Use Somebody
by GuessIt
Summary: Puck shows up to school drunk & the only person who can help put him back together is the one person who doesn't know how they fell. Chp35: The ambulance will be here in five, the police are walking the school. Go, okay?
1. Stumbling

**Okay, so I'm trying to focus on one thing at a time, and Use Somebody got the most votes... I'm going to do this pre-sectionals though and most likely won't follow it... So maybe... everything up to Mattress?? (I liked Mattress episode... Jump is like one of my favourite songs, thanks to my brothers...) Also, with USE SOMEBODY, my sister Taylah voted for it and don't be surprised if she makes a guest appearance because we write about each other when we're bored... Plus there is a small chance that if I don't she'll rocket launch something from her house to come crashing into mine... (We're step-sister for those of you who are thinking 'wtf??') I expanded on the drunk scene a bit because, hey! I don't have to stick to 3minutes anymore.**

**Oh and uhh, for creative purposes, Quinn is not living with Finn and her parents don't know... But Finn's mum does know... But yeah... Just deal with peeps! :)**

**Hope ya'll like it...**

**Bibz**

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_Present..._

He stumbled down through the hallways of WMHS and couldn't really figure out where he was going. Well, he could if he deduced it properly. He was walking into a locker on his right, so he should stumble more to the left so he doesn't hit it. He did and his shoulder just grazed it.

"Puck?" someone grabbed his shoulder and he tried to concentrate on the blurred face. "Are you alright bro?" it was Mike.

_No you douche! I'm not! _Instead of yelling it at him and looking more like a fool, Puck just grunted back. Yeah, he could still think enough to not make himself look like a complete idiot.

Through his mind the mantra was spinning, _you're not that plastered Puckerman, just walk straight._ But he was that plastered and he couldn't just walk straight.

Mike frowned and looked up and down the empty hallway. "You drunk man?"

Yet again, he just grunted. Man, Mike liked to point out the obvious a lot. He was about to comment on this when Mike continued to speak.

"Oh shit. Come on." He wrapped his arm around Puck's shoulder and dragged him down the hall. Puck wanted to not follow but his legs were kind of jelly-like and he didn't really have much of a choice. Plus now he had direction and he wouldn't be hitting anymore lockers.

So he followed (was pulled by) Mike.

Into the music room.

Where Rachel _freaking _Berry was. Puck rolled his eyes dramatically and wanted more than anything to go find a lighter, drench himself in kerosene and light himself the fuck on fire. But then Berry stopped singing and dancing and twirling and jumping in that damn-hell-worthy-miniaturely-short-black-damn-sexy-and-a-hell-of-a-lot-more skirt and stared at him with wounded and shocked eyes. "Oh my God, Mike? What happened to him?"

"Smirnoff by the smell of it. Can you mind him for a bit while I go get Finn or somebody to drive him home?"

"No!" Puck yelled. "No Finn!" Finn would be a girl about this and in his current state of mind, he'd probably tell him _everything _and he didn't want to tell anyone _everything _except maybe Quinn, but she was ignoring him because of fucking Santana and her hotness who was still fucking Brittany while she was politely screwing Mike! Poor Mike. Puck looked up at Mike and was about to tell him just how sorry he is that he involved him into the screwed up equation but Mike, yet again, spoke first.

Mike frowned. "Okay dude, but I don't have a car."

"I'll drive him home." Rachel said and Puck turned his head to look at her and while everything else in the room was blurry and wavering in front of him as if he was on a ship, Rachel was perfectly clear and standing just in front of him. Just in his reach. He groaned and fell forward into her arms, Mike holding his shoulders to support most of his weight.

Gently, her arms reached up and wrapped around his shoulders and there, with his face buried in her shoulder, Puck blacked out.

_Four hours earlier..._

His alarm went off at five am and Puck groaned, leaning over to shut it off. He knew he had to get up though. He wanted to go for his run. So after pulling on a shirt and his sneakers, he quietly left his house and stuck his headphones in his ears so loud he couldn't think.

Which was good because lately, when Puck thought, he would think about depressing things like his daughter and Quinn and Finn and his mum and the bottle of wine that will always be empty on the kitchen counter and the fact that it was never the same bottle as the day before. But whatever, right? They played happy. Well, his sister actually was happy but she didn't know the difference at the moment. What was she? Six? Yeah, six.

He ran down the street along his usual route. It was an hour's jog. Down the road, past Finn's. Then he turned left, right, left again and he would pass Tina's house. As soon as he past her place, he'd dart and go through the more well off streets. Where he would be greeted by Santana and Brittany's houses, side by side with a clear view of them doing yoga in the backyard from the front. Brittany would always wave at him and Puck, like everyone else who felt pity for the girl, would wave back to make her happy. Santana would either scowl or wink, depending how flirty she was feeling. Today, she blew him a kiss and Puck just kept running with a satisfied smile on his face.

Oh yeah, he was getting some today.

Puck would run by Kurt's house next, usually with Mr Hummel outside working on a car bright an early. Puck was the only one who knew (because sometimes he stopped running, jogged on the spot and talked to the older man, usually about the car he was fixing up) that Mr Hummel only did this so he didn't have to listen to his son warming up his vocals in the morning. Puck gave a small wave and Mr Hummel returned it before going back under the hood.

He ran past Matt's and as usual, Matt's twelve year old sister, Daniela, was waiting outside for him with a bottle of water. She had a crush on him and Puck thought it was kind of cute how she would wait _every morning_. Puck stopped and took the bottle, asking the girl how she was and then telling her to go back inside because it was really early and would be getting cold. Matt knew about all of this and was thankful Puck didn't crush his little sisters heart. He'd always kiss her on the cheek and the girls eyes would pop out of her head and she'd run inside.

Quinn, who lived next door to Matt, would always watch him run by from his window and watch the interaction with Daniela. She would never tell anyone she thought it was sweet that Puck wasn't a jerk to the girl and that it always made her wonder if she was doing the right thing with the baby. And every morning, just before Puck made sure Daniela locked the door behind herself, Puck would look up to Quinn's window and she'd usually close the curtains on him and pretend she hadn't seen.

This morning, however, Quinn didn't close the curtain. She looked at Puck and gave him a small smile. Albeit it was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Puck smiled back, nodded and continued on his run but not before waving to Artie who was playing basketball out the front of his house, across the road and a block down from Quinn's.

He'd pass by Berry's at five-forty-five-ish and when he looked up to her window, he'd see her waving at him from her weird walking-machine thing. Every morning he'd look up, see her waving and roll his eyes and smile in return and continue running.

Then it was just the matter of cutting through the park and reaching his house by six. Although, he had to run past Tina's house again and by this point she'd usually be awake. Annoyingly enough, when Tina overheard Puck mentioning to Artie he didn't know he played basketball a few weeks ago, she'd discovered that Puck sees Artie every morning on his run.

So, like Daniela, Tina would wait outside her house for Puck to run by and then would stop him. The conversation would usual consist of Tina begging Puck to know whether or not he looked happy that day and whether or not it would be a good day for her to talk to him and try to be his friend again. Puck had no idea what do and voiced that openly, but when she pretty much begged him, every morning, he said, "He looks fine Tina! Seriously, just talk to him already."

But she never does.

He was thankful that this morning, for the first time, she wasn't waiting. Puck smirked to himself, his house just within sight.

Santana blew him a kiss, Quinn smiled at him, Tina wasn't bugging him and on his run, Daniela had given him a cookie. Oh yeah, it was going to be a good morning.

**AN: Like the mystery? He-he-he...**

**Next chapter should be up very soon...**


	2. Fucking Perfect

**AN: Well, well, well... I did this awfully quick... Told you it would be soon and maybe I'll even upload another chapter in an hour or two... LoL, and while writing this Use Somebody came up on my Shuffle list... again! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned it... Like, I pray to God every night hoping the contract would just fall into my hand... Probably my cross-breeding that makes God ignore my prayers so oft. Although, I had no credit and my landline wasn't working, and I prayed my brother would call me and two minutes later *poof* he did... Oh, I'm rambling aren't I?**

**Thanks to Ally83 and :)**

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

_Present..._

Mike hauled Puck up off of Rachel's shoulder who looked horrified. "Is he okay?" she asked. "Should I go get somebody? What if..."

"Rachel!" Mike grunted, putting his friend down on the chairs. "Stop talking."

With a small nod, Rachel shut up, completely worried and totally confused. Mike sighed and patted Puck down, looking for something specific. His car keys. "Here we go." he muttered and looked at Rachel. "Can you drive stick?" She quickly shook her head. "Okay, well then you're going to follow me, I'm going to take Puck and his car home and then you can drive us back. Got it?" She nodded her head this time. Mike appreciated that at least she was listening.

"W-Why don't I just drive him home then come back?" Rachel offered. She did have a free period this morning and she had no idea what Mike was doing but surely they both shouldn't be put out because of Puck and this... whatever it was.

Mike shook his head. "Then Puck's truck would still be here. Anyway, I'm the only one out of us two with a hall pass." He winked at Rachel and started texting Matt. Puck had only said don't get Finn, right? It didn't matter if he got someone else's help, right? Plus, Mike could definitely not carry Puck by himself and didn't dare wake the sleeping giant.

Within a few minutes, Matt was out of his class and in the choir room. "Only got fifteen minutes, what's up?" he asked quickly. Then he saw Mike standing with Rachel and Puck draped across the tiered steps. "What's going on?"

As Mike explained to Matt that he found Puck drunk and brought him to the choir room, Rachel stared down at him and wondered why his face was so creased up, like he was having a bad dream. She couldn't smooth out his face like she wanted to, because Mike and Matt were hauling Puck back up to half-carry half-drag him. Puck grumbled a bit at the movement, but apart from that he was out cold, his head lolling around.

"What happened to him?" Rachel murmured, repeating her earlier question and neither Mike nor Matt could answer as they carried him down the hallway and into the car park. Mike past Rachel the keys so she opened Puck's truck door and Matt and Mike put him inside.

"You gonna be okay to get him into his place?" Matt asked.

Mike nodded. "I'll be fine. It won't be that far and I'm hoping by then he'll be a little more awake."

Matt smiled at Rachel. "I'll tell Mr Marx you'll be late for Maths?"

"Yeah, thanks." Rachel gave a small smile back, not too sure how she had been thrown into the middle of all of this mayhem. Matt said he needed to get back to class and to call him later. After Mike agreed, Rachel got into her car and waited for Mike to start up Puck's and drive out. She followed and was surprised that Puck drove past her house everyday to get to school. When Mike finally parked outside Puck's house, Rachel was even more surprised to find herself in Tina's street. She knew that behind Tina's house was a park which was just down the road from her house. _So that's why he runs past every morning..._

Mike got out of Puck's car in front of Rachel and started to take Puck out of the car. She watched as Mike tried opening the door with Puck resting on his shoulders and then jump back in surprise when the door opened itself. Rachel watched Mike talk to someone and then step backwards, still holding onto Puck. Mike tried dragging Puck back to the truck and Rachel frowned. Soon enough though, she saw a man following them out of the house, his hands waving about in insistence. Puck was awake-ish because he was stumbling back to his car, looking worse than ever. Mike let go of him for a moment to turn around and punch the guy so he could stop following them but the guy grabbed Mike's hand and shoved him away.

The man leaned down over Puck, trying to help him up (seeing as he fell as soon as Mike had let go) but only managed to pull Puck up onto his hands and knees. Promptly, Puck threw up all over his front lawn just as Mike tried to pull the man off of Puck.

Rachel had seen enough and reached into her hand bag to grab her pepper spray, storming over.

"Hey!" Rachel yelled out. Mike and the man looked up at Rachel who was walking a mile-per-minute to get to them.

"Get back in the car..." Mike started to say, but the older man pushed Mike off of him and glared at Rachel. "And who are you?"

"Rachel Berry." she said. "Get away from Michael, please."

"Berry?" The old man squinted at her. "I remember you... and your dads."

Rachel was taken aback by that fact and found herself frozen for a moment. The man noticed this and leaned back to grab Puck. "Stay... away..." Puck garbled and Rachel was instantly brought back to reality.

Rachel stepped in front of Puck. "Do not come any closer, please." Yes, she was always polite. Or at least she tried to be.

"Yeah," Mike reached from behind and pulled the man away but this time the guy shoved Mike back onto the ground. Rachel reacted instantly. She put the pepper spray in front of the mans face and squeezed. He yelled out and grabbed his face, stumbling back. Puck slumped straight to the ground, unfortunately into his own vomit, and Mike jumped up.

"Get back to your car." Mike ordered her and Rachel didn't need telling twice. She jumped back into her Prius as Mike put Puck back into the truck and drove off. Rachel followed him again, more confused than ever.

_Earlier..._

Puck ran up the street to his house when he saw something from the corner of his eye. It was a 1990 Lincoln, blue in colour with a brown skirting. He hated Lincoln's for the pure fact it was what his dad used to drive. And he hated his dad. He hated this one so much more because it was parked in the same spot across the road his dad always parked in. And it was the same colour. And it just ruined his perfect morning by showing up.

He turned up his music a bit louder and ran into the house, past the living room and straight to the kitchen. His mother would be getting ready for work soon while his sister would still be asleep for another hour. He didn't jump into the shower yet, but worked on his weights for the next half-hour and sit-ups and push-ups for another thirty minutes after that. By seven, he was oddly rejuvenated which is exactly why he did this every morning. He walked down the hall, made sure his sister was getting ready (because she was six and oddly took the longest to get ready in the morning because she would get distracted by the smallest of things... Like a spec of glitter on the carpet could hold her attention for twenty-minutes).

"Isles? You up?" he opened the door and saw her staring at a picture on the wall. He rolled his eyes and picked her up around the waist, grabbing her attention. "Hey!" she squealed, her hair falling over her face as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey what?" Puck asked. "You need to shower and get ready. Like now. Because we're out of here by eight."

"Eight?" she said. "School starts at nine."

"Yeah, but you still have to go order lunch and I'm shouting breakfast today." Puck walked down the hall to the bathroom and stuck his little sister inside. "Come out once you've showered, hair and all Isla."

The six year old was about to protest but Puck covered her small mouth with his large hand. "No way are you arguing your way out of this one. Go." She nodded as he closed the door on her. While she was showering, Puck packed her bag for her with ten dollars for lunch in her Barbie wallet, her show and tell and her favourite pencil case with all the colours. He frowned at himself. If his friends saw this, they'd probably kill him with ridicule. Luckily, only Finn and Matt had ever met his little sister (because Matt's sister was Isla's buddy and she went over to Matt's house once or twice) and only they knew he was nice for her.

The rest of the morning was pretty lax for him. Once Isla was out, he had his own shower, getting the sweat off of him and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He shrugged on his jacket as he walked downstairs to get a drink. He walked through the living room and into the kitchen where his mum was with her normal coffee. He saw her there and immediately said good morning and went to open the fridge but then he stopped.

Someone was sitting next to his mother, also holding a coffee. A man. Puck stared at blinked a few times, trying to figure out if what he was seeing was right. The man was in his fifties, with sharp green eyes and rough beard growing around his face. He had a full head of curly black hair and was similarly built and shaped like Puck.

Puck shook his head, once, twice, three times. The familiar tan, the small creases around his eyes... Sitting at his kitchen bench, right in front of him wasn't just any old Jewish man. It was his old Jewish man. His dad, Josef Puckerman.

"Morning, Noah." he said with ease.

Puck jumped back, slamming into the fridge door, pushing himself as far away from Josef as possible. "Noah..." his mother said gently.

"No!" Puck stuck his hand out in front of his face. "No, no, no!" He kept repeating it as he slid along the fridge and the kitchen wall to the door. "No, just..." He shook his head and turned around, almost falling over his feet as he left. Without really thinking, he ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut like he used to when he was a kid and his dad had just berated him about something.

Puck fell back onto his bed and covered his hands over his face. What the hell just happened? Did he wake up in an alternate universe? Was the sky about to fall out of the... sky? What the _fuck _is his old man doing downstairs? When did he come back? Why?

Question swam around Puck's mind and he just couldn't put the answers together fast enough to understand. He felt bile rise to his throat as the image of his _dad _sitting there so casually rose to the front of his mind. All he could do was calm his breathing and try to empty his head but just as he started, he heard Isla running down the hall down the stairs.

Puck darted up. No. No way was he gonna let...

Before he could even finish the thought process, Puck grabbed his bag from his desk, knocking some books and papers over in the process, and pretty much jumped down the stairs to beat Isla to the kitchen. He cut bolted through the other entrance into the kitchen, ran past his mum and _him _and through the entrance Isla was walking through to wrap his arms around her waist and lift her up. "Noah!" she squealed but Puck didn't say anything as he marched straight out the front.

In the matter of seconds, Puck had his mother and _him _following him. "Noah, we need to talk..." his mother said and he felt a knife being twisted in his gut.

"No." he said stubbornly, grabbing Isla's bag from beside the door.

_He _was quiet, not saying a word until his eyes laid on Isla. "Is... is that my...?"

"No!" Puck turned around furiously and yelled. "She is not _your _anything!" Isla was sitting petrified in his arms but Puck didn't notice as he glared at the man who walked out on him so many years ago. "She is my sister that is my mother this is my house and I _do not _want you here when I get back this afternoon. Understand?" Puck shouted. He dropped Isla on the ground and walked forward towards him, grabbing his shirt and shoving him against the wall. His mother gasped and Isla started crying. "Do you understand?"

Josef just stared at his son, his face passive and without emotion. "Understood." Puck's breathing calmed a bit as his mind caught up to his body and he assessed the situation. He had his dad pinned up against a wall, a total reversal of rolls. Puck blinked and stepped back, shuddering at the thought of being anything like that man. He growled at himself more so when he saw his sister crying and his mother panicked and huffed. "Come on Isles, let's go." He readjusted his bag on his shoulder and picked up Isla's bag again (he couldn't remember when he dropped it) and took her hand.

Isla was quietly sniffing as Puck took her hand and led her outside to his truck. He put his bag in the bed and her bag in the middle of the seat. Then he lifted Isla into the front, not putting on her seatbelt as he usually did because he just wasn't thinking. He had put himself onto automatic and was no in the process of trying to get his sister to school without wrapping his truck around a pole.

He didn't even notice she was still crying when he pulled up in front of her school. Puck put the car into park and waited for her to get out but she just sat there and cried. "What?" he asked as he stared at her blankly. "Go on. Go to school."

Isla looked up at him with big green eyes, her bottom lip trembling. "Y-Y-You scared mummy." she cried.

Puck hadn't even noticed his mum but he probably had petrified her. For some reason, he couldn't get himself to care. Because she had obviously let him back in and she was obviously taking his side _again_. She was always on his side, even after he left. Even after everything he did. He frowned and shook his head, trying to erase the thoughts. "I know I scared her Isle. Promise I'll make it up to her tonight." Only when he was desperate did Puck make promises he knew he was going to break.

He didn't want to make it up to his mum. He didn't want to look at her. "Just um... go to school okay? You have money, order your lunch." He fished into his back pocket for his wallet and handed her an extra five dollars. "Buy breakfast."

Isla very carefully took the money and then looked up at her big brother again. "Noah, that man looked like Daddy." Puck leaned against the window, his eyes squeezed shut to get rid of the headache that was slowly building behind them. "Like the pictures. Was that..."

"He was nobody Isla." He said forcefully. "Now get out. I'm going to be late."

"But Noah..."

"I said get out!" he shouted but he instantly realised his mistake because she'd recoiled away from him and was crying again. "No, no, no..." he had been saying that an awful lot this morning. He moved across the car and pulled his sister into his arms, pulling her against his chest. "Sorry Isle, sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I promise I didn't mean to yell at you."

Isla nodded into his chest and they sat like that for ten minutes or so. He would be early anyway, so he didn't mind just waiting there with her. Her little arms reached out and wrapped around his neck and gently patted him on the back. "It'll be okay Noah." And then Isla pulled away, grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

Puck sat there, completely stunned and then pissed. His little sister just saw something he vowed to protect her from. The violence and anger he grew up with. He tried to make sure her life was as normal as possible but...

With anger fuelling him, Puck reached into the backseat and grabbed a bottle of liquor he kept under the seat for after-game drink-ups. He ripped off the lid as he started the car up again and drank as he drove. He didn't give a shit about road safety that moment.

It was vodka, straight from the bottle and by the time he was half-way through he had reached school and everything was fuzzy. _Fuck this shit, _he thought and downed the rest of it in one drink.

That's how his morning started._ Fucking perfect._

**AN: Next chapter, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Mike, Matt, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Artie and Tina... Maybe even Will... hehehe... I know, I'm cryptic. ;)**


	3. Where we saw him last

**AN: Yeah, yeah I'm updating quickly... so shoot me! I'm kind of excited... Plus I've got nothing better to do at the moment... Oh and for some reason my thanks got deleted and I updated before I saw my other review...**

**Alley83, Diva(dot)Divine, Xnerdark, Ladybug Jess, rhiwe, Keiri Bradon, couragatcd and purplefeather21... Thanks for the reviews!**

**Oh and if you guys see any grammar/spelling mistakes shout out to me... Cause like, I'm dyslexic and I self beta but I don't always pick it up... Because I'm dyslexic... Thank the lord for Spell Check.**

_Earlier..._

"Puck?" Quinn asked as Puck stalked across the parking lot. She was chasing him, trying to catching up to him to talk to him. She was considering, just considering to let him into his child's life. "Puck, can I talk to you?"

Puck turned around and Quinn saw him waving a vodka bottle in the air. She gasped and stepped back but then saw the complete confusion and frustration on his face. "Puck are you okay?" she reached out to him and placed her hand on his arm. Puck looked down at it, barely concentrating.

He looked away from her face and then down to the ground. "I've got to... I've got to go." He pushed Quinn's hand off his arm and stumbled as he turned. Quinn instantly tried to catch him but Puck pushed her off. "Not now Quinn!" he shouted at her and stalked forward.

Quinn pushed the tears from her eyes as she watched him walk into the school. "Damn hormones." she muttered.

~*~

Finn watched as Puck stormed through the hallways of McKinley with a bottle of vodka in his hands. Whoa, a bottle of what? He went to follow him but he felt a small hand on his arm. "Hey Finn," it was Quinn. Finn turned around to face her and smiled.

"Hi Quinn," and immediately everything about Puck was forgotten because Quinn was smiling at him and it had been a while since she had done that. "How are you and Drizzle?"

Quinn groaned and rolled her eyes but she was still smiling. "We are not calling her that Finn."

Finn chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Quinn. "We'll see." Had Finn known the Puck was going to the boys liquor cabinet at school (which was basically some freshman's locker who they were paying to keep their alcohol stored) he wouldn't have taken Quinn's hand and followed her to homeroom.

_Present..._

Rachel didn't know she was pulling up in front of Mike's house but she did know it was a big mansion sort of building in cremes and whites. There was a large driveway and a fountain out the front. Mike got out of the truck and then proceeded to get Puck out of the car. This time, Rachel didn't wait in the car. Actually, she tried to help Mike carry Puck. She couldn't hold all of his weight but held a bit as Mike carried him to the door. "Mike...?" Rachel started to ask but he groaned.

"Left my keys in my locker." He groaned as the approached the door.

Rachel looked around. "This is your house?"

"Yeah." he said and he knocked. He shifted Puck's weight around seeing as the other boy had past out again. "Rach, you can go back to school if you want. I'm not going to go back to school."

"Why not?" she asked.

Mike just looked down at Puck. "I'm so not leaving him alone here so my 'rents can find him. Or worse, Hilda."

"Hilda?"

"Housekeeper. Scary-assed woman... Hey!" the door opened and standing there was a blonde woman who looked like a cross between a bull and an elephant. "Left my keys at school."

"Who is this?" the woman who Rachel guessed was Hilda asked as Mike walked inside, Rachel not far behind.

"Oh, Hilda, this is Rachel. Rachel, Hilda."

"Not the girl, the sleeping one."

"Oh." Mike grunted as he readjusted Puck again. "This is Puck. A friend. He past out..."

"He is drunk." she said shortly.

Mike nodded with a cheesy grin on his face. "It was chemistry. Fumes and..."

"He smells like alcohol, Michael."

With a sigh Mike dragged Puck over to a lounge in the entrance and dropped him on it. "Hilda, can you please not tell my parents. Please?"

Hilda narrowed her eyes and then pulled out a walkie-talkie. She said something into it that Rachel didn't understand and then two men darted into the room and picked up Puck. "Your father left for New York this morning. Your brother and sister are in school. Justin called up to say hello and until Friday, you are in charge of the house."

Mike visibly relaxed. "Cool. Guest room boys. Thanks Hilda."

"You're welcome." Hilda said, narrowing her eyes. "But if he decides to throw up, I am not cleaning it."

Mike nodded, "Understood. Come on Rachel." Rachel was a little stunned because she just realised that she was at somebody else's house who wasn't a family member or one of her father's colleagues. Then she realised she was at a boys house and there was someone drunk out of their mind there. Plus, there was a small chance she should be calling the police and reporting what just happened on the front lawn of the Puckerman's and worse, she was skipping school!

"Rachel, come on." Rachel snapped out of her trance and noticed Mike was half-way up the stairs. Either she left now or helped Puck. Those were her choices.

Before she even finished that thought process, she was already running up the stairs, following Mike through his house who was following the two butlers. They went into the guest room which was basically a very large bedroom with a desk and unsuit. Even Rachel room wasn't this big and she had a pretty big room. Puck was on the bed, still out of it with vomit lining his shirt. Mike rolled him over onto his side while he asked one of the men to get some aspirin and water.

Once everything was there and Mike force fed Puck the aspirin and a large gulp of water, Mike looked over to Rachel and gave a small smile. "That's all we can do for now, Rach."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest tightly and looked around unsure. Up until this point, she decided she'd been pretty patient but now things were getting on her nerves. "What's happening Mike? Why is Noah inebriated? Who was that man at his house? Why was he trying to take Noah? Why wouldn't you let Noah stay there? How come...?"

"Whoa, whoa..." Mike put his hands up in defence. "I don't know what's happening, really or why Puck's out of it. I don't know who the guy at the house was either, which is why I didn't want him taking Puck and why I didn't want Puck staying there by himself. Plus, Puck kept saying, 'get away from me' to him so I pretty much figured he didn't like him and shouldn't stay there with just that guy. Here at least, we can go back to school and there will be people to keep watch over him who I know and trust. Got it?"

Rachel nodded and frowned, staring at Puck. "I hope he's okay."

"Don't worry." Mike wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder, rubbing it. "Apart from a killer headache he should be okay. Hilda, for a bitch, will make sure she's fine."

"I thought you said you were going to stay." Rachel thought back to their conversation.

"Yeah, I was." Mike shrugged. "But now both my parents are out of town, I'm in charge of the house and when my brother Justin calls to say hello and he's out until Friday, it means he'll be with his girlfriend two towns over until our parents come back. It's cool Rachel, I've got this."

Rachel nodded, hugging herself tighter as she stared at Puck. Yes he was a jerk, yes he had made her life a living hell and yes, she did care about him. She couldn't help it. During their week together they had developed a sort of bond and ever since, even though they officially weren't friends, the slushie attacks had stopped and the one time it did happen again, the guy who did it turned up with a black eye and Puck had shown up to Glee club with split knuckles.

She couldn't help but smile because even with the vomit on his shirt and the fact she knew this was a substance induced sleep, he looked kind of peaceful. "Okay." she nodded. "But we need to call his mum or something."

"Yeah, well, we'll come back after school and check on him. For now we should go."

~*~

After returning to school, Rachel found it difficult to concentrate on class. As promised, Matt covered for herself and for Puck in maths class. He told the teacher that they were in Glee club practicing for their solos and probably didn't realise they were running late. Rachel was thankful but couldn't even try to comprehend how 2x times by 4 equalled thirty-two.

She was sifting through the morning, trying to think of anything that could possibly be wrong with Noah, trying to figure out what may have happened and who that man at his house had been. She knew that Puck didn't have a father, something that was common knowledge especially at the JCC because ever since he split the Puckerman family had only showed up once or twice to Temple. Not that Rachel went religiously... she just went enough to keep the Jewish community off her back.

Her thought were everywhere and disorganised and whilst she was trying to gain some sort of insight or perspective on the situation, she didn't notice that she had left maths class and was currently sitting in the lunchroom at a table by herself with no food in front of her and it was afternoon lunch, not morning lunch.

Kurt and Mercedes, just getting out of the lunch line, looked at Rachel before looking at each other. "Bets?" Kurt asked.

"Finn." Mercedes said. "Plain and simple."

"No, no, that ship as sailed." Kurt looked back to Rachel then tilted his head to the side. "Partially. She is still crying about that whole co-captain debacle. Well, she was yesterday in the bathrooms."

_Flashback..._

Rachel stood in front of the mirrors in the girls bathroom, blowing her nose as Kurt sat on the sink, flicking through the latest fashion magazine. "I was just... So alone Kurt. He promised but then he didn't show up!"

Kurt nodded, understandingly staring at a new pair of D&G boots. "Uhuh, tell me more." He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to her blindly.

_End flashback..._

"I wasted a whole packet of Kleenex." Kurt said sighing. "And the kind with print on them."

Mercedes patted his shoulder understandingly. "So, twenty-dollars on Finn?"

"I'm in." he shrugged and the two walked over to Rachel and sat either side of her. "Hellooo Miss Bee." Kurt said, twiddling his thumbs. "What is going on in that masterfully crazy mind of yours?"

Rachel looked up at Kurt and raised both her eyebrows. "Pardon?"

Mercedes broke it down for her. "Why are you sitting here all depressed?"

Rachel frowned and stared back down at the empty table in front of her. "I'm just a bit lost in thought at the moment."

"About...?" Kurt prompted.

"A lot of things." Rachel muttered. She turned her head towards the door where a few of the football guys were walking in. She excused herself, standing up abruptly. "I'll be back in a second." she said to Kurt and Mercedes.

Mercedes looked at Kurt who was pulling twenty-dollars from his wallet. "Told you it was about tall, pale and goofy."

Kurt sighed, "And here I thought she had grown."

Rachel walked over to the footballers but it wasn't Finn she went for. In fact, Finn watched her walk right past him. "We have Glee practice this afternoon." Finn turned around and saw Rachel talking to Mike. "What if..."

"Shush." Mike and Matt both put their hands in front of Rachel's mouth. "I told you Rachel, it'll all be fine." Mike took his hand away.

Rachel frowned at both of them. "But..."

"No buts." Matt said, covering her mouth again and grabbing the back of her head. "It'll all be fine."

Finn stopped and walked over to them. "Hey guys, what's happening?"

Mike looked up at Finn and grinned, tilting his head to the side. "Not much man, what's happening with you?"

Finn shrugged. "Same old, same old. Rach, are you alright?"

Rachel looked between Mike and Matt who both had very serious looks on their faces. Puck hadn't wanted Finn to know whatever was going on so they couldn't tell him, yet. Rachel realised she was treading around some great boy code thing and decided to tread lightly. "Yes, Finn, I am perfectly fine. I was just discussing the new dance routine. With Puck out today, I don't believe we'll be able to finish it."

Finn frowned and looked left and right. Puck was no where in sight. With this thought, Finn remembered Puck stalking through the always that morning with a bottle in his hand. Instantly he thought about covering for his friend. "Oh, uh, yeah... I uh, heard he was sick."

Mike frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Sick? How so?"

"Uh..." Finn frowned. "He uh..." Finn was no good thinking on the spot. "Um... Okay, I've got nothing." His shoulders slumped. "I saw him walking through the halls this morning with a bottle of vodka in his hand and before you start lecturing Rachel I've only ever seen him act like that once before and that was when..." But then he noticed Mike, Matt and Rachel relax, relief crossing all their faces. "Wait... what's going on?"

"We knew." Matt explained. "We didn't know if you knew."

"Rach and I found Puck this morning stumbling through the halls and took him home." said Mike. "So we went to take him home but..."

"But there was some odd man there who I had to pepper spray to keep away from Noah." Rachel said, frowning. "He was very insistent on keeping him there at the home and pushed Mike a few times, once or twice to the front lawn. Puck, meanwhile, emptied his stomach content onto the floor. So we took him to Mike's house. We would have told you but Puck was very insistent that we didn't."

Mike nodded, "The whole way in the car he was muttering, 'Don't tell Finn,' and 'He'll have a chick flick moment.'" Finn frowned, trying to figure out what Puck meant. Well, Puck was always calling him a girl so that wasn't a new one but why wouldn't he want Finn to know? And what wouldn't he want Finn to know?

"Can I come see him after glee?" Finn asked Mike. "See if he's alright."

Mike nodded. "Sure."

Rachel looked up at Finn, a small frown puckering her eyebrows together. "Will he be okay Finn?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know."

~*~

By Glee club, Finn, Mike and Matt had found a pretty good cover story for Puck being sick and telling Shue he'd be there the next day.

This made everyone in the room frown for different reasons. Rachel, because of the fact she hated lying, Kurt and Mercedes because both of their gossip radars were going off, Santana, Brittany and Artie because they had all watched Puck run past that morning, Quinn because she was wondering why Finn was lying for Puck and Tina because they had both seen Puck that morning.

_Earlier..._

Tina had been standing outside of Puck's locker, hoping he'd show up so she could ask him about what Artie was like in the morning. She hadn't been able to sit outside that morning because her mother was awake and she didn't want her seeing Tina talking to some guy with a mohawk.

So she waited, just outside his locker to ask him what Artie was doing that morning, seeing as he hardly ever talked to her anymore. It hurt really badly that ever since she told him about faking her disability that the only times he had looked at or spoken to her where in glee when he had to.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Puck stumbling down the hall, away from Finn and holding a clear bottle of something Tina was almost one-hundred-percent sure was alcohol. She stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm, trying to catch his attention. "Puck?" she said. "Are you alright?" He stopped and stared at her incredulously as if he'd never seen her before in his life.

"You..." Puck squinted, looking up at the ceiling and then back to Tina. "You need to go, find Artie and make out with him. Just do it, okay? Okay." He nodded and pushed Tina out of the way before continuing to walk down the hall. Tina looked back to see Finn walking away, hand in hand with Quinn and then looked back up to Puck to see him continuing to stumble. Then she looked across the hall to where she felt two eyes staring at her through thick rimmed glasses.

Tina blushed profusely as she saw Artie staring at her, his mouth slightly agape and a stunned expression on his features. Tina was about to say something when Artie exclaimed, "Was Puck drunk?"

Tina's whole face changed and she frowned at Artie, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are an idiot Artie Abrams." She spun on her heel and walked away from him.

_Present..._

Finn sat in his usual spot next to Quinn and the other two boys sat up the back beside Santana and Brittany. "Okay then we'll just have to continue without him for today." Mr Shuester said with a small frown on his face. He was also sure he'd seen Puck's truck in the parking lot that morning as he looked out his office window (whilst getting ready for the school day because he still didn't have a place to live) but it didn't matter. He'd figure out what was happening sooner or later.

Just as he was about to explain about how they were just going to do some hardcore practice over the next two weeks until sectionals, Finn's phone went off with some ridiculous ringtone which was stating just what sort of man Finn was. Quinn's eyes popped out of her face and Finn hurriedly tried to get it before it continued. He quickly stopped the ringing then looked at everyone in the room. "Sorry... It's Puck. He set his own ringtone, not me."

Mr Shue crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "I thought Puck was sick."

"He is." Finn said, opening up the message. "See?"

**[Puck20]:** Can u pick Isla up from school? After Glee? Take her to yours? Be there later to pick her up l8r. Feelin crap.

"Isla is his sister." Finn explained.

"Puck has a sister?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked up at Quinn, both her eyebrows raised. "Even I knew that and him and I aren't friends."

"Yeah, but you two hooked up." Mercedes reminded her.

At this Quinn turned the brightest red and sunk into her seat. Everyone thought it was because Quinn had been his sort of friend for how many years now but she had no idea he had a sister. No one knew that it was because she felt ashamed that she had done more than hook up with Puck and didn't know that minor detail in his life.

"Anyways..." Mr Shuester continued and for the rest of the afternoon they all practiced until they were sweating and it was time to leave.

Finn, Matt and Mike made a small huddle after practice, whispering furiously to one another and Rachel just stood by waiting. "What's up with them?" Brittany asked, tilting her head to the side as she went to stand by Rachel.

Rachel sighed, "They have a predicament on their hands."

Brittany's eyes widened and she looked to Rachel. "Is it contagious?"

Rachel looked up at Brittany, trying to figure out if the blonde girl was joking or not. From the deadly serious look on her face Rachel assumed she wasn't. "No Brittany, it is not contagious."

After inspecting her own hands Brittany nodded. "Good." And then she walked off, still inspecting her own hands just in case Rachel was wrong. Brittany didn't think she was lying but she knew that virus's could transform and become deadlier because her dad was a doctor and had told her.

Santana looked at Rachel, one eyebrow jutting up. "Great Berry. Now I'm going to have to spend an hour convincing her that a predicament isn't infectious." The look Santana was giving Rachel was a scowl but a joking one. "I had other plans for my afternoon."

"Sorry." Rachel said, giving a small smile.

"You'll keep," was all Santana said after following Brittany out.

It was decided that Matt would pick up Isla with his sister, take them back to his house and look after them while Mike and Finn would go and find out what was wrong with Puck. What they didn't count on was the Rachel Berry factor.

~*~

For a while, his sleep was restless. He woke up with a fever at one point and could smell something rank but he just turned over and went back to sleep. His dreams were filled with angry men and crying little girls. Quinn's pissed off face then her gentle one. Finn staring at him, trying to understand then furiously angry with him. Then there were all the other faces, of people from school and especially those of glee club, staring at him as if they hated him. His sister's face, tearing up as he spun around in circles, more confused than ever before.

But as he spun around, the world turning colours of blue, purple and red around him (oddly enough the colours of the slushies they sold at the 7/11) one face stood in front of him keeping him stable. It was the face of Rachel Berry. And it was perfectly still with no sadness and no anger. Just that gentle smile she sometimes gave when her bottom lip was slightly puckered. And she was sad but she was trying to put up a brave front. And the face was just for him.

He calmed, the angriness and depression calming around him and just concentrated on her face. He was calmed straight into a black sleep.

He woke up once, at around three-thirty. It occurred to him he needed to pick his sister up from school when he saw the bedside clock flashing the digital numbers. He reached into his back pocket and typed in a message.

[Puck20]: Can u pick Isla up from school? After Glee? Take her to yours? Be there later to pick her up l8r. Feelin crap.

[QBFinn]: Fine. Ur an idiot. I'll c u l8r... sick my ass. Smirnoff in the morning?

Puck groaned and rolled over, falling back to sleep quickly.

When he did wake up fully and finally, it was to a cool towel pressed against his head and gentle fingers wiping away the excess water that spilt over his eyes. He groaned and pushed the fingers and the person away as he tilted his head over the side of the bed and emptied his guts.

**AN: I know this is going slow but I kind of wanted to put everything into perspective first... Reviews kind of make me happy and I'm depressed so like... make me happy?**

**:)**

**Oh and to TheFemaleWinchester (aka Taylah) can you like, call me? Seriously, this is the only way I've been able to communicate to you lately... STOP SNOGGING YOUR BOYFRIEND!! (Hi Damien)**

**LoL... Sisters ;) And I'm the older one... pfft.**


	4. Don't Move

**AN: I'm sooooo pissed. Was supposed to go to a Christmas party for some band but then my brothers girlfriend got sick (and she was the one who was invited) and my brother told me at the last minute we weren't going... I left one party and a hot guy on a dance floor to go to this Christmas party and poof! It's not happening!**

**Now I'm going to vent my frustrations with writing...**

**Diva(dot)divine: Your review made me laugh so hard...**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and this chapter is dedicated to couragetcd because you are greedy :)**

**Sorry to alley83, I know it's moving slow but I kind of like drawing out tension... **

**Happyseaturtle, I love your name... Awesome you like the story.**

**Ladybug Jess and Literati Lover: Here is more.**

**Keiri Bradon: One symbol: 3... Hehehe. Yes, I celebrate Christmas, so thank you :) AND I'm glad someone picked up on the screen names... Put a lot of thought into that... (well not really for Puck but more so for Finn... Think I'm gonna do some more of that in later chapters).**

**Xnerdark: Thank you very much :) I'm feeling a little egotistical now because of your comment.**

**Bit of Finn love in this chapter... **

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
_ Finn was about to get into his car and drive off when Quinn approached him, her books in one hand and her bag in the other. "Hey Finn, can you drive me home?" Finn stopped, looking at Quinn before looking over her shoulder to where Mike was trying to convince Rachel there was no need for her to come back to his house. Quinn looked up at him with a small amount of desperation in her eyes. "Please?"

After sighing he nodded. "Yeah, yeah okay." Matt had already left to go pick up Isla and Daniela about ten minutes ago and Finn would have to wait for Mike to get there anyway.

He climbed into his car after opening the door for Quinn and putting her bag and books into the back. He was getting slightly frustrated because it seemed like he was getting caught in every red light from school to Quinn's.

The ride was silent and Quinn could tell his was agitated and she had no idea why. At the same time, guilt and fear ate away at her. She loved Finn so much, which is why she didn't want to let him go but at the same time that love made her want to. Because what she was doing was wrong and bad and Quinn felt so horrible all the time.

Tears crept into her eyes as they drove but she pushed them back, glad that Finn was one of those ultra safe drivers who never _ever _took his eyes off the road. "Are you alright?" she asked him softly.

Finn just nodded stiffly. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just pissed."

"Why?"

With a roll of his eyes, he thought to himself, _Puck_. Okay, the guy wasn't the most emotionally stable and he'd been like that since they were kids. But he didn't usually do things as stupid as come to school obliterated. Yes, okay, they had once both come to school high. But they hadn't been gone to the point where they'd passed out. And, yes, they had both come to school hung over but that had just been painful and easy to cover up with dark glasses and earplugs. The two had been friends since they were five so Finn knew that the only reason he was doing this was because something _really _bad had happened.

_Like that time when his dad left and Puck scared the shit out of me... _Finn shook his head and tried to forget about that horrible day. He looked over at his girlfriend and gave a tight smile. "Just Puck."

Quinn sighed, "He was drunk this morning."

Finn chuckled darkly. "You noticed?"

"I stopped him in the parking lot." she explained. "Vodka."

"Yeah well, he's at Mike's. That's where I'm going after I drop you off. To find out what happened."

Quinn frowned, trying to think. "You care about him a lot, don't you? Even after you guys fight you always seem to become friends again."

Finn squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. As Puck would say, this was a chick moment and Finn liked talking about his feelings as much as the next straight testosterone filled man. "Yeah, well. Dude's been my friend since god knows when."

"Language."

"Since forever." Finn thought it was kind of cute how even when she was unceremoniously pregnant, Quinn was still a devote catholic. "We've gone through a lot of crap together and well, he's pretty much like my brother."

And there was that guilt again, eating away at Quinn, starting in her stomach and then burying into her soul. "What..." Quinn swallowed. "What if he did something really bad? Like... what if he did something that you couldn't forgive him for?"

Finn laughed and it wasn't sarcastic. "He couldn't. I think I'd always forgive him, even if he tried to kill me. And he already has once or twice. I mean, we've gotten into a few punch ups." Quinn remembered the most recent, over her, and just nodded, letting the rest of the ride go on silently.

Finn pulled up in front of her house and pulled up the handbrake. "I'll walk you to the door." he muttered, getting out of the car. Quinn got out on her side just as Matt pulled up into his driveway. Finn threw Quinn's bag over his shoulder, picked up her books and walked around the car. "My keys are in my bag." Quinn murmured just as something flew from their left and slammed straight into to Finn's knees. It made him stumble for a moment but then he caught himself and looked down at Isla, clutching his legs and crying onto his jeans.

"Isla?" Finn frowned and handed Quinn her bags and knelt down next to the small girl. "Isles, what's wrong?"

"N-Noah h-h-hates me!" she cried. "H-he yelled at me this-this morning and n-now he doesn't want to see me!"

Finn blinked a few times at the small girls scrunched up face and then let out a low chuckle. "Isla, no he doesn't. Trust me, you are probably the only person in the world he cares about." And with that he pulled Isla into a hug and ruffled her hair.

Matt walked up to him with Daniela behind him. "She was silent all the ride home and then she started crying once we got here and she saw you." Finn nodded understandingly and held the small girl. He'd grown up with Puck and felt like Isla was as much his sister as Puck's. Now he definitely knew there was something severely wrong with Puck because he never yelled at Isla, even if he was furiously pissed at her. He'd just grit out whatever he was trying to say through clenched teeth which would cause Isla to laugh hysterically and Puck to eventually relent, laughing with her.

"Puck is at practice." Finn explained to Isla. "Which is why he isn't picking you up today."

"But you p-play football too." she sniffed, her whole face messed up with tears.

"Practice for Glee." Quinn cut in. Matt and Finn both looked up at her, confused. "He has a big solo and needs a lot of practice. But uh, didn't he say he'd come pick her up later Finn?"

Finn smiled at Quinn, thanks for her help, and nodded to Isla. "He was really upset he couldn't pick you up Isles but he _had _to do this thing for Glee and he did say he'd pick you up later. For now, why don't you hang out with Daniela and get your homework done here?"

"Actually, I have a better idea." Quinn said, leaning down to Isla. Isla looked up at Quinn, a little confused at who she was. So she explained. "I'm Quinn. I'm one of Puck's friends. How about you and Daniela," Quinn added to the girl who was hiding behind her brother, "Come over to mine. I'll call over my girlfriends and we can have a girl's afternoon. We'll watch some movies, paint each others nails and do each others hair... It'll be fun!"

Matt looked at Quinn like she'd just grown, not just a second, but a third head too. Finn smiled at her, wondering how he got so lucky. Isla looked at Daniela who was positively beaming and gave her a questioning look. Daniela just nodded her head fifty-times in a row. "Her friends all are _really _pretty Isla. They can make us look like movie stars."

Isla's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked looking up at Quinn who just laughed and nodded.

"Really." she said. "But only if it's okay with Finn and Matt."

Both little girls looked up at Finn and Matt with big wide eyes. "Please, please, please, please?" They begged.

"Well..." Finn pretended to look reluctant. "You promise to do all of your homework afterwards? Because your brother will kill me otherwise."

"I _promise_." Isla said.

"Fine." Finn said and Isla jumped up and down in delight.

"Please Matt?" Daniela tugged at her brothers jacket. Matt just chuckled and rubbed her head. "Okay kiddo. But no tattoos or piercings."

Quinn just laughed as the two girls jumped up and down and then ran up to Quinn's front door. Finn leaned down and kissed Quinn chastely on the lips. "Thank you."

"It's okay." Quinn said. "Make sure Puck's alright, okay? Like, his sister would go crazy if something happened to him." _I would too. We all would_. Finn read between the lines but didn't quite realise how deep those feelings ran.

"Hey, seeing as you don't have to look after the girls, want to come back to Mike's?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, okay. Want to go in one car?"

Before Finn could answer Isla turned around and shouted. "You have to make me look _really _special." she said. "Because Daddy's here."

Finn and Matt both came to a standstill as pieces fell together in their heads. Quinn just tilted her head to the side. "Your dad?"

"Yeah." Isla said, bouncing on the spot. "Puck was really angry at him but Mummy came and told me at lunch it's going to be okay and daddy is only here for a little bit while they figure things out. Can we go inside because I really need to go to the toilet?"

Quinn looked at Finn and Matt who both had the same dumbstruck looks on their faces. She realised too what they were thinking without knowing the whole 'Berry-pepper-sprayed-some-random-at-Puck's-house' story. "Yeah, okay." She reached up and pecked Finn on the cheek. "Go." she said quietly and then she went inside her house.

~*~

Rachel insisted she go back to Mike's house after Glee and when they got there, she insisted on helping Puck. "Just let him sleep it off." Mike said as they climbed up the stairs.

"I will once I make sure he's fine." Rachel muttered, climbing them quite quickly for someone of her stature. Mike was more than surprised that she wanted to help Puck, probably more than any of them. He says that for two reasons. Firstly, there was absolutely no need for her to be there at that moment. Finn, the only person who could get through to Puck, was on his way and Mike, the owner of the house, was there and had his housekeepers watching him. Plus they had someone taking care of his little sister and Finn was going to call Puck's mum later once they figured out what exactly was going on.

So there was no need for Rachel to be there except for the fact that she really truly cared and wanted to help.

The other reason was that Mike had watched Rachel spin around school for the rest of the day, in a total daze and constantly asking him about whether or not he thinks Puck will be okay. Mike felt like telling her that Puck was just wasted, not dying, but she looked so confused that he couldn't really help but assure her over and over again.

"Fine then." Mike eventually relented to Rachel's madness because, really, what choice did he have? He reminded himself to Google Hurricane Rachel and see if it exists. If it does he wants to see how much damage it made because he was sure Rachel was named after some unstoppable force of nature.

Rachel went into the guest bedroom and was met with a foul smell. She sighed and crossed the room quickly, pressing her hands against Puck's forehead. He was still out cold, lying on his side with one arm hanging off the bed and the other squashed underneath him. "He has a fever." she stated simply.

Mike nodded and went to the bathroom. He came out later with a wet hand towel. "I'll go grab him some clothes because he smells foul." Mike commented. "And I really can't stand it anymore."

Rachel couldn't either but she forced herself to deal with it. She pressed the towel against his forehead and pushed it down, hoping it would take some bite away from the fever. Some of the water from the towel trickled down his forehead, over his eyes. Rachel smiled as he crinkled his face at the feeling and reached down to push the water away.

Just as she did, Puck groaned and reached up, latching his fingers around her wrist. Rachel was more than surprised, especially when his hand pushed her away from him. She jumped back as he leaned over the bed and felt her empty stomach roll as he threw up right in front of her, nothing but liquid.

Rachel moved back and adjusted herself so she was more on the bed and away from the vomit (she hoped that the rug wasn't expensive) and over on Puck's other side so she could gently rub his back as he dry heaved whatever of the alcohol was still in his system.

Puck groaned and fell back against Rachel's stomach, his head buried in her clothes. "Where am I?" he murmured, trying to block out all the light.

"Mike's house." Rachel said quietly, still rubbing his back. She was a little shocked that he moved towards her so quickly but at the same time grateful. "You were drunk."

"No shit Berry." he murmured. He recognised her voice anywhere, unfortunately. He was only slightly aware of how awkward this would be one day but at the moment he didn't care. Her hand, rubbing small circles on his back, actually felt better. He felt his body relax under her hands and calmed his breathing. "Why are you here?" he muttered.

Rachel smiled. "You fainted on me Noah. Literally, you fainted and fell onto me."

"Sorry." Puck murmured. "Next time I'll aim left."

"No, it's okay." Rachel said. "I didn't mind at all."

"Uhuh." he tried to think back. "I remember... going to my house. And you pepper spraying my dad."

Rachel gasped and pushed Puck off her to see his face. "That was your dad?!"

Puck blinked a few times. "That really happened?"

"Of course it happened!" Rachel squealed. "What did you think that we just brought you straight to Mike's? We were going to take you home first! Remember?"

"Stop screaming." Puck growled and pushed Rachel back down into a sitting position. He once again buried his head in her stomach because that was the only way he could block out all the light. "No I don't... not really. I remember the pepper spray." He then chuckled. "You pepper-sprayed my old man. Awesome."

"Puck I'm so sorry." Rachel groaned. "I didn't know, neither did Mike..."

"No." Puck turned over and looked right up at Rachel with steely eyes. "Don't be sorry. Not for that. Not for that... that... that..." Rachel watched as Puck tried to find the right words to describe his dad. In the end, Puck just shook his head in defeat, not able to find something horrible enough. "Man. And that's giving him credit."

He slowly relaxed back onto Rachel's stomach and she really had no idea what to say to him so instead, she just gently rubbed his back, under the top of his t-shirt.

Puck felt tears burning the back of his eyes and was grateful that he had his face buried in Rachel's pink sweater because he couldn't stand anyone seeing him fighting off _this_. This _breakdown_.

_Get over it Puckerman, _he told himself. _You've already broken down with alcohol as your bungee rope. _He just closed his eyes and hoped he could fall back to sleep for a while. He started too, but he heard the door open and his curiosity was spiked.

"Shush, I think he's sleeping." Rachel said, watching his calmed breaths. "But he may have thrown up."

"I see that." Mike said, thoroughly disgusted. "I guess I'm going to have to clean that up."

"I can help you later." she said, still rubbing Puck's back. It was something her fathers did for her when she was sick and she only hoped she was doing it right. "I'm kind of stuck." She pointed at Puck's face which was still nestled stomach.

"I see that too." Mike's voice was amused. Too amused for Puck's liking but whatever. He was drifting back to sleep anyway.

"Mike, did you know that man at Puck's house was his father?"

"What?!" Mike exclaimed and Rachel instantly hushed him.

"Sleeping." she said, rubbing the circles slower and longer. _No, dude seriously speak louder. _Puck thought. _The louder you speak, slower she does this and the better this feels._

"Rach, his dad has been like AWOL for... well since before his sister was born." Mike whispered dramatically. "Puck like, _hates _his dad. If anyone mentions his dad he goes crazy. Remember back in middle-school the father-son camp that was organised? Finn took it in good grace and tried to get Puck to do the same but he didn't. He just went nut job crazy at the principal who organised it and then beat the living daylights out of some kid who said it was stupid for him to think that just because he didn't have a dad the rest of us couldn't enjoy our dads."

Rachel gasped and her hand came to a standstill on Puck's back. _No Rachel, no... don't stop. Please don't stop. _His thoughts were pleading but not from sexual deprivation but rather, from the fact he wanted her to understand and still be there. He wanted her to understand exactly why he was who he was and by stopping it meant she didn't want to understand. Or she couldn't. _Please don't stop, please don't stop..._

What Puck didn't know was that Rachel was fuming on the inside about how cruel that child was who had teased Puck. Her hand instantly moved up from his back and gently rubbed his head. She had been told something similar when she thought the mother-daughter luncheon was unfair for those who didn't have mothers. No wonder he had laughed at what he thought was a dream.

"He hates that man because he just walked out on him and his mum when he was 'fed up'. Well, that's how Puck described it." Mike continued. "At least this explains the drinking. At least it's not as bad as last time, when his dad actually left."

"What happened last time?" Rachel asked quietly and the mood in the room switched to uncomfortable.

Mike shook his head. "It wouldn't be right if I told you. Finn told me and Matt a few years ago when we all became really good friends. Only so we can look out for him though. Because Finn worries pretty much all the time about Puck. They fight a lot but seriously, Puck and Finn are like inseparable. They're worse than brothers and they can take shit out on each other but as soon as someone else starts to, world war three breaks out." There was a pause. "Speaking of Finn, I wonder where he is."

_Oh fuckidy, fuckidy, fuck. Finn..._ Puck groaned and pulled himself out of his half-sleep. He blindly reached up to grab Rachel's hand. Rachel instantly linked her fingers with his, not really thinking. "Noah?" she asked.

Puck nodded and pushed himself up. "I'm getting up now." he muttered. "I'll clean that up." He pointed generally to the vomit puddle before rolling out of the bed and placing his feet on vomit free ground.

"Don't worry about it man." Mike said, reaching down to help Puck up.

Puck just pushed him away. "I'm not a chick dude." he growled. This is why he didn't want his friends finding out. Everyone was gonna treat him differently now. Not because they wanted to, but because they felt guilty and pity and all those other crappy emotions that fucked with peoples heads.

Puck pushed himself up off the bed and paused for a moment to grab his bearings on the world. _Up is still up, down is still down, take one foot and put it in front of the other, it's that easy Puckerman._ Noah followed his own command but he felt it hard to get his sea legs and ended up stumbling instead of walking to the bathroom. Mike didn't help him at all, knowing it would probably infuriate him more, but just watched.

"Here." Mike threw a t-shirt and sweats Puck's way. "They're Justin's. You two are about the same size. Wear them."

Puck nodded and closed the door behind him. "Sit outside the door, will you?" Mike asked Rachel. "If you hear a thump, just go and check on him. I'm going to go get some help to clean this up."

Rachel nodded and went and sat in front of the bathroom door, hoping to God she wouldn't hear that thump.

**AN: Okay, now some people might think that this interpretation of the side effects of alcohol is a little dramatised, but trust me it isn't. Personal experience knows it isn't. (I wasn't the drunk one, just so you know. Twas a friend who decided my apartment window was the best place to upchuck... I think the people down on the street highly disagreed with him).**

**Review peeps... Seriously... Only reason why I'm still alive is because these reviews keep my heart pumping... Why do you guys think I started writing fanfiction again? Pfft! I do value my life... :)**

**TFW – FTW ;)**


	5. Still pretty pissed

**AN: I miss updating... the thrill of watching the review pop up...**

**Just so you guys know how I work, I write my quippy AN at the beginning first, write the chapter, write the last AN and then write my thanks to reviews right before I update. I just switched screens onto my reviews (which I always do because I like thanking you guys) and then 'Pump it Up' came on my iPod and I thought it was perfect cause seriously, you guys make my day.**

**KeepSteady & 1sweetmoment: More people boosting my ego!!! Hehehe... I'm still dancing to 'Pump it Up'... THANKS! Oh and to 1sweetmoment... Niiiceee... I'll let you imagine that because I'd probably dedicate a whole chapter to Puck getting changed... sigh the whimsical nature of a single 17 year old with an over active imagination... never thought I'd be like this.**

**Alimard: Hehehe... Yeah Quinn/Finn ain't really stuff I like reading too (I love my Puckleberry juice) but I had get Quinn in on the whole Isla thing somehow (you'll see why down the page) and like I don't think Finn would've opened up like that to one of the boys and Rachel was already gone... Oh yeah, and I'm cool with stalkers... Seriously, I have three... four including you. **

**TheFemaleWinchester: Ha!**

**Oh and I know I'm updating within like 4 hours but whatever... I'm home alone with lasagne... What else am I going to do?**

**Disclaimer: (cuz I haven't done it for a while...) If I owned Glee, Puckleberry would be on like Donkey Kong and Terri Shuester would be sucking faces with Ken Tanaka (just for the funzies)**

The talk Puck was dreading more than anything was about to come and Puck wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He decided to have a shower and found some mouth wash under the sink and pretty much gargled half the bottle. He pulled on the sweats and t-shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. "You're a friggin chick." he muttered. "Grow a pair and face 'em like a dude." Puck nodded to himself and opened the door to find Rachel Berry falling back through the door and onto her back in front of him.

He looked down at her, one eyebrow raised. Rachel turned bright red and just stared at Puck, totally wide eyed. "You okay there, Berry?"

Rachel nodded quickly. "Fine." she said. "I'll get up now."

"Yeah, maybe you should." he retorted as he watched her scuttle up off the floor. "Making sure I don't die or something?"

Rachel frowned. "You do understand that, that is an extremely horrible thing to say, especially when everyone is so worried about your welfare, myself included."

"No one told you to worry Berry." Puck grunted. He then saw her face became a deeper red and sighed. "But thanks. I still can't stand the light but you made it... better." He only said it to stop her from lecturing him, he swears. "So uh, you pepper-sprayed my dad."

With a sigh Rachel walked over to the vanity. "It would seem that way." While Puck had attempted to drown himself, Mike and a handful of helpers yanked the carpet out from underneath the bed and stripped back the sheets and took off the mattress protectors. Now the room needed to be aired out and Puck decided to take care of that himself. He walked over to the closest window and pushed it open with a groan.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Puck flinched. "Finn's here."

"It would seem that he's the only one you're truly afraid of. Why is that?"

With a roll of his eyes he started towards the door. "You ever seen a puppy crying?"

"No, I haven't. But I would imagine it would be somewhat saddening."

"Yeah well, Finn makes a puppy crying look a tough as stones. Finn's the puppy crying because another puppy is crying. I can't handle it." Puck shivered inwardly. "It's odd and unnatural and makes him look like a girl."

Rachel pursed her lips. "I don't think that's why you don't want to see him. Well, not really."

Puck frowned at her. "Oh really? Tell me, oh great one, why I really don't want him to see me."

"Well, the whole puppy crying theory is probably right. But it's not because of the whole odd and unnaturalness. You just don't like it when he shows you a more vulnerable side of himself when it is for your benefit, out of guilt. You feel guilty for making him upset and uncomfortable that it is your fault." _Damn_.

"No Berry." Puck lied. "It's not that at all." He didn't say anything else but walked out of the room and downstairs (gripping tightly to the banister on his way down). But it was. And he knew Finn wouldn't say anything in front of Mike so he was glad to see him _and _Matt at the door along with Finn.

"So, what's happening tonight boys?" Puck slapped on the usual grin and clapped hands with Matt and Finn. "Pizza, Halo and beer?"

The other three boys exchanged looks and Puck groaned, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one easily. In truth, usually Puck's hissy fits were a lot less than this. Decking some kid, pushing someone into a locker, dumping someone into a dumpster, slushieing some kid... only one other time had he fucked up this royally to get Finn's concerned eyes. "Oh fuck, don't go chick on me Finn." Puck rubbed a hand through his mohawk. "What do you want me to say? I got the shits, I drank, I decided it would be fine to go to school and I'm fine now. Thanks by the way, Matt. Not to you Mike cause I might've been plastered but I'm _pretty _sure I remember saying once or twice that you shouldn't call Finn..."

"I saw you this morning Puck." Finn said. "Then after lunch I went to the liquor cabinet. It was pretty much empty."

"I was _really _pissed. Figuratively and literally. Can we please just order the damn pizza?" Puck turned away and walked straight to the living room, trying to get away from Finn more than Matt or Mike. Matt and Mike, they'd buy him a beer and get him pizza. Finn, would talk about feelings.

Why couldn't he have a best friend who was more emotionally sound than a three year old? With more brains too.

"Let's just, play some x-box, okay?" Puck called out over his shoulder. Matt shrugged at Finn and Mike was already following Puck to the games room. So they played x-box. And ordered pizza. And made fun of Couch Tanaka for almost an hour. Mike's fourteen year old brother David, came in at one stage and started playing too, stealing pizza and his twelve year old sister came in too, searching for her lost DVD.

It was then, as Erica was searching for her Hannah Montana disc case, that Puck remember something important. Something he should've thought about as soon as he woke up. His eyes darted to Finn and then checked the surrounding area. "Where's Isla?"

Finn opened his mouth to say something with a mouth full of pizza but Matt beat him to the punch. "Quinn is doing some girly thing with Dani, Britt and San." Matt explained. "And she invited Isla too."

Puck's jaw dropped. Isla and Quinn? Quinn, taking care of his sister? Quinn hated him, why would she be nice to his sister. And Santana was there. And Brittany. Puck glared at Finn, standing up and almost throwing the controller. "You left my six year old sister with Quinn and Santana, both of whom hate me and Britt who can't figure out how to use a light switch?" He shook his head and looked to Mike. "Where are the keys to my truck?"

"Puck, man they'll be fine." Finn tried to reason but Puck was glaring at Mike who shrugged.

"Put them on the bedside." Mike said standing up. "But how about I drive..."

Puck didn't let Mike finish but stormed upstairs. He'd had enough. He was going to go, grab his sister and get away from all of this crazy. He couldn't stand it. Didn't want to and just... Argh! The words wouldn't even come to his head he was out of it. He went into the guest room and saw Rachel standing in front of the bed, fumbling with his car keys. "Berry?" he exclaimed. "Are you still here?"

Rachel nodded. "I didn't know whether or not to come down so I didn't." she said simply. "But I heard you arguing with Finn just then and, I agree with Mike. You shouldn't be driving Puck."

Puck narrowed his eyes. "Berry, give me my keys."

But Rachel just shook her head, clutching her fingers around them. "Please, Puck just let me drive you wherever you want to go."

Puck took a step forward and Rachel took a step a backward. "Give me the keys." he insisted. "Seriously, don't piss me off right now."

And again, she just shook her head. "Puck, you can't drive. Not now."

"I'm almost eleven hours sober."

"Ten hours."

"Whatever."

Rachel clutched his keys tighter. "Let me drive you. I beg you. Let me drive you this once. To your sister and then to wherever you want. I promise, I won't talk, I won't drive too slowly, I won't try to figure out what is wrong with you and pry. Just let me drive you and then, if you're feeling up to after that, I will bring you back here and you can drive your truck."

Puck stared at Rachel, trying to figure out what her motive was, trying to figure out where she was coming from. Her confidence was unbreakable, her determination was steely and her face set in complete sadness, her bottom lip puckering just like in his dream.

And that dream felt like so long ago, but he felt it drag him into a safety net because only after that dream, of Rachel and her brave front could he sleep off the vodka. "Fine." he relented. "You can drive me. I don't care. Just get me to Quinn's and then home."

Rachel nodded and picked up her school bag in the corner of the room. She left and he followed, trying to figure how he was going to snag his keys because she put them in the front pocket of her pink cardigan. He followed her downstairs to where Mike and Finn were. "Rachel?" Finn frowned. "Since when have you been here?"

"Oh shit, sorry Rach." he gave a lopsided grin. "I kind of forgot you were here. Why didn't you come down?"

Rachel shrugged. "I didn't know if I should."

Mike and Finn exchanged confused looks but Puck was pushing Rachel along. "Come on, we don't have all day."

Rachel nodded in agreement and went to leave. "I'm going to take him to see his sister. That way, he won't be driving under the influence and we can all be sure..."

"Come on Berry." Puck pushed past his so called friends and past Rachel too. "I'm not getting any younger here."

Rachel shot both boys an apologetic look before rushing out and following Puck to her car. He stared down at the thing and raised both of his eyebrows. Getting in of that thing would be difficult so as soon as she unlocked the door, he opened his and pushed the seat back to its furthest extremities. He got in and balled up his knees. "This is not fun." he muttered.

Rachel looked at Puck and couldn't help but snort with laughter. "Are you comfortable Noah?" she couldn't help but ask. He shot her a look that told her when she could put her questions but she just tried to force the grin off her face.

Puck had to instruct Rachel on how to get to Quinn's house and eventually they arrived in front of her house. (Another mansion Rachel noted). Puck got out of the car and headed straight to the door. "Noah!" Rachel got out of her car and followed him up the driveway. "Noah do you really think it is the smartest thing to do to go storming in there and yelling at Quinn in front of your sister?"

"Who said I'm going to yell?" Puck asked her. "I'll go in, grab Isla and get out. Okay?" Puck didn't even turn around as he spoke. He went to knock on the front door when he caught a glimpse of something through the front window. His little sister was sitting in Brittany's lap, talking animatedly as Santana painted her small nails. Quinn laughed at something Isla was saying while she was putting make up on Daniela. Isla had her hair up in curlers and red lipstick on her miniature lips. Her green eyes were filled with happiness and glittering from what Puck could see. The girls had her dressed in one of their t-shirts and slippers, which were both too big and they were all in their pyjamas.

Quinn said something that got Isla's eyes wide as pie and Isla pushed herself off of Brittany and flung herself into Quinn's arms. Puck felt his stomach clench as he saw Quinn wrap her arms around Isla, their faces squashed together. He could hear the girls laughing and 'awwing' at the same time and then Brittany pulled out a bowl of popcorn and the girls all started watching some Barbie movie.

Isla loved Barbie.

Quinn kissed Isla on the cheek and laughed but then she saw Puck just standing outside, looking dumbstruck. Her eyes softened and she told the girls she'd be back in a minute. Puck moved out of view from the window and waited for Quinn to come outside. She shut the door quietly behind her and crossed her arms over her chest to fight off the cold. She didn't know that in Puck's mind he was imagining a blonde version of his sister, hugging Quinn in the same fashion Isla just had but her own thoughts weren't that far off either. "How are you?" she asked softly. She noted Rachel Berry standing at her car only a few feet away but didn't mention anything.

Puck shrugged, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Fine. Just... looking." He looked to the ground and scuffed his shoe. "Um, about this morning..."

"It's in the forgettery." Puck chuckled at the old joke he used to have with Quinn from back in elementary. They had been friends briefly in year five but like most childhood friendships, it was fleeting.

"Cool." he nodded at Isla. "She looks like she's having fun."

"Surprisingly she's keeping us entertained with some particularly hilarious stories about her great brother Noah." Puck groaned and Quinn smirked. "You wouldn't know who Noah is, would you?"

"No idea." Puck muttered. "I'll have to talk to her about that. But uh... not tonight. Would your parents kill you, or me, if Isla stayed here the night. Not to put you out or anything but like, she's having fun and she probably needs it after today." Not that he knew his sister's day had been difficult too but he still felt bad about the whole yelling thing.

Quinn nodded. "It's fine. Britt and San are staying over anyway and I'm sure I can find something in the attic that will fit her for tomorrow. Plus my parents think I'm doing a big-sister program and I told them there was a pretty big chance Isla would be staying over."

Puck hadn't even considered that tomorrow was a school day but if Quinn said she had it covered, he knew the ex-head-cheerleader had it covered.

He dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here's like fifteen bucks. It'll buy her lunch and breakfast for school tomorrow."

He tried handing it to her but Quinn pushed it back to him. "Us girls don't buy lunch. We make it. Trust me. San, Britt and I have it covered. Go, sleep it off."

Puck nodded, a smile gracing his features. "Uh, don't tell her I came. She'll get upset. I'll call later to tell her myself." He gave a small wave and went to go.

"You know Puck," Quinn made him look over his shoulder. "You should be like this more often."

Puck gave her his best snarky grin and raised an eyebrow. "Got no idea what you're talking about MILF."

"And there's the arsehole we all know and love." Quinn turned on her heel and headed back inside. "Goodnight." she called out.

"Night." he said back before jogging down the drive to Rachel. He looked at her confused face and shrugged. "What?"

Rachel opened her mouth to say just what she thought but Puck put his hand in front of him. "No, you know what? I take that back. I like you a lot better when you're quiet. Can you just take me home? Please?"

Rachel shut her mouth closed and gave him a cold glare before jumping into her car. Puck sighed and got in after her. She didn't turn on the radio so after the initial smooth start up noise of the car, the silence was deadly. Now he regretted it. "Okay, let me have it before you explode and I see what you're really made of."

"I shall not speak my mind if it is not what you would have me do." Rachel replied shortly.

Puck groaned. "I would have you do just that Berry. Speak your mind. I know it's going to come sooner or later so, I choose sooner."

With her jaw clenched, Rachel just kept driving, refusing to even look at Puck. "Fine." he said.

"All I was going to say Puck, was I thought it was kind of you and maybe even sweet of you to get over your obvious dislike for Quinn long enough to allow you to do something that is most likely the better option for your little sister. I also believed that it meant there may have been a nicer side to you under all of that hate and egotistical show-pony act, however you then opened your mouth and made me remember that it is you, Noah Puckerman." Puck didn't quite like the way she added attitude to his name, but then again, he didn't really like what she said. The second part of it at least.

"You know what Berry," he was about to make a retort when he noticed he was on his street. His eyes froze onto the blue 1990 Lincoln.

"What _Puck_." Rachel spat out vehemently. "What would you like me to know?" She pulled up outside his house and then turned to look at him. He was staring at the car across the road and was frozen into shock. Rachel realised he was no longer trying to argue with her but he also wasn't trying to do anything else. His eyes were glazed and looked distant with panic. "Noah," she said more softly, reaching out and pressing her hand against his arm. "Noah..."

"Drive." He said instantly, turning away from the car. "Drive, now."

Rachel frowned, staring at him. "Where...?"

"Anywhere, just go Berry." Puck shoved himself back into the seat, his face contorted into some odd expression. "Go!" he yelled.

Rachel put the car into drive and then took off down the street. She realised that it must have been his dad's car but didn't mention it. His knuckles were white as he gripped the side of the seat and the arm rest on the door. Rachel moved her hand blindly and twisted her fingers into Puck's vice grip. He let go of the seat and held onto her hand, staring out at the road, trying to forget the blue Lincoln with all of his might.

But he couldn't forget the Lincoln. And he couldn't push away what the Lincoln being there meant. Puck slammed his head into the back of the seat causing Rachel to jump. He didn't notice. He clenched his eyes shut and thought about his mother, who was to supposedly supposed to love him and put no one above him and make sure no one hurt and made sure that he was always safe... And he was choosing _him _again.

He squeezed his eyes tighter as he felt the stinging behind his eyes of yet again being left alone by one more person. He didn't feel Rachel pull up the car but he did feel her contorting herself in her small car so she could sit on his lap and wrap her arms around his middle, pressing face into his chest and holding him tightly. Puck wrapped both his arms around her and buried his face into her hair, tears pouring down his face and into her scalp.

Rachel didn't mind that she was contorted uncomfortably; in fact she just pulled her knees up so she was curled up on his lap. And she also didn't mind that he was squashing her in his arms. She kept her arms wrapped around him, hoping to take some of the pain away. Because he didn't sob out his tears but took painful gasps that were causing her to want to cry. But Rachel held herself together and just waited for him to calm down.

**AN: Yeah, I know I'm leaving it there... I almost cried writing this because added to the depressing scenery, Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx came on. That song always makes me cry. BUT I WENT ON! I wrote the chapter and am now uploading it.**


	6. Text Messaging

**AN: I don't have anything interesting to say... That's different... Wow...**

**To my reviewers: (In no particular order... Well, actually there is a particular order. I'm checking my emails so whatever order they're in...)**

**Alley83: I love your reviews... Seriously :)**

**Diva(dot)Divine: You remind me of my best friend. And just to clarify... You want to squeeze me? Because, surprisingly that is not the weirdest thing I've heard today.**

**Alimard: I agree with all of that... Including the stalker part... Oooh, stalker action in this chapter!**

**TFW: FU**

**Happyseaturtle: Thanx!**

**Spelledbackwards: Sorry! cringe Like I said, I'm dyslexic and I get words confused, especially when I'm typing quickly and I like to get these out. Can you believe I'm doing 4U English for my HSC?? If your in America or have no idea what I'm talking about its like accelerated English. But only because I'm good at writing but so-so with spelling and occasionally grammar (but only when I'm writing and I'm half asleep). I swear I will go over this but I can't promise to pick up everything. I've re-uploaded all the other chapters, correcting my mistakes (which ever ones I've picked up)**

**ThunderChild94: Wait no longer, here is your chapter.**

**LadyBug Jess: Here it is :) Hope u enjoy it!**

Puck held onto Rachel through the night and neither of them noticed that they had fallen asleep like that, in each others arms. When he opened his eyes in the morning, he didn't quite know where he was but did feel something warm in his arms. He looked down to see Rachel resting her cheek against his chest, her eyes closed. Puck couldn't help but smile and gently rubbed his thumb across her exposed cheek as his fingers pulled her hair off her face.

His body was stiff from sleeping in such an awkward position and he felt like stretching out his legs, but he also didn't want to wake up Rachel, even though the clock on the dashboard said it was almost seven and they both had to get ready for school. He was so not letting the others yell at him for not going to school.

So he decided maybe he could do something else that would not wake Berry up. He opened the car door and unbuckled his seatbelt, weaving it between himself and Rachel. Then he got out of the car, holding Rachel tightly in his arms. She didn't wake up even when he put her back in the car and stole his and her keys out of her pocket. Seemed she was a pretty heavy sleeper.

After closing the door softly and walking around to the drivers side, Puck started up the miniature car and drove straight to Rachel's house. Only then did he nudge the diva awake. "Hey, Berry." he muttered, nudging her shoulder. "Come on."

Slowly, she came around and took in her surroundings. "Noah?" she murmured, her hair mused with sleep. "Where are we?"

"Your house. It the morning." he said. "You going to be okay with your dads?"

Rachel nodded tiredly. "They're in Boston. They'll be there for another week." She looked straight at Puck. His eyes were still red like he'd been crying, which he had. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Are _you_ going to be okay?"

Puck shrugged and smirked. "I'm a badass, Rach. I can handle anything."

"Didn't seem like it last night." She smiled though, because he called her Rach. Only her good friends called her that.

Puck shrugged his shoulders again, making her hand fall. Before it could fall completely though, he caught it and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Thanks." he said, playing with her fingers. "For yesterday. All of it. Because if I had driven by my house by myself I wouldn't have left. So thanks." His thumb was rubbing the back of her hand. "I know I'm not the nicest person to you but yeah. Thanks." To be perfectly honest with himself, Puck was just continuing the conversation so he could keep rubbing the back of her hand.

"Noah," Puck waited and just looked at her. "Do you want to come in?"

Puck nodded his head and let go of her hand, long enough for her to get out of the car. But as soon as he walked around the car, he grabbed her hand again and just continued rubbing circles around her hand.

~*~

**[Mum]: **Where are you?

**[Q]: **Hey ur sis's worried bout u. She's waitin 4u 2 call.

**[Mum]: **Noah answer your phone.

**[QBFinn]: **Dude your mum just called me. Call me back.

**[Mum]: **I know you're angry, but where is your sister?

**[QBFinn]: **I'm serious dude, call me back. Like now!

**[Q]: **Ur sister fell asleep. Y didnt u call?

**[Mum]: **This isn't funny Noah. Where are you? Where's Isla?

**[QBFinn]: **I swear if uve gone nuts on me agen, ill kill u.

**[Q]: **Finn says ur missin. Plz dont do n e thing stupid. Call me, plz?

**[OthaAzn]: **Dude where the fuk r u?

**[Rutherford]: **Puck pik up ur phone! We R ALL lookin 4 u man. (Glee&football inc)

**[QBFinn]: **Rachel wont pik up either Puck. This aint a joke. Where r u?

**[Mum]: **Noah, I am serious. Where is Isla? What have you done?

**[Beyonce]: **If Rachel is hurt, I will kill u!

**[San]: **I swear Puck I will neva do u favours in the cleanin closet agen if u dnt txt SUM1 NOW!

**[Wheels]: **Puck. I'm not lookin 4u (cant 4 obvious reasons) but every1 else is. Jst show sum sign ur alive. Plz? My dads gone out 2 look 4 u cuz Finn was so panikD

**[QBFinn]: **Where r u dude? Ive lookD everywhere.

**[Mum]: **Noah, I will call the police.

**[QBFinn]: **Plz Puck. Just call me. Plz?

**[Puck20]: **Fell asleep. Im fine. W Rachel. Sry. C u at skool.

He sent the message through the Glee phone tree and waited and within minutes, he had ten angry replies. But he ignored them for now, only responding to Mike.

Puck put his phone to his ear, leaning on the kitchen bench inside Rachel's house. Mike was going to swing by with his truck and some clothes and Rachel was upstairs getting ready for school. The phone barely rang once before his mother picked up. "Noah?! Noah, where are you? Where's Isla?"

"Calm down." Puck said, his voice oddly cold. "Take a deep breath. It's okay. I'm okay, Isla's okay."

"Where are you?"

"At a friends."

"Where's Isla?"

"At a friends."

"Is she with you?"

Puck sighed. "No. She's having a sleepover."

"With who? I called all of her friends. No one has seen her."

"With Daniela, at Matt's." Puck walked over to the fridge and opened it up, searching inside. One little lie wouldn't hurt. "She's fine."

"You listen to me Noah. Isla is not your daughter, I am her parent and what you did..."

"Was better than letting her stay under the same roof as him." Puck deadpanned. "And as long as he's there, Isla and I aren't coming home."

"Noah, you cannot..."

"I can and I will." he slammed the fridge door shut and straightened up. "You just don't get it do you? Isla will love him because Isla will loves everyone. And then he will play with her emotions, screw her over as badly as he screwed me over and then he'll be gone and Isla will be broken. This way, you can make your decision, sleep with whoever you want and your kids don't get fucked up along the way."

He could hear his mother sobbing on the other end. "He said he changed."

"Yeah well I don't give to shits. He said he changed before too." Puck was now leaning against the wall as he heard his mum crying on the other end. "I don't want Isla to get hurt ma. I don't want to get hurt. I'm sick of it and I don't want to see him."

"Isla is..."

"Too young." he said quickly. "She's six years old and guess what Ma? She's innocent. She doesn't know what it's like to see her dad come home and beat her mum. She doesn't know what it's like to be ridiculed by some jerk face who was supposed to love you. To get punished for doing good and blamed for everything that's wrong. Isla doesn't know that and I don't want her to. Okay? I'm her brother and my only job is to keep her safe. Even if that means from you."

That was it for his mother. She broke down on the other end and he could hear her bawling. Puck wasn't one for crying women, especially when that woman was his mum. He hated watching her crying probably as much as he hated watching Isla cry. Maybe even more because usually when his mum cried it was because he'd disappointed her or because _he'd _disappointed her. The doorbell to Rachel's house rang and Puck looked up at the ceiling. "I've got to go." he said. "Call me and I promise I'll pick up my phone. I just passed out last night." He hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket and as he turned to leave the kitchen he saw Rachel just standing there. "How much did you hear?"

Rachel shrugged, moving forward towards him. "Enough to understand why you're a jerk."

"So..." he crossed his arms over his chest. "All of it."

Rachel didn't say anything but sat at the kitchen bench in her pink school skirt and white and pink argyle sweater. Her socks were the same argyle and her black Mary Janes were shinier than ever. With her headband and down turned lips, she looked like a four year old who had just witnessed her parents arguing. "I had thirty-five messages and fifty missed calls. Only one of them was from my fathers. Most were from Finn and the rest were from other Glee club members. They all seemed to want to know if I'd been kidnapped by you."

Puck felt his body tense. Of course he would be labelled as a kidnapper. He was a jerk of course. He was nothing more than a Lima Looser. Why wouldn't kidnapping be on his to do list? His mum thought he kidnapped his sister. Why wouldn't Rachel Berry be any different?

The doorbell rang again and Rachel looked up. "Who's that?"

"Mike." Puck muttered. "I'm going." He pushed himself off the counter and without another word to Rachel, he left her house, slamming the door behind him.

Mike stared at him, half-mad, half-worried. "Where the hell were you?"

"I kidnapped Berry." Puck growled as he pushed past Mike. "Ain't that what everyone is saying?"

Mike pressed a hand on either side of Puck's shoulder. "No, we're not. Get over yourself for one second dude and put things into perspective. We were all shit scared last night because you and Berry left and you were pretty angry when you did leave. Last any of us heard from you was actually from Tina who said she saw Rachel pull up outside your house and then run. Finn drove past and he saw your dad's car out the front. He put two and two together, Puck. With your track record man, he was freaked, we were freaked and everyone was out searching for you. Now chill because it's okay for people to worry about you."

Puck looked away from Mike for a second, to regain himself. When he looked back, his normal snarky side had returned. "I thought Berry was the one who made speeches."

"Hey, I can make them too." Mike grinned. The door behind Puck opened and he turned around to see Rachel standing there, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." she murmured. "For whatever I said. I-I don't know..."

"How many times do I have to tell you Berry." Puck glared at her. "Don't be sorry."

Rachel's head snapped up and she stared at him for a moment, unsure. "You know, I really do not like this split personality disorder you seem to suffer from. I'm going to get whiplash sooner or later."

He shrugged. "One of my charms."

**[Puck20]: **Can u show Isla my nxt msg and NOT read it??? N thnx agen Quinn...

**[Puck20]: **Hey Isles, sorry I didn't call you. I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. It wasn't fair. I promise I'll pick you up this afternoon after school and we'll do something together. I love you. Noah.

**[Q]: **Aww... Even Britt n San agree that was ultra cute!

**[Puck20]: **I will kill u. xxxxxx (1 4 u n San, 2 for Britt and my sis)

Oh yeah. He could bounce back from this. Puck just had to keep telling himself that even when he realised he didn't have a home to go to.

~*~

When Rachel was yanked into the auditorium, she screamed until her mouth was covered by a gangly hand. "Shush, Rachel, it's just me." Rachel recognised that voice anywhere.

"Fuhmm?" Rachel questioned and when the hand was removed and she turned around, her suspicions were confirmed. "Finn, I do not appreciate being pulled into the auditorium like that. I thought I that Jacob Ben-Israel had finally decided to do something a little more drastic than sit outside my bedroom window, taking notes.

"Jacob does what?" Finn frowned.

"Never mind." Rachel crossed her arms. "What is the matter?"

Finn looked around and then leaned in closer. "What happened last night? None of us got any sleep. We were all searching for you and Puck."

Rachel sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. Really, Rachel didn't quite understand what happened between her and Puck the previous night but she could lay out the facts. "Nothing bad happened. Noah saw his fathers car understandably 'freaked out' and got me to drive off. I ended up pulling up on the side of the road because he wasn't calming down. Eventually we both fell asleep."

"In the car." Finn verified.

"Yes." Rachel replied. "When I woke up, Noah had driven us back to my house. That was all."

"Why weren't you answering your phones?"

"I had never turned mine off silent after school. Noah was sleeping on his phone and I didn't hear it ring at all." Rachel stared at his worried face and raised her eyebrows, a small smile on her features. "You should calm down a bit Finn. He'll be okay. Although, you might want to talk to him about his anger issues."

Finn nodded at Rachel, catching sight of Puck in the hallway. "I might just do that." He leaned down and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Thank you so much for making sure he didn't do anything stupid last night." And with that Finn left Rachel by herself in the auditorium.

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "How come everyone says it as if I put myself out?"

"Maybe because you caring about Puck isn't something normal." Rachel almost jumped out of her skin and when she turned around to look, she saw Jacob standing there with his notepad. "So Puck's father is back in town."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare..."

"I'm not afraid of you." Jacob said, pushing his glasses up his face, but he sounded deadly scared. "I'll publish this story with or without your comment."

She moved up close to Jacob and poked him in the chest. "Don't be afraid of me, Jacob Ben-Israel. But you should be afraid of what Matt, Mike, Finn _and _Noah will do to you if you do publish that story."

"I-I have the freedom of speech on my side Rachel." He declared. "Unless of course, you're willing to let those apples pop out of your sweater?"

Rachel's eyes became wide and she growled, slapping Jacob across the face. "I refuse to do any such thing."

Jacob looked alarmed and then furious. "You will regret that, Rachel Berry." But Rachel had already walked out of the auditorium, fully needing a shower.

~*~

Puck walked into the empty locker room and sat down at the closest bench. He counted to five and when he reached that magic number, Finn slammed the door open. "I don't care anymore Puck, we're talking and we're talking now."

Puck rolled his eyes and laid back on the bench, tucking his hands behind his head. "Okay."

"No, no... What?" Finn was stunned. He had a whole speech prepared as to why it was important for Puck to talk about whatever was happening but he Puck's reply had thrown him off.

"Let's talk." Puck said, still staring at the ceiling. "What do you want to know?"

Finn hadn't expected it to be that easy so he hadn't prepared for this yet. "I don't know. Um... what happened?"

Puck rehashed everything to Finn, starting from seeing the Lincoln across the street, to the whole 'throwing his dad on the wall' thing. He mentioned briefly how he scared Isla and how he was pretty pissed off with himself for it. He glazed over the 'waking-up-with-Berry' moment and just said she was there when he woke up and that last night she'd driven him around after his whimpy freak-out. Then he showed Finn the text messages from his mum and talked about the phone conversation and by then they'd missed all of lunch and third period.

"Whoa." Finn muttered after he was finished. "No wonder you turned to the vodka."

"You know how I like my Russians when I'm angry." Puck got up off the bench and stuck his hand out to Finn. "We cool?"

Finn took his hand and shook it. "Duh. Why wouldn't we be?" he pulled Puck in for a hug and Puck groaned, only allowing it for two seconds before pushing away.

"No more bromance, dude. I'm not a chick." Puck straightened himself out. "The only thing is, I've got no where to stay until my mum comes to her senses and kicks out the jerk. So like can I stay at yours?"

"Sure thing. I'll just tell my mum. Hey, maybe she can knock some sense into your mum." She probably could. Carol Hudson and Deborah Puckerman were pretty good friends, thanks to their sons.

"Yeah, maybe." Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Even if she doesn't, give it a week or two and he'll split again."

Finn nodded, remembering how Puck had always used to say his dad was on business trips whenever he decided to run. It was only the last time when he never came back did Puck tell him the truth. "Yeah, probably. Where's Isla gonna stay?"

Puck looked up at Finn wearing a large grin. "Dude, you're like my best friend in the whole damn world..."

"Fuck you." Finn laughed. "I thought you said no bromance."

Jokingly, Puck threw his arms around Finn. "I love you brother!"

Finn laughed and pushed Puck off of him and the two started to mock fight, and for the moment, they were fine.

~*~

Rachel walked down the hallways before fifth period and found everyone staring at her, more than usual. She carefully touched her face to make sure there was nothing on it and then discreetly ran her fingers through her hair. When people started to whisper too, Rachel knew there was definitely something wrong.

Her phone started vibrating in her bag and Rachel reached in and pulled it out curiously. The message was from private and it was a web link. Curiously, Rachel connected to the internet and clicked on the hyperlink. Her eyes widened as she was sent to the all familiar webpage of Jacob Ben-Israel.

She read the headline carefully and felt her stomach fall to the floor as well as her heart, her jaw and probably the rest of her. Rachel turned around to see Markus Wilson there with a large slushie in his hands. Cherry flavour. "Well I never thought that the biggest player in this school would be Jacob Ben-Israel."

Rachel felt tears sting the back of her eyes but stuck her head up high. "I have nothing to say to you Markus except that none of it is true." Wilson was the captain of the basketball team, who were probably worse than the football team because at least they'd won a game. (Three games, since Kurt joined). He also was one of the few people who had a personal grudge against Rachel. She had no idea why but he was good at being exceptionally cruel to her, going as far to follow her home and play cruel pranks on her when she was home alone with his friends (like cut the electric, rattle all the doorknobs in the house, light a bin fire in her backyard etc... Nothing that ever physically hurt her, but scared her out of her mind).

"A picture says a thousand words, Rachel." Markus sighed and tipped the entire contents of the large slushie over her head. Rachel gasped at the sudden ice coating, and cringed at the new experience of having it run down her back. Because she'd usually take slushies on headfirst, that had never happened before. "You better get back to your little slut club, Rach. Before you get knocked up too."

A few of the boys he was with laughed and muttered 'Slut' along with some more taunts and jeers and Rachel didn't know what else to do but turn and run down the hallway, her heels clacking against the tiles as she tried to drown out the laughter.

_The End..._

**AN: Hahaha! How you like them cookies?**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**.....**

**crickets**

**Okay, you all know I'm kidding right?**

**...... Why do you all have pitchforks? Hey... Come on... guys?**

**ducks away from all the flying objects HEY NO KNIVES! ducks again as someone throws a tomato That's better!**

**I'll update sooner rather than later... ducks again I SAID NO KNIVES! I can't duck that fast... OUCH! THAT WAS A BRICK! Who the hell lodged a brick at me?**

**Oooh and you should all know, Mark Wilson is a BIG character in this because I decided to combine two ideas together... This one and another one from one of my iPod shuffles... Which one, you'll find out later!**

**I'm out all of tomorrow and then will write all of Wednesday (night before Christmas) to finish it and will probably upload on Boxing Day next AT THE LATEST! But I'll probably trick myself into uploading sooner.**

**Love you all! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Kwanza and Byrum (don't know if it's that time of the year yet but I'm pretty sure Byrum shows up somewhere near January...)**

**Bibz**


	7. Search

**AN: You all want to know why I'm stir crazy? Go on my profile and some of the conversations I've had in the past two days... You'll also find out why I'm updating so soon...**

**Okay, I thought instead of replying to my lovely reviewers today, (I still love you all) I thought I'd do something better. I'm going to shout out to my favourite Puckleberry fic's that I recommend you read in no particular order other than in which I reviewed on their stories last.**

**Never gonna be alone ~ Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon**

**A New Life ~ Chloe Bug (Chapter four... Mr Puck... Died laughing)**

**Slushie Shots ~ LazyLiChan (This one is awesome in its characterization and I just heart it)**

**Just Like Last Tuesday Except With Zombies & Spiralled out of Escalation ~ Angel-Dawes (Zombie is only two chapters in and I heart it... she's a great write writer and Spiralled is AWESOME)**

**It's My Life ~ vulnerable88 (They just finished this... Oh and then they've got Leading Man which is doubly as good)**

**Easy Girl & It Goes down Easy ~ une fille (Except they haven't updated in a while... humph)**

**Bleeding Love ~ toatsmania**

**Like We Never Loved at All ~ KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG**

**North ~ alien09 (I won a story on that... Hasn't been uploaded yet but I don't care... I never win anything... except those claw machine things. I'm particularly good at that)**

**ALL OF NICOLASAMARIA'S fic's... She is a damn good writer. Her one shots are epic (Especially 'Your Eyes' which I recommend everyone reads) 'Somebody to Love' trilogy is problem my fave of all time (sorry to everyone else but I downloaded every song she posted up in that story and don't regret it) and 'The Adventures of Puck and Finn' is like... THE BEST!**

**If you haven't read any of them, I suggest you do. :) No on with the story! [BTW, shout out to Karma22, cause I like pleasing the fans but if I said exactly what you wrote, it'd kind of screw up what I had planned... read carefully though ;)**** ...Also shout out to Alimard is in here... If you guys pick it up, please tell me****]**

At lunchtime, Glee was called for an emergency meeting. Everyone knew why. It was time for Mr Shuester to tell them who was officially taking over his roll and taking them to sectionals. They all congregated in the practice room, waiting for him to show up. Puck was leaning back in his chair when Kurt stormed up to him, an angry look on his face. "What's up Beyonce?" he asked lazily.

Kurt shifted his face upwards and looked at Puck with his eyes cast down. "See this bruising? See the bags under my eyes? The sleep deprivation? This is because of you!"

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, white boy. Last night we were all up searching for your sorry ass."

"Like, where were you Puck?" Brittany asked. "Not that I was looking for you, because I was with your sister but like, Tina was calling me every five minutes with updates and that was so not cool."

"Yeah, care to share as to we got no sleep last night while you look rested up?" Santana asked, raising both her eyebrows.

Puck shrugged. "Finn overreacted."

Finn's head snapped to attention. "Hey! Don't blame it on me."

Kurt stuck his nose up. "Yes well, next time you go lone ranger, don't take Rachel with you. I almost got a pimple from all the stress."

"Rachel chose to come with me." Puck defended. "Actually, she was driving. So she wasn't in any trouble."

"Obviously he's never watched the hallmark channel." Kurt muttered to Mercedes.

Puck rolled his eyes and just flopped back on the chair. "You're all crazy."

"Hey, where is Rachel anyway?" Everyone darted up to attention and looked around the room. Rachel Berry was no where in sight.

"Well that's not strange at all." Quinn said. "I would've thought Man Hands would've been the first here."

"With a list of suitable teachers to take us." Mike added.

"Oh she has the list," Kurt assured them. "But she just hasn't made the appearance."

"Anyone seen her since this morning?" Puck asked, standing up carefully. Everyone shook their heads. "Who does she hang out with?" Yet again, everyone was confused. "Beyonce, doesn't she hang with you and Mercedes?"

"Only during brief moments of passing by lockers and occasionally lunch." Kurt shrugged. "Otherwise she's a creature of habit. She's usually in here playing My Fair Lady or in the auditorium singing about Finn."

"She's not singing about me." Finn defended as Puck felt a stab to the gut.

Quinn placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's singing about you."

"But..."

"No." Quinn shook her head. "She _is_ singing about you."

"Who cares who she's singing about?" Puck growled. "Are you telling me no one hangs out with her during the day?"

Tina shot him a small glare. "Only because you and the rest of the football team made sure she didn't have any friends over the years."

"We stopped that, months ago." Mike pointed out.

Tina shrugged. "A few months aren't going to make up for a whole year, especially seeing as your first few weeks in high school are what defines you."

Puck tried to remember back to Berry's first few weeks of high school. Oh yeah. He'd slushied her. Why?

...

Well for the life of him he couldn't remember. Random Act of Violence is probably what Berry would call it. "Let's just go find her." Puck growled.

"I'm sure Diva's gonna show up." Mercedes said. "It's Glee. What else does she got to be doing?"

"That's the point." Puck rolled his eyes and stalked out of the choir room, looking up and down the crowded hallway. "Where did you go Berry?"

Still sitting in the choir room, Quinn heard her iPod touch go off as she received a new email just as Puck walked out. Finn was edgy to say the least, not too sure of what to make of his friends new found defence of Rachel. Quinn pulled the iPod out and rolled her eyes. "Jacob." she muttered and clicked open the email. It lead her to a hyperlink which lead her to his familiar webpage.

"Oh my God!" Finn's head snapped and looked at her.

For Quinn to use God's name in vain, it had to be bad. "What?" Finn rested his hand on her stomach. "Is it the baby?"

"No!" Quinn nodded to Santana. "Check your messages. All of you."

Everyone pulled out their phones, looking through their phones to find the same webpage. Mercedes laugh was half-way between amused and shocked. "What the hell is that?"

Finn looked, blushed and turned away muttering 'mailman' under his breath. Quinn glared at him for a moment before flicking through the photo album. There were almost fifty of them. All of Rachel Berry, in her underwear. Well actually, no that was a lie. Half were of Rachel in her underwear. The other half were of Jacob holding up said underwear. "I knew she was a cotton girl." Kurt muttered.

"Twenty dollars says Diva saw these and is off freaking somewhere." Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest.

Tina pulled Artie's mobile away from him as he stared a little too long. "Hey, I was just trying to figure out how he took the photos!"

"And how he got the underwear." Matt added, squinting his eyes and this time Santana stole the phone off of him.

"Stop that, it's weird." Santana said, but then she caught sight of the photos and tilted her head to the side. "They seem a little, personal don't you think? Like, I've sent heaps of guys pictures but when I do personal I do _personal_. These ones look like she's by herself. I mean, look at the fifth one. She's dancing away from the camera."

"She's facing her mirror." Finn said, taking a peek. When he looked up, everyone was silent and staring at him. "What? I've been to her house once. Her bed is behind her which means she's facing the mirror."

Then Kurt, the only other person in the room to be at Rachel's, checked it out too. "They're all taken from the bathroom." he commented. "Or to be specific, that horrible coat rack which gives me a headache every time I glance at it."

"Except the last few of her on her bed." Matt wasn't even looking at the photos which made everyone a little curious but at the same time, got them thinking.

"Jacob would have to be standing at the window to take that one." Kurt said, flicking through. Rachel was lying on her bed, her feet up on the headboard in just a pair of shorts and her bra. She was looking straight at the camera, smiling idly. "Second to last." Everyone immediately went to that photo.

Mike shifted uncomfortably. "Look, can we stop looking at Rachel half-naked? I feel a bit weird about this."

"Shut up Mike." Brittany slapped her boyfriend across the shoulder.

"Yeah, she did take these photos of Jacob." Santana scoffed. "If you tell him there was an ant in your locker he'll post it as front page news."

"No." Finn realised something, tilting his head to the side. "These last few were taken outside Rachel's window."

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with you Finn." Quinn stared at him. "I'm extremely uncomfortable with how much you seem to know about Rachel's room."

"No..." Finn shook his head. "Earlier, I dragged Rachel into the auditorium. She freaked out because she thought Jacob was kidnapping her. She said like... 'I thought he upgraded from sitting outside my window taking notes' or something."

"Oh." Everyone nodded and looked back to the photos.

There was an odd silence where Mike just burst, standing up and snatching everyone's phones off of them one by one. "Okay, no more. We can't be looking at these. She's one of us and just..." he had to give an extra tug for Kurt's mobile. "No more, okay. It's just weird, okay." He dumped all the mobiles and iPod's onto the piano and stepped back looking proud of himself. "There."

Just as he dumped them, Puck came back in. "Has Berry showed up yet because I just scanned through the auditorium and halls and she was no where. What's with all the phones?" Puck reached over and picked one up but Mike snatched it away from him.

"No one else is going to see Rachel naked!" he yelled. "It's wrong and weird and is some freaky stalker stuff."

Puck frowned, his mind a few steps behind everyone else's. "Berry's naked?" he snatched the phone back and checked it out. "Whoa, what the hell?" He blinked a few times and then he realised that these photos were online. On Jacob Ben-Israel's blog. Titled under, **What Rachel did last summer... With me!**

And the dude had her underwear. "Berry did not take these." Puck growled. "And she didn't let anyone take them."

Kurt raised his manicured eyebrows carefully. "How do you know, Puck?"

Finn wanted to point out every point they just said but Puck threw the mobile on the piano (causing Tina to swear). "Because I dated her, remember? I'm going to look in the auditorium again. Maybe you guys want to help." Puck stormed out again, this promising himself not to return until he found Rachel.

Kurt and Mercedes shared a knowing look, and both grinned. "We'll help!" they said together and followed Puck out of the room after grabbing their mobiles, ready for some heavy gossip. Quinn sighed and looked at the Cheerios and Tina. "Each of you take a bathroom. Britt, third corridor, Santana, hallway, Tina auditorium. I'll go check the showers." The girls nodded, got up, collected their phones and disappeared which left Mike, Matt, Finn and Artie. Artie sighed, wheeling himself along. "I've got the parking lot."

Matt pushed himself up. "Football field and I'll go check out the basketball courts too."

Mike nodded. "I've got the bleachers, back and front."

Finn followed them out too. "I'll go through the classrooms and everywhere else."

Finn left just as Will entered the second door to Glee with Miss Pillsbury in tow. "Hey guys." Will said and then looked around the classroom. "That's funny. I told them all to meet me here."

Emma looked nervously around. "Are you sure?"

Will nodded his head. "Certain. Where could they be?"

~*~

Puck went straight into the auditorium again, this time walking down the stairs to go searching for her. He'd told Mercedes and Kurt to split up and go searching for her in other parts of the school, which they had begrudgingly done. He jogged down the stairs and looked up and down all the seats. "Berry?" he called out. "Berry, you in here?"

No one replied, just like they hadn't when he checked fifteen minutes previous, but this time he ran down to the stage and pushed himself up onto it. "Berry?" he called out. "Berry." He fell silent when he heard a small sniff. He rolled his eyes and followed the noise to a bundle of girl, wrapped up in the extra curtain that seemed to hang down from the ceiling.

For a moment, he almost threw up because he thought someone had gone Carrie on Rachel and drenched her with blood. But then he noticed the smell of cherry and figured it was just a slushie. "Hey." Puck walked up to Rachel and kneeled in front of her. Some of the slushie had been cleaned off her face, but it had been cleaned off with her tears. Puck felt delirious anger overtake him, but thought about what Finn had been telling him about anger management and pushed it aside for the moment. Rachel didn't need that. "Did I ever tell you I hate watching chicks cry?"

Rachel sniffed and pulled the curtains closer around her, turning away. It was then Puck noticed she was shivering. Oh yeah. Slushie. Puck moved so he could sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her protectively. Rachel just pressed her head into Puck's shoulder and continued to cry. Puck wasn't too worried seeing as it wasn't even his t-shirt that was getting dirty. Plus it was black.

"Who slushied you Rach?" he asked gently, wiping some of her hair off her face. Rachel didn't cry but just cried more.

Her hair was wet and sticky and kind of uncomfortable when he rested his chin on her head but Puck just held her closer still. "I'll beat Jacob up." he promised her. "I'll hurt him so bad that he'll never see daylight again through clear eyes."

Rachel sobbed harder and clutched onto Puck's shirt with one hand and wrapping her other arm around his neck. Puck just leaned down into her grip and held back. "Hey, remember when you said I can faint on you anytime?" Rachel nodded and her silence was starting to freak Puck out. But he decided not to mention it. "You can faint on me too, okay." This got Rachel sobbing again and he decided that maybe he should stop with the chick moment crap and just let her cry it out. Without her knowing, he slipped his phone out of his back pocket and hit reply to some random message that he was pretty sure was from one of the Gleeks and sent a message that he found her.

It was Mike who he had sent it to and he came first with Matt and Artie. Mike sat cross legged across from her and darted his face into her vision, which looked odd because he had to twist his body around and look up at her from below. "Hey," he grinned, making a face. "You okay?"

Rachel chuckled and nodded, holding on tighter to Puck. "We're gonna beat him up." Matt assured her.

"After we figure out where those cameras are." Artie added.

"Cameras?" Rachel frowned, looking up at him.

Artie nodded. "How did you think he got the pictures?"

Rachel shivered and then thought it was plausible. "He put cameras in my room?"

Puck tensed underneath her and knew that if she wasn't lying on top of him, he probably would've gotten the fuck out of there and beaten the little shit to pieces. Puck thought he was a bad Jew. Man, that dude overstepped some line, and Puck had no idea why he cared because it _was _Rachel Berry but... There go his thoughts again. He couldn't figure out which ones he was listening too because there were so many just crowding his mind. _It's because of last night you idiot. She took care of you. Now you're gonna take care of her. That's why you're so pissed._

Oh... there's the logic. It had nothing to do with the fact he liked Berry.

What?!

No. Seriously, what? His thoughts were fucked before but now they were mental. "Rachel?" Puck and Rachel looked up to see Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Tina, with Finn behind them, standing there with clothes and make up. "Kurt is going to grab his hair kit from his car and Mercedes is with him. Matt texted us."

Rachel shot Matt a grateful look and he just shrugged it off. Puck rubbed Rachel's shoulder. "Talk, will you? It's kind of freaking me out."

"Thank you Puck." Was all she said, and Rachel pushed herself off the ground. "And thank you to the rest of you." Rachel smiled as Tina and Brittany took either one of her hands and led her off with Quinn.

Mike and Matt got up and followed them out with Finn and Artie trailing behind. Because the ramps still hadn't been installed, they still had to carrying him down. Curiously though, Santana stayed behind with Puck, glaring at him.

"What San?" Puck groaned as he got up.

Santana looked around the curtain to make sure everyone else was out of hearing distance. Her mouth fell into a hard line and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you okay?"

Puck sighed, "I'm fine. Why?"

"Well you were drunk off your face yesterday, so I don't know. Curiosity?" she rolled her eyes at the same time as Puck. "Don't screw this one up, Puckerman."

"Screw what up?" he asked.

"This thing you have with Berry." she frowned. "I don't claim to understand it, but I see it happening."

"Oh Jesus, San." Puck ran his hand through his mohawk. "She did me a favour last night and don't give me that face!" he added when he saw Santana contort her face with disgust. "It wasn't like that. She just made sure I didn't do anything... stupid. So yeah, I owe her."

"Oh, I see." Santana said sarcastically. "You're just paying her back."

He narrowed his eyes. "You know what, go screw Brittany. Be productive about something outside of my love life. Because we all know that you like setting me up with girls and then watching me fall. Or better yet, breaking up with me over credit score."

"Only because you give the best break up sex I've ever had." Santana shrugged. "Even when it's 'I've just broken up with someone else' sex."

"Does Mike know about you and Britt?" Puck asked and suddenly Santana became very angry.

"You'd never tell him because you know Brittany doesn't understand that stuff and if Mike broke up with her because of it she'd be really upset." Santana pointed a finger Puck. "Would you seriously like to be the one who made Brittany cry?" It was true, no one wanted to make Brittany cry. Isla was possibly smarter than her.

No actually, that wasn't a possibility, it was a fact.

"Just, go San." Puck gave up. "I've got no time for this crap."

"Puck!" Both Santana and Puck looked around the corner to where Finn, Matt, Mike and Artie were standing. "Come on man."

"Bye Senorita Loca." Puck waved her off and ran after the other boys. "I have a freak to bash."

**AN: Trust me, that's not the end...**

**NOW there's a small chance I'll update tomorrow because my bro just called me to tell me he wants to go Christmas shopping... tomorrow... TWO DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS!**

**LoL**

**Oh and I spelt Bayram wrong in the last chapter... when I was doing the whole 'season greetings' thing.**

**I love my reviewers! (and my stalkers... and those who favourited and put me on alert)**

**Bibz**


	8. Deep End

**AN: Christmas Parties... Not so good with the noggin... Spesh when your bestie doesn't tell you your sprite is vodka **_**and **_**sprite... but whatever. **

**Btw, I wasn't really happy with this chapter but like... I have to write it to get to the good stuff... you know? It's one of those filler kind of chapters. But I hope you enjoy the torture of Jacob Ben-Israel because I certainly liked writing it.**

**Dive(dot)divine... LoL, yeah my family thinks I'm insane too (Only a few of them speak English... LoL) But I'm surprisingly good at it. Got band sixes in my SC so I was able to apply for it.**

**Ladybug Jess, Berilan, Shiva'sGirl and chrpangel: Thanks! And here is more! (Sorry chrpangel, it's not too much longer but I hope it'll calm the beast, not anger it... **_**looks nervously**_**)**

**Distorted realities, Noelle86 and Namjr: Just read ;)**

**JustAmazing: You are the only one who picked that up... But it's cool... :) Hope your happy with what happens to Jacob.**

**Karma22: Hahaha, I'll inform my brother later... Like, next years. Cause while we were out and he bought me earrings... Sesame street ones albeit but I love Cookie Monster and he still thinks I'm 5 (mentally there is a very good chance of that). Actually, I kind of wrote Puck like my brother, except I have a dad who loves both me and my brother... Justin's just over protective cause he doesn't want me to date. Ever. Seriously, he gets weird when one of our family friends starts talking to me. And I've known this dude since diapers! (Sorry for my rant there...)**

**Alimard: I love your reviews. Mark Salling is... whoa. Teenaged heart attacks are occurring all over the world because someone left the scenes of him with his shirt off on replay in all of our minds... (**_**slowly turns to mush as I re-imagine that scene over and over... now I compose myself... barely**_**). I seriously need a life... Or a boyfriend. Either way. Oh and if no ones noticed, I just love Mike. I think he's awesome. Even though he doesn't talk much... he FINALLY got a line in the last episode. But no, I just love his facial expressions more. Like when they called out 'Other Asian'.**

**NicolasaMaria: Sent you a message, but thanks for reviewing! And no probs on the shout out. Twas deserved. ;)**

**If you guys are happy with it, shout out. If your not... same deal. TELL ME PEOPLE!**

Mike had his arms draped over Puck and Finn's shoulders and Artie was sitting in his chair looking content. "You did a good job, Puck."

"Thanks." Puck smiled. "It's good to get rid of the anger constructively."

"Oh this was definitely constructive." Finn agreed.

"And entertaining too." Artie added as he shut the camera. "Should we upload the video now?"

"Yeah." Puck said. "You can hack into his website, right?"

"In my sleep." Artie reached over and grabbed his bag and pulled his laptop out of it.

Just then, Finn's phone started beeping. He laughed. "It's from Kurt."

**[Beyonce]: **I lurveewat uve done w the feathers... Verii Vogue.

Puck laughed so hard that he had to hold onto his sides. Hanging from the football goalposts, tied up with feather boas and rope was Jacob Ben-Israel. As well as that, the boys had roamed around the costume room and pulled out a glittery show girl bra and matching skirt. That plus his not so tightie-whities made Jacob look very fashionable with the added bonus of the fact he was still wearing knee highs that were gathering around his ankles with his converse. "Being artistic is so much better sometimes than violent." Puck jumped up and down a bit in excitement. "Although I think we did punch him once."

"Twice." Mike corrected.

"Eighteen times." Artie informed them staring at the colourful array of bruises on Jacob's face. "And I broke his toes."

"See," Finn clapped his back. "No need to go all agro all the time."

Puck was definitely feeling better than yesterday, especially when Matt finally grabbed Kurt and the girls to bring them over to stand in the bleachers. Rachel was standing in the middle of them and looked up to see Jacob handing from the posts. "Hey, Artie, turn the camera on again." Puck nudged him. Artie did so and then Puck yelled out, "Jacob! What were you saying before again?"

Jacob groaned. "I promise I'll turn off all the cameras in Rachel's room."

"No, no, I'll deal with the cameras myself." Puck said. "Say the other thing. Come on."

"I'm sorry Rachel Berry. I never slept with her. I'm just a freak who put a camera in her room and stole her underwear." Jacob was pretty much crying. "Please, I've got a wedgie!"

Puck chuckled. "Last part, one more time."

"I am a dweeb and the only time I got laid was by my own hand."

Rachel turned bright red and Puck looked over at her with a big grin on his face. "Like your present, Berry?" he shouted out. "It's from all of us plus Matt."

Rachel put her hands into the back pocket of the jeans she borrowed and just nodded. "Yes, thank you Noah."

For the second time that day Finn found himself wondering about Rachel and Puck and how close they were. It kind of bothered him just a little more than it possibly should which he found even weirder. Well, it wasn't too weird because he did know he had some sort of feelings for Rachel. Finn looked at Puck who looked positively happy.

Now Finn wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but he did know that not much made his best friend smile like that. Isla was one of them and sometimes his mum was another. Probably not at the moment but that had to do with the situation. Winning football and doing something right in Glee got him to smile too. But the fact there was a _girl _getting him to smile. Especially a non-related _girl_.

They left Jacob hanging there while Artie uploaded the video onto Jacob's blog _after _deleting the story about Rachel. He sent a school wide text message too for everyone to go onto Jacob's blog again.

Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and she blushed again, leaning into his grip. "Now we're even."

~*~

After school, Mike, Matt and Artie came over to her house to get rid of any cameras in her bedroom. Rachel was back to her usual self, talking about pressing charges and calling her lawyers. Mike and Matt just carried Artie upstairs to Rachel's room as she babbled on and pushed him through the thick carpet. Mike went and took the camera from coat hanger while Artie looked for the rest. He looked in the bathroom too as well as her closet and in total found five. "That's just creepy." Rachel muttered as she saw the small cameras in Artie's hand. "And we still don't know if we've gotten all of them."

"No we did." Artie said. "Puck is pretty good at breaking into lockers. He got Jacob's computer and I hacked in. There were only ever five cameras."

Matt wrapped an arm around Rachel. "You're safe now. Except close your curtains from now on."

"Do not worry. I am getting a restraining order." Rachel shivered at the thought. "I can not believe he placed cameras in my room. Did he film anything?"

"It won't get out of this computer." Artie said. "Except..." He trailed off.

"Except what?" she demanded.

Artie winced. "It was posted on the internet Rachel. Anyone could have those photos by now saved to their hard drives."

Rachel hadn't thought about that and fell back against her bed. "Hey, don't worry." Matt kneeled down in front of her. "Tomorrow we'll totally make sure no one picks on you."

"Yeah cause you should so get everyone's sympathy." Mike added. "I mean, the dude stole your underwear."

Rachel blushed and her hair fell over her face. "I'd rather not talk about that Mike."

Artie wheeled forward a bit. "He did _steal _your underwear, didn't he? I mean, you didn't give it to him cause..."

"Over the years." she interrupted. "To make sure Jacob didn't disclose certain information about myself, I have occasionally given him some of my garments to keep him at bay. Once or twice it was a feather boa which made today even more hilarious. It keeps me out of his blog, more-or-less."

Mike smacked his forehead and sighed. "Come on. We need to go bash him again."

"No!" Rachel reached out and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry. He'll get his. I am calling the police. Just... don't tell Noah please. He's got enough to deal with and I know he'll want to hurt Jacob. Violently."

"Okay." Mike promised and Artie and Matt looked at him like he was crazy. "Look, as long as he cops it, I don't care how. If that means jail, I'm totally cool with that."

Matt looked pretty pissed but he shrugged it off. "Fine, but only because I need to go watch my sister. Otherwise, I'd so be kicking Ben-Israel's ass because this shit is just freaking weird."

Mike and Artie agreed to stay with Rachel when she called her fathers and the police so Matt and Mike took Artie downstairs with Rachel following soon after. Briefly, her mind thought back to Puck, smiling at her as she laughed at Jacob's fate. She hope more than anything he was alright now, with his sister.

~*~

The only problem with Rachel's wishes was that he wasn't with his sister. He was waiting outside his sister's school, but his sister hadn't come out yet. And most of the kids had left. There were only the few stragglers who's parents had come late. There was no sign of her whatsoever.

He pulled his letterman jacket on and got out of his car, walking to the kindergarten classrooms. He saw threw the window Mrs Furner, a woman in her late-thirties who had been his and Finn's kindergarten teacher back in the day. He smirked as he knocked on the door.

"Noah!" Mrs Furner opened the door and smiled at him. "How are you?" She pulled him into a hug and Puck hugged her back more out of manners. The woman was a hell of a lot shorter than himself though. She had kids a bit younger than Puck but he knew this is one cougar he'd never go for because she was like... his teacher.

"I'm good Mrs F." he could never bring himself to call her Ellis even though she insisted. "I was just wondering where my sister is."

Mrs Furner frowned at him. "Hasn't your mother called you?"

Puck froze. "Called me? About what?"

"She picked Isla up mid-way through the day."

Puck swore right in front of the woman and wasn't even in the right mind to regret it.

"Noah?" she called out and Puck didn't realise he was running down the hallway.

"Sorry Mrs F!" he called out behind him and then bolted out of the school and into his car. He twisted the ignition and hightailed it out of there, breaking at least fifty-road rules along the way. He decided to at least be responsible about this and dialled Finn's number whilst he was driving.

"Hello?" Finn's voice called out from the other end.

"She took Isla!" he yelled.

"Who?"

"My mum!"

There was a pause where Finn processed everything. "Okay, Puck just chill."

"Fuck no! She's gonna take her home where _he _is. I don't want her there with _him _Finn."

"I get that dude but storming in there isn't going to help either."

"I'm getting her out." Puck hung up and threw his phone on the seat beside him. "Parents, think they know everything, they know crap." He muttered angrily and then drove into his driveway.

Just as he pulled up the handbrake, his mother came out, calm faced. "Noah..." she said as he got out of the car.

"Get out of my way." Puck walked past her and opened the door. His mum was just behind him.

"I want to talk to you."

"And tell me what? He's changed, he's staying for good. He's your father. Whatever, I've heard it before." Puck walked into the living room to see his father sitting on the couch, watching Isla watch some Disney movie. She looked calm so Puck had to look calm too or else she'd freak out and probably wouldn't leave with him.

"Hey kiddo." Puck went and casually sat on the single seater, avoiding his dad. Josef was staring at him though, calmly and carefully. "What happened to us hanging out this afternoon?"

"Mum picked me up." she said with a smile. "Puck, this is Dad." Isla just leaned against him with a grin. Josef looked down at his daughter, smiling as he gently ran his fingers over her hair.

"Yeah, I know." he said quietly, anger bubbling just below the surface.

"He said he forgives you for this morning and he just wants to be a family again." Isla gave him her best pout. "How cool would that be? Having a mummy _and _a daddy." Puck felt himself gritting his teeth. Obviously his sister knew his complete and utter resistance because she only pouted at him when she knew he was close to refusing her. What Isla didn't know what that there was a snowballs chance in hell he was going to lie down and let this one slide.

"Can we talk, Noah?" Puck's eyes darted straight to the man himself who had spoken to him so calmly. "In the backyard."

Puck nodded slowly and his mother looked relieved. But Puck carefully went over to his sister and leaned down next to her, whispering something in her ear that their parents couldn't hear. "But Noah!" she pleaded.

"Just do it Isle." he muttered before walking out into the backyard, Josef following him from behind. Puck knew it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do to let his dad follow him, but once they were outside, he rounded. "Leave." Puck demanded. "Get out of Lima. Now and forever, just go and don't come back."

"Noah, I know that..."

"No you don't know!" Puck growled. "You don't know anything and you're not going to know. Just leave."

Josef crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, son." And that was all it took to push Puck far over the edge. His anger took over and he lunged at Josef, shoving him to the ground. He swung the first punch, but he wasn't the only one swinging.

Josef threw his son off of him then proceeded to punch back. Four times. It was the third time when Puck realised what was happening. His mind froze, spinning back to the past. The fourth punch woke him up though and Puck knew he had to fight back before it went to far. Puck pulled his knees up underneath him and then extended his legs, kicking Josef in the stomach and throwing him off in one movement. He scuttled up off the ground and felt a black eye developing.

He shook his head. "Yeah, that's pretty much all you taught me how to do." Puck spat. "Fight."

Puck headed back inside, storming past his mother who looked torn. She then decided to follow Puck. "Noah, please, please listen to me."

"He just tried to beat the shit out of me Ma."

"You threw the first punch..."

"He called me _son!_" he turned and yelled. "He doesn't even deserve to call me Noah. Actually, none of you deserve to call me Noah. Only Isla." He turned back around and pushed himself up the stairs and went into his room. He grabbed two duffle bags and shoved his clothes and jerseys in there. He also threw in all the money he stashed around the place and some essentials, like a toothbrush. After grabbing packing his x-box and PS3 and all the games in a separate bag (because c'mon... He _paid _for all of them) he walked down the hall to Isla's room. His mum was downstairs checking out the bruising on his ribs which Puck thought was kind of cool. "Come on Isles, we're going."

"Where?" she asked, zipping up her fifth bag.

Puck stared at all of them in shock. "How much of that is clothing and bathroom stuff?"

"Just the first three." she said.

"Last two?"

"Toys."

"Oh." Well he had packed his x-box. "Fine." He was glad he could throw all his bags over his shoulder and he went and picked up three of her bags while Isla dragged the last two beside her. "Let's go."

"Where?" she repeated, following his down the stairs.

"Finn's."

"Oh. Cool."

Deborah came out of nowhere and stood in front of Puck. "Noah, please don't do this." She cried. Isla tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what was going on. "Please don't do this."

"Choose. Me and Isles or _him_?" he gave her the ultimatum but Deborah just clutched the front of his shirt.

"Don't you just want to be a family again?" she begged. "Just normal again?"

Puck pulled out of his mothers grasps, tears building up painfully behind his eyes. "We were a family. You, me and Isla. We were fine. _He _isn't fine ma. He's just... fucked." And that was saying something because Puck never swore in front of his mother or sister out of fear for getting hit across the head or grounded. This just made Deborah break down again because she realised he no longer thought of himself under her control.

"Let him go Deb." Josef scoffed from the living room. "Let him go to those homo's daughter and his other faggot friends. Cause he's no son of mine."

Puck growled, dropping all his bags in the hallway and stalking into the living room. "Noah! Noah, no!" but Puck was already lunging at the man lounging in Puck's recliner.

He threw two punches and then pulled back (Finn would be proud). "Don't talk about my friends but yeah. I can agree with you with the whole, I'm not your son thing." And with that, Puck went and picked up the bags again, shuffling Isla out of the house. He briefly wondered whether or not the next time he went home he could leave without the violent exit, but whatever for now. He put his and Isla's bags in the tray of his truck and then help Isla inside. "Noah why'd you punch Daddy?"

Noah growled without realising and just buckled Isla up. "Don't worry Isles, we'll be fine."

She looked out the window to her mum who was crying in her dad's arms. When he got into the car too he looked at Isla. "Isles, do you trust me?"

Isla nodded, looking up at him with her big green eyes. "Good. Then you'll trust me when I say, I'm not doing this to hurt mum. I'm doing this so you don't get hurt. Dad isn't a nice man, okay? He hurt me and mum a long time ago and I don't want him hurting you too. Got it?"

It took Isla a few minutes before she nodded to. Puck turned the car on and drove off. "It's okay. I didn't like him too much anyway. He punched you."

Puck just nodded stiffly, scared of what he'd do if he opened his mouth. He made the quick drive to his place where Finn was arguing with his mother, trying to tug his car keys out of her hand. "He could be in trouble!"

"I will not let you go down there and get hurt Finn. Now just wait and let me call Deb..." But then they both stopped to see Puck's truck sitting in the driveway.

Finn pulled away from his mother and jogged over. "Dude, your face." Finn said and Puck just nodded to Isla.

"Can you take her inside for a sec." he asked. "Please." He thought that up until this moment he'd contained all of his anger quite well, using a few of the anger management skills he and Finn had picked up from watching Anger Management and Bad Boys II.

Finn just nodded at Puck and opened the car door and unbuckled Isla. "Finn!" she squealed and he let her jump on his back like a monkey. As soon as Finn closed the door though, Puck revved his engine and drove off and full speed. Now was the time for him to let his anger out in a different manner. By completely shocking himself.

Finn swore, dropping Isla to the ground and running to his mum before tugging the keys out of her shocked hands. She'd seen Puck's face, bruised and partly purple.

He yanked his phone out of his pocket as he backed out of the driveway and streaked down the street after Puck. "Mike? Dude, Puck just showed up with a black eye and his sister. I have no freaking idea what happened. I might need your help. Where's Matt? Fuck. Just, he's heading down to the lake. Yeah, I'm sure. I know it's freaking bad Mike, that's why I'm calling!"

In the other car, Puck just kept driving, switching radio on in hopes it would calm him down. Because while a lot of him was screaming _keep driving_ another part yelled, _calm down, Noah. _He was really surprised when that part of him sounded like Rachel Berry with her calm calculating voice but that wasn't the point. He drove until he came to a familiar turn off. Last time he'd been here though, he'd ridden his bike because he was too young to have a licence.

It led to a lake. A lake he knew pretty well.

He parked at an angle, but really didn't care because it was starting to get dark anyway and only losers like him came to parks after dark. He got out of the car and left it running with his door half open. Did it matter if it got stolen? Probably seeing as his sisters stuff was in there as well as his, but it didn't occur to him.

He heard Finn pull up behind him and the a third car but he didn't turn around and just started running to the lake. "Puck!" he heard his name being called out by Finn and Mike. He didn't care.

There was a tree, by the lake that hung over it. He yanked his wallet and phone out of his pockets and dumped them on the grass. Just like he had done seven years ago, Puck climbed it until he got onto the branch that hung right over the centre of the lake. "Puck!" Finn yelled again but he was far from listening. His whole body felt like it was on fire, anger surrounding him so he did the only thing he knew how to do to get rid of that anger.

He jumped into the deepest end of the lake.

**AN: For all those girls out there who are about to commit suicide because Puck is no longer... BREATHE! Look at the top of the page... This story is still IN PROGRESS.**

**:) Review if you want Puck to live... Or if you want to kill me, whatever... My heart just swells when I see the reviews... Even if they're threatening... Seriously if I get just one that says 'Horrible' I start leaping around the house because it meant someone at least read it. My parents think I'm crazy. My brother is the only one who knows it's because I see all your reviews. Anyways...**

**PS I got you guys dreading to read this with my first AN didn't I? I (heart) cliffies... Well, not reading them. Lurvee writing them.**

**B to the I to the B to the Z... For all you Brittany's out there, that Bibz. (pronounced Bib with a 'z'... LOL)**


	9. When they were nine

**AN: I'm convinced I should film myself reading reviews because like... My cheeks hurt from smiling and I do this little dance and well... I pretty much go psychotic for reviews.**

**Argh! My mum found out about fanfiction cause I was dancing around my room singing and she asked why I was happy and I said I have reviews. Then she insisted I give her the URL to my stories and my mother isn't a woman you refuse. She crazy when she wants her way (kind of like Rachel but on crack and diet coke... seriously cause my mum's a bit more mellow and doesn't use as many words, probably because unlike me she detests reading but whatever... and cause she has head spins she has to take this medication that makes her go a **_**little **_**loopy which is kind of funny but she keeps telling me it's really serious and I know it is but still... hilarious). But now I feel like... exposed? Because fanfiction is like, my little piece of sanity which my family and friends don't know about... (except for TFW but she reads fanfiction too and only reads my stories sometimes) but with my mum and my dad it makes me feel... open? I don't know... I don't like it. It's just like when both my parents got facebook and made me their **_**friends**_**. How could they do that?!**

**Okay, I know they just care but whatever... I say 'whatever' a lot. It actually annoys me.**

**Thanx**

Mike and Rachel had just walked the police out of her house after reporting all the things they had found on Jacob from his laptop. (Everyone discreetly failed to mention his website seeing as their was a video posted up on it of Puck, Matt, Mike and Finn torturing the guy). Charges were pressed only for the cameras in the bedroom and her dad's had been called and promised to get the first flight back to Lima, but Rachel told them not to worry and that her friends had everything covered. (She felt herself smiling as she said friends and she looked at Mike who was tilting his head at her movie collection while Artie waited for his dad to come pick him up).

It was just after Mike offered to let Rachel eat dinner at his house so she wouldn't be alone did his phone ring. "Hold up, it's probably David wondering where I am." Mike said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Mike?!"Finn's voice blared from his phone. Mike jumped a bit and pulled the phone back, sticking it on loud speaker.

"Oh hey man, I'm just with Rachel and Artie. Your on loudspeaker."

"Dude, Puck just showed up with a black eye and his sister."

Mike froze just as Artie said. "What happened?" Artie asked.

"I have no freaking idea what happened." Mike gathered Finn hadn't registered someone else speaking. "I might need your help."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Mike grabbed his jacket and then swore. He'd come in Rachel's car because that morning he'd carpooled with Puck. Just as he was about to ask Rachel to borrow her car, she was pulling on her own jacket too. _Damn, Hurricane Rachel's back._

"Where's Matt?" Finn asked just as Mike took him off loudspeaker.

"Ah, babysitting." He headed out of the house, Rachel just behind him.

"Fuck."

"Artie, stay here." Rachel ordered as she handed him a set of keys.

"Not like I have much choice." he muttered. "Where are you going?"

"Don't know yet, but if I'm not back by the time your dad gets here these are the spares to my house. Lock up and put the alarms on. The codes forty-twenty-two. I fully trust you with that bit of information."

"Cool, but do you trust your neighbours?" Rachel's voice was frantic and on the verge of screaming, but Mike forgave her for that. What he wasn't forgiving her was holding them up.

"Rachel!" he called out and Rachel instantly turned and ran across her lawn and to her car.

"Just, he's heading down to the lake." Mike heard Finn say.

"Are you sure?" he asked as Rachel turned on her car.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Shit that's bad." Mike commented.

"Where are we going?!" Rachel yelled at him hysterically as she pulled out of her drive, just as Finn yelled, "I know it's freaking bad Mike, that's why I'm calling!"

"To the lake." Mike said. "Uh, turn right here."

Rachel did as he said and eventually they were right behind Finn who was tailing Puck. "Okay dude, we're the Prius behind you." Mike hung up and adjusted himself in the seat. How the hell did normal sized people fit in these cars?

Rachel tore after Finn and the three cars reached the turn off to the lake, just like Finn had predicted. As Rachel drove into the car park, she saw Puck jump out of his car and run into the park and down to the lake. Rachel pulled up instantly and both Mike and her got out of the car, following Finn who was following Puck, at breakneck speed. "Puck!" Finn yelled and a moment later so did Mike. Rachel was so busy trying to keep up with the boys who did nothing but run up and down a field all day so they were way out of her athletic league. (Who was she kidding? She had no athletic league. A two year old on a push bike could probably beat her).

But at that moment adrenaline was rushing through her system and she was pretty sure there was no one on the earth that could run faster than her. (Except for the fact she was out of breath, despite her expansive lung capacity).

They watched Puck drop his phone and keys and Finn do the same. Mike swore loudly and emptied his own pockets as he ran, because Puck was already halfway up the tree. There was a pause, a brief moment when all three of their heartbeats stopped, because Puck was standing up high on the branch that was leaning over the lake.

Finn actually stopped in his track, his steps stuttering as he did so. "Puck!" he yelled out again just as Puck stuck his foot off the branch and his balance broke.

Terrified, Finn's mind went back to that day when they were nine.

"_Noah, wait up!" Finn pushed along with his bike as Noah sped along the streets to the lake by the park. It was a year before Noah became 'Puck' Puckerman and half the student population forgot his first name and the first night he totally lost control of his anger. He'd pretty much destroyed his room and for a nine-year-old to do that it meant something was more than terribly wrong._

"_Noah!" Finn streaked behind Noah on his bike, trying to catch up. But Finn had a wagon on the back of his bike that made things difficult sometimes and slowed him down and Noah was the fastest one on a bike in their entire year._

_They rode straight through the car park and onto the bike track and Noah didn't stop until he got to the tree that half hung over the lake. Noah jumped off his bike and threw it down to the ground and Finn groaned. For some reason, when Noah got angry he liked to climb things. Trees, cars, rooftops... you name it, he would climb it when he was thoroughly pissed. Then he'd like to do something drastic like jump of the cars roof or swinging off the tree branch and into a pile of leaves or trying to walk along the guttering around the roof._

_This tree was massive and Noah had been talking about how cool it would be to get up onto the highest branch. He'd bragged about how you could probably see the whole of Lima from up there. Finn wasn't too sure and didn't particularly want to find out seeing as he was afraid of heights. Added to the fact that Finn had just snuck out because it was almost eleven pm and they were the only ones in the park, Finn __**really **__didn't want to look into the possibility of great views at the moment. "Noah, come on don't."_

_Finn too had gotten off of his bike but he was standing in a pool of light from the street lamp while he tried to see his friend disappear into the darkness of the tree. That was another thing Finn hated. The dark. He even hated going out at night when he had to make that travel from the front door to the car because whenever he saw other people walking up and down his street he was convinced they were aliens._

_He eventually saw Noah emerge from one of the branches that hung over the edge of the lake, holding onto the branch above him to keep him steady. _

"_Dude, get down!" Finn ordered, trying to do the 'I'm the older one' voice. But it didn't work. Actually, it never worked._

"_What, are you afraid Hudson?" Noah snapped back. "Afraid of heights? Still? Your like the tallest dude in our class man."_

"_No." Finn bit back. "Well yeah. And I'm thinking see as I'm afraid of heights and you can't swim to save your life, this is one of your more stupid thoughts."_

"_I so to can swim!"_

"_You flail, Noah." Finn narrowed his eyes at him and was hoping Noah could see him through the dark. Noah looked kind of like a shadow to him, except for the fact he was wearing a red shirt and jeans. "And this lake is like, fresh water or something. It's harder to __**flail **__in fresh water. So like, come back."_

"_Come up here." Noah dared him._

_Finn growled. "What the hell is wrong with you tonight? You come through my window, beg me to sneak out and then you bring me here to what? Watch you drown?"_

"_Yeah Finn." Noah said sarcastically. "I dragged you all the way out of bed so you could see me off myself."_

_Finn rolled his eyes. "What happened this time? What's with all the bruises on your face? Did you get into another fight with Karofsky? Because dude, that guy is a giant. And you should stop trying to fight him."_

_Noah became really silent and his grip on the tree branch above him grew tighter. "He left." he muttered._

"_Who?" Finn was confused. "Karofsky?"_

"_My dad!" Noah yelled out and it echoed across the park._

_Finn frowned, "Another business trip?"_

"_He never went on stupid business trips!" he shouted. "My dad doesn't even have a job. He beats up my mum and me and then disappears for weeks at a time before coming back and doing it again. Usually drunk by the way. Actually, always drunk. And then he goes and breaks something or looses a bet or something stupid like that and he blames me. If I had been a better son, or done something better. Guess what Finn? I'm not better! I'm never gonna be better! I don't know how to be!"_

_Finn realised then and there that this was something out of his league to deal with but he also knew that this was his best friend and he was hurting. "Maybe I should just drown." he said, tilting over the edge._

"_No!" Finn yelled._

_Noah frowned. "It's not like anyone here wants me. All my mum wants is for my dad to come back. That's all she ever does. Cry about him. He hits her and she loves him. She doesn't care about me, she just cares about him."_

"_Dude, I'm sure that's not true..."_

"_It is!" Noah swung dangerously on the edge. _

_Finn shivered. "Dude, come on. Get down from there..."_

_Noah shook his head and started leaning over the branch. "Noah!" Finn yelled but Noah kept leaning, testing the branches support. "Just come back down you idiot!" It was probably the worst thing Finn could've yelled at him at that moment in time. Noah glared at Finn, his eyes lighting up the night with a flash of anger._

_While leaning forward, he let go of the branch above, loosing his balance and moving to fall into the lake below. It wasn't until his feet had left the branch did Noah realise what a stupid idea that was. He couldn't swim to save his life. He'd only been to the public pools twice in his life and had been to above ground pools a couple of times which weren't really deep and he'd just wade around. He wasn't a strong swimmer and he didn't really want to die... Only just a little bit._

"_Finn!" he yelled out just as he caught the branch he had planted his feet on previously. He wrapped his arms around it, scratching his arms. "Finn!"_

_Finn's eyes widened in fear and terror. "Noah!" Without thinking and ran up to the tree and grabbed the lowest branch, hoisting himself up into the crook of the branches like he'd seen his best friend do so many times. He climbed up until he was at the branch that Noah had been holding onto tightly. He crawled out to where Noah was and held out his hand. "Grab it."_

_Noah just shook his head, terror in his eyes. "I'll fall."_

"_Not if you grab my hand quickly." Finn stuck one hand underneath Noah's and held on. "Now wrap your arm around mine."_

_Noah squeezed his eyes shut as he quickly released his death grip on the tree branch with one hand and latched onto Finn's arm. But just as he did, his other arm slipped from the branch. "Don't let go!" Noah shouted._

_Finn gritted his teeth, trying to pull Noah up. But he was just a gangly nine-year-old and wasn't really that strong. Actually, he was quite the opposite. He had no strength whatsoever which is how he became friends with Noah. He had strength and beat up everyone who called Finn dumb. "I'm trying not to." he tried yanking Noah up, latching his other arm on his one. His arm was starting to get sweaty, slipping._

"_Don't let go!" Noah shouted again._

"_Stop sweating!" Finn demanded, pulling harder. Noah tried to reach out with his other arm to grasp something and pull himself up but it wasn't working and Finn couldn't pull him up. Added to that, Finn was starting to loose his balance on the branch._

_Finn felt himself wobble and quickly tried to right himself at the expense of Noah sliding down his arm. "Argh!" both boys screamed. Both of their arms felt like they were going to be pulled out of their sockets._

_Noah realised that if he didn't fall, Finn probably would. He squeezed his face shut. "Dude, listen very carefully." Noah said, and Finn thought he had an idea. "You get all my toys and all my games. Seriously. Nintendo and Playstation. Just go through my room and grab whatever you want." Noah tried to smile but it looked painful. "And uh, tell my mum I love her... sometimes... Well all the time but she's crazy dude."_

"_Your not gonna die Noah." Finn just yanked again, trying to pull Noah up. "What do you eat?"_

_Noah gave a one shoulder shrug then squeezed his eyes close as he released his grip on Finn. He fell a few feet before Finn's death grip held firm. "Noah!" but Noah just tried to jiggle out of his grip, figuring it was the only way. Finn had one arm wrapped around the tree branch, as well as his legs and arms and the other holding onto his best friend. He realised too what needed to happen but he didn't want it to. "Just swim up, okay?" He said. "Swim up."_

_Noah nodded, taking in a big gulp of air just as Finn let him go. He pulled his arm up and securely wrapped it around the branch as he made the thirty-foot drop into the water._

_There was a large splash and Noah disappeared underneath the surface. What did they teach him at swimming lessons again? Oh yeah... the higher you fall, the deeper you'll go._

_No wait... that wasn't good._

"_Noah!" Finn yelled out his friends name a couple of times. At least a minute past by as he waited. His heart was hammering in his chest as the ripples on the surface of the water started to die down. "Oh no..." Finn's eyes widened in alarm. "Noah!" he practically screamed and he was surprised none of the hobo's in the park hadn't heard him yet._

_Forgetting about his fear of heights totally, Finn pushed himself up on the branch and leaned over. It was about the same height as the diving board at the pools. The one he'd never been on because he'd been too frightened of the height. But now it didn't matter because his friend was in trouble. He dove in, headfirst, opening his eyes straight away. At first there were only bubbles around him and that's all he could see._

_He swam a little further down, away from his splash and looked around. Noah was drifting aimlessly ahead of him, his eyes closed and his body limp. His curly hair was floating everywhere around him and Finn swam straight at him, wrapping his arms around his torso and dragging him up. As he broke the surface of the lake, he gasped and shook Noah a bit. _

_His friends spat out water and lolled his head back onto Finn's shoulder. It took every bit of strength for Finn to swim over to the waters edge and drag him onto the grass. Noah was choking on water, lying with his back on the ground. Finn lightly tipped his head to the side and all the water fell out of his mouth thanks to gravity._

"_Can we go home now?" Finn asked quietly, shivering on the spot._

_Noah nodded, closing his eyes again, his head lolling. Finn freaked out for a moment, waking him up again but Noah just turned on his side, curling up tight. "S-S-So ti-ti-ti-tired...." his breath was hiccuping and Finn just nodded and got up. "Don't leave." Noah reached out, grabbing Finn's pant leg and almost tripping him up with his death grip._

"_I'm not." Finn assured him. "I'm grabbing my bike so I can put you in the wagon."_

_Noah nodded and pried his cold fingers off. Finn dragged both his and Noah's bikes down to the edge of the lake and helped Noah up. He laid down in his wagon, closing his eyes and letting his legs tumble over the edge. Finn loaded the bike on top of Noah and he loosely held onto it._

_Then Finn, who still had adrenaline rushing through him, rode his bike to his home, dragging Noah behind him. He then dragged him upstairs, threw him a change of clothes and dragged him into bed. It was then Finn realised he'd be dragging Noah around for a long time._

"_I wanted to die." Noah mumbled, twisting around the covers on Finn's bed. "Once I got into the water... I realised."_

_Finn shivered and sat on the end of his bed. In his mind, Noah falling into the water kept replaying, over and over again. When the two kids had first met back in kindergarten, Finn was getting picked on by two kids in second grade. But Noah had come along and just knocked both of them out before producing a tennis ball out of nowhere and asking if he wanted to play handball. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you survive Elementary."_

"_I'll make sure you survive life." Finn muttered, wrapping his arms around his knees and just watching as Noah slept._

Finn wasn't afraid of heights anymore and climbed the tree quickly, diving straight off the branch and into the water. Mike dove straight after him and what surprised them all was that Rachel dove straight after that.

The three were caught in a whirlpool of bubbles, not able to see anything at all. Actually, Rachel couldn't open her eyes under water so she had to feel around, bumping into who she presumed was Mike and Finn numerous amounts of times before she tried to claw her way to the surface. To say she didn't think it through was an understatement.

While the other three were under water, Puck broke through the surface of the lake, gasping the fresh air and finally looking around for the voices that had been calling him. Now that the water had doused the fire, he was thinking a bit clearer and he looked right and left for Finn and Mike. He saw a shoe, floating on the surface of the water and swam to it, studying it carefully. It had a label on it that said **Rachel Berry**.

First thought that ran through his head was, _of course the diva would label her shoes. _But then he had to wonder why her shoe was there. He looked around and saw there were bubbles below the surface and his eyes glazed over as he figured just why her shoe was there. Puck threw the shoe to shore and then dove straight down.

The bubbles were clearing and Mike and Finn saw Puck dive again. They were a bit confused by that but then they saw Rachel struggling to surface, the jeans and jumper she'd been given after the slushie were weighing her down and her eyes tightly shut as she blindly navigated. Then they figured it out. Mike and Finn swam down with Puck and together the three hauled Rachel up and guided her up to the top.

Mike, Puck and Rachel came up first, Finn a few seconds later seeing as he was pushing Rachel up from her hips. "Why'd you jump in?" Puck asked while Rachel was rubbing water out of her eyes.

"Why'd we jump in?" Finn shouted. "Why the hell did you jump in? Why the hell did you climb the tree?"

"Dude, you know I climb shit when I'm pissed." Puck rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why'd you jump?!"

"I wanted to cool off!" With that comment, Finn slammed at the water sending it flying at Puck's face.

"Dude!" Puck slammed back and Mike just sighed.

"I've lost my shoes." Rachel mumbled, shivering in the probably contaminated lake and Mike started to swim around looking for them while Finn and Puck continued with their half punch-up half water-fight. Mike just let them deal while Rachel struggled to stay up, her clothes heavy with water log.

"You never freaking think!" Finn shouted. "Ever! Seriously, dude. Remember what happened last time you douche?"

"Yeah, but I know how to swim now, remember? You're the one who freaking made me learn! Plus I clean _pools_ which pretty much means I've got to know how to _swim_."

"I didn't think you were jumping in to do a couple of laps!"

"Found one!" Mike said as he swam back to Rachel. She sighed and waded between the boys, her head ducking under the water once as she did so. She came back up and got splashed in the face by Finn.

"Enough." she spluttered, choking out the water. She sunk under again and pulled back up, emerging with her hands on either boys chest. Before thinking about it, Puck reached out and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her up and resting her on his knee. "Thank you." she said, sneezing as she did so. Then she looked at Puck's face, about to say something but she saw the bruising. "Oh Noah..." she lightly touched his face and he winced.

"Kind of hurts." He said, waving his arms around to keep them afloat.

"Argh, I hate this lake." Mike said, removing something green and slimy off his shoulder. "Can we please just get out now that you've had your moment to cool of Puck?"

Puck sighed. "Fine. The other shoes is on the shore." He went to let her go but Rachel latched onto his shoulders.

"I'm not that great of a swimmer." she murmured and Puck sighed, dragging her along in the water.

"What did you all think?" Puck asked aloud as he, Finn and Mike reached a part they could walk. "I drove all out here so I could off myself?"

Luckily Rachel could walk to now because Finn jumped over to Puck and punched him twice, once in the arm and then once in the stomach. "Finn!" Rachel scolded as Puck clutched his gut.

"Nope, nope... deserved that." Puck patted Rachel on the back then looked up at Finn. "Will it make a difference if I say sorry?"

"No." Finn growled. "Your so freaking sleeping in the basement _while _my mum does laundry." Puck groaned and wrapped an arm around Rachel who half-carried him up.

**AN: Oh I have to say the coolest thing in the world. My internet screws up my Foxtel and it kind of makes it spazz out every time I load a page on the net. And I decided to record Acafellas which was playing last Sunday night. But I forgot I was recording it and was online that night and pretty much the **_**whole **_**episode screwed up... Now everyone is thinking that is **_**so **_**not cool. But it totally is because the only scenes that didn't screw up were the ones with Puck in them and the ones where Acafella sings. And really, apart from the 'Bust your Window' song, it's the only reason why I love that episode. (Well, that and it's Glee)**

**So I wanted to share my little bit of happiness with you all.**

**Smile! And review... Both keeps death at bay... the first one yours, the second one mine...**


	10. Explain to me

**AN: I hope no ones getting bored with my story... It briefly occurred to me a write a lot of angst but that's because it's what I like reading... Especially angsty romances... But I've been trying to put some humour here and there... albeit I'm usually better at writing black humour (which is pretty much the reason my school believes I need intensive therapy... has nothing to do with the fact that I openly voice out that the principal is a douche, because he totally is... AND I WANT HIS TOUPEE TO FLY OFF!!!! Sorry... rambling) but I'm trying to make this a bit lighter than my usual, what my brother would call, 'suicide-induced' fiction. Although, I've definitely thrown in elements of that in here... I just like the whole 'no-let-me-be-the-one-to-die-instead-of-you-mi-amor' thing...**

**Oh and sorry, I didn't get time to look over the last chapter because I was literally flying out of the house when I was uploading... had to go food shopping with mum cause the meds ruin her depth perception which means she finds it hard to drive and I really wanted to get the chapter out.**

**Review replies (cause I don't do the whole PM thing...)**

**Xnerdark: Thank god! I thought you left me... Just at least hang on for two more chapters because I have something in here especially for you... (I think it'll be two chapters... I have a rough idea of what's going to happen and I know it'll happen in the next two...) SO HANG ON... And (**_**grins sheepishly**_**) I update pretty quickly...**

**Thistimeyourgone, Ch3lsBishop, AussiePanda, Noelle86 and distorted realities: Thanks for your reviews and here is your next chapter!**

**November123: Yeah, I basically have no life... LoL... Nah, I do but I catch a lot of public transport (cant be fucked paying for petrol) and I take my iPod touch with me... I downloaded a writing program so now I just write whenever I'm free, email to myself and then upload. Then I stay up until 3am and write... And when I'm really clear on what I want to happen, I can write **_**really **_**fast. My head is always spinning with writing ideas so I get 'em out quickly before I forget... Like... argh, read my end AN...**

**Lunar Kitty Kat: Never considered that... I kind of like your thoughts...**

**Alimard: Have I mentioned I hang for your reviews? LoL... I agree with you there... It kind of does my head in when I think about all those women who keep going back but like, I don't understand why they'd do it so I try not to judge... I judge the men though. I think they're arseholes... and I'm including in there those women who abuse their husbands... It's just stupid, hurting the person you're supposed to love the most... in saying that I do punch my best friend, but he punches me back and it never escalates over 'punch for punch' and a small bruise on both our shoulders... (a game which I play but detest because I have an unimaginably large fear of pain... I cry before I get needles. Then during and after... But he's like my best friend and I know he would never intentionally hurt me)**

**Spindle Faeries: Do you realise you're the only person who realised this? LoL... :)**

**Karma22: I was luckier than you... I live on the sixth storey and he threw up out the window... it rained later the next morning so all of it was washed away... But I feel for you. I really do... LoL... And dude! I just read your profile page! You are so my new best friend... Supernatural, Dark Angel, Charmed, NCIS, CSI, Moonlight, Blade, Covenant, Glee **_**and **_**Stargate Atlantis... That's like my dream TV run! And all your pairings are like, THE BEST! And you can make hectic banners whilst watching the Extended Lord of the Rings! Can I adopt you? Is that legal? I'm adopting you anyway, it's official. I don't think you have a choice in this situation... At least, I'm not giving you one... (even though you're older than me but who cares?! You're my brother's age actually... You sound like more fun than him... He sits there and questions me about my love life then proceeds to explain to me exactly why I shouldn't have one...) Is this weird? That I want to adopt you? Probably is, but it's me so I don't see it as being odd... **_**shrugs**_**...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

They all drove back to Finn's house, Rachel driving with Puck because firstly, she was shaking too bad to drive and secondly, he didn't do as drastically crazy things when she was around. Puck reached into the back seat and yanked a towel out of one of his bags, passing it to Rachel and getting one for himself. "You didn't have to jump in you know." He said earning a death glare. "What? When I'm pissed, I usually do stupid things. Except it's usually punching people. I wasn't trying to kill myself, okay. Just... making a point?"

"A point of what?" Rachel asked seriously. "That the local council needs to fund a new cleaning program for the lake?"

"It's called having community involvement." he smirked. "I'm making a stand for the little guys."

"This is not funny Noah." Rachel dried some of her hair with the towel. "What were you thinking?" she said more seriously.

Puck shrugged, "I don't know. I was thinking I had to jump. I just _wanted _to jump. It was either that or destroy public property and I'm not in the mood to go to jail. Actually, then I could've probably gotten into a real fight..." his thoughts drifted off for a second but Rachel slapped his arm. He turned to look at her like she was a mosquito that just bit him. "What do you want Berry? Seriously, why are you even here?"

Rachel hadn't been expecting that and couldn't really answer it herself. As soon as Finn's voice came through the phone saying Puck was in trouble her first thought was, _I need to help him._ There was really no other thing she would consider doing at that time. She just knew that she had to help him. So she said it. "I wanted to help you."

"I don't need help."

"Obviously you do if you consider jumping into a lake fully clothed an acceptable way to deal with your emotional havoc."

"Oh, sure. I should've just stormed out and chucked a diva-sized hissy fit." Puck then paused, listening to his own words in his ears. "Shit, I've been spending too much time with Kurt."

"You can manage your timetable later, Noah." Rachel reached out her hand and took Puck's. She squeezed it tightly. "What's going on? Why are you so volatile lately?"

He was glad he remembered the word volatile from middle school science. He looked at Rachel's hand in his and then back out to the road. "Don't worry about it Berry." he said.

"I do worry though."

"Why?" he briefly looked away from the road to look at her. "Why do you care about me? I get the initial shock, I passed out on you but now... I told you. I dealt with Jacob. We're even. Do you like me being indebt to you?"

Rachel frowned. "Is that the only reason why you did that today? Because you were indebted to me?"

Puck realised it was the wrong thing to say, because that wasn't why he had done it. He just thought that what Jacob had done was too fucked for words and thought someone should teach the twit a lesson. Also, girls + crying = weirded out Puck and he had to bash Jacob to feel better again. Well, plus that he really didn't like Rachel crying. It pretty much pained him. (He was trying to be honest with himself, he really was).

"No." he said, then winced. Okay, maybe not that honest. "You were upset. I thought it would make you feel better, or at least make him feel worse. You tell anyone this and I'll probably deny it, but it's officially decided that the only people who can pick on the Gleeks is Mike, Matt, Finn and me. Anyone else, it's unacceptable. So like, Jacob doing that and then..." he paused. "Wait, you were slushied."

"Yes I was." she said, thinking back. "But that's off topic."

"Who slushied you?" Puck demanded as he pulled up in front of Finn's house. Mike and Finn were behind him.

"Your changing the topic." she said. "Tell me what's happening and I'll tell you who slushied me. I promise, and I'll even agree to letting you pummel him if that's your deepest desire."

"No way, you go first." he crossed his arms over his chest.

Rachel put her nose up in the air. "I'll even tell you how else he tortures me. Or has been torturing me, as of late."

"This dude tortures you?" Puck frowned. "Who the hell is it?"

"You go first." Rachel wrapped the towel closer around her and Puck was starting to feel uncomfortable in his wet clothing. He groaned and smacked his head back on the car knowing Rachel was a lot more patient than he was.

Finn got out of his car and looked at them curiously but Rachel waved him off. He shrugged and hoped that whatever was happening it would be fine if Rachel was there at least. Mike and him went inside to dry off and Rachel just waited for Puck to talk. "Okay, so uh... you heard my conversation with my mum this morning, right?"

Rachel nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be." he cut her off. "Seriously, I don't know how many times I need to tell you there's nothing to be sorry for."

She was about to say 'Sorry' again but thought better of it. "Okay. Continue."

"Yeah well, I went to pick Isla up after school and like, she was gone." He ran a hand through his mohawk as he thought of the absolute panic he'd experienced. "I talked to one of my old teachers and she said she was with my mum and I _knew _that meant dad too and like... I just freaked out. I went there to get her and then he called me son. I have no freaking idea why he thought he could but he called me son. I punched him, he punched back. I packed my bags, Isla packed hers, full of toys but anyway... We went to leave but mum blocked the way, things were said, he kind of insulted you and Kurt, I decked him again and we left."

"Wait... he said things about me and Kurt?" Rachel frowned. "How does your dad even know Kurt, let alone me?"

To this Puck turned a deep shade of red. "You know how when we were kids, we would kind of see each other at Temple but I'd never come over?" Rachel nodded, briefly remembering seeing Puck there as she grew up. "My dad didn't like your family." That's all Puck needed to say for Rachel to read between the lines. _My dad didn't like your __dad's__. _"I'm guessing that he recognised you when you pepper-sprayed him." the thought still made Puck smile.

"Oh." she crossed her arms over her chest. "And Kurt?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know actually. I really don't." he leaned back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling. "Maybe the old man's been stalking me."

"Enough with stalkers." Rachel shivered, thinking about Jacob more than the cold taking over. "So why'd you jump into the lake?"

"I don't know that either. I just felt like it. I felt like doing something stupid and reckless and... well I did it last time."

"Last time?"

"Yeah... when my dad first left. I climbed that tree in the middle of the night after I got Finn to sneak out with me." Puck frowned, remembering that night. "I fell in that time. I'd meant to jump, but then I freaked out 'cause I couldn't swim. I was hanging and Finn tried to help me but he couldn't pull me back up. I couldn't pull myself up so I had to drop. And then when I was under I didn't want to come back up. Felt kind of good down there. It was dark and cold, but I knew why. The lake had a reason for being like that. And... and so did I." He couldn't believe he just said all of that. He hadn't even told the guidance councillor that when he went in for his 'anger management' session (school made him). He would've told the councillor to stick it actually, but he kind of liked Mrs Pillsbury and thought she was a laugh when she was cleaning her grapes with a handkerchief.

"But... but you tried to get out right?" Rachel frowned. "I mean, you're alive." Then she thought her question was stupid but Puck got at what she was trying to ask.

"Yeah, duh." He lied, turning his badass back on. "I ain't no emo shit, Berry."

Rachel frowned and squeezed his hand tighter. "Finn saved you didn't he. That's why he got really scared when he saw you jump in and that's why you tolerate his protective and somewhat stupid nature all the time, isn't it?"

Puck frowned, "He's not stupid... Just slow. If you stopped using such big words around him, he'd probably get a lot more. And that whole right, left thing confuses a lot of people."

Rachel chuckled. "And it's why you always come to his defence. You can take shit out on each other but as soon as someone else starts to, world war three breaks out."

"Whoa, Berry swore." Puck laughed.

She narrowed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. "It's what Mike said yesterday while you were sleeping." Puck remembered, but decided not to mention it. "It was how he described you two."

"Man this is starting to sound like some chick-flick moment."

"You didn't answer my question." she said. "Isn't that the reason? Because Finn saved you?" Puck just became very silent, his wet and pruning fingers gripping the steering wheel. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't say anything." Puck said quickly, his eyes flashing angrily. "To anybody. Ever. In a million..." Rachel put her hand in front of Puck's mouth and smiled, gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"Don't worry." she said, her head tilting to the side. "I won't ruin your 'badass' reputation. I promise. I won't say a thing. Not even to Finn."

Puck just nodded and when she removed her hand he felt really cold. Not that he liked being gagged or anything, but he liked her hand on his face. BUT HE DID NOT LIKE RACHEL BERRY LIKE THAT!

It was all Puck could do but to keep repeating that and hope that it will eventually be true.

~*~

Rachel and Mike had gone back home after Carol had insisted they stay for dinner (which they did after Finn had given them a spare change of clothes while they waited for hers and Mike's in the dryer). Rachel had dropped Mike off and after a lot of fussing from Mrs Hudson, Puck was finally allowed to go to bed. His face reeked of the bruising cream Mrs Hudson had forced onto him.

Puck just took it and rubbed it all over his face, hoping it meant that he wouldn't look like a total idiot the next day. His face was kind of throbbing painfully but it was alright compared to what it could've been. Puck walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the study with the fold out bed which Isla was currently occupying. He leaned on the doorway and watched her sit there, devising a conversation between two of her teddy bears. Puck had bought one of them for her (stolen) and thought it was kind of cool how she always had it on her. (It took him two hours to get the security tag off... she had better cling to it like a fly on honey).

He laughed as the teddy bears did something that looked like dancing and Isla looked up at him. "Hi." She said with a big smile on her face. "Your face is purple."

Puck nodded, "I like it. Kind of different."

She put on her most serious face where she pursed her lips and her eyebrows furrowed. Puck had to try not to laugh because he knew was about to cop a lecture. "No Noah, your hair is different. Having a purple face is just plain weird."

Puck walked over to the bed and laid down on it, stretching out next to his sister. "Yeah but I'm a badass. I can pull it off."

"It's not a bandaid Noah. It's your face." she crawled across him so she was laying on his stomach, her face resting on his stomach and looking up into his eyes. Puck smiled and started running his hand through her long hair that reached her waist.

"When did you get to be so smart?" he asked. "I thought babies were supposed to be stupid."

"I'm not a baby." she said the word like it was something disgusting. "I'm seven."

"Six." he corrected her.

"Seven in after Christmas."

"That's in like, two months."

"Then you'll be seventeen."

"In three months." He frowned. "Dude, it's far away."

"I'm not a dude." she frowned at him.

"What, your not a baby, your not a dude... what are you then?"

She thought about it for a second then grinned. "I'm a princess."

"Oh, you are now?" Puck was trying not to laugh at the complete sincerity on her face.

"Yeah." she said then she rested one hand underneath her head. "What are you?"

"Me? I'm a badass." He smirked proudly.

Isla frowned, "That sounds painful."

"Oh, it is." Puck nodded seriously but then he grinned. "For the other guy." Isla laughed with him and he ruffled her hair. "I still think you're a snot-faced little dweeb."

"That's okay. Cause I still think you're an ugly bum." She looked up and pursed her lips to the side of her face, trying to look suspiciously innocent.

"You're so gonna cop it now." Puck growled and then he moved his hands down to her stomach and started tickling her. Isla squealed as Puck continued to tickle her. "Say uncle." He threatened as she tried to wriggle away from him.

"No!" she squealed.

"Well then I'm not gonna stop." He kept tickling her until Isla gave up.

"Okay, okay... Uncle!" she giggle even after he stopped and twitched her arms. "I hate when you do that." She said but she was still laughing.

"Doesn't look like you hate it." he rolled out of bed and stood up straight. "It's time for you to go to bed anyway."

"But you didn't say anything about my new dress." Isla said sadly as she just looked up at him.

"New dress?" Now Puck was confused. When did she get a dress?

"Yeah, look. Mrs Hudson hung it up for me." Isla jumped up and walked over to the door, closing it to show a white dress with black polka dots on it. There were a pair of glasses hanging off the hanger as well as a red scarf. "I even got shoes." She rushed over to the other corner of the room and pulled out red patent slip-ons. He briefly registered it was what he had seen his sister in when he had come home. Except the red scarf was wrapped around her head like a bandana. "Quinn gave them to me. She's really nice. She said she used to wear them."

Puck had realised that and smiled. "They're really nice Isles. You looked very pretty wearing them. I'm sorry I forgot to say something. I'm just so used to looking so pretty all the time, I didn't think about it." That got her smiling again and she launched herself into her brothers arms. He hugged her before putting her into the bed. "Okay, now sleep." he commanded. "Teeth?"

"Check."

"Pyjama's?"

"Check."

"Bed?"

Isla smacked the twice with both hands. "Comfy."

"Covers?"

"Warm."

"Teddy?"

She reached over to grab her teddy beat but he had disappeared. "Not here! Abort, abort!"

She was about to get frantic but Puck pulled the bear from behind his back and put it in front of her face. "Cancel abort, captain." He passed her the bear. "Teddy's with you." He wrapped the covers back around her and leaned down, kissing her on her forehead. "Night Isles."

"Goodnight." she said then Puck offered her his cheek and she kissed it. "Love you Noah."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too." he walked over to the door and half closed it behind him, leaving it open enough for the hall light to seep through. He stuck his head against the wall and groaned, sliding down until he was sitting down.

He hung his head low, trying to get rid of the pulsing migraine that was slowly taking over him. Puck heard slipped feet walking down the hallway and didn't even look up because he knew it was Mrs Hudson. "Finn would like me to violently remind you that you're sleeping in the basement tonight." she said, pausing in front of him. "He also would like for you to know he would be kicking you out if it wasn't for the fact he loves your sister and doesn't want to see her on the streets. Needless to say, he's going to need help to set up the trundle bed in his room, because you know how he gets confused with his rights and lefts and the instructions do say, 'pull right side first'." Puck chuckled at this, still not looking up. Mrs Hudson leaned down and kissed the side of his mohawk before rubbing the back of his head for good measure. "I'll talk to your mother in the morning Noah. And until she sees the light, just remember she's not the only family you have."

His mind flashed to Quinn, pregnant with his child and he clenched the pant legs on either side of his knees. _Yeah, but for how much longer?_

Mrs Hudson then decided to shuffle down the hall away from him, "Oh and please stop scaring Finn." she said, a bit more pleading. "He's going to get greys."

"Mum!" Finn yelled down the hallway, obviously hearing her.

Puck laughed again, tilting his head back and looking at Mrs Hudson who was heading down the stairs. Finn stuck his head out the door and glared at Puck. "Dude, she's so right. You need to chill or else your gonna look like a granddad."

"Get in here and help me with this thing." Puck pushed himself up off the wall, grumbling. "Okay, okay... But dude, seriously. Right, left... The hand that makes the 'L' shape is the left."

**AN: Is it bad that I know how to take off those security tags?? I don't know... I'm gonna ponder this tomorrow...**

**Oh and cause I'm dyslexic, well more specifically dyspraxic (form of dyslexia... and now my computers being mean because it won't let me spell dyspraxic, saying it's 'incorrect' but I looked it up on Google goddammit!), I get really confused with my right and left, so I make an 'L' shape with both my hands and figure it out :).**

**Grgh... I had this awesome idea for a few chapters down... It was like the most EPIC Puckleberry moment EVER and I was so determined on writing it I even did that thing I do (it sounds crazy) where I speak what the characters are gonna say... aloud... in my room... while I'm alone... Or I mutter it while I'm walking along the street... Whatever. (Have to stop saying that!) And like, I even found the **_**song **_**for it and then my mum came and started talking to me about ASPARAGUS and whether or not she should put it into the pasta salad for tomorrow... we went through the pro's and con's and we eventually decided no because Justin hates asparagus and we try not to anger anyone on Christmas cause we're one of those 'foodie' families... Anywhoo, so my mum left and I looked at my iPod, thinking the song was still there but... IT WASN'T! And my iPod is on Shuffle... STILL! Then I totally forgot what I was going to write (because it had to do with the song) and I keep drawing up blank!**

**So there is a small chance I'm going to stay up all night looking through my 3302 songs for this ONE song. So much for looking good for Christmas lunch.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This is your present! (One of them)... If you guys want to return the love, just Review...**

**Have a safe and happy holiday!**

**Love from,**

**Bibz (and TheFemaleWinchester who likes to be included... and my brother, Justin who decided that since I mention him often enough, he's apart of fanfiction through association... and my mum who just shouted from down the hall to say 'Merry Christmas' too, but I think that's cause she thinks I'm emailing my cousins in Germany... Oh hell, from the whole family, Dad, Aunts, Uncles, cousins and grandparents included! Plus the dog!)**


	11. Not so Obvious: The Dream Sequence

**AN: SORRY I DIDN'T GET THIS OUT YESTERDAY! Grgh... I wrote it on my iPod but then I have to convert it and I was sooo buggered after my family picnic I fell asleep at my desk half-way through... So I didn't finish it and I woke up this morning (almost afternoon) thinking 'SHIT!' and felt really crap about it... Also felt crap cause I slept on my desk and killed my back and neck...**

**Oh! And how epic! Remember last chapter how I mentioned the right and left thing?! My bro bought me bracelets to remember! He made them discreet too... One says 'Love' the other says 'Righteous'... (he couldn't find something that discreetly said 'Left' but that's cool) HAHAHA! Now I just gotta figure out which hand to put them on! LoL... jokes... (blushes) he put them on for me... :)... Okay, equally as sad, but what of it?**

**I'm so glad people like my AN... I thought they were a bit sad at first, but you guys always get me so excited and I have so many weird things to write... LoL**

**Diva(dot)divine: I'm going to be completely honest with you, I read your review at three am on Christmas morning and sat there for twenty-minutes trying to find where I wrote 'baby giraffe' in the story... It was only as my father forced me to go to bed, did I realise you were talking about how you imagined him... (shakes my head) I need sleep.**

**Ladybug Jess: Baby steps, baby steps... Oh, something has been bugging me... And my brother... cause I asked him for advice... What is your avatar picture of?! Which movie is it from? We can't figure it out! I recognise it... but I don't... this could be really embarrassing if it's a photo of a friend of yours...**

**Ch3lsBishop: Aww, shucks... Yeah, the readers mean something to mean. (shrugs) I kind of want to be a writer, not for the fame but because I want to make people happy with reading. (Sounds sad, I know) That's why I like my reviewers because it means I made people happy... cheesy, yes? But really, while I am independent and headstrong, I'm just a people pleaser...**

**Alimard: Cool... like I always say, it's better to smile than frown... it means you'll need less botox when you're older ;)... Hehehe... Yeah, I kind of love writing about big brother/little sister relationships (cause I am a little sister and though I'll never admit it to Boofy (Justin) I love him and I look up to him... if he ever reads that, I'm dead)...**

**Moosemer11, Twilightcookie22, Aussie Panda, Mary, and November123: Thank you for your reviews and I'm glad you liked the Puck and Isla stuff... Here's the next chapter!**

**Fantasy's forever: I died at your comment... It's not wrong, it's pretty acceptable. ;) Oohh... Now I feel like bacon... and I'm a flexitarian... basically, I don't go out of my way to eat meat unless I'm really craving it... like right now... could go for a bacon, egg and cheese burger from maccas... Why'd I have to wake up after the breakfast run??**

**Lillyxx: Thanks for the review... I'm glad you like it and glad to have a new reader. Hope this is soon enough for you.**

**Karma22: It's cool, they can like... have you on weekends ;)... Told my brother and sister-in-law I'm adopting you and they just both looked at me like I was nuts... which I am. Totally agree with NCIS: LA... Look at the next reply too cause it involves you...**

**Greymalkin7: It's my secret as to why Rachel didn't tell Puck... (mwahahahaha!)**

**I'd just like to quickly point out, for all of those people who read my AN at the bottom of the last chapter... I don't have a dog... (If you don't understand, it's okay... if you do, sorry for misleading you all with my form of humour... lol) :)**

**Kkcnelson2002: No, that's totally cool... As long as you like something, I'm pretty chill on what it is. Yeah, I use my laptop in class (which does not help with my writing compulsion) cause handwriting is difficult... Seriously, I can't even hold a pen.**

**Lynn: Read!**

**Oh and this was your Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza present because of the heavy Puckleberry action... Sorry it's a day late... MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

Rachel was home alone, lying in bed. The curtains to her window had been tightly drawn (by Matt before he had left) and Artie had locked up her entire house for her (including windows that they normally left open). She cracked open her bathroom window and opened the door to let some sort of breeze in but she couldn't bear to open her bedroom window, more out of fear than anything else. "Stupid Jacob..." she muttered, pulling the covers closer to herself.

She was still cold from her lake dive and was hoping her vocal chords would not suffer. Rachel fluffed the cushion up underneath her and tried to get some sort of restful sleep before sunrise, but every time she closed her eyes she had an immense fear that someone was watching her.

But there was also another fear, burning deep inside her. Rachel couldn't quite put her finger on the exact thing that was bothering her and at the same time didn't want to know. Because if she knew the fear it meant that it could claim her. Then again if she didn't know what it was then it could claim her when she least expected it.

Deciding it probably wasn't the best time in the world to let her mind get away with her when the darkness did nothing but fuel her imagination, and this wasn't a topic she should let her mind runaway with, Rachel closed her eyes and imagined Finn, replaying the images of him from the past two days. She grinned with closed eyes as she thought of Finn diving after her, holding her up in the water. _But Noah held you up in the water..._ The thought hit her so fast that she sat up, stunned with the realisation that it had been Puck, not Finn who grabbed her first when she started to sink under the water. She had sat on his knee while he kept them both above the surface. _It means nothing,_ she convinced herself. _You were just imagining your dream scenario and realised that you had been in a similar predicament._

So Rachel closed her eyes and drifted back into dream land, thinking once again of Finn. This time she dreamt of him and her on stage, singing 'No Air' to a crowded hall. The audience was applauding and Rachel was about to take her final bow when Puck turned up, standing on the edge of the stage. Rachel felt herself grow confused and fearful all at the same time. He was looking over the edge of the stage as if he was trying to approximate the distance. "Noah?" she questioned. Puck turned around and gave her a small smile. "Finn, stop him!" She turned to where Finn was, standing next to her, but he appeared to be frozen in time.

She turned back to look at Puck but he was tilting over the edge of the stage. Rachel took a running step and leapt out to grab him, to stop him falling. He turned at the last moment, facing her and catching her arm. Below the stage was the drop from the tree and to the lake, but it felt like a larger fall than what she originally anticipated. Puck pulled her through the air, closer to him until they were embracing in mid air. She buried her face into his neck and as he held her close to his body. She inhaled deeply and remembered his musky and spicy scent that was infused with the smell of sweat. But it wasn't a bad smelling sweat. It was a salty smell that seemed to invigorate her.

They splashed into the water, Puck's back breaking the water. As they were under water, Rachel had her eyes open and was staring straight into Puck's eyes. She moved her head down and he moved his up and in a very surreal moment she was kissing Puck under water. It wasn't like the make out on her bed which was spur of the moment and more for mutual pleasure. It also wasn't like the times she made out and kissed Finn which were timid, nervous and filled with sweet discoveries. This was passionate and filled with something she couldn't describe.

They emerged above the water, still kissing in a tight embrace and only broke apart when they heard a small child laughing. Rachel looked over Puck's shoulder to see a small blonde girl with big brown eyes and a goofy smile running toward her father. Her father was none other than Finn and Rachel wondered just how much time had passes while they were under water because the girl was almost four. Standing next to Finn was Quinn, holding his hand and staring at him and their daughter with a loving smile.

"Hey, babe. Don't worry about them." Puck took her face by the chin and forced her to look his way. "Hasn't he hurt you enough? Don't you just want to be free? Don't you know you have me?"

Rachel nodded briefly but then Puck let go of her and once again, she saw him falling, but this time through the water. Sinking in lower and deeper, so far that she could grab him. Rachel tried swimming, tried moving, tried doing anything to stop him from sinking further into the water, but she couldn't do anything but watch him close his eyes.

And with this, Rachel Berry awoke from her dream to the song 'I'm walking on sunshine' playing through her speakers. And she really was. Hot painful sunshine that left her whole body burning with embarrassment, confusion and sadness at what exactly her dreams entailed.

It wasn't just for the first morning after though. It was every morning after, her dreams altering slightly to be more devastating each night as Puck kept falling and falling.

~*~

It was one week later that Puck decided he needed to start his day normally again, even though he was tired as hell from the nightmares he was suffering from (and promptly forgetting for some odd reason). And seeing as his house was at the top of the street from Finn's, he could pretty much go on his usual daily run from his best friends house (which he was still living at). He took his usual root, right past Tina's house and would've kept running past had it not been for the fact Tina was sitting out the front of her house wearing black pyjamas and black fluffy slippers, nursing a cup of tea in her hands.

He sighed and slowed down, pulling his headphones out of his ears and walking up to her. "I haven't run past Artie yet Tina." he said clearly. "On my way back..."

"I'm not here to ask you about Artie." she said then paused. "Well, I'm here to talk about Artie, but not ask what he's been doing. I just... can you do me a favour seeing as you're the only mutual friend we have that I somewhat trust not to go telling anyone else or try to psycho analyse me?"

"Um..." Puck wasn't sure what to make of this 'friend' business. "Sure?" _No you idiot... You should've said NO! _"What do you need?" _What do you keep me around for? Oh... that's right... You keep all those skinemax memories up here... _(Bingo!*****)

"Can you tell him, I'm done?" she said. "Because right now, I don't even know if he's reading my text messages. I'm just... I'm sick of being the one reaching out. I've tried to apologise, I really have but... I just can't anymore."

_Oh fuck._

_See... this is why you listen to me._

_Shut up brain!_

_You're using your brain to tell your brain to shut up._

_You doofus, you're now talking to yourself in your head._

_Oh fuck._

"Uh, yeah." he winced at himself. "Sure."

Tina smiled at him and got on her toes, kissing his cheek. "Thank you Puck. Your not that bad of a guy, you know that?"

He sneered at her, "Babe, I'm a badass."

"Only in front of a crowd." she turned on her heel and went inside.

Puck wasn't to sure how to feel about that so he decided not to feel at all. As usual, he blasted his music into his ears and ran, his feet usual keeping beat to the music. He past all the normal houses, saw Brittany and Santana (Brittany actually leapt on him, begging to know if he was better and chatting on about how she was totally happy he was running again), Mr Hummel (who told him anytime he needed to talk he could go to him), Daniela (who interrogated him on where he had been the previous mornings because she had waited with water until Matt finally came outside and informed her Puck wouldn't be coming around... and she had overheard Quinn, Santana and Brittany talking about him running away the night she had slept over and she got really freaked out. So Puck gave her a hug _and _kiss before sending her inside, dazed and confused) and waved at Quinn (who looked at least happy to see him).

He had to admit, the last week hadn't been easy but to his great surprise (and everyone else's) Rachel had helped him through it.

Seriously. She had firstly reported the alcohol cabinet at school to Principal Figgins. When everyone complained about it (especially the poor freshman) she just stuck her nose up into the air and walked off _after _giving Puck a pointed look. She then just watched him. It was a little freaky sometimes, but other times it was calming. Like when she just stared at him while he waited for her to finish practicing after school or Glee. (Either him or Finn waited for her, usually Finn because they had something to practice and this left Puck to sleep. They did it because people were still giving her crap about the whole 'Blog' incident and there were still photos circulating the internet).

She also had this kind of protective stare too, which made Puck curious on many levels. They didn't really talk about their shift in relationship from enemies to friends, (well pretend enemies because after their hook-up they'd been friends, despite what Puck said... he even pretended to be interested in her vigorous tale about how exactly she'd gotten the Show Choir committee to include ballads), in fact they didn't really talk much about anything they should have. Instead, she tailed him around, while he was supposed to be tailing her around. He wasn't sure which of them was leading and which of them was following, but he knew one thing for certain... Rachel Berry could be silent when she wanted to be. This made him question _why the hell would she talk at 50 mile per hour when she can convey everything she's trying to say with those big brown eyes of hers??? And when did I learn the word convey???_

He knew Rachel was busting to ask him questions because her eyes were always shining with anticipation, but he was really glad she didn't, 'cause he couldn't stand questions. He did notice though that she didn't flinch anymore when she saw him in the hallway sipping on a slushie.

_SLUSHIE!_

He had to remember to ask her about the slushies. He always forgot. And the torture. He paid up, it was about time she did too.

He ran past Artie, who was wheeling around outside his house, as usual and he also remembered what he promised Tina. Puck slowed and jogged up the driveway. "Hey." he said, popping out his headphones. "Pass us the ball, would you?"

Artie looked at Puck with pure and utter confusion. Their usual ritual in the morning was Artie waved, Puck waved back. Continue with the day as if it never happened. If he had to make a bet with anyone, he'd say he'd probably be the first to break the tradition by actually speaking. Never would Artie have imagined it would be Puck who would take the next step.

But he threw the ball Puck's way anyway and watched as he caught it and jumped to throw it in the net. He caught it on the rebound, bounced it a few times and threw it back at Artie. "Uh, listen dude... I'm not good at this stuff but, Tina asked me to tell you something."

Artie did a double take. _Tina went to Puck? I'm so getting Punk'd. _"What?!"

"Yeah I know..." he frowned and rubbed the back of his scalp. "Since you two broke up she's been bugging me every morning on my run about what you're doing and how you look when I run past. And cause like, I pass her house first and last, she found me before hand this time."

Artie thought about this and then dribbled the ball in one hand while he wheeled with the other and threw the basketball into the hoop. "What did she say now?"

"Only that she's like... sick of trying. And that she's tried to apologise and shit and she can't take it." Puck tried to remember if he got it all and it sounded pretty right. "I think."

Artie nodded slowly and threw the ball in the hoop again. "Okay."

"Okay?" Puck was kind of surprised. Those two had been making moon-eyes at each other from day one. "Dude, aren't you truly, madly, deeply for her?"

With a small shake of his head, Artie leaned back in the wheelchair. "She lied to me."

Through the sequenced rumour mill (Kurt), Puck had heard that Artie felt betrayed by the whole 'Tina don't stutter' thing. "Dude, she lied to everyone."

"You wouldn't get it Puckerman." Artie grabbed his ball and put it on his lap. "See you at school."

"No, dude. Wait up." Puck jogged up to him and grabbed the back of his chair, keeping him from moving.

"You know, this is really damaging my self-esteem." Artie muttered.

Puck scoffed. "I used to slushie you and tried to tip you over in a potter-potty. I think me damaging your self-esteem is a given." He walked around him so he was standing in front of him. "Okay, I have not copped an earful every morning an earful of 'Artie-this' and 'Artie-that' from Tina for nothing. Now, listen here. Do you think she's hot?"

"I did..."

"No." Puck slapped Artie across the face once lightly. "Not, 'I did but not any more cause of personality'. Tell me know. Body. Do you think she's hot?"

He scoffed. "I'd be stupid not to."

Puck slapped him again. "Now why can't you just go and bone her?"

Artie blinked a few times. "Life doesn't revolve around sex, Puck."

"It so does." Puck grinned, because he'd thought about this quite a lot. "We live, because and for sex. The point of life is to continue it. Your parents had sex to create you. You're gonna have sex when you find a chick 'cause she's gonna wanna show you just how much she cares. Then dudes like you will get married and to show your love, you have sex. Then you have kids you need to have sex. You grow up and continue having sex because it makes the shit does times feel awesome. When you get some, you feel happy for days like your on drugs. If you don't you'll feel shitty. Then you die, all sexed out." Puck grinned, crossing his arms over his chest as if he proved life's mystery. "Life totally revolves around sex."

Artie dismissed this easily as 'Puck-talk'. "She lied to me." he repeated and Puck slapped him again then thought about it.

"I got a totally legit question Artie. If she never pretended to have the lisp at all, didn't lie to you and was still throwing herself on you, would you do her?"

"I'm not gonna..."

"Okay, okay... would you date her? If she had never lied and she was just a loner like you and you still had the hots for her, yada, yada, yada..." he rolled his eyes at himself and then looked back at Artie who looked floored.

"Probably not." he said, unsure.

"Why not?"

Artie narrowed his eyes. "I think you can figure why not." And just in case he couldn't, Artie waved his arms generally around his wheelchair.

"Well good." Puck grinned. "Cause now we know it's just in your head." He slapped Artie one last time.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Artie asked, rubbing his cheek.

Puck shrugged. "It's fun. Look, if she wasn't pretending to be a freak, you would still be in this position. It has nothing to do with the fact she lied. It's cause now she's not a freak and you're thinking that a freak can't date a normal kid. But dude, Tina's far from normal and you're not a total freak. Plus, doesn't maths say a negative plus a positive equal a positive?"

"No, it equals a negative."

"Oh." Puck frowned. "Shit, I'm sounding like Finn. Uh..." he punched Artie in the shoulder. "Just go and make out with her dude. Trust me, Asian girls are pretty freaky and their down for anything in the sack. Tina's already freaky in public so she's probably like... crazy in bed."

It was at this that Artie rolled over Puck's toes. "Hey!" he exclaimed, jumping back.

"Don't talk about her like that!" But that's all Puck wanted. To stir Artie to the point where he realised he was still in love with Tina.

Even though his toes were aching, he smiled. "See Wheels. You're totally head of tyres for Asian." Puck pushed Artie back a bit in case he tried to break his toes again and started running down off the street, plugging his headphones in.

_Oh yeah... I can totally do that millionaire matching-making shit... And I only watched that show once 'cause there was a total MILF on it..._

He kept smiling to himself, running down past Rachel's. He looked up, thinking he'd see her on her elliptical or something but instead he found her curled up at her window, her arms wrapped around her knees. He slowed from a run to a jog, just staring at her as he past by.

She gave a small smile but it barely reached her cheeks let alone her eyes. Puck tilted his head onto the side and decided that maybe he was on a winning streak today with fixing people's problems, so he might as well try it out with Berry. Plus, she was all on top of him (gutter!) with fixing his problems. He didn't like being helpless. He noticed the tree next to her window and remembered her saying that her dads were back in town so he didn't particularly want to use the front door. So he took a running jump and easily climbed up the tree, pulling himself up to her window.

Rachel looked half-way between shocked and petrified as she opened her window. "Noah!" she squealed. "What are you doing?"

"Move." he ordered her and she did so he could jump the small distance to her window, catch on and pulled himself in. He grinned at his own acrobatics, pretty damn proud of himself. "Oh, I still got it." He then looked at Rachel seriously. "You looked like your cat died, Berry."

"I don't have a cat." she said.

"So then you have no reason to look so depressed." he sat down at the edge of the window, trying to figure out why she could be upset. "You're still not thinking about that shit I told you the other day, are you? Cause it's not big deal." She had occasionally shot him really upset looks at which Puck would promptly get up, leave the room and buy her a grape slushie just so she could stop looking at him like that.

"Firstly Noah, you tried killing yourself when you were nine." He flinched at the words. He didn't quite think about it like that. He thought of it more as fighting with the grim reaper and coming out on top... on purpose. "It is a big deal. Secondly, that's not why I'm upset."

Puck didn't know she was lying through her teeth, but it didn't really matter to him anyway. Any sort of answer was legit enough for him. "Is there another pic up on the net from that blog?" he asked seriously.

Rachel shrugged, shaking her head. "Yes, but that's not it either. I just didn't sleep well last night. Or the night before for that matter." she rubbed the back of her neck tiredly. "And I really don't feel like chatting at the moment so could you please leave? Either the way you came or the front door, it doesn't matter." Rachel turned around to walk away from him but he reached over and grabbed her arm.

She flinched and Puck pulled back instantly, trying not to seem hurt by her reaction. "I was just gonna say Berry, that you can tell me." he tried to look serious instead of snarky. "Seriously. If it's about the blog thing, just tell me and I'll deal with it."

"Noah, that blog will be ruining my life for a long time." Rachel said sadly. "You're not going to be able to _deal_ with it. Especially not with your brand of dealing."

"But my brand of dealing is badass and freaking cool. I mean, remember what I did to Jacob? On the downside, I'm never gonna be able to look at showgirls again, but on the upside, he got what he deserved." Puck grinned, hoping it would get Rachel to smile to. It did, but only a little. "Berry, tell me what's going on."

She shook her head, Puck not knowing she was trying to get rid of the images of him falling into the water out of her head. She knew he wasn't going to do that but she was petrified he might try. But she couldn't tell him that because Rachel was determined to stay strong. But she was slowly breaking from a lack of sleep from her various nightmares and the fact it took her an hour each night to convince herself their were no more cameras in her room. "When I sleep roughly, I wake up with migraines. It's not that I'm not happy that I have that delightful image of Jacob Ben-Israel hanging from the football posts to replay during my darkest hours, it's just that my head is making it difficult for me to feel overly emotional."

"Ahh..." Puck got none of that, but she had a headache and was happy with what he did to that Ben-Israel jerk. So he pieced together the rest. "Well have a painkiller and come to school." he walked back over the window. "And can you buy oreos on your way to school?"

"Why?" she asked.

Puck leapt out of her window, causing her heart to flutter for a moment while he was midair. But he safely landed on the tree and turned back to face her. "I don't know." He then swung down off the tree and Rachel brought herself back to the window to make sure he didn't hurt himself. "I just feel like it." He then looked up at Rachel and smiled. "I'll drive by and pick you up today. But like, be prepared for a packed car cause I've got Finn and Isla with me. I'll swing by at 8:15, okay?"

_***Had to write it... I tried to delete it, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it...**_

**AN: I'm so confused.... Like, my internet will show me webpages but it says I'm offline... then I'm going over the chapters of 'Use Somebody' and on one chapter it says I have 74 reviews and on the next it says 81... But on the main page is says 83 and my emails say 98 and my login says 99... I don't like being this confused... It makes me put my wrists to my head and try to push away the migraine that develops... I'm so utterly and horribly confused... I think I'm gonna cry...**

**Sorry your Christmas present was just a dream sequence but... it's a start? **_**(Ducks from the flying tomatoes)**_**... at least it's not knives this time... or was it a brick?**

**REVIEW! I'm two off one hundred and that kind of makes me happy ;) **_**(Really makes me happy... like, breathing takingly happy...)**_


	12. Don't do Maths

**AN: Nothing to say really... Huh... Second time it's happened... This is odd... Think it might happen on chapters divisible by six... **

**Decided to half my reviews... one that are involved particularly in this chapter are put in the first AN, others are in the bottom...**

**Sarahdelovely: I hope your not disappointed when you find out what the oreos were about... :S... **

**Just fyi, this is a bit of a short chapter cause I was a bit busy today but decided I should upload for you guys...**

**Xnerdark: I told you! Hang on for another chapter or two cause the rest is still in the mail (ie my brain)**

**BellaLuce: **_**All**_** apart of the plan...**

**Sparklylutz & Jenny0305: Glad you liked it... and keep reading... :)**

**AussiePanda: Here's your next chapter! :) Confusion is figured out... my computer just had the page saved on it and brought up it's last memory of it... if you get that... I didn't, not the way I just wrote it but I'm not sure how else to explain it...**

At 8:15 exactly, Puck pulled up in front of Rachel's house and beeped twice. Usually he hated being on time, but his sister would run late otherwise and while he didn't mind rocking up late to school, Finn would probably kill him. Or attempt to at the very least.

Rachel rushed out of the house, waving goodbye to her dad's and jumped into the backseat of Puck's truck, next to his sister. "Good morning." she said and Puck was glad that Rachel's usual perky self was back. Secretly though. He would never admit it out loud and he would bash anyone who insinuated it. "Morning Isla."

Ever since the night when Rachel had met Isla at Finn's house, she'd fallen in love with the little girl and had slightly spoiled her every time she'd hung out with Finn, Puck, Matt and Mike after school. Like when she kept sneaking Isla extra cookies the other night after dinner, even though Puck said she could only have two after Mrs Hudson said one. Rachel made sure Isla had five.

Isla grinned and threw herself across the seat, hugging Rachel. "Noah didn't tell me you were coming!"

"I don't tell you a lot of things." Puck said. "It never bothered you before."

Isla just stuck her tongue out at him and rested her head against Rachel. "Rach, are you staying back this afternoon?" Finn asked her and Puck glanced into his rear view mirror.

"Actually, no." Rachel ran a hand through her hair. "I'm too tired."

"Do you mind hanging out on the bleachers for Puck and me to finish football?"

She shook her head wearily. "No, not at all. But I might just stay in the library and do my homework."

"Which means squirt, you're going home with Mrs Rutherford." Puck glanced at his sister. "And you're going to do your homework to."

"Okay." Isla sighed, still against Rachel. They pulled up in front of Isla's school and she unbuckled herself and leaned forward, kissing Finn on the cheek and then Puck. She also gave him a one armed hug around his neck, almost choking him but in a good way. "Bye!" she said to everyone after hugging Rachel and jumping out of the car.

"She's cute." Rachel said.

"And deadly annoying." Puck grinned, throwing the car back into drive and moving along.

"Oh yeah..." Rachel reached in her bag and pulled out oreos. "Why'd you want them?"

"You got her to bring you oreos?" Finn asked him seriously.

Puck nodded, reaching back for the packet. "Thanks." he cracked it open and started to eat. "I felt like them."

Rachel stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious?"

With his mouth full of cookies he raised an eyebrow at her. He tried answering her but it ended up sounding like, "Humrbhgal."

"Chew." she instructed and he did. Finn almost did a double take. Him and both their mothers had been trying to convince Puck chewing was necessary for _years_.

"I said, hungry." Puck handed Finn an oreo. He stared at it for a moment before resigning and taking it.

Rachel laughed from the back seat and when Finn and Puck gave her a raised eyebrow she just rolled her eyes and giggled. "Boys."

Puck shrugged at Finn and ate another oreo. Rachel felt herself grinning like a madwoman in the backseat, and not because of the joking around, but because in the last week Rachel had decided she just might have friends.

~*~

Puck and Finn walked with Rachel to her locker and Finn left them there to go see Quinn a few lockers down. The two were speaking quietly, huddled around something. Puck leaned on the locker next to Rachel, facing her and away from the happy couple. "Berry, do you really need all of those books?"

Rachel, who had been un-piling her textbooks and folders from her locker, looked up briefly and frowned. "Yes. It's just my books for first and second."

"There are like... twenty-books there."

"Only because I carry all my exercise books in my folder and I have two textbooks for maths and a reading book as well as a textbook for English. You should know, you take both classes with me."

Puck frowned, "We have maths first?"

"Yes."

He grinned lazily and briefly looked over his shoulder at Finn, "Hey dude, wanna go to 7/11?"

"Yeah, alright." Finn called back but then went back to his conversation with Quinn. Briefly, from behind Finn and Quinn, Puck saw a bunch of basketball jocks joking around, all pointing in Quinn's general direction. _Dweebs..._ Puck thought.

Rachel smacked his arm, bringing his attention back to her. "Noah, we have class."

"No, we have maths." he corrected her. "Designated free period."

She narrowed her eyes at him and Puck knew that meant he was about to get lectured so he shoved his hand over Rachel's mouth and held her like that with his other hand behind her head so she couldn't move. She said something but it was muffled by his hand. "No speaking." he said. "I've missed most of the year so this one 7/11 run ain't gonna ruin my whole life."

Her eyes became even narrower and she stuck her tongue out and licked his hand. He kept his hand there, raising his eyebrow up. "You think that's gonna stop me from shutting you up?" He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I've swapped saliva with you, remember that." Rachel's eyes became wide and she hit him again before more muffled sounds came out from behind his hand.

Puck just laughed and slightly turned when Quinn and Finn walked up to them. "Let go of Rachel, Puck."

"Nah." Puck said. "She'll lecture me otherwise..." he started laughing, "Hey that tickles..." Under Puck's hand, Rachel was trying to bite him, but her teeth just wouldn't reach his hand.

"Okay, this is weird." Quinn stated, crossing her arms over her books. "You look like your making out with his hand, Rachel."

Rachel instantly stopped, turning bright red and earning a snicker from Puck. "I knew you wanted me."

The bell for first period rang and Puck finally removed his hand from her mouth with a cocky grin. Rachel was about to spurt into a mountain race of a lecture when he just walked off. With her mouth hanging slightly agape, she turned on her heel to chase after him. "Noah, maths is the other way."

"7/11 is this way."

"Noah." she berated and Quinn just rolled her eyes, walking a little ahead of them.

"Seriously, Man-Hands, you're not going to get them to quit. Puck skips maths. Nobody is going to change that." And with that Quinn turned into a classroom, her head held high.

Puck narrowed his eyes at the 'Man-Hands' comment then looked back to Rachel. "She's kind of right."

"Finn!" Quinn's voice yelled out from inside the class. "Get in here."

Finn paused and looked at Puck. "Sorry dude. We can go to 7/11 later."

Rachel felt like pointing out the hypocrisy in Quinn's statement but decided not to because the blonde ex-cheerleader was only starting to allow her into her good books. Yet again, Rachel could find hypocrisy in Quinn Fabray having good books, so pursed her lips and decided not to lecture her own mind.

Puck groaned, tilting his head back in frustration. "Fine. I'll go sleep in the nurse's office."

"Noah instead of wasting an hour of your life sleeping, just come to class where there is a chance you could possibly learn something that could enrich your life." Rachel said, wrapping her hand around his bicep and tugging him the opposite way.

"Math won't enrich my life, Berry." he said, frowning at her. "Anyways, it's not a waste of an hour. It's more like recharging the batteries."

"Didn't you sleep last night?" she asked, intrigued.

Puck smirked, wriggling his eyebrows. "Oh I slept alright..." _No I didn't... didn't even get laid... Can't. Finn sleeps two feet away from me and the dude mumbles shit while he's sleeping. Anyways, even if I wasn't having sex, I wasn't sleeping. Couldn't. Haven't been able to... _Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered what Rachel would do if she knew.

But Rachel didn't know that and she let go of his arm, disgusted. "That's horrid."

"Yeah well, that's life. Just ask Artie." With that comment, he walked down the hallway to the car park. He turned back briefly once he was at the end of the hallway to see Rachel staring at the ground looking upset and disappointed. She turned around and almost bumped into the group of basketball players he'd seen before, but he didn't wait to see what would happen.

_Not my problem... I never go to Maths... ever._

He rounded the corner and walked all the way to the nurse's office when second bell rang, telling everyone class started. His hand rested on the door and he was about to walk in when he stopped himself. Rachel looked disappointed and it was because of him. _But dude, you slushied her how many times and you never cared... Wait... Slushies!_

Puck let go of the door and turned back around, jogging to maths class. He wasn't going to maths to learn. He was going so he didn't forget _again _that he needed to ask Rachel about the slushies and this dude who was torturing her. If that meant attending a stupid maths class, so be it. He wasn't going to let himself forget _again_.

When he walked back down the hallway he left Rachel in, he fully expected to see it empty. What he didn't expect was a puddle of blue on the ground where Rachel had been standing, last time he saw her.

Through his mind flashed the images of the basketball jocks, all walking down the hallway, following behind Finn, Quinn, Rachel and himself. The ones he had thought were laughing and pointing at Quinn. But maybe they were laughing and pointing at Rachel.

Puck walked down the hallway, a little faster than before. He walked to maths class and peered through the window. The teacher paused and looked up at him so he had to walk in. "What's the matter?" Mr Marx asked. Matt looked over to Puck and shot him a 'What the hell?' look.

"Uh, Rachel Berry here?" he asked cautiously.

Mr Marx looked up around the classroom. "That's odd. I could've sworn I saw her in the hallway." He then paused and frowned. "Wait... Noah Puckerman. Aren't you in this class?"

"Uh... got to go." Puck turned around and darted out of the classroom, letting the door slam behind him. _So if I was Berry and I was slushied, where would I go? _He looked down the hall to see the girls bathroom with a small hand shaped wet patch on the door. _And bingo was his name-o._

**AN & Reviews:**

**Last line... Type in 'Tom Cruise Super Hero Movie Trailer' on youtube... I watched that last night with my brothers and sister-in-law... died of laughter...**

**Ladybug Jess: Yes! Cause my best friend (who's crazy about Doctor Who) has that picture on his maths book! Thanks for the review ;)**

**JustAmazing: ...Is it bad I'm happy I made you cry? Only because like... it meant I did something right... I think? I don't think happy is the right word... proud? LoL, I'm just digging my grave... Hmmm and the point of 'Berry'. I believe it could be used as a term of endearment, if used in the right context. I mean, my best friend and I call each other by our last names and when he introduced me to his friends from his new school he introduced me by calling me by my last name... In fact, people shortening my surname (and my fascination with lego statues) was how I got my nickname 'Legos' (pronounced Leg-**_**gos**_**)... Anyone else want to comment? Oh and I'm only writing more cause bricks friggin hurt! :P**

**Ch3lsBishop: Thank you for you awesome review! I really hope your right **_**(blushes like an idiot)**_**... LoL... my brother is pretty cool. Total weirdo, but cool. I like that he's a weirdo though. I don't like normal... Just walked into the house after spending the night with him, my 'kind-of' brother Leo and Bianca, Justin's girlfriend (yes she has the same name as me, yes it's weirder than fuck, but they're in love so it's just... screwed actually... I love Bianca though. She's awesome) We played Fifa and decided to have an impromptu water gun fight. Did I mention they're all in their mid-twenties?**

**Karma22: Laughed so hard about the 'ballad' comment my sides hurt... U can be my kind-of sister, cause I have a kind-of brother... The dude basically lived with us for his high school career cause he was my brothers best friend and he lived up the road from us... so I adopted him as my kind-of brother... LoL :)... And weird is the only way to be... If I don't get a weird look in a day I feel like I haven't achieved something... :)**

**EscapeSomebody: Yeah, I think you mentioned you loved it once or twice... LoL... Thank you very much for your review... Check your PM's ;)**

**Puck'sButterfly: Thankyou! If you want, I turn 'Anon' reviews on so just type 'Puck'sButterfly' in instead of logging in all the time... I'm pretty horrible and sometimes review as 'BibityBobity' cause I can't be bothered to login or I'm half asleep as I read so can't remember my password... or my username... ;)**

**Alimard: Yeah, that's about as romantic as I've ever written... LoL... I heart writing dream sequences... The Artina sub-plot is actually pretty important... for later chapters... And it's funny to write Tina stuff... cause I'm a bit... uh... eccentric? Like her... Well, I dress a bit like her, except I'm more purple and red than blue perse... And yes to the slushie part... ;) Showgirls... LoL**

**Fantasy's forever: Would you kill me if I used that sentence somewhere in this story, because it's like golden... If you say yes, I'll give you credit (undoubtedly) and it would be used later but like... that's gold. Pure and utter gold. And yes, I totally agree with you... Finn/Rachel is Finchel... it sounds weird... Reminds me of birds and then I think about Brittany hiding a bird in her locker and then I start laughing cause it's Brittany... It doesn't make me think about romance... Puckleberry though... well... it speaks for itself... Read a little further down and I know how to prove your statistics...**

**Chrpangel: Thank you so much! My heart swelled... (Doesn't sound healthy but meh...)**

**Shivvy1080: Aww... thank you so much! Sorry I made you cry but like... cool... Sounds bad but... cool... Look at JustAmazing's reply for why I think it's cool.**

**Ncar08: Thanks! Glad you get my humour because at times it's a bit whack but... cool... :)**

**So like Fantasy's forever reviewed last chapter and I've been thinking about this for a while... she said statistically Puckleberry is favoured of Finchel... AGREED! And I know a foolproof way to prove it...**

**Step 1: Go to the Glee fanfiction main page where you don't have any settings... just normal plain page.**

**Step 2: Go to 'RATINGS' and click ALL**

**Step 3: Go to 'CHARACTER (A)' and click 'FINN H.'**

**Step 4: Go to 'CHARACTER (B)' and click 'RACHEL B.'**

**Step 5: Click 'GO'**

**Step 6: Observe the page numbers in the top left corner, below the advertisement...**

**Step 7: Go to 'CHARACTER (A)' and click 'PUCK'**

**Step 8: Click 'GO'**

**Step 9: Observe the page numbers in the top left corner, below the advertisement...**

**Step 10: Revel in the Puckleberry Juice...**

**Need anyone say more?**

**Do you know what I've also noticed... I recognise most Glee authors by now... All the Tartie or Artina writers, all the Puckleberry writers... the Mittany and Quinn/Finn writers, even the Puck/Kurt/Finn writers... (even though I'm not a fan of Puck/Kurt... Finn/Kurt, I've read one which was hilariously good... can't remember it's name...) But I have no clue about Finchel writers... I just don't read Finchel... occasionally I'll reading Puckleberry Finn, but only when Puck and Rachel end up together in the end...**

**Huh.**

**My AN took up a bit more than a page and a half... Two pages if you count the top one... fahk...**

**Reviews are welcomed with open arms... (As you see)**


	13. Slushied

**AN: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG.... I CAN ON FOR DAYS!**

**www(dot)tvovermind(dot)com(forwardslash)glee-tv-news(forwardslash)glee-spoilers(forwardslash)16061 **

**GO! GO! GO! GO! FORGET THIS STORY! GOOO!!!!!!**

**Okay, don't forget the story but like... READ THE ARTICLE!!!**

**If you already knew about the article... I JUST READ IT! So like... don't kill me... BUT PUCKLEBERRY NEWS!!!**

_**Breathe Bianca... In-out, in-out... Mark-Freaking-Salling! Stop my heart...**_

**I think I'll be okay...**

**REVIEWS:**

**GoingVintage: LoL... Oh trust me she doesn't take it all that well... Hehehe... LoL... Bibzydear... My cousin calls me that when he wants something... I love it.**

**Chrpangel: Read the chapter... then smile...**

**Aussie Panda: You all need to stop guessing what's going to happen... especially seeing as you're guessing right...**

**Diva(dot)Divine: You too... stop guessing!**

**Couragetcd: ALL OF YOU ARE PSYCHIC! Or is it just that obvious?? Okay, I take back my screaming... Go on, guess.**

**Boleyn Girl13, Anon, emo nemo96, ashdanielle, Caress of Shadows: Thank you! You're welcome! Here's your update! (I like exclamation marks) Especially to anon... Like I'd leave it at that...**

**This is pretty short... But I felt it needed to be... **

Puck looked up and down the hall and when he was sure that nobody was going to jump around the corner and go all ninja on him (which would be pretty cool when he thought about it but a bit of a time waster). Gently, he pushed open the door. "Hello?" he called out but all he got in response was a small sniffing noise and the sound of tissues being yanked out of those tray things they sat in.

He closed the first door gently then opened the second one. He'd been in the girls toilets a few times, usually on invite. Because, seriously, the guys toilets were too filthy to piss in let alone do anything else in. Cautiously, he opened the second door and saw Rachel.

The white sweater and pink skirt combo she'd put on that morning was blue. She was shivering slightly and Puck winced at the harshness sin her eyes. She looked half way in between crying and screaming as she stood above the sink, washing the stickiness off her hands.

"Hey, Berry..."

"Rachel!" she said in frustration, glaring at him. "My name is Rachel. Do you understand that?"

Puck nodded slowly wondering how roles had reversed. Usually she was the one on the receiving end of his anger. "Got it. Rachel. What happened?" As the words escaped his mouth, he regretted it. _Well duh... Can't you see what happened? Idiot..._

"What do you think happened, _Puck_?" she spat out angrily. "Really? Are you blind?" Rachel turned back to the sink, scrubbing her hands with soap, even though they both knew perfectly well that they were clean. "I mean, it should be obvious, especially seeing as you're the one who started the barbaric tradition of pouring frozen drinks over my head. Or at my face, either way, it was all the same to you." She laughed darkly, "Then again, you never turned around to see me after you threw the slushie at me. So I guess you wouldn't know what your handiwork looked like."

Puck looked her up and down and shoved his hands into the front of his jeans. He shrugged one of his shoulders, kind of pathetically. "I guess I never did look back, did I? But I'm looking back now Rach. Sorry."

Rachel's shoulders fell and she closed her eyes tightly for a moment before continuing to wash her hands. "No, I am sorry. Terribly sorry. For months I dreamed of a moment when I would tell you about just how much I hated you for throwing those disgusting drinks at me and this particular moment was all too fresh in my mind."

Puck watched her scrub at her hands and took two steps towards her and the sink to grab her wrists. Rachel froze and his hands slid over hers, squeezing them lightly and then pulling them away from the steady stream from the tap. "How many times do I have to tell you not to be sorry?" he murmured, grabbing a few of the paper towels. He dried her hands with them then threw the towels out. It was only then did he realise Rachel was absolutely silent and standing perfectly still. He looked up at her and saw her staring at their hands in awe.

_She's beautiful. _The thought struck him before he could register it. He swallowed and let go of her hands quickly. "Uh, do you have any spare clothes?"

She nodded. "In my locker."

"Want me to go get them?" Rachel nodded. "My combination is..."

"Three, thirty, twenty-six." he said and then gave a small smile. "I remember."

She had given it to him while they were dating because he needed to stash his books in them quickly before they both had to run to Glee (because of an impromptu make out session in the supply closet). "I'll be back in a second." Puck didn't know quite what made him do it, but he leaned forward and kissed Rachel's forehead.

He walked out of the bathroom before leaning back on the lockers for a moment. _What the hell was happening?_

~*~

Rachel felt her stomach start to stick to her sweater and groaned in frustration. Slowly, she peeled the fabric back from her skin and tugged it above her head. Her bra was soaked through too but she refused to take it off until she had her bag of clothes. It briefly occurred to her she should be doing this in the girls change rooms where there were showers but she couldn't bring herself to care that much. She was just upset and angry.

What had she done to warrant such unwanted attention? Okay, it was somewhat true she could be abrasive and hard to get along with but she went out of her way to hurt them. Or maybe she had and she simply did not realise as such. It was all terrible confusing and Rachel felt herself fall back against the bathroom wall as she tossed this all in her mind.

And the morning had started off so well.

She heard the first door to the girls bathroom open and her head darted up. "Don't come in!" she called out and the second door paused, half-way through opening.

"It's just me." came Puck's unsure voice through the door.

Rachel stood up slowly and edged towards the door, not certain as to why she was afraid. "I-I'm not wearing my shirt."

Through Puck's mind flew at least one hundred scenarios as to where that could lead the two of them. He shook his head clear of those thoughts and stuck his hand through the door, holding a small bag full of clothing. "Here's your stuff."

"Thankyou." Rachel said, taking the bag of clothing off of him. "I'll be out soon. You... you don't have to wait."

"I want to." he said, leaning against the wall behind him and letting the door swing shut. He slid down the wall so he was sitting and rested his elbows on his knees while Rachel was inside, rinsing herself off in the sink with a towel full of soap.

Puck was trying with all of his might to get rid of the thought of Rachel in there shirtless and if he knew that there was also soap involved in her little bathroom trip, he would've probably died right there in the bathroom hallway. He smacked his head a few times on the tiles, deleting each scenario that was forming in his head one by one. "Uh... Rachel." he said, his voice unsure. "Who um... who did it?"

While Puck was continuously forgetting to claim his wager in the deal the two had made, Rachel couldn't keep her mind off it. She had this horrible feeling that if Puck knew who it was and to what extent the torment sometimes went to, he get himself suspended. "I didn't see them." she replied, a little too quickly.

"Bullshit."

"Noah..."

"You owe me." he said, angrier than he had originally assumed himself to be. "You told me that if I told you the crap about my dad, you'd tell me about the slushie attacks."

Rachel dabbed herself dry and sighed. "Make sure nobody comes in for a few moments, please?" She heard a clunk and knew Puck had shoved his feet in front of the door so no one could open it. Rachel put on a new bra and a black off-the-shoulder top. "I promise I will tell you Noah."

"Tell me now."

"I don't believe this is the appropriate time..."

Puck kicked the door angrily and Rachel jumped back in fright. "Seriously. I told you something I've told _no one_ but Finn. Actually, I didn't even tell Finn. He was just there when it happened. If I had my way, not even he would know cause he freaks out every time I go _swimming_." he shook his head pathetically. "You told me you'd tell me so tell me."

Rachel sighed and opened the door to the bathroom, wearing a red skirt and white socks. In her hand was a small pink bag which held her dirty clothes. "Markus Wilson and the entire basketball team. It seems that now that the football team no longer picks on me, the basketball team have taken up the empty position. Of course there was a brief scuffle between the basketball team and the hockey team over who had rights but it seemed the basketball team won. I do wish it was the hockey team for they are not as bright and would not have such... unusual methods of torture."

Puck hadn't gotten off the floor. "What have they done?"

Rachel shrugged. "Well it started off simply. Prank calls, sending pizza to my house and such. Then Markus decided it would be more interesting to cut the power to my house and get everyone to egg it whilst I was scrambling around inside looking for candles. They wait until I call the police or scream or something and only do it when my fathers are away on business. Markus's father works with mine so he always knows when they fly out."

"Don't they fly out this weekend?"

Rachel nodded. "To grandmothers. I was supposed to go, but we have sectionals this weekend."

"Has he done anything else?"

With a small nod, she reached into the bag and pulled out her mobile. "He's sent me very sexually charged messages since the 'Camera Incident'."

He took the phone and started leafing through her text messages which reminded him a lot of the ones he'd occasionally send to Santana. Puck pushed himself up off the bathroom wall. "Hmm." Was all he could say and he handed back her phone. "You gonna go to class now?"

She frowned, not quite sure what was happening. "Uh... yes. Noah, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he said. "Why?"

Rachel felt her stomach tie up in knots as she realised Puck wasn't about to go and defend her honour and beat up on Markus (even though she didn't encourage that sort of thing). "No reason." she said, hiding her disappointment.

"Let me walk you to class." he offered. "And I'll put your bag in your locker for you." Puck took it off of her hands and slung it over his shoulder. Silently, the two walked the empty halls until they reached her class. Puck stopped her before she walked in and pulled her just out of sight from the window. With his fingers wrapped around her wrist and his other arm on her shoulder, Puck stared at her straight in the eyes. "What are you doing Saturday night?"

Rachel's eyes widened and her stomach did a back flip. The intensity that she felt pouring out of his green eyes almost made her fall to the floor. "I... uh... nothing." she finally managed to get out.

"Good. Mike, Matt, Finn and me are coming over. Maybe even Artie, cause he hates when we forget about him." Puck leaned down and kissed her forehead again. Rachel felt all the butterflies disappear and felt nothing but disappointment in its wake. "I'll see you at lunch."

"But Noah, we have English."

Puck laughed, "You have English." And with that he disappeared down the hallway. Rachel entered maths class, apologising profusely for being late and sat next to Matt who threw her a note.

_Puck was looking for you._

Rachel quickly scribbled a reply. _He found me._

_Weren't u wearing pink this morning?_

_I was._

Rachel saw Matt pause as he thought about this. _Puck found you though, right?_

_Right. _Oh yes he found her. And talked to. And almost asked her out. Rachel neatly scribbled what was on the board, not really concentrating on what it said though. Because she was too busy wondering why she was so disappointed Puck hadn't really been asking her out and why it looked like he didn't actually care.

**AN & Reviews:**

**Lk: I prefer PR fics to any of the others... PQ, RF, QR, I will always prefer PR... (Do you know how long it took me to write that one sentence? Blasted dyslexia... kept getting my acronyms confused...)**

**Ladybug Jess: In my experience, I've never had a bad morning... probably because I never wake up before 11am and don't go to sleep until after 4am... that's why I usually write good mornings turning to crap... everything gets bad after 1pm... LoL... then again, she was suffering from nightmares...**

**Fantasy's forever: LoL... We painted on my friends locker 'It's hard to get a screw when you're a fan of Doctor Who'... LoL... Not that I don't like Doctor Who but Ivan ditched us to watch a marathon of it... he's seriously addicted.**

**Aussietasha: Hope you liked the update and yeah... I didn't notice I wrote it like that until a few chapters in... LoL... I'm so good I can surprise myself... (Being funny there, not serious... I actually have a lot of self-esteem issues so I'm not full of myself... Like... At all... LoL... I don't know if I'm still joking anymore... But I am laughing at my self... LoL)**

**JustAmazing: I like getting reviews... they get me giddy to the point where I dance (as I've mentioned a few times...) You know, I actually play basketball... Not well, but I play... And soccer... I prefer soccer, which is probably why I allow myself to insult basketball. I originally thought I wrote, "No" for the whole, "Aren't you in this class?" part but I didn't... Oh well, it worked... I think I need to start sleeping at reasonable hours... After uploading I realised, my friends school friends don't know my real name... they just call me 'Legos' (which isn't my surname for those people PMing me about internet security... it's my nickname)... or my last name. Oh well, one of them knows my nickname is Bibz but that's about it...**

**Your last name is a fruit? Cool... I wish I had a cool last name... or a cool middle name... Well technically, I don't have a middle name... My first name is hyphenated (wow I can spell that?). OH! Can you hold out a bit fosr kissing? Cause I wrote the scene already but like... it wont work if I just **_**throw in **_**some random kissing... (Or maybe it will... hmm... now I'm thinking)**

**DON'T THROW A DIVAFIT! And NO MORE BRICKS!**

**Karma22: I've never had a Christmas Turkey... well we almost did one year but then my grandfather blew the turkey up and well... we ended up just having shishkebabs that year... and yeros...**

**Review Peeps... cause I'm uploading with the next hour seeing as I half finished the next chapter already... So it probz won't be properly edited cause I just want to get it out... I swear I'll go through and edit this whole thing later...**

**Love u all**

**Bibz**


	14. Sexting

**AN: Not much of an author note, except that I'm really sleepy... I just need to write... I dream about writing... No literally, I **_**DREAM **_**about writing... I have this reoccurring one where I'm sitting at my desk, typing... I don't know what yet, but I'm pretty excited about it... In the dream that is... In real life I find it boring. The dream itself... Not actually writing... You know what? I'm gonna shut up now...**

**Sorry for updating 2hrs too late... fell asleep...**

**Reviews: **

**Saradelovely: You'll most def be feeling it after this chapter...**

**Ch3lsBishop: Aww... while that would be totally cool to go onto your favourites list (well, more than totally) I don't mind if I don't. :) Like all of you have figured, I'm pretty chilled. As long as you like it, I'm pretty cool. :) And yes, Groff could possibly be gay... But hey, Kurt fic's will go up in number. ;) And like, my hearts skipping at the Puckleberry news... I just hope they lean more towards Puckleberry than Finn/Rachel and the Groff guy and Rachel... cause it's so cool...**

**Ladybug Jess: You're all bloody psychic...**

**Namjr: Yeah, I'm not good at writing really dumb guys... Girls I can do easily... Unless I write them like a stereo-typical jock... which Finn isn't. And yeah, I had a plan... I needed to go through with it no matter how much it frustrated all of you... sorry for that.**

**Aussietasha: I'm seriously considering writing that as a one-shot tagalong... probably when I'm more awake... Cause I cracked up when I read that...**

**Shivvy1080: Aww, thank you... The only problem with stealing Mark Salling is the fact that then they would have to find someone else to play Puck and that would be horrible...**

**Pinkbananasmoothie: No you haven't reviewed before cause I'd remember a cool name like yours... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Here's two chapters in one day! Hyper is awesome... Go with that feeling... Rule it! Own it! Command it! (I so need to stop going to drama class... and I need to start sleeping at decent hours again)**

Puck sat in the back corner of the gym, his elbows on his knees and his mobile in his hands. See, while Rachel thought his silence meant he didn't really care, his silence was just him trying not to forget the ten digits of Markus's mobile. He quickly dialled them into his own phone after he left Rachel and went to Santana's locker to search for her mobile. When he figured it wasn't there, he hid in the gym to get to work.

**[Puck20]: **I need a favour.

It was less than a minute later when he got a reply.

**[San]:** Not 2day Puck. I still cant X my legs thnx 2 sum1...

Puck raised his eyebrow curiously and reminded himself to ask about that later. Because it definitely wasn't him who did that to her.

**[Puck20]:** Interestin but no... Need Markus Wilson's mobile.

In a few seconds, he got a ten digit number in reply.

**[Puck20]: **No. His actual phone.

**[San]: **Why?

**[Puck20]:** Does it matter? I can make it worth ur while. I no jst wat 2 do 4 those tender legs of urs...

He went on to write some stuff he was pretty sure was illegal in a few states and when he got a reply, it wasn't a text message. Puck's phone rang and a few minutes later, him and Santana were doing it on the gym floor.

And as he watched the Latina come undone underneath him, Puck felt himself imagining a certain other girl in her place and felt himself growing more and more curious as to why.

~*~

Later in the day, when he was walking to lunch, Puck was passing by the choir room and saw Artie talking to Tina who sat in front of him on the steps. He paused, watching curiously as the two seemed to be having a heart to heart.

Puck couldn't suppress a grin when he saw Tina lunge forward and kiss him, making him skid back on the wheels. He chuckled. Artie looked up briefly from the kissing and saw Puck smiling at the door. Artie put his thumbs up at him and then pointed behind him.

Puck frowned and turned his head to see Rachel standing there, looking amused. "Spying I see."

"No, just admiring the fruits of my labour." he nodded to Artie and Tina who were making out like it was going out of fashion. "I told him to suck it up and do her."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "That was rather crass."

"Huh?"

"Tactless."

"Oh babe, I said it with all the tact in the world." He moved away from the door and started walking down the halls with Rachel by his side. Puck's mind was swimming with anxiety because there was something he had to know. "About this Saturday. I called around. Glee's basically gonna be there." _No Puckerman... ask her the __**other**_ _thing._

"Noah, I can't have a party while my fathers are away." Rachel said.

Puck scoffed. "How you believe that twelve people is a party, I have no idea." But then he paused. "Well actually, with a bit of baby oil, it could be."

"Is it not a good day if you do not make some sort of sexual remark?"

"No." he grinned. "It's not a good day if I don't get in at least five or six sexual remarks. Anyway, half of the party will be geeks. You can't have any sort of party with geeks."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or grateful."

"Up to you." they reached the lunchroom and lined up together. _Ask her now... while she's happy. _"I thought it can be kind of a celebration though. Cause we are so kicking ass on Saturday." _Idiot._

"We haven't even preformed yet Noah. How do you know we're going to be celebrating?"

"Because," he leaned down behind her and whispered into her ear, "I'm a badass."

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed. "Excellent. My whole life feels reassured by knowing that small piece of evidence."

"Was that a joke?"

_You're not gonna ask her yet, are you?_

_Nope. _He even popped the word arrogantly in his head.

~*~

Puck stood outside locker room, waiting for Santana. It was almost three-thirty and he was running late for football. He was in his gear, his foot tapping impatiently. Santana stepped out of the boys locker room, wiping her lips with one hand and holding up a mobile with the other. "I'd run if I were you." she said. "Markus'll be out in a minute."

Puck grinned and kissed Santana on the cheek before ducking out of the hallway and into an empty classroom. He did what needed to be done, messaging and texting off both his phone and Markus's. In a few minutes he was done and grinning proudly at his work.

It was only then did he see Markus walking past the classroom he was hiding in, rather pompously. (What the fuck?! He was putting that one to too much time with Kurt...) Puck darted out of the classroom and then pretended to have walked out of the change rooms. "Hey, Wilson."

Markus stopped and turned around, sneering at Puck. Puck really didn't like the kid. He was too tall and too blonde. Seriously... could his hair get more yellow? Probably not...

"Puckerman." Markus said, nodding stiffly. He didn't know what to make of the situation.

"You left this in the lockers." Puck threw the mobile at him and Markus caught it at the last minute. "Must've fallen out of your pocket while you were busy."

Markus gave a small grin, "Uh, heard that did you?"

"Thank god no." Puck made a disgusted face. "I would've stabbed my eardrums out with a pair of scissors. Stay away from Santana."

Markus smirked, "Oh yeah, I forgot. You used to smack that."

"Yeah I did, Akon." Puck smirked. "Actually, I'm going to 'smack that' after school. To help satisfy _her _needs like a good man should."

Markus just grinned wider. "You and I both know we aren't good men, Puckerman."

"Only you seem to think that Wilson. See there's a reason why I get laid twenty-times more than you do... actually, no wait." he tilted his head to the side. "That's an understatement."

"Big word Puck. Learn that off Berry?"

Puck felt himself tense up. "What?"

Markus nodded, "Oh you know. Yay high," he put his hand near his crotch. "The Mother Mary in her virginal whites knee socks. Well, she was until we all found out she got it on with that freak kid. You've been hanging out with her lately, haven't you?"

Puck couldn't help it. He ran forward, grabbed Markus by the shirt and slammed him against the closest locker. "Listen here, dick-weed. You ever say anything bad about Rachel again and I will _personally _make sure you never fuck again. Period."

"You can't protect her from where you are Puckerman." Markus growled, hanging limp in Puck's grip. "You're two low on the food chain. Ever since you joined freak-club, you've lost all your pull."

Puck pulled Markus off the wall then slammed him into it again. "I may have lost my _pull_ but I can still kick your ass into next year. Don't forget that." He dropped Markus to the ground and then walked off, swearing at himself.

He could've just ruined the entire plan.

_No... he's too much of a douche to be put off by that... He'll still fall for the bait anyway._

~*~

Rachel stood at the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall so neither Markus or Puck could see her, and listened to the entire encounter. She felt her heart swell at his barbaric act.

She couldn't help but smile. _"Listen here, dick-weed. You ever say anything bad about Rachel again and I will personally make sure you never fuck again. Period."_

What he said could've been the nicest thing anyone has said on behalf of her. Ever. She didn't even quite understand how she thought it was nice, except for the fact he'd said Rachel.

She smiled to herself and started walking to the library, Puck's voice ringing in her head.

~*~

Training went well, after Puck did twenty-laps for being late. The boys all got back into the lockers, sweating a dirty. Puck usually was the first one into the showers and the first out. He didn't like spending time in there with a bunch of naked guys. He kept his eyes firmly up and _never _used hand soap. He just used the stuff from the pump on the wall. It was good enough.

So when he hung back a bit, taking his sweet-assed time, Matt, Mike and Finn knew something was up. Kurt was too busy preparing his and several other footballers facials. (A few games ago, he sat them down and explained the importance of skin care. He brought a slide show of bad acne scars. It freaked some of them out and now Kurt had his own facial workshop after every training session). "Oi, Kurt, get here." Puck said.

"In a minute." he said, dismissing him. Puck frowned angry about the easy dismissal.

So while Kurt was in the middle of his talk about T-zones, Puck grabbed him around the waist, lifted him up and dragged him to the little huddle he was making with Finn, Matt and Mike. "He'll be back," Puck said assuring the other boys.

"Put me down!" Kurt yelled.

"Will do princess." He put Kurt down next to Finn and he seemed somewhat happier.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Now while I do enjoy the whole Tarzan meets Jane persona you see to own, just as much as the next full-accepting gay-man, I do not appreciate that brand of manhandling whilst I'm saving the world from those poor boys faces."

"Yeah, yeah, I need you all to back me up on something. Especially you Kurt, seeing as your Queen Gossip." Puck nodded, "You all in?"

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Just follow on." Puck couldn't explain because Karofsky had just decided to walk in, towel around his waist. Puck relaxed and started removing his shirt. Matt was the only one who got that this was some sort of 'relax' sign, so he went back to his locker to grab his deodorants. "Dude, trust me. Wilson was so looking at her." Puck said loud enough to perk Karofsky.

"Markus Wilson?" Finn asked, looking genuinely confused. It's was fine. It would go with the story.

"Yeah dude, he was so on top of that Cheerie-hoe."

"I heard they've already done it." Kurt said, immediately sinking into the roll. He sat on the edge of the bench and crossed his legs. "At his place."

"That's gotta be a rumour." Matt added. "Like, Wilson couldn't get a date if she was desperate."

Mike chose to shut up because he had literally no idea what was going on. He just shook his head and went to his locker. "I have no idea what's going on in this world anymore." He murmured.

"Neither do I." Puck fell into the lie easily. "I mean, I thought Marcia was on the unavailable list."

Pieces fell into place for the other four boys and their eyes widened. Marcia Karofsky. Karofsky's fourteen year old sister. The only virgin in freshman year, thanks to her over protective brother. It was one of the few things Puck respected about Karofsky. He had two sisters and a brother. None of them were screw ups and all of them were purely good kids who never got picked on because Karofsky beat up any bullies that thought about it. "What'd you say?" Karofsky demanded, glaring at Puck.

"Oh shit man, I forgot." Puck winced. "I was just saying what I saying that I saw Markus Wilson checking out your sister in the hallway... well, maybe." Puck put his hands up in defence. "Like, your sister was with her friends so he could've been looking up any of their skirts but like Kurt said... there's been rumours dude."

"Their fucking lies Puckerman." Karofsky growled, stepping forward towards Puck.

Puck put his hands up in defence. "Never said they weren't Dave. Just saying what I know. But watch him carefully, cause before practice he was doing Santana in the lockers and didn't even satisfy her..." Puck sighed. "You know a dude ain't good when he dude satisfy his woman."

"Amen." Kurt put his hand up in the air and Puck high-fived him. "No, that was a preach reference Puck, not an open invitation to be my friend."

Puck snorted, "Like you could ever be my friend."

Karofsky looked half torn between punching a wall and... no wait, he just looked like he wanted to punch a wall. Puck patted Karofsky's shoulder sympathetically. "Dude, chill. I might be wrong anyway. Just watch him over the next few days cause I know Marcia's a good girl so maybe this is some one-sided shit."

"I had no doubt in my mind it was, Puckerman." Karofsky grunted and then stormed off to the other side of the change rooms.

Puck looked at Finn, Matt, Mike and Kurt and gave a small smile, lifting his thumbs up.

~*~

Puck and Finn walked to the library to go get Rachel who they told to wait there. They knew what kind of trouble she could in to in a partially empty school. "Dude, you're gonna have to explain to me what that whole Karofsky thing was about."

Puck smirked. "Yeah, but only if you swear not to bring it up in front of Rachel."

"Fine."

Puck quickly hashed over what happened that morning (leaving out the part on the deal and the awkward thoughts he had about a half (and fully) naked Rachel, cleaning herself off, all alone in the girls bathrooms where she could... STOP!) and then his plan for Markus to get back at him and even Santana's involvement.

They were right in front of the library when Finn just smiled. "Dude, that's pretty smart."

"Dude, I know." Puck said, just as Rachel walked out of the library.

"What's pretty smart?" she asked.

Finn slung an arm over her shoulder. "Puck's new idea for a game play."

"Oh." Rachel frowned. "A game play?"

"Don't worry Berry." Puck said, walking alongside them. He felt his stomach twinge with annoyance with the fact that Finn had his arm wrapped around Rachel. "You feeling better?"

"Yes thank you." Rachel blushed.

"Good."

They got to the car and Finn told Rachel to sit in the front seat because he was getting dropped off at Quinn's. The ride was short, with conversation flowing easily between the three. Puck called Mrs Rutherford to get his sister ready when they were parked outside Quinn's. Finn just said his goodbyes and rushed out. Puck looked out longingly at Finn, because he knew that Finn was going over to go with Quinn to the obstetricians. "Are you alright?" Rachel asked quietly, staring at his longing face. She thought it was because of he still had a crush on Quinn, which Puck kind of figured and he didn't correct her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Berry." he leaned back in his car, turning off the engine. His sister might take a while seeing as he gave her pretty late notice. "Just thinking."

"About?" she asked.

_Ask her you idiot... NOW! _"Uh... well..." he nervously thumbed the steering wheel of his car while he tried to think about it. "You know earlier, when we were in the bathrooms and you said you uh... hated me?"

Rachel frowned, "Did I?" she thought back and then realised she did. She blushed and turned her hair into a curtain. "Oh, I guess I did."

There was a silence in the car that could only be described as uncomfortable. "Oh." Puck felt himself deflate a bit. "I told you I'm like, really sorry about all the slushie stuff, right?"

Rachel nodded. "I don't hate you Noah."

"You don't?" he asked, looking at her doubtfully. "Cause like, you have enough reason to."

"I have a few reasons not to, as well." she said, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Puck felt like a girl, as his breath hitched from her confession. Was it a confession? But didn't know, or care. It was just perfect. Oh yeah, he definitely felt like a girl. The air in the cab became thick and tense and Puck realised his face was slowly gravitating towards Rachel's. Her eyes were starting to close and she was moving closer too. His hand reached out and hovered above her cheek, trying to touch it but not totally willing.

"Noah!"

Puck's eyes shot open and he flung himself backwards in his seat, slamming his head into the car door. "Shit!" he yelled, grabbing the back of his head in pain.

"Oh my, Noah." Rachel reached out and instantly put pressure on the back of his head, rubbing it gently. "Noah, are you alright?"

"I'm gonna kill that little shit." he muttered and turned around to see Isla running up the car. She that sweet smile on his face that he knew he'd succumb to five seconds after telling her off. "Well, I'm thinking about it." he said. "Thinking real hard."

"Don't. With the bruise and your lack of brain cells, it might end up killing you." Puck turned to look at Rachel who was giving him a small smile.

"Two jokes in one day Berry? That's gotta be a record."

**AN: Not much to say except good night... well, goodmorning... it's 3:26 am... and OMG how perfect?, Sweet Caroline just came on my shuffle list (yes I've left it on shuffle... I like suprises...)**

_**Was it the spring?**_

_**And spring became summer...**_

_**Who would've believed you'd come alone?**_

_**Hands, touching hands... reaching out, touching me, touching you.**_

_**Whoa, Sweet Caroline... Good times never seemed so good.**_

_**I've been inclined.... To believe it never would...**_

_**Oh**_

_**Sweet Caroline... Good times never seemed so good...**_

_**Oh, I've been inclined... to believe it never would... oh no, no...**_

**How sexy is that?**

**He's just in time to sing me to sleep... :)**


	15. Waking up without sweats

**AN: I got my hair dyed today... It's awesome... My natural colour is like a brown with natural blonde streaks through it (I was born a blonde... then over the years became a brunette) and then I got blonde, black and red streaks through it... It's pretty awesome. Family is freaking out... well not my parents or brothers cause they're used to this (got my hair streaked black and purple once... now that was fun)... Rest of my family feel the need to disapprove of everything I do... I LIKE MY SECOND EAR PIERCING! I mean, I haven't even gotten my nose pierced or anything (which I may one day) so they can't seriously freak out on me...**

**AN2 (which I wrote ½ way into writing this...) Oh fuck, I've lost my glasses... got out of the shower, went to pull them on and can't find them... it's incredibly blurry... aren't you all lucky I can touch type? If there are mistakes, don't sue me I can't see.**

**AN3 (which I wrote just before **): Found my glasses...**

**Reviews: **

**Alley83, Ladybug Jess, emo nemo96: Read on!**

**JustAmazing: Your reviews make me laugh... I sadly don't think I could hate any of my reviewers... you guys make me too happy for words... And yeah that's cool... the little Puck in my head wants to kill Isla too, but he can't because she just smiles at him and he ends up laughing... Your not gonna like this chapter though, now that I think about it... just don't kill me... In return I'll bake you cookies! (well, I'll bake cookies but I don't know how I'd get them to you)**

**Oh and I think I'm slowly starting to rush cause I want to get to chapter 18... which I've written... hehehe... I really want to get to chapter 18... Oh and I get choppy in this, splicing from what Puck's doing to what Rachel's doing without making the little ~*~ symbol cause they're having a phone conversation.**

He didn't know he was tossing and turning in his sleep, when he did sleep that is. Usually he would stare up at Finn's ceiling, trying not to think about how he was a homeless teenager, living with his best friend who thought he was the father of his kid.

It usually failed.

Hopelessly.

But from a combination of exhaustion and frustration, Puck found himself falling to sleep before dinner, conking out as if he hadn't slept in days and being pretty much dead to the world when Finn, Isla and Mrs Hudson had all tried to wake him up.

Which led him deep into his subconscious, dreaming about things he never really wanted to think about again. Or start thinking about. Because while his first few dreams he had that night were about times in his life he was happy to forget, the ones near the end were all about a particular brunette girl who seemed to capture his mind whenever he wasn't around her.

For the last week he'd found himself wondering what she was up to when she wasn't around him. This wasn't that often because lately she'd been around him most of the time. Whilst that day was the first time he'd driven her to school, they'd been hanging out at Finn's house or just him and her at her place so he could get away from the sad looks Mrs Hudson kept shooting him.

This dreams started out similarly to the way his wonderings had started. With Rachel at her desk studying or singing into her camera. They would end similarly too. With him and her ending up in a tangled mess on her oh-so comfortable bed. The fact that he knew just how comfortable the bed was probably should've been some indication as to how his relationship with Rachel was changing, but Puck put it down to testosterone and being a normal hetrosexual man. Cause Berry wore those crazy short skirts and too tight sweaters...

(Who the hell was he kidding? He was so totally falling for Rachel Berry and it wasn't funny and most definitly wasn't good.)

He woke up the next morning, uncomfortably because Finn was sleeping in the same room. He looked at the time and saw 7:30am flashing on the digital clock. He was gonna be late. He shifted to get out of bed just as Finn started stirring. Quickly, he grabbed the covers and yanked them over his lap. "Far out." Finn muttered looking at the time.

"Slept in..."

"Yeah." Puck said nodding his head and deeply regretting not wearing his sweats last night instead of his boxers. "Uh, I'm gonna jump into the shower first, kay?"

Finn nodded and turned back into the bed, trying to fall back asleep. Puck was glad that his friend was sometimes just too stupid to realise certain things.

Puck yanked on his sweats and bolted down the hallway with a towel before turning on the iciest shower he could and standing under the water.

~*~

Rachel sat at home after school, doing her homework and curious as to why she hadn't seen Puck all day. She'd seen Finn and Matt and even had a conversation with Mike during English, but she hadn't seen Puck at all. They hadn't had glee practice that day so she couldn't have seen him there and he never had his run that morning.

While she was trying to focus purely on her work, she couldn't. Because his face coming closer to her own in the car the previous day just kept popping into her mind.

Were they going to kiss? Should she even go there?

It was obvious he was emotionally all over the place, especially with his father in town. Also she knew he had an odd attachment to Quinn. But the way he had looked at her in his truck after he jumped into the lake and after she'd been slushied the previous week made her heart swell and convinced her that maybe there was something else there.

_Wait? What happened to Finn?_

Okay, Rachel knew what happened to Finn. She got over him. After the way he embarrassed her by not showing up the photos for Glee when it was just the two of them but suddenly finding confidence when the whole of Glee agreed.

Letting out a frustrated growl, she slammed her exercise book closed, not even remembering what subject it was. Why could she not be like one of those other girls with simple love lives?

Deciding she wanted to know why Puck had been avoiding her all day, she picked up her mobile and leafed through her phone for his number. Her finger hovered over the 'dial' button and it took her a full ten minutes of mental negotiating to finally click, 'cancel' and returning to her menu.

Two minutes later, she had dialled the number and was lying on her bed, waiting for a response.

~*~

Puck had just finished his homework (yes he did it... Not out of choice. It was the deal he had with Isla). His phone started singing out 'Sweet Caroline' and he couldn't help but smile a bit. Finn was downstairs making a sandwich and talking animatedly with his mum about the sonogram. The sonogram he put up on his bedroom mirror so it could torture Puck.

He had gone to school and finished his plan. It was pretty smart. Markus was a jerk, so when he grabbed Marcia's ass before lunch period, Puck wasn't completely surprised. He was surprised though that Markus did it in front of Karofsky though.

Puck had to calm Karofsky down a bit, but just long enough to get his plan out.

"Look, Karofsky, I figure we can help each other." Puck said, shoving Karofsky away from Markus who hadn't noticed the commotion behind him in the hall. Marcia was standing there, trying to figure out what just happened. "You want to beat up Markus right?"

"Duh." Karofsky growled.

"I want to beat up Markus." He trailed off for a moment. "And the rest of the basketball team."

Now Karofsky was an idiot, but he wasn't completely stupid. "Why?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"My business." he said. "I want to send a very clear message to them though and I happen to know where they'll _all _be on Saturday night. There won't be teachers to stop you beating the shit of him and Matt, Mike, Finn and I will help with the rest of them. If you get Cusperberg involved, I'm pretty sure we can beat the crap out of them."

"Why should I help you?" Karofsky asked. "I can just pound Markus myself."

Puck let go of Karofsky and shrugged. "Either way, you go after Markus, you're gonna start a war between basketball and football and either way, I'll get to beat the living daylights out of all of them. But this way, we start with the upper hand and we show we're _all _in it. That way, when you get rolled by Wilson's goons in a backstreet, you know we're gonna beat the living shit out of him for you while your in recovery."

Karofsky got what Puck was basically saying under all the bullshit. _You get my back, I got yours._

"Fine." Karofsky said shortly. "Where's he gonna be?"

"He's gonna be coming after me. I'm gonna be a party. For Glee cause it's the our first so sorry for the non-invite." Puck stuck his chin up to see if Karofsky was gonna question that. He didn't.

So now, staring at the phone, Puck wasn't sure whether or not to answer it. Because of a lot of reasons too. He needed to make sure none of the football team figured he was doing this for Rachel firstly, because then they'd all back out. Minus the Glee boys of course. This meant he needed to spend less time with her. Time after school was alright though, except for the fact that he didn't want things to be weird after their moment in his truck.

_Just pick up the phone you looser, she ain't gonna bite you through the phone... _Was it wrong that he was disappointed by that?

"Puck here." he said answering his phone and pretending like he had no idea who it was.

Rachel saw right through that because she knew his phone was programmed to play Sweet Caroline. "Hello Noah."

"'Sup Berry?" Puck balanced the phone on his shoulder and opened up msn on Finn's computer. As he signed in about fifty pop-ups of half naked girls came on. He blinked a few times and closed them all, not in the mood.

"I was wondering the same thing." her voice was full of confidence but Puck could detect a small amount of uncertainty.

"Don't do that." he said, leaning back on his char.

Now she was just plain confused. "Do what?"

"Pretend that you're alright." he couldn't believe he was saying this. 'If you don't feel alright, just don't pretend you are."

She scoffed, "Says the King of, 'I'm Alright'."

"You've got to stop joking Berry. People are gonna start thinking I'm rubbing off on you."

"Maybe you are." she said and Puck would've groaned but he didn't want this conversation to get awkward... for her, not for him. But the fact of the matter was, Puck could see himself making this conversation very _awkward_.

"Why'd you call Rach?" he asked her, his defences dropping for a moment.

She realised his change of name for her and smiled to herself, lying back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. What she didn't know was Puck was leaning back in his chair, looking up at Finn's ceiling. "I called because I didn't see you today. I got worried."

"I'm not a baby Berry."

_Defences back up? Yep. Snarky attitude? Got it. Ready to take on Berry? Yes._

"I know but I was getting kind of used to seeing you everyday and... it doesn't matter. Sorry for bothering you Noah." The disappointment in her voice hit his defences like a missile and they broke down again. "I'll see you around."

"No!" he stood up suddenly, his eyes open in alarm. Okay, maybe he didn't want Rachel to say goodbye just yet. "I uh... What are you doing tonight? Want to watch a movie?"

"Um... just you and me?" her voice squeaked at the end.

Puck frowned. "Duh. Unless, like..." he winced. "Unless you wanna invite someone or something. Isla's being a pain though so I kind of want to get out for a bit... alone. If you don't mind." Isla was being a perfect saint (except for that stupid timing of hers). But then he looked up to Finn's mirror and saw the sonogram of _his _little girl and knew he had to get out.

"Oh. Okay... um... my dad's will be home soon but... do you want to come over? They don't mind you, surprisingly. Except your hair. Daddy keeps saying I should get you a voucher for a haircut."

"Do that and I might kill you."

"I assumed as much. Be here in half an hour?"

"Fifteen minutes Berry."

"Half-an-hour then."

He considered this for a moment and just shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right."

~*~

He rocked up at her house in forty-five minutes, only because she had said half-an-hour and plus, Mrs Hudson had given him the third degree on where he was going. He kind of (really badly) missed his mum cause she never cared where he was going.

(Okay, he really liked the fact that someone cared, but he really missed his mum. Like he thought about her everyday and why she hadn't even tried calling him and why Mrs H kept saying she's talked to her and she apparently misses him and Isla too but she hasn't left dropkick and she hasn't tried talking to him).

Puck shoved those thoughts away angrily and focused on the night he was about to have. He knocked on the door and her dad Allan (the short one aka Daddy) opened the door.

Puck shifted nervously. "Uh... hi. Is Rachel home?"

"Yeah, she's just upstairs in her room. She told me you were coming." he let Puck in and closed the door. "Call if you need anything."

Puck nodded and jogged up the stairs. He always thought it was weird how her dad's let him up to her room so often (especially since he was pretty sure they knew what happened in that room cause the other dad, Ben, would always give him funny looks... or maybe it was just the hair).

He knocked and when he heard the faint 'come in' he opened the door. Rachel was reading something at her desk and looked up surprised. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I told you, half-an-hour."

"You said fifteen minutes."

"Then you said half-an-hour."

"It's almost been an hour."

Puck rolled his eyes and fell onto her bed. "Wanna make out?" he asked with a small grin, but for this he just got a pillow landing on his head which started a pillow fight between the two teens. He eventually grabbed her by the waist and yanked her down onto the bed, covering her with his body so she just wouldn't move.

Rachel was still laughing and didn't notice when Puck stopped and just stared at her. His eyes were wide and stunned and he was trying to figure out if he'd ever seen anything more beautiful than watching her laugh. Rachel eventually realised his silence and fell silent too.

The tension was all too similar to the previous day in his truck but this time, both of them refused to move. _Good on you, you idiot... You're just gonna screw this up, _Puck thought.

_Kiss him..._ Rachel was thinking. _Just kiss him. It's not that hard. You've done it before. Why is it different this time? Oh yeah... You were in love with Finn before... so this didn't matter._

"Yes." Was all Rachel could say but Puck took it as a question not an answer.

He rolled off of her and stood up stiffly, squaring his shoulders. "Uh... so about that movie."

******Rachel's shoulders fell back against the bed and she only let herself feel pity for a moment in front of him. (Later she'd hug herself in bed and cry because really, just _really_). She got up and showed him her collection of movies and he eventually picked the one he was least likely to fall asleep during. (Make it Happen... He liked the dancing girls... Although now they reminded him of showgirls... maybe the Jacob revenge wasn't so good...)

They sat on her bed to see the TV in the corner. They just sat side by side, shoulder to shoulder at first. But half-way into the movie, Rachel put her head on his shoulder, not meaning to at first and then staying like that, deadly still, frightened of what would happen if she moved. Puck felt her anxiety so gently reached his arm around her shoulder and shifted her so she could be more comfortable. It was only then that she started to relax a bit more.

Puck thought it was a miracle but realised he called it too soon because sure enough, her back became stiff from the position and she was fidgeting so Puck just rolled his eyes and fixed himself up too. "Here." he murmured. He stole the two pillows from behind her, propped himself up and then took another pillow and put it on his lap. "Lie down." Puck said, just as quietly.

Gently, Rachel let herself be guided her so her head was on his lap with one hand curled under her head and the other laying across his thigh. "Better?" he asked her and Rachel nodded, unable to find her voice to speak.

They watched the rest of the movie silently, Puck's hand finding it's way to Rachel's hair to cautiously play with it. When she didn't object, he found himself concentrating more on her hair than the film. Like how silky it was and how it didn't really seem to knot and it was so shiny... _Stop that! You're not a girl dude!_

What he didn't know was that Rachel wasn't focusing on the movie but was mesmerised by way the his hands were moving through her hair, massaging her scalp. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, waking up just as the credits started to roll. "Did you like the movie?" she asked, not knowing that he had fallen into a half-sleep, half-trance where he was rubbing her hair with his eyes closed.

Startled, he looked around then looked at the screen. "Uh yeah... it was great."

Rachel smiled and still didn't get up or move. It was almost eight and neither of them knew her dad's had come up to call them for dinner but they were both sleeping, out cold. "I'm glad you came. I thought that you were avoiding me today."

"Now why would you think that?" he asked with a small smile, but Rachel didn't answer, both of them knowing perfectly why he would avoid her. "I better go or else Mrs H will flip out on me."

Rachel nodded and only then did she push herself up. Puck still kept his arm around her though, so she couldn't move far. "Uh..." he didn't do well with the whole heart to hear, as she knew so the next few words he said surprised both of them. "This is really cool, Rachel. Us hanging out. I like that we do, hang out." _Could you sound more like a pussy? _"You're just... different that everyone else." Puck swore internally but his mouth wouldn't quit. "I'm glad we're friends."

Then he wanted to kick himself, because Rachel's face fell. "F-friends?"

_It's now or never dude... Girlfriend or girl-friend. _"Yeah." he shrugged. _Cause if we weren't I'd probably break you by accident. _"You're cool to hang with Berry." He let go of her and got off the bed with a smile on his face. "Thanks for the movie." he leant down and kissed her on the cheek. "You're the best." And he meant that with everything in him.

And with that, Puck left her bedroom, said goodbye to her fathers, drove back to Finn's place and wore sweaters before he went to bed. And Rachel just laid back on her own bed and cried for her life full of unrequited love.

**Okay, just watched a youtube video of a girl getting her nose pierced... it looked painful... remember I said I have an aversion to pain? And needles? I hate needles... That was a massive needle... Nope, I'm never getting my nose pierced, but I've dyed my hair! Rebel... (not that I do this to rebel... I have no need to... my 'rents have tats and my mums hair changes colour every week... My dad has a cross earring which **_**I **_**find offensive... not cause I'm over-religious but just cause my 46 year old dad should stop trying to be cool...)**

**I lost my muse for this chapter... like... totally. She disappeared on me. Or he... They were just gone. They came back eventually though, which is why it took me almost forty-eight hours to update (I can't begin to imagine what horrors you were all experiencing...) **

**I haven't been able to write music either lately... or my original story which my agent (aka Uncle) is getting the shits about cause like... I'm trying to get published and the publishing agency that's interested wants me to finish it by Feb, cause like, they've read half of it and have given me a deadline...**

**Plus I've got to do my homework for HSC... shit, I keep forgetting about that... PLUS I want to write this story...**

**Am I putting a lot of unnecessary stress on my life?**

**Probably, but who cares?**

**It's fun to be on your toes (minus the blisters).**

**More Reviews:**

**Aussietasha: Hehehe... Wait until next chapter...**

**Xnerdark: I did that scene just for you... :) And there will be more Artie/Tina just not for a bit... Cause I like them together...**

**Literati Lover, maggiequeen, Boelyn Girl13: Thank you so much!**

**Jewdork: Hehehe... See, I don't have girlfriends, well... I do... there's three really close girls but we're pretty much tomboys and I don't hang out with them as much as I hang out with my guy friends. And that's how they treat me... and I pretend to be annoyed by their protectiveness but secretly, I relish in it... And I heart Rachel/Matt, Rachel/Mike friendship fics too!**

**Alimards: LoL... I've based Kurt on my gay friend... (make that four girlfriends if you read Jewdork's reply)... Actually, really I think they based Kurt on him... those two are too freakishly alike... I'm gonna call him Kurt now and just watch him squeal with excitement...**

**Fantasy's forever: I just laughed... really, I have nothing more to say to that than LoL...**

**Myhiddenlove08: Thank you so much for reviewing... Don't worry though, you're not the only one who has me on alert and doesn't review, but I don't mind... I just stare at the hits counter and that gets me happy... Rambling is cool and I fully agree with the Kurt/Puck fics... (like you, I have nothing against gays... my uncles are gay as well as my best friend... and my other one is possibly lesbian but she's not too sure... now I'm rambling) I don't see any of the gay Puck fics happening... I just... I can't... it's weird... I don't know... It's just... no... **_**tilts head to the side to try and see if spinning brain liquid around helps... **_**No I just don't get it... I totally get the one sided Kurt/Puck... from Kurt's side... And I do love those fics cause they're usually hilarious.**

**Karma22: You poor thing... only just figuring that out I'm a dork?? ;P... I wear glasses and am getting my braces installed in two months (on my birthday nonetheless)... and yes I said installed... LoL... Cause my sister-in-law told me they were gonna 'mount them on my teeth' and my brother Justin said, 'she's not a bloody bathroom getting the towel rack put up, she's getting braces...' this led to both him and my other brother Leo starting up a joke about how my mouth is a house and they are slowly building the foundations and they're installing a kitchen soon... I don't even bother trying to understand them anymore... (rambling) Oh and about the turkey... Out of the many words I've thought about describing that day with, cool was never one of them until now... How does one loose half a turkey by they way? LoL... Oh and I live in the sixth storey of an apartment building with a harbour in front of my window... it'd be a bit hard, but you can happily come and try egging it...**

**Bibz! (think about saying it with the **_**Glee!**_** sound thingy...)**


	16. Execution

**AN: Just so you all know... I've never watched Make it Happen... my brothers were just talking about how 'all the chicks were hot' and 'dude, if my girlfriend was that flexible'... They thought I'd fallen asleep in the back seat... I think I might tell my sister-in-law about these conversations... **

**Sectionals in my story, went pretty much like Sectionals in the episode, minus babygate... Rachel detected nothing psychic... Finn didn't go screwy on Puck... Will and Finn didn't have a heart to heart (although I love that line, 'You left your keys' 'No I didn't')... but apart from that, everything else happened... well except that Will and Emma haven't hooked up yet but that's only cause this chapter kind of takes place in the middle of the chapter, right after the actual Sectionals performance...**

**It's 1am and I'm the only one awake... so like, I went downstairs to get a 1.5 L bottle of water... which I finish in about a night, by myself... I saw on the kitchen bench a cake box... curiously, I opened said cake box... inside was a dozen miniature muffins... I nodded appreciatively and went to the fridge to get the water... in the fridge there was a massive-assed fruit tray... I was curious again so I opened the fruit tray lid to see the tray filled with fresh figs... I briefly remembering my mother saying something about a fig salad which I would've enjoyed tomorrow night had I decided to spend NYE with my parents... but I'm not... I'm hanging with my cousins and hopefully my boofheaded brother...**

**Now, normally I'm not a midnight eater... I get sick if I do. But last night I went to sleep at 10pm and woke up at noon so I figured I'm not gonna sleep for a bit... which constituted to me stealing three mini-cupcakes and about twelve figs and running to my room like a madwoman...**

**Wait until my mum wakes up in the morning... Especially seeing as I took the peanut butter and chocolate muffin plus the other two chocolate... I lurve peanut butter... my worst fear is to have a child allergic to peanuts... Like... I would pretty much keel over and die if that happened... cause I would give them up... the peanuts that is, not the child... Or to fall in love with someone allergic to peanuts... it would just be horrible... It would mean no more satay chicken or peanut butter and raspberry jam mixes (put them in a bowl, mix them up... omg its heaven)**

**REVIEWS:**

**Mag721: Have you caught up yet? :P... If by the time you've read this there are more chapters, KEEP GOING! :) And review when you see this... I'm interested to know where you are... LoL**

**Fantasy's forever: My school doesn't allow it either... they're just so used to me sticking it to them, they don't care anymore... they need me cause I'm the only 4U English student there plus the only 'muslim' (I'm not Muslim but they've written on my report I am cause my mother is Turkish) which means I cover their 'ten percent' other religion quota... LoL... I'm bloody Greek Orthodox... stupid principal... BTW, hope you like the use of your quote in this chapter ;)**

**Leila Winters: LMAO at your second review... and thank you so much for the first one... I dragged my brothers ass out of the kitchen so I could get him to re-read it with me. I'm so happy you liked it! Yeah, I get pretty annoyed when my reviews get censored. And I'm satisfied you read it, but you didn't have to make yourself tired over it! LoL... Thankyou for reading it! And by the way, read on... No one believes this 'friend' angle but poor (not-so)blissfully unaware Rachel..**

**Aussietasha: Wait for it...**

**Ladybug Jess: Wrote a bit just for you. :)**

"And the winner is..." The three schools stood on stage, all looking as nervous as each other. Puck tried to look badass and like he didn't care but on the inside he was shitting bricks. Cause _fuck _this was suspenseful shit that was happening. And he could use a freaking win in his life at the moment.

Between the fact that Rachel had been a little closed off since his friend announcement and the fact he douche of a father _still _hadn't left yet, was making his life pretty much a downer. Oh, and Isla was homesick so like, she had started crying the night before about wanting to go back to her room in their house and was begging him to go back so he had to walk out of the room to slam the door so he didn't just fall on his freaking knees and cry too and _then _agree to whatever she said...

Yeah he was a wuss when it came to his sister. So what?

"McKinley High's New Directions!"

While the crowd erupted into applause, there was a moment of stunned silence amongst the team.

Then Finn looked at him with his mouth hanging open and Kurt squealed and Santana and Brittany were jumping up and down actually crying. Puck looked at Rachel who was just staring back with pure amazement in her eyes, and ran over to her in two large steps, picking her up as she screamed with excitement and shock. No one in New Directions was looking their way as Puck swung Rachel around and planted a kiss on her lips. Rachel squealed into his lips, even more surprised, but happily kissed him back until he stopped swinging her around and put her back down.

They both broke apart, looked around and then walked away sheepishly, making excuses to get away from each other. It didn't stop them from grinning like fools, but everyone thought it was just because of the fact they'd won! Rachel accepted the trophy for them and Mike and Matt had picked her up so she could hold it high above her head. Tina was standing on Artie's wheelchair with him holding her legs so she didn't fall and Puck put Brittany up on his shoulders alone while Finn put Quinn on top of his. The two girls started cheering and New Directions didn't stop celebrating, even when they'd gone back stage and into their little private room.

The kids were all riding high after the performance so when he yelled out, "Party at Berry's!" no one objected.

After they'd arrived back at school, Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her over to his truck seeing as he knew her dads had dropped her off in the morning before they left.

Rachel liked the feel of his hand wrapped around hers and her grin only became wider. Finn and herself had prepared for this 'party' the night before with Tina and Mercedes on conference call telling them what was okay and not okay to buy. So she insisted Puck drive a little faster so she could go set up.

"Your solo was great." Puck said to her while he was turning into her street. "I think it's why we won."

Rachel blushed appropriately and straightened up a bit. "Whilst I'm very grateful for your compliment, I do believe that everyone's involvement was the key to our success."

"Oh yeah, we're a killer team but... It was just your kilowatt smile." Puck pulled up in front of her house, wearing a kilowatt smile of his own. "Then you sung 'don't rain on my parade' and the judges figured they just couldn't... they ignored the rest."

"Thankyou." she said, still blushing. "And thankyou for the... particular way you showed your congratulations."

Puck smirked, "You mean the kiss Berry?"

"Yes." she sighed, realising he was going to turn that magical moment into an over sexualised moment. "The _kiss_."

"I'm pretty thankful for it to." was all he said and he got out of the car, leaving Rachel a little stunned and thoroughly confused. She didn't get to say anything though because she didn't want to sound stupid.

So she got out of the car, rushed over to her front door and went in with Puck following close behind. "Can you help me set up? I can't reach the glasses." Puck just nodded in response and followed her straight into the kitchen. She pointed out where the glasses were and grabbed the quietly.

It was silent until they heard cheering at the front door and loud knocks. Rachel just smiled as she answered the door.

Puck didn't know you could have a party with just twelve people, but that's what they were having. Mike and Matt had moved all the couches in Rachel's living room against the wall as well as the coffee table while Mercedes and Santana hooked up her speakers and started blasting music through them. They just had heaps of junk food which Rachel had set up in bowls and put on the table. She was trying to play hostess but finally Artie pulled her down onto his lap and started wheeling around in circles, causing her to squeal and Tina and Mercedes pulled her up so the three could start dancing, holding each others hands.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Finn yelled above the music and Kurt turned it down politely while Puck, Matt and Mike started barking out, "Speech, speech, speech, speech." Causing Brittany to slap Mike's arm before falling into his lap on the couch and kissing him. "Stop making out, you're not that drunk yet Britt." They started to laugh but then Finn smiled. "Okay, seriously, just like... this is awesome night and like, cause no one but the entire hall today said it, we rocked!"

"Woo!" there was more applause and Santana spun around in a full circle before falling back and letting Artie catch her on his lap.

Finn grinned then signalled for them to quiet down. "So like, I think we should thank Britt, Mike, San and Matt who came up with our winning moves on the spot." Applause and yelling. "And Kurt and Mercedes who fixed us up with our costumes and make up."

"Hell no." Puck growled. "Not for the make up. Dude put mascara on me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh please, you didn't die."

"And if I did, it would shit me I did with _make up _on." Puck yelled hysterically causing everyone to laugh. "Seriously dude, never again."

"Shut up Puck." Finn laughed. "Cause we still have got to thank Rach and the endless list of ballads she seems to be able to preform and the way she can put together harmonies out of nothing."

Rachel's turned red again and bowed her head. "Thank you." she mumbled and Tina just rubbed her arms, hugging her from behind.

"Mercedes would've done it better." she said, trying to sound humble. Everyone gasped, not sure of what to make of Rachel and her compliment.

It was Kurt who finally decided to break the odd silence that had befallen the geeks. "While I agree, if I had been given the chance I would've wiped the floor with both of you." Mercedes just laughed and wrapped on arm around Rachel.

"And thank you to Finn for his quick thinking with the song selections." Rachel grinned and Finn laughed. "Oh and..." Rachel let go of Mercedes and skipped towards where her cup was. Everyone took cue and picked up a glass. "To Mr Shuester. Who guided us and is the only reason why we did such a wonderful job today. Because he brought us all together from different points on the social ladder and made us the _killer_ team we are." She gave a pointed smile to Puck who was just smirking and staring at her with something unrecognisable in his eyes.

"May him and Miss Pillsbury wake up and small the steaming macchiato." Kurt added.

"Here, here!" All of them said, drinking to that.

Just as they threw back their drinks, Puck received a text message and almost spat out his coke when he felt the vibration.

**[DKarofsky]: Dey R here.**

Puck stood up, straightening up a bit then looked pointedly at Matt and Mike who both knew what was going down. "Artie." Matt called out and when Artie looked at him, he knew what was going down.

Right as they were about to say something, all the power in the house went off. Quinn screamed and Rachel fell back onto the floor. "What the hell?" Mercedes said, looking around. She hit her iPod for light.

"What's happening?" Tina asked.

Rachel just growled. "Sorry everyone. It's just the basketball team thinking they're funny. I'll go tell them off..."

"No." Puck put his hand up. "All of you, stay in here and stay down. Turn off the light Mercedes. We've got a plan."

"We?" Rachel asked. "Who's 'we'?"

"The boys and myself." Kurt said. "Well, the boys and I'm just overlooking it. Don't worry, they'll be fine."

Rachel ignored Kurt however and fielded her way through the dark to Puck, putting her hand on his bicep when she reached him. "You've had this planned ever since I told you about Markus, haven't you?" Rachel whispered to him.

Puck just grinned and even without any source of light, she knew exactly which cocky grin he wore. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her forehead, glad no one could see. "I told you. We have this unspoken deal with the rest of the school. Only Finn, Matt, Mike and myself get to bully you guys. You're off limits Berry. I'm just claiming my territory."

Puck left Rachel and tapped Mike on the shoulder. "You and Matt go around the front and meet up with Karofsky and the rest of the guys. Then show them how to come around to the back." Mike nodded and him and Matt left, just as there was a crash down the side.

Rachel groaned as she sat on the floor.

"What is happening Rachel?" Brittany asked.

With a sigh, Rachel explained. "When my fathers are away, the basketball team come around to my house and damage the property until they believe I'm scared. I was the first few times, but lately they just get frustrating. And it's particularly horrible if I'm already asleep when the assault starts because I get frightened out of sleep and frustrated out of my mind."

Puck and Finn walked out into the backyard, both of them ready for a fight. They didn't say anything and just waited. It was pitch black with nothing lighting the night that night, so when one of the basketball players jumped out of nowhere, thinking the boys were Rachel it was unsurprising. But Puck still blames reflex for delivering the punch that knocked the guy out cold.

"Hey!" out of the bushes, Markus Wilson popped out. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Party." Finn said simply. "What are you doing here?"

Two more basketball players came out of the dark with questioning looks and Puck grunted at them. "We're just here to pull a prank on Berry." One of them answered. "I was so sure this was her house."

"It is." Finn replied because Puck was in a staring contest with Markus, both of them trying to glare the other to death.

"How about you all just move along now?" Puck asked. "Cause we've got a party to get back to and I'm sure all your computer screens are all missing your lingering touches." Finn snickered a bit at that and Markus just growled.

"Speak for yourself, Puckerman." Markus crossed his arms over his chest. "And we ain't leaving yet. Not until we're finished."

Puck grinned. "I was kind of hoping you'd say something like that." It was only a beat later when Karofsky tackled Markus to the ground and started beating his face with his fists. It was another beat when Puck tackled some shit trying to pull Karofsky off and soon enough, they were in a full out brawl. Half the football team was there taking on the entire basketball team.

Inside, Rachel and Santana, the most unlikely pair, couldn't take it anymore. They both stood up at the same time to go see what was happening. "No, wait!" Artie tried to go after them and he had to weave his way around Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt... In the dark. It wasn't the easiest thing to do.

Santana and Rachel reached the back sliding doors, walked out timidly and saw Karofsky knock out two basketball players by knocking their heads together. Rachel squealed and jumped back and Santana just watched the destruction in awe.

All the basketball players fled right after Puck threw a last punch. Markus looked between Rachel at the door then at Puck and shook his head before hightailing it out of there.

Once the football players were sure that all the basketball players were gone, one of them switched the power back on and Rachel's backyard lit up with the automatic light. "That was pretty cool." Santana said, nodding to Karofsky. "What do you press, like one-twenty-kilos?"

Karofsky gave her a wicked smile and winked. "More. I can show you if you like."

"Don't." Puck said. "That's how Wilson got in trouble."

Santana glared at Puck then looked between Rachel and him. "Whatever Puckerman." she flipped her hair and whatever her reason was, Santana played along with the lie and went back inside, probably to squeal to Brittany and Kurt about it.

"Whose house is this anyway?" Karofsky asked, as Finn went up to Rachel and wrapped an arm around her. She easily fell into his side and Puck had to look pointedly away.

"Mine." Rachel said. "Thankyou very much for coming and scaring them off. I hope this means they will not be coming around for quite some time now."

"Didn't do it for you freak." Karofsky spat. "Did it cause Markus was stalking my sister."

Rachel shivered, knowing all to well what that was like. "All the same, thankyou. They would not have relented otherwise. You're more than welcome to come in if you like. We have food, drink and music... we're just in the middle of celebrating our win at sectionals today."

Matt smacked his head as the rest of the football team laughed. "Dude, she's just being nice." Puck defended her. "Now, go, run along. I'm sure there's a thirteen year old somewhere with lunch money you need to steal."

Karofsky shrugged and clapped hands with Puck. "Thanks for the heads up and the private bashing. I owe you one."

Puck nodded, "Sure." But he was smiling all the same. The rest of the football team headed out and once they were all gone, Rachel stepped out of Finn's arms and launched herself at Puck who caught her and stumbled back. He laughed. "You alright, Berry?"

"Thankyou. I know what you did, I don't know why you did it, I don't know _how _you did it and I don't approve of the manner in which you did it, but thankyou."

"Awww..." Mike clapped his hands together. "Isn't that sweet. Don't forget us, Rach. I think I got a black eye."

Puck flipped him off behind Rachel's back and hugged her before moving her so she was under his arm. "Thankyou Mike." Rachel said with a small smile. "And Matt and Finn. Thankyou all."

The five headed inside where the rest of the party was slowly coming back together, fixing up some of the things that had been spilt in the dark. "Drama over?" Artie asked and Puck just nodded, falling on the couch with Rachel by his side.

"Yep." Puck said, popping the 'p'.

Kurt huffed, sticking his nose up into the air. "I have a feeling it's only beginning. Mercedes, bets?"

"Well, if what Artie said is true, Markus Wilson is gonna have Puck's ass by Christmas."

"Excellent." Puck grinned lazily and Rachel smacked him as she made herself comfortable by leaning on his chest. "Ow! What?"

"No more fighting, no matter how chivalrous it is."

"What's chivalrous?"

Everyone went on to ignore them and their odd little conversation, except for an oddly perceptive blonde, a slightly confused one and a cross looking Latina. Quinn looked between the two, wondering how she had missed this, but didn't open her mouth and say anything in fear they'd both jump back and deny it. A small smile played on her lips though because she knew how this whole situation _should _end.

Brittany was thinking something along the lines of _aww, aren't they so cute? Why didn't Mike tell me they were going out? _She looked over to her boyfriend who was dancing with Tina who was trying to keep up. _Probably didn't notice. He's not smart like that... Unlike me... I'm smart at a lot of things like this... Well no... just this._

Santana just grinned thinking to herself, _I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it... It's okay though cause Berry's further down the food chain... when I want Puck, he'll come back to me. But for now... I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it..._

For the rest of the night, Rachel and Puck sat like that, talking until eventually they both dozed off in each others arms, with the loud music blaring behind them. It was close to two am when they turned on just chill music and started to relax around Rachel's living room and only then did they decide to openly comment about the fact Rachel was sleeping on Puck's shoulder and he was sleeping with his arm wrapped around her. His hand was resting on her boob, albeit but it was Puck.

"What the hell is going on between white boy and Rachel?" Mercedes eventually asked.

Mike looked a little pleased with himself as he said, "Rachel kind of grew attached to him when I let her come back to my place to take care of him."

"Don't take credit Mike, cause if they fail, we'll all blame you." Artie said and then Mike looked horror stricken.

Finn tilted his head to the side, staring at the couple in question. "Puck gets really happy when he sees her."

Kurt raised his eyes suspiciously. "Hi there, happy or hey, hey, happy?"

Finn just looked dumbstruck. "Um... I don't know."

"Hey, hey happy." Santana replied. "He gets this goofy grin. He never gave me a goofy grin."

Matt frowned at Santana. "What is it you girls want? Goofy, sexy, funny?"

"All of the above." The girls all answered together, and Kurt.

"I'm starting to believe that Rachel and Puckerman are like Oreos and milk, the sky and stars, ice cream and ice cream, bacon and asparagus and me and not washing dishes." Kurt tilted his head to the side.

"How so?" Tina asked.

"Well when God created Oreos he didn't know he'd be boosting the sales profit on milk and the dishwasher didn't know it hated me until I tried doing the dishes one sad, sad day." Kurt frowned. "What I'm trying to say is that they're destined, but don't know it yet."

"We could push them along." Brittany said and everyone looked at her as if some sort of miracle occurred. Brittany with a good idea. "What?"

"I think I have an idea to make them realise there's more between them they originally suspected." Quinn smirked. "But I'm going to need Santana."

Santana grinned, "Oh I already like this."

~*~

Everyone ended up staying over at Rachel's, but before Finn went to sleep, he took pity on Rachel and Puck (who everyone had spent the night... morning... that time after midnight when it's still dark) gossiping and scheming about. So when he went upstairs with Tina to hunt for blankets, he took one down for Puck and Rachel too and nudged Puck awake to the two could at least sleep comfortably. "Dude..." Finn shook Puck lightly, "Just lie down." He threw the covers over both of them and Puck half-awoke. He muttered something and then adjusted himself so he was lying straight across the couch with Rachel under his arm, lying on top of his chest. Puck then pulled the cover up closer around the two and fell back asleep.

Finn just chuckled and then went to the other couch where Quinn was sleeping and joined her.

_Monday is gonna be interesting..._

**Aussietasha: Keep waiting for it...**

**Kkcnelson2002: Okay that's disgusting... I never thought about that and I never want to again... Ew... thanks for the review!**

**Karma22: LoL... One day you're gonna look into your oven and randomly find half a turkey in it... **_**Then **_**you'll know where it disappeared to.**

**EscapeSomeday: I wish that Puck had done the full version of the original... more singing time...**

**BellaLuce: Aww... I'm so glad I'm becoming your fave... Hehehe... I only say my ramblings so everyone knows where my head is at so you guys understand.**

**Boleyn Girl13: Wait... most definitely wait...**

**Eminator: I know, I know! But I'm trying to make this real...ler...**

**Chrpangel: Hope I made your day again ;)**

**Ch3lsBishop: LoL, did you realise that nearly all of your lines started with 'Oh'? And three of them are 'Oh and'?** **LoL! Yeah, it's so much fun to pretend your annoyed at them ause they do the over protective thing but it's just so cool... It makes me happy... Yeah, trying to get published... If I do, I'll probably post something about it... :) Thanks for the vote of confidence!**

**Kezztip: Please do hunt them down... they're really good fics... If you like mine, you'll love theirs. Beyond These Open Roads by EscapeSomeday too... go read! (Thank you for the awesome review btw)**

**Avidreader90: LoL... my aunt is reading my reviews over my shoulder... she's real conservative... she's trying to figure out why you are all encouraging me to get a nose stud... I probably will anyways... Just have to get knocked out first...**

**Diva(dot)divine: I don't have an agent... I have an uncle who likes to call himself my agent... It makes him happy to pretend, the poor thing... LoL... Yeah, I hate needles... I had to squeeze my best friends hand while I was getting my ears pierced and almost started crying... really bad needle phobia... ugh...**_**shivers**_**... needles...**

**Happy New Years guys and gals!!**

**I hope you guys have a great New Years Eve and an awesome year ahead. I wish you all happiness and health... ;)**

**xx**

**Bibz**


	17. Kisses don't lie

**AN: Okay, so like, it's Glee. They sing and dance... and it's hard to portray that through writing and I've been kinda hesitant about it because I'm not too sure how I'll go writing it. But I saw this song being preformed the other night by Ian Moss himself (Love that dude) and it made me laugh cause I was listening to it again in the car while driving home with my mum and was like 'it's such a Puck song' and my mum agreed (Glee is probably one of the only TV shows we watch together along with the Gilmore Girls and NCIS... But NCIS is because my mum has a crush on Gibbs) then I had to figure out someway to put it into the story...**

**Then I was like, it's Rachel and she sings and I preformed this song with two of my friends and thought, hey, if I can just translate that into here, it'd be cool...**

**I'm not so sure how these two scenes are gonna pan out but like, here it goes... tell me if I did okay.**

**Okay quick thing with the singing code for the second song: **(**Puck,** Santana,_ Rachel_... **when** **I combine them it means those two/three are singing together... ;)...)**

**Reviews:**

**Literati Lover, avidreader90, Eminator, graymalkin7, Gabi-in-Wonderland: Wait no more ;)**

**Aussietasha: thank Fantasy's forever for that one... the line: **'Rachel and Puckerman are like Oreos and milk, the sky and stars, ice cream and ice cream, bacon and asparagus and me and not washing dishes' **was hers and I just filled in the gaps... :)**

**Chrpangel: No, no... the only reason why Santana approves of this little... you know what? Wait until next chapter... but I promise this one is gonna be the last massive Santana/Puck moment... Poor Finn... can't dance to save his life... really, I feel like wrapping an arm around him and saying 'there, there, it'll be okay... just sit down now'. Tis why I wrote him a bit more... intelligent? Ish?**

**Disclaimer: I promise that one day I will own Glee... it's just that at the moment I don't because there are a few flaws in my plans of world domination... I also don't own Two Seconds too Long or Kisses Don't Lie... I don't mind that so much...**

Quinn and Santana walked into Mr Schuester's Spanish class early. They'd heard the news that he was back in as the club director and they were more than happy about that. (Miss Pillsbury, while great, would call a break every time one of them swung their heads and sweat flew across the room... which was often).

"Morning Sir." Santana said, sitting on his desk.

"How are you today?" Quinn asked, hopping on another desk.

Mr Schuester smiled, "Great girls. I'm pretty happy to be back on as New Directions coach."

"Yeah, well, about that sir." Quinn pulled out some music sheets from her bag. "Santana and I had an idea."

"A non-Sue Sylvester idea." Santana quickly assured him when his face started to drop. "And Britt really didn't know she why she was handing Sue the sectionals list. She just was asked to do so, did."

"It's Brittany." Quinn sighed.

Mr Schuester thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "That is true."

"Well, to make up for things we thought we'd prepare something." Quinn said, pushing the music sheets into his hand. "For everyone to preform though, not just us."

Mr Schuester looked at the music then at Quinn. "But this is out of your range."

"But it's in mine." Santana said.

"And Rachel's." Quinn added quickly.

"And Puck's." Santana smirked.

Mr Schuester blinked. "Puck?"

"Yeah." Santana pointed at the music sheet. "We kind of switched it around for three people."

"You know, Mercedes could sing Rachel's part..."

"No!" both girls snapped, leaping off the desks. "Mercedes doesn't want the part." Quinn said quickly before Mr Schuester could call them out on their strange behaviour. "She uh... helped us."

Santana glared at Quinn for a moment before smiling at Mr Schue. "She's right. Anyway... this is... Rachel's favourite song." Santana lie. "And we're trying to be..." Quinn stamped on Santana's foot and Santana glared. "Nice!"

Quinn just continued smiling. "It would be a great song for them to sing... And Artie can play it on guitar already and I'm sure Finn can pick it up on drums."

"And everyone else?" Mr Schue asked, deadly serious.

"There are harmonies on there." Quinn pointed out. "For all of us."

Santana cringed internally as she thought of the hours Quinn, herself and Mercedes had prepared this song... because it was a great song for what they wanted. But it was a solo song. And Rachel was the one good with figuring out harmonies.

Mr Schue smiled. "I'm glad you girls are reaching out. I get that it was hardest for you two, Brittany and the boys to take a chance at Glee club and this just proves how much you guys are dedicated to this."

Santana and Quinn both shared a look of 'what the hell?' and then looked back to Mr Schue with a smile on their faces. "Thanks."

~*~

Things were starting to look cheerful again and Puck found himself relaxing more in Glee club than he ever thought he would. Artie and Puck were in the middle of a jam session with Finn on the drums and Kurt playing piano (too straight-laced for Puck's liking but he'd deal with that later... And get your head out of the gutter! He doesn't swing like that!)*** **Santana was dancing with Brittany, Mike and Matt while Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn were singing some harmonized 'Ooh-la-la-la's' over it.

They finished just as Mr Schue walked in with a big drum banging ending and Puck shredding a few last chords while Artie improvised over it. Everyone finished, laughing especially after Kurt pressed the highest note on the piano just after everyone else finished. "What? I always have to have the last say." he got out of the piano seat and sauntered across to the chairs. "I do believe we preformed well for a totally improvised session."

"I believe so too." Mr Schue said, passing out music sheets.

"Yeah, well we all know it was my badass guitar skills were what really carried all of that along." Everyone laughed and 'oohed' at the same time while Puck put on his cockiest grin.

"Now I'm glad we're all here and back for the first Nationals..." But Will was interrupted by Santana.

"Really _Puck_?" Santana said, her eyes narrowed. "You think you're so badass because you can play guitar and get cougars?"

"Ah, Santana..." Mr Schuester warned.

"Duh." Puck shot back, looking over his shoulder. "It's what got you in my pants, wasn't it?" Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes, trying not to get jealous.

Again, there was more cat calling. "Puck!" this time Mr Schuester sounded a bit more alarmed.

"You're so full of yourself Puck." Santana leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs. "I bet you couldn't get me to come to you again."

"Is that a challenge, my dear Sanny?" Puck quirked up an eyebrow and Rachel felt her stomach churning with jealousy.

"Yes, Puckerman." Santana popped his name between his lips, letting out a small smile.

Puck grinned and nodded. "I can do it with a song, Senorita Loca. If, I can have the stage of course."

Mr Schuester looked wary. "I had a different plan for today, Puck. Being out first session after sectionals and seeing as Principal Figgins asked..." But he was met by the pleading tones of everyone else in Glee. They wanted to see if Puck could do it. Well, everyone wanted to see if Puck could do it _but _Rachel. Her stomach clenched at the idea. "Okay, but the rules are very simple. Nothing to provocative and only _one _song."

Puck grinned and darted his eyebrows up. "Mr Schue, me being on school grounds is provocative for these ladies."

"Dream on White boy." Mercedes said while everyone laughed (including Rachel).

Puck nodded to Artie, "Ian Moss?"

Artie nodded, reconnecting his guitar to the power. Puck pulled Santana down a few steps and onto the chair in front of him then started playing his guitar while Artie started playing and Finn started drumming. He looked straight at Santana, smirking.

_Two seconds too long  
Two seconds too long  
An innocent kiss, went on  
Two seconds too long _  
_Just an innocent kiss  
And I could do no wrong  
I could do no right  
Two seconds too long _  
_Everybody knows  
When you hit the big one  
It's a... _everyone paused for a moment and the Puck grinned. _Mother..._

Mike roared with laughter at Santana's grinning face. Rachel just slid down in her chair under the watchful glance of Kurt and Quinn who were wearing matching foolish grins._  
Later she and I  
We got to slip away  
And get together  
Now she calls me baby  
Sugar pie del-tong  
We do everything we do  
Two seconds too long_

Artie played guitar furious at the break where Puck danced right in front of Santana, swinging the guitar around his body so he could dance with her. He kept singing while dancing with her._  
Everybody knows  
When you hit the real thing  
It's a crime  
Anytime of day  
Baby gets to play  
With my time  
_He dipped her back so her hair was dragging along the ground and then pulled her up again._  
Two seconds too long  
Two seconds too long  
An innocent kiss, went on  
Two seconds too long  
Just an innocent kiss  
And all my troubles are gone  
It's alright  
Two seconds too long_

One more time they paused just for Artie to play the guitar and Puck danced with Santana, swinging her around him and never breaking eye contact. Rachel had to give it to him, he knew how to seduce a woman because Santana was melting like butter on toast and Santana was Santana. She could barely melt like nutella on frozen bread.

Santana wrapped her arms around Puck who instantly caught his lips on hers and the kissed her while counting on his other hand. He got up to five when he pulled away he grinned. "_Two seconds too god-damn long, yeah_." Finn slammed on the drums and everyone in the room applauded, laughing. He waved his fingers in front of Santana who crossed her arms and huffed back to her seat.

"Okay..." Will rolled his eyes. "Enough."

Rachel felt her heart pounding in her chest and she quickly darted her hand up in the air. "Mr Schuester, can I be excused for a moment?"

Puck looked at Rachel curiously and so did Mr Schuester. "Ah, we're about to start."

"I'll only be a second." she said and before Mr Schuester could say anything else, Rachel bolted out of there. Puck looked right and left for some sort of answer to Rachel's odd behaviour but it was Quinn who got up and went to follow her.

"Quinn?" Mr Schue asked but she just put her hand up politely.

"Sir, I got this." she said easily and no one could figure out if it was Puck or Mr Schue who was more surprised by this. Obviously, the rest of them knew. Quinn took one of the music sheets off of the piano and then walked out of the classroom, following the sound of Rachel's shoes down the hallway.

The bathroom door opened and shut and moments later, Quinn opened it too, walking over to Rachel who was standing over the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. Quinn walked over to Rachel, holding the sheet music. "Don't get mad, Rachel." Quinn said simply, sticking the pages under her nose. "Get even. Or better yet, get the man."

And with that, Quinn left Rachel alone in the bathrooms. She was grinning to herself as she started to count. Rachel leapt out of the bathrooms on Quinn's third count and glared. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because." Quinn said simply, still not turning around. "You stopped singing songs about Finn."

Quinn went back inside the choir room and winked at Santana, then looked at Mr Schue. "She'll be in a second."

~*~

Rachel stared at the music sheet in front of her, a little confused as she stood in the hallway. It wasn't a song she'd usually sing and she could see the parts that said 'Puck' and 'Santana' written on it, so that made her just the tad bit nervous. But at the same time, Quinn's words were echoing through her head. How the ex-cheerleader knew about Rachel's slight (major) crush did make Rachel nervous but at the same time it excited her because now she had someone on her side. Someone who could maybe help her.

So Rachel put her head up high and pulled out her over confidence. Because she was Rachel Berry. Future star and strongest singer in all of Ohio... no... All of the world. She could do this. Her vocal range was amazing and...

She walked into the choir room and saw Puck staring at her curiously. Instantly, Rachel found her confidence disappear replaced only with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that could only be described as nerves. "Back." she squeaked and then rushed to her seat and sat down, placing her head in her hands. _Oh god, oh god, oh god..._

"Okay, well now that's Rachel's back and we got rid of Puck and Santana's... animosity." Puck smirked at that a bit but felt his stomach clench because he had a feeling it was why Rachel ran out of the room. "I have something to say. In light of your win, Principal Figgins wants us to preform at the schools concert drive this Friday night. It's not much but all profits will go to the school which in turn means us." Mr Schuester started handing out some musical sheets. "He asked us to preform six songs which I thought could include Proud Mary, Don't Stop Believing and Mercedes ballad seeing as you guys were deprived at Sectionals."

There was some clapping and Mercedes whole face lit up. "Then I thought our other two songs could be Can't Always Get What You Want and Rachel's solo so we can show everyone what we actually did do at Sectionals and finish off with this, something that was handed to me this morning."

Everyone looked at it curiously and then Puck's head darted up. "Uh, sir I think there's a problem... I've got a solo."

"I know." Mr Schue said. "Finn will be playing drums, he can't sing."

Finn nodded acceptingly and went over to the drum kit, shooting a grin over his shoulder at Quinn who looked really proud of herself. "Oh." Puck said, frowning. "Okay then... there are gonna be chicks there right?"

Rachel frowned, standing up and walking up front. She was suddenly really mad. He had kissed her on Saturday... they'd woken up together on Sunday morning and just smiled before making breakfast. She thought there was something, but obviously she was wrong.

Quinn was right. Get even.

"Just start singing Noah."

Puck looked at her confused but stood up as did Santana. "For now, just get used to the music. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt, back up. Mike, Matt and Britt, get a feel for the song. Put something together."

Finn started the drums while Artie started up the guitar.

**Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Never don't lie  
You can run if you want but you cant hide  
****Telling you its the truth don't you ask why  
**_**Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Kisses don't lie**_

They were just standing together and Quinn nodded to Santana who sighed and grabbed Puck's hand, starting to dance. Rachel winced but just kept on singing._**  
**__Emotions come and go  
Who knows how the wind will blow?  
There so little in this world to trust in_  
Seduce _themselves with lies_  
Some don't realize  
They call it love but its really only lusting  
Santana looked pointedly at Quinn because it didn't seem to be working. Kurt just sighed and pretended to trip, falling onto Rachel, pushing her to Puck. Puck was quick, catching her as they continued.

_So you see you and me__  
_We're getting close to the danger zone  
_Show me how tell me now  
__Should I stay or should I go  
Cause I'm caught between yes and no_

Puck smiled and slipped his hand into Rachel's spinning her around as they continued to sing._  
__**Cause when**__** you kiss me  
**__**I feel everything that I been**__** missing  
**__**I try to slow down but my heart wont**__** listen  
And its tearing me all up inside  
**__**And when you**__** touch me  
**__**I feel a rush but I'm afraid that it might **__**crush me  
**__**Should I put my trust in something I don't**__** trust in  
I try to run but there's no place to hide**_

_Cause baby kisses don't lie_

Puck spun both Rachel and Santana in and out and Santana started rocking the three of them back and forth and Rachel could only laugh.

**Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Never don't lie  
**_Baby kisses don't __lie_  
**You can run if you want but you cant hide  
****Telling you its the truth don't you ask why  
**_**Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Kisses don't lie**_**  
**_You whisper in my ear  
But are your words sincere  
Cause pretty words can cut just like a knife  
You see __I'm nobody's fool__  
I play by my own rules  
So please think twice before you step into my life  
_Puck made a come hither signal to Rachel who followed him as Santana figured her work was done and walked over and started dancing with Matt. Puck spun Rachel in and out and then took up a ballroom position before swinging back and forth to the beat.

**So you see you and me  
****We're getting close to the danger zone  
**_Show me how tell me now__  
Should I stay or should I go  
Cause I'm caught between yes and no  
_Rachel winked at Puck before dancing away from him, shaking a bit and walking up to Kurt, who just spun her around back to Puck, who was trying not to laugh. Puck leaned forward a bit to sing straight into Rachel's ear.

_**Cause when **__**you kiss me**__**  
I feel everything that I been **__**missing**__**  
I try to slow down but my heart wont **__**listen**__**  
**__**And its tearing me all up inside**__**  
And when you **__**touch me**__**  
I feel a rush but I'm afraid that it might **__**crush me**__**  
Should I put my trust in something I don't **__**trust in**__**  
I try to run but there's no place to hide  
**__**Cause baby kisses don't lie**_

She blushed, pushing him back a bit and kept dancing.

**Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Never don't lie**  
**You can run if you want but you cant hide  
****Telling you its the truth don't you ask why  
**_**Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Kisses don't lie**_

**So you see you and me  
****We're getting close to the danger zone**

Puck leaned forward and said it straight into Rachel's ear again, pushing her hair back and meaning the words. She pushed him back and sung the next part just as truthfully.

_Show me how tell me now__  
Should I stay or should I go  
Cause I'm caught between yes and no_

Puck backed up a bit, not too sure what to make of this confession. If it was confession. The lines between singing and life were being blurred again and he wasn't too sure how he should feel about it.

_**Cause when **__**you kiss me**__**  
I feel everything that I been **__**missing**__**  
I try to slow down but my heart wont **__**listen**__**  
**__**And its tearing me all up inside**__**  
And when you **__**touch me**__**  
I feel a rush but I'm afraid that it might **__**crush me**__**  
Should I put my trust in something I don't **__**trust in**__**  
I try to run but there's no place to hide  
**__**Cause baby kisses don't lie**_

Everyone in Glee sang the last part and Puck a bit claustrophobic.

**Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Never don't lie**  
**You can run if you want but you cant hide  
****Telling you its the truth don't you ask why  
**_**Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Kisses don't lie**_

Everyone finished singing and started clapping and Puck clapped along too, looking at Rachel who was staring at him. "Oh, they so fell for it." Quinn murmured into Kurt's ear.

***(AN: Could not control myself... tried deleting it many of times but just couldn't bring myself to ruin such brilliance... well not brilliance but I thought it was darn hilarious)**

**Diva(dot)divine: Lmao! I got my two of mine from this dodgy place inner-west... five bucks for two piercing, I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity... even if there were risks of infection... LoL (kiddies don't listen!)... And my school are so nuts... I'm not Muslim! They keep claiming I am and in religion class they asked me about the shahada... I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE SHAHADA IS! Well, now I do cause I studied it but... Argh! Hmm... actually... if I rock up on the first day of school with a headscarf, they can't say anything about my dyed hair... hold up, I think I'm onto something here...**

**Twilightknight101: What?! They make peanut butter gelato!?! I'm calling my brother to pick me up after I upload this... we're so freaking hunting this shit down...**

**Breath-in3: Glad you liked it!**

**Mag721: Yes! Cause I am Bibz, turning the world into procrastinators, one person at a time... So glad you enjoyed it so much... tis what I am here for... to fill in the blank hours... or the busy ones when you can't be bothered :D... Actually, I'm probably the worlds greatest procrastinator... we had do this thing at my school where at the beginning of the week we had to put a goal to accomplish by the end of the week... every week I put 'Stop Procrastinating'... On the final week my teacher asked us to write a list of what we accomplished... I wrote 'Well I decided I'd stop procrastinating but I figured I'd start it next week'... Then they sent me back to counselling... **_**shakes my head**_**... I'm not trying to get into trouble, I'm just being myself!**

**Fantasy's forever: I'd get checked out if I were you... LoL... OH and about your three wishes... good things come to those who wait my friend... :) OH! And go check out last chapters reviews, cause I think some of them (cough, cough, know) that they're about Kurt's line... aka, your line... thanks for that!**

**BellaLuce: I was half tempted to wait until Monday to upload this so I can say it was, but then I thought 'nah that'd be slack'**

**JustAmazing: You think last chapter was a kiss?! Pfft! Just wait and watch (read)... Like Santana's input? Good call on the Queen of all things Slutty... ;) Hahaha... yeah the boob graze was literally a last minute addition and I was like 'yeah well, everyone likes how realistic this is... might as well make it more so...' plus like, every guy I know does the boob graze... They wrap their arm around my shoulder and graze my boob with their hands, just to see if it's still there... sexed up buffoons... **

**Ch3lsBishop: LoL, don't worry about it... I just thought it was hilarious and I was wondering if you noticed... No, no, nothing like that... well... a little like the stroptease, kind of... went and checked out the Brittany/Beyonce dancer thing and yeah, knew about the whole no last name... poor thing... maybe she doesn't remember. Either that or she's like Cher. DON'T EVER STOP RAMBLING! (I like it when people ramble **_**looks down asham-ed-ly...**_** lol... pronounce ashamedly like that... it's how my three year old cousin says it... cutest thing in the world!**

**Rhiwe: No, not weird... very normal... I do that too when I start reading late night... cause it keeps me going cause I know I want to read the fic I save till last so much, I'll push through... actually, I do that with my food too... I know which food I hate, so I eat that first (especially when at my grandparents and I have to eat the food I hate) and then I eat the stuff I like last... And thank you for the 'cute, snarky, funny and sexy' thing... I think I'm gonna graffiti paint that on my canvas and stick it up on my wall... (just those four words, not the entire review... LoL... although it was very nice (: )**

**Ladybug Jess: I never thought about that... I will think now and get back to you...**

**Xnerdark: Karofsky is VERY important cause... okay, I wrote the babygate chapter before I even had the idea for the story... I was gonna post it as a standalone and then figured 'you idiot! Post it with Use Somebody!' and well, Karofsky and the rest of the football team were apart of it and I couldn't figure certain things out so I created this subplot... SO DON'T FORGET KAROFSKY! Or Markus!**

**Karma22: Every time I see a single sock I'm going to think about you and the turkey... it's official. And I so told my sister-in-law... then Leo looked at me totally alarmed (cause this girl he really like was there too) and said 'Bibi! I thought you were asleep!' I just smirked and said, 'Payback bitches... for waking me up by screaming at me'... They do that a lot... the waking up thing... it stops my heart from fear... Happy New Year to you too!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYBODY! Hope your New Years wasn't as crap as mine... (freaking lame assed family with crazy aunts and uncles and grandfather and cousin... should've spent the night with my parents and brother... but NOO... I have to be the good little niece and go have dinner with them... only normal people were my grandmother and younger cousin... and they didn't make me cry... unlike the rest of those jerks... sorry... rambling...)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**LoL**

**Review!**


	18. Interventions

**AN: I literally sat there with this blank look on my face for an hour before figuring out how I was going to write the first part of this chapter... I had the last part figured out long ago... First part, not so much...**

**I kind of had a 'bash-Brittany' thing going on in this chapter... Sorry, but my mind was reeling with jokes that could be made at her expense... Ones that she'd probably laugh at to because she would have no clue.**

**Ladybug Jess: Thank God... for once your psychicness has nothing to do with this chapter... in full... :P**

**Chrpangel: Sometimes you need to write 'Puck Moves' although, like I said it's the last massive Santana/Puck interaction... like, their might be a bit after this but it's either a) nothing serious or b) friendship... or c) Santana just trying to knock some sense into Puck...**

**Jenny0305, Gleebaby: Thanks!**

**Alley83: took me about ten minutes to figure out what you meant by 'cuddling up on the couch'... I just stared and stared until I got it... Why do reviews confuse me so much? LoL... maybe it's because I just rolled out of bed (literally, rolled out onto the floor) and then picked up my laptop and climbed back in. (Again literally... I was still on the floor, put my laptop on the bed then clawed my way up the mattress... I just really couldn't be bothered standing up... it took more effort to do what I did, didn't it? Oh lord...) Thanks! Glad you're back up with us...**

**EscapeSomeday: Aww, thanks! You're an awesome writer too... :)... Not meaning to sound stuck up here, but I'm pretty proud of my Santana... keep reading on to discover why she's doing what she's doing...**

**Agent626: I don't know how you eat your peanut butter and oreos but I inconspicuously twist it, lick it and then put peanut butter in the middle and remake the sandwich... it's awesome... hehehe, I love turning people crazy... it's like my lifes goal for everyone on this planet to be as nutjob as I am... cause really, the world would be so much happier... I just like laughing... seriously, I just laughed at that and I'm not completely sure as to why... And I should be doing my English homework, but I'm writing instead so... Go us! Woo!**

**Diva(dot)divine: Two in the morning... we were walking back to my friends place from a party... Newtown backstreets... Seriously unhygienic but whatever... although, I went to go get my nose pierced (yes everyone, I'm going to do it... I took my best friend with me so I could squeeze his hand... stupid fear of needles...**_**shudders**_**) from the pharmacy in Newtown (thought I'd be sanitary) and they said fifty bucks and I was like... That'll be taking out of my guitar money... I don't want to wait another two weeks to buy my guitar for a needle! **_**Shudder... Need to get over this! **_**So like, I didn't get it... **

**November 123: Oh no, I'm glad I went to the New Years party now... Apparently my brother doesn't like it when people make me upset and everyone copped a lecture about letting me colour my hair and live my life my own way with out their weird input (because seriously, whilst they may have liked their office jobs, I spend my holidays working as a secretary and I hate it... I just do it for the cash but I could never see an office job as my life goal... I'm freaking claustrophobic in their... And is it so bad I want to go to a music university instead of doing economics like everybody else? I HATE BUSINESS!) (sorry about that)... so then I got fifteen apology phone calls and three apology bracelets and I'm going out for an apology lunch... I was in a bit of a shock but then Justin told me what he did... He's awesome...**

**Oh yeah, if you didn't like the song thing in the previous chapter, sorry I'm trying it again... Songs called Stranded by Jeremiah Freed!**

_Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you_

For the rest of the week, Puck and Rachel avoided each other like the plague had hit. This was pretty hard because whenever Mike and Brittany were giving choreography advice, they paired Rachel and Puck together. Both of them thought spitefully that they must've been doing in purpose. While they both also thought it was stupid to be so paranoid, they were right. Mike and Brittany were doing it on purpose.

Finn kept mentioning Rachel while the boys were playing x-box or Playstation, just to get Puck to rise. Puck thought it was because Finn was becoming more and more infatuated by her and wondered if he should warn Quinn.

Mercedes and Tina would mention Puck to Rachel, hoping she'd react in a way that would make her feelings more obvious, but Rachel just grew silent or pointed something else out. In her mind she was wondering if she should warn Puck about his new stalkers and tell Artie that he might have some competition.

It was only on Thursday afternoon, after Puck had showered after football, made sure Isla's homework was done and gotten her to bed, did Finn's attempts at getting Puck's attention work. "Dude, did you notice how Rachel..."

"No!" Puck threw the controller to the ground. "Seriously dude, enough. You're dating freaking Quinn. If you want Rachel, go for her but stop freaking dragging her and Quinn along. Do you know how much you've hurt her?"

"Quinn?" Finn frowned.

"No!" Puck glared at Finn. "Rachel. Do you realise how much you've hurt her since you joined Gleek club? Seriously... She likes you so much and you're just a jerk to her, setting her up on that date thing and then not showing up for those freaking photos... I at least told her there was an ice cubes chance in hell. You got her hopeful and then dumped her without a word. Do you get how lucky you are? You got Quinn _and_ Rachel, wanting to be with you more than anything in this world and you go play both of them. First you're kissing Rachel and then you're running back to Quinn. Just decide already man. Stop playing mind games with them. Seriously!" Puck huffed and picked up the controller again, staring straight ahead at the screen. He tried to regain calm. "And freaking stop hurting Rachel. Cause like... it's fucked."

Without realising it, Finn got really mad. "Oh yeah, and throwing slushies on her is like saying, 'I love you'. Seriously, I'm fucked? You tortured Rachel for a year. You were as bad as Markus. Probably worse cause Markus has the decency of looking her in the eyes while he's bullying her. You didn't even try seeing how she felt. Plus you go screw Santana in the gym -and yeah dude, we freaking heard you- then go kissing Rachel at Sectionals. We got photos from Miss Pillsbury." Finn stood up and left the room, leaving Puck alone.

He groaned and fell back onto the bed he was sitting on, cursing his slight bitchy moment. But fairs fair... Finn couldn't have it both ways. _It was like Kurt what had said. One can't wear denim on denim. It's too much of a good thing and no one man can handle it._

Puck's jaw dropped as the thought that and he looked around and was glad to find that nothing pink and fruity had tried jumping at him. He didn't know what he was more scared of in that moment. The fact he remembered denim on denim meant or the fact he understood the analogy.

He quickly un-paused Halo, deciding he needed to shoot some shit quickly. He did. Only like four dudes. Cause then he felt slack because they were Finn's dudes. So he grabbed Finn's controller and shot four of his own men so it was even.

Then he decided he didn't want to screw up his own points anymore so he hit pause again and grabbed his guitar. Lying back on Finn's bed, Puck started playing something random. It quickly formed into a familiar set of chords and Puck started humming along. Eventually, he was singing.

_Here I stand, with open hands.  
With nothing to show, I stand where I began.  
You talk so strong, you do no wrong.  
Save your breath, I won't be here for long._

It was then that Finn decided he should probably go in and apologise. He was baiting Puck. He leaned on the doorway and waited for Puck to finish the verse. Puck did and then looked up, feeling someone watching him. He got up off Finn's bed. "Uh... hey."

"Songs not about me is it?" Finn asked. "Cause like, I like you living here. Makes midnight slushie runs easier."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Nope, just some random song I've been singing lately." And that's all Finn needed to know to know why he'd been singing it lately.

Finn rubbed the back of his head. "Look, about the whole Rachel thing..."

"Yeah, sorry. It's none of my business."

"Yeah, I know. Just like it was none of mine... and the rest of Glee's." he looked down apologetically and Puck was officially confused.

"What?"

Finn smiled sheepishly. "Well, like... you and Rach weren't getting together and we kind of thought you should so we've been like... trying to..."

"That freaking song." Puck muttered. "And Mike and Brittany with the dance moves... Far out, man. Do you know how difficult that's been making it for us?"

Finn blinked. "Okay, what do you mean?"

"Rach and I know we like each other... I think." Puck frowned. "We just know we'd be fucked up together." _Well I do. _"Cause she still likes you and I'm still a womanizer."

"Oh..." Finn blinked. "I thought... we were just trying to get you to realise how you felt about each other."

"We realised a little to well." Puck felt like yelling but he couldn't. Because something in him was telling him that they were just trying to help and it would be pointless to be mad. Also because he was kind of happy that everyone thought he should be with Rachel. "I mean we've kissed and almost kissed twice. Which was frustrating because the first time we were interrupted by Isla's imperfect timing which meant that things may have been different. The second time, cause I was actually thinking, I figured it would be a bad idea."

"Dude, I thought we agreed. Thinking is bad."

"I know, I know!"

"But like... you two went out before." Finn frowned. "What's different this time?"

Puck shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Uhm... I'd rather not say."

Finn took a step forward. "What?"

Puck winced. "Last time we went out, I think we both did it to like... get back at you?"

Now Finn fell back onto the bed. He was silent and then looked up at Puck. "Why?"

"Well, Rachel was truly madly deeply for you and like I said, you kind of loved her and left her for your own personal gain." Then Puck fell silent, not wanting to say the next part. Maybe he didn't have to.

"And you?" Finn waited expectantly.

Puck sat down at the desk, choosing his words carefully. He couldn't say the truth because it wasn't just his secret and while Mercedes might know and probably the rest of Gleek club, Finn didn't and that was the most important thing. "Well, I... I always had a thing for Quinn." he muttered. "And like... you knocked her up and I knew my chances, however slim were totally gone." _Liar. They're through the roof now._ "And you had all the friends and the support and dude, if that had been me I would've gotten laughed at and people would've said 'typical'." Totally legit. "You were favourite and starting to piss me off because you had Quinn and then you went for Rachel and it screwed my brain as to why. Well, I know now but like... I still had to think about why back then. So Rachel and I hooked up so you could get the shits, but the slushie wars started and you didn't even notice. So it was kinda pointless but at the same time, kind of fun." Puck smirked, thinking back to that one week.

He'd shown her many supply closest and in returned she'd tried to knock up his grades. She probably would have succeeded if they'd gone out a bit longer too. He hated the fact she broke up with him. Would never admit it, but he did.

Finn sat on his bed, concentrating on the floor. "So you liked Quinn."

"Yeah."

"And you were pissed at me cause I was dating her."

Puck nodded his head as he couldn't trust himself to speak.

"Oh." Finn frowned. "Well if it makes you feel better, I'm jealous that you can be with Rachel. Like, I want you two to be happy together but like... I do still kind of like her."

Puck winced and briefly saw the sonogram on the mirror. "Nah man, that doesn't make me feel better." he said honestly.

The boys sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Finn reached down and grabbed the controller, handing it to Puck. "Rematch?"

"Yeah." Puck took the controller and they started playing again.

Without noticing, the two started to sing 'lean on me'. When they finally noticed Puck just smirked, shaking his head. "Next we'll be getting our periods."

"You mean you haven't yet?" Finn grinned and this ended up with Puck punching him in the arm.

~*~

Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt grabbed Rachel from the hallway and yanked her into the bathrooms, gathering around her looking like an angry hoard. "I've had nightmares about this and they never end happily." Rachel said, looking at all of their angry faces with pure fear. "What's wrong? I'll give you all whatever solo you want."

"Well now that you mention it..." Kurt started but Tina and Brittany slapped him. "Oh fine. We're not here to ambush you about any solo."

"We're here to ask you what the hell you're doing avoiding Puck?" Santana demanded. "Especially seeing as I've backed off."

Rachel looked at Quinn alarmed. While she hadn't spoken to the other girl about it, she had hoped that Quinn would reveal her secret to the others. Quinn gathered this was what the shocked look was about but just laughed. "Seriously, we're not blind."

"We saw the looks sweetie." Kurt muttered. "You two are as bad as Jay-Z and Beyonce when they were trying to hide from the world."

"It failed hopelessly, just like this dance is." Santana said. "Seriously, why aren't you making out in the third floor janitors closet?"

Rachel blinked a few times then shook her head, not wanting to know how Santana knew that was one of Puck's favourite make out spots. (Rachel didn't quite want to admit how she knew it). "I don't know what any of you are talking about."

"Oh please," Kurt spun Rachel around so she was facing the mirror. "Does this look like a girl who doesn't know what we're talking about?" Tina mouthed 'What?' but Rachel seemed to pick up something in Kurt's confusing words. She felt her eyes tear up and then fell onto Kurt's shoulder crying.

Everyone froze, looking alarmed as Rachel just sobbed onto Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked like he was about to have an aneurism because Rachel was crying onto his favourite D&G shirt which matched perfectly with his Versace shoes that he bought particularly for this shirt. If Rachel ruined it, he would loose it.

So Brittany swiftly pulled Rachel away from Kurt and let her cry on her shoulder instead while Kurt was trying not to hyperventilate. Santana and Mercedes jumped up to help him (Santana was surprisingly good and cleaning stains out of clothing for someone who had never been slushied).

"This wasn't what I was expecting." Tina murmured.

It took a while for them to get her to stop sobbing, but soon enough, Rachel was sitting on the sink with everyone gathered around her. They had missed class, but this was probably (definitely) more important.

Quinn stood behind Brittany, trying to look at Rachel. "Explain."

But Rachel didn't. She couldn't. She had no idea what she was trying to explain. She had no idea she'd needed to cry at all because she thought she'd gotten that out the previous week. This time she had fallen for the wrong boy all together and she knew it from the first time she started feeling that butterfly feeling when he came near. So the girls just waited, (Santana somewhat impatiently) for her tears to subside and decided not to bring up Puck again. At least not for a while.

~*~

Quinn was sitting with Finn and the football team as usual, along with the normal straggle of cheerleaders. It was kind of sad nowadays because Quinn had realised that while she was still friends with Santana and Brittany she didn't particularly like hanging out with the rest of the Cheerio's anymore. There were one or two that were okay-ish but they mostly seemed to ostracize her even though she was still the captain's girlfriend.

Her eyes glanced over at Puck who was laughing with Karofsky about something or other. Karofsky had formed a bond with Puck over the beat up of the basketball team which annoyed said basketball team to no end.

There was something different about him. She could tell he changed in the past two weeks. She knew it had to do greatly with the fact his dad was back in town but she also had a feeling it had to do with Rachel. Which is why she was pushing for them to get together.

Okay, so Quinn still wanted Finn to be the baby-daddy but she knew that this peace wouldn't hold for long. She knew that the walls holding back all her secrets were soon to break because they just had to. Nothing about this pregnancy was working out and she knew that until all the secrets were revealed, they wouldn't.

So she would need Puck. Actually, no... She would need Noah. The side of Puck that Rachel, for some crazy reason seemed to see. And for some reason, the more the two were together, the more Noah would come out. So when the time came for the damn to break, Noah could be there to take care of their child.

It was selfish, she knew that, but at the end of the day, Quinn couldn't deny she was a self-centred being.

The one thing she felt horrible about was what would happen to Finn and Rachel. She did love Finn. She knew she loved him. Especially since she saw all he did to help her since she told him of the pregnancy.

And Rachel... well, Quinn couldn't say she was ready to be best friends with the girl (although Brittany was and kept commenting on how they should invite Rachel out with them whenever they went out, earning an eye roll from Santana and Quinn). She did feel... something for her. She didn't go out of her way to bully Rachel anymore and had even spent an hour scrubbing off something another Cheerio had written off the bathroom wall because she had happened to glance at it during an episode of morning sickness and she thought it was a particularly cruel joke. (Something about Rachel and the Ben-Israel freak).

And in truth, after everyone found out Quinn was pregnant, although Rachel was horrified with Finn, she was the first one to accept Quinn into the Gleek fold. Even Brittany and Santana had taken a few moments to consider their friendship.

(Well, Santana... Brittany didn't quite understand because it took her a while to figure out how Quinn could still be a virgin and pregnant. Quinn remembered the exact moment Brittany had come around. Her eyes had gone all saucer moon-eyed and pointed at Quinn in shock and exclaimed, "You had sex!")

Quinn looked across the cafeteria and saw Rachel sitting by herself with her geometry books, trying to do her homework. She was real quiet after their little bathroom intervention. She just hoped that she hadn't done any permanent damage... well... anymore permanent damage.

Santana saw Quinn looking between Puck and Rachel for the lunch hour. She knew why of course. Mercedes had spilt the beans to Kurt. Then they all knew. Even Mike and Matt. Even though they both refused to say anything being both boys were their best friends.

See while Quinn thought her and Finn were apart of this whole 'hook Rachel and Puck up' plan, they weren't. Yeah, they got them to do stuff, but none of them knew the extent to why the Glee club were helping Rachel.

The inevitable would happen. Somehow Finn would realise you can't get pregnant in a hot tub and pieces would click. Puck, Quinn, the freaky dance they were doing around each other. Puck had cooled off a bit since the whole 'sexting' thing and it was only after that did Santana realise what Quinn was doing. (she got the text from Kurt about the real baby-daddy the next day).

And she had to admit, she felt bad about blowing up at her on-again off-again friend. But seriously, she knew that once Puck touched blonde, he'd never go back. Well, once she touched a pregnant blonde. Who happened to be impregnated with his kid. Sad, but totally true, she always knew Puck would be there for his kid. It's one of the reasons she felt so comfortable with him. Out of all the idiots she fucked he was the only one who'd stick around if they made a mistake. Well, him and Brittany as she had assured her the first time they had screwed each other. (Santana had felt too much pity to correct her).

Where was she going with this again? Oh yeah... She knew that although Puck wanted to be a good dad and all and would totally fall head over heels for the little girl. Then he'd get his heart crushed beyond repair when he realised he'd never be her daddy when either a) Quinn adopted the kid out or b) Finn raised her.

Either way, Puck needed help to drag him out of this suicide attempt he was having and figured that she had found the perfect distraction for him.

A committed relationship with non-other than Rachel Berry.

It was only after she saw them acting together after his little episode and how she seemed to make Puck nicer (emphasise: seemed to make. Santana wasn't so sure how seeing as she was certain they weren't giving up each others cookies... actually Santana didn't think Rachel's cookie had ever been crunched, despite the rumours she threw around about her and Rachel's little monologue at Celibacy club. Ha. Celibacy club... that always made Santana laugh), did Santana realise how perfect they would be together. Fair enough, Rachel wasn't... normal. Her fashion sense was questionable (although when she wore short skirts, even the footballers turned their heads her way... fuck it, even Santana turned her head Rachel's way sometimes) and when she started ranting, everybody felt like cocking a gun.

But Puck knew how to shut her up and was one of the many footballers who enjoyed her short skirts. He'd once walked into a set of lockers checking out those legs. Santana knew because she was holding onto Puck's arm when it happened.

And she knew they would be good, for each other. Why Santana was being nice to Rachel? Well that sure as hell was the question of the year. Santana even hated the fact that when baby-gate did burst open, Rachel was going to be hurt almost as much as Finn. But she was doing this more for Puck and because she knew that Finn and Rachel would find solace together and then Quinn and Puck could go live in their secret shame.

Everyone else agreed too. No one wanted Finn upset and they felt kind of bad taking for Quinn so if Puck and Rachel were together it would take the stress of Puck off of her shoulders. Santana glimpsed at Mike who was staring at her disapprovingly. Mike wanted no part of it. Neither did Matt. They had started to be into it but the two of them only found out about the full details of Quinn's pregnancy after Sectionals.

They had both argued that pushing Rachel into Puck's arms was wrong for both of them and that it would all just end badly.

_They'd all get over it... In the end, it'll keep us all together..._ And although Santana would never admit it, that's probably what she wanted more than anything.

It was Brittany who chose the most direct approach and went over to Puck and sat next to him and Karofsky. She looked upset and Karofsky just chuckled at her because they all knew the blondes idiotic tendencies.

"Sup Britt?" Puck asked.

Brittany shrugged sadly and pointed at Rachel. "She's really upset Puck."

Karofsky smirked, "Your girlfriend Puckerman?"

Puck narrowed his eyes at Karofsky. "No. My ex for a few weeks."

Brittany sighed and said in a slight sing-song voice. "She doesn't see it like that."

"What?" Puck's head snapped so he could stare at Brittany.

Brittany smiled sadly, still staring at Rachel. "The girls, Kurt and I tried to get her to admit she likes you, but she just ended up crying for two hours." She pointed to the mascara stains on her cheerio's outfit. There were a few of them, all blotched in different places. "See? She cried all over me and stained my dress. I don't mind though. That one was the first. Kind of looks like a duck if you tilt your head this way." Karofsky was actually staring and tilting his head with Brittany.

"Hey, it does!"

Brittany then pointed to the next mascara mark. "Her neck got a kink so she moved her head more to the left. There was a lot of crying this morning. I think it's because you haven't talked to her this entire week but you like, made out with her at Sectionals."

Karofsky barked out laughter. "Ex?"

Puck growled, ignoring Karofsky. "I thought I told Finn to stop with this whole matching making thing."

"I'll let you match make me." Karofsky stated but Puck just shot him a look and he put his hands up in defence. "I'll back off now."

Brittany sighed, "Look, Puck. I know you're not very bright sometimes, but can you please just go out with Rachel already?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Britt, don't get involved. Okay?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, Brittany stood up and flounced over to Rachel to sit with her so the girl wouldn't be completely alone. Rachel just smiled politely at Brittany, starting small talk.

Karofsky looked at Puck, his eyebrows raised. "So is this the business I wasn't supposed to mind?"

Puck just glared at him and then got up, leaving the lunchroom moodily.

**AN: The reason why this took so long was something else was supposed to happen that I'm going to make happen next chapter... Because it wouldn't have made sense. (Well it would've but like...hmmm) I know everyone likes long chapters but I'm OCD about some things and I pride myself on each of my chapters being like a story in itself... Or trying to anyway... Which is why if I added the part it wouldn't have made sense. And every time I re-read over this chapter I kept trying to figure out what was wrong with it so I didn't upload it. Now I think it's alright....**

**But guess what this means?**

**The next chapter is already half-written so it won't take as long to upload. (yay!)**

**Reviews:**

**Ch3lsBishop: Hahaha! I love how you go, 'I need another word' then wrote 'awesomely epic'... Your reviews are hilarious... Glad you like my AN... Today's isn't really big but I was kind of annoyed with myself at how long this took... Plus, I just woke up to upload this (figure out in my dreams what was wrong... oh yeah, the writing dream finally paid off)**

**Karma22: Socks and turkey? People will think that's weird? Hahaha... my quote on my folder says, "When you smile at the world, the world smiles back. When I smile at the world they think, 'What the fuck is she up to'." My friend/enemy (a guy that... we're friends but we would never admit it... cause we take the piss out of each other all the time and we're too similar to like each other... we go out together and stuff, but we'd never say we were friends... weirdest relationship ever) was the one that said it suits me to a tee. My sister-in-law and I went to the movies that night and didn't tell the boys. It was hilarious...**

**Literati Lover: Thanks! I know, I know... I want to see the others sing too... Although I think in some interview Heather something (can't remember at the moment...) said that she couldn't sing... But I don't believe that... unless you're truly tone deaf, everyone can sing... I have met some truly tone deaf people... like... woah... Sad thing is, they thought they could sing.**

**Mag721: That's cool... Yeah, I figured people would be getting confused... I got confused and I performed that exact same thing only a few weeks ago (ago, seven weeks ago... I counted). LoL, get back to work :P**

**Fantasy's forever: I vote handcuffs... Because with a strong enough acetone you can undo superglue (which makes me wonder why it's so super) but handcuffs... you can throw away the key and then if they want to risk cutting off their hand, they either have to pick the lock or slip out (slipping out is much harder than one thinks if they squeeze them tight enough... and no I haven't been arrested... got a relo who's a cop)**

**JustAmazing: Kisses don't lie or Two Seconds too long? I love both... But I was getting kind of annoyed because at one stage I had them both on repeat so I could write that chapter.... For your question about his mother... Well see, it's going to happen like this... (:P)**


	19. The Night of Nights: Part I

**AN: Woo! Got my L's back! I only lost them because I'm a procrastinator and forgot to renew them after my referee (aka my mother) got her license suspended, ergo something with my paper work went wrong and my license was suspended... so then I had to start again... bastards... I am the idiot who waited eight months to renew them though... **

**Almost didn't pass the test this time... cause I haven't studied for ages and there was some stupid question about a duck, a chicken and a cow crossing a road, which got me laughing so I hit the wrong button on the touch screen... it was about animal crossings... worlds stupidest question if you ask me but whatever, I still passed.**

**Oh and it took me a little longer to update than expected because, guess what? I've started sleeping before four am again and stopped writing until my fingers fell off... cause my complexion was being ruined (yeah, I usually don't care but my mum's lecturing me...)**

**Reviews:**

**Jenny0305, mdemantee, emonemo96: Soon enough?**

**EscapeSomeday: Mwaahahaha! Updated ;) (I don't know what's wrong with me...)**

**xXxLolliPopKidxXx: Thank you!**

**xDamnGirlx: Know what's that's like... at least you're not like me. I have a list of stories that I couldn't review on my phone but I planned on reviewing... Still haven't gotten around to that yet... THANKS!**

**Sweetantidote: Why thank you. I love rocking. It's like... the best. I heart rock music so it just makes it awesomer...**

**JustAmazing: I hope this chapter makes up for the last one :(...**

None of the Glee club went home that evening, staying back at school to practice and get ready for the concert. As well as their performances, drama club, band, dance and choir were preforming as well. It was an all round music night.

Mike was asked to be MC which he happily did, wearing his costume as host and introducing all the acts.

Puck hadn't talked to Rachel properly but decided he should probably do something seeing as she'd been pretty down all week and they had to sing that song together so it was pretty imperative they could preform together. (It briefly registered to Puck his internal monologue sounded like Rachel, but he pushed that thought away).

"Berry." Puck said, jogging backstage to where Rachel was singing 'Don't rain on my parade' under her breath.

She stopped and looked up at Puck, forcing Puck to stagger back in surprise. He wasn't ready for her to look like that. She was wearing a purple corset dress that stopped just below her bust and let loose to a white frilly shirt. The skirt was pretty short. Like, if she bent over it would be too-short.

Mercedes and Kurt had done a number on her hair and it was in soft curls, cascading down around her. Her make up was simple and light and didn't make her more beautiful but showed off what was already beautiful about her.

Puck realised right then and there he was a total girl and if Rachel wanted to start a lesbian relationship he was hers for the picking. "Noah?" she asked, looking at his dumbstruck expression.

"Uh..." he couldn't speak for a whole minute. "Knock 'em dead Berry."

Rachel couldn't help but to smile. "I'll try."

"You don't need to try." he reached out his hand and rubbed her arm. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm... I'm sorry for acting strange this week and ignoring you. I shouldn't have but..."

"I'm sorry for ignoring you too." she cut across him quickly. "It was rather childish of me and quite rude to do after all you have done for me."

"Yeah, same here." he looked down sheepishly. "I'm also sorry for the crap the girls and then have been giving you. About uh..."

"Rachel!" both of their heads snapped to see Mr Schue waving his hands frantically. "You're on in two minutes!"

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

Mr Schue disappeared and Rachel was about to leave too when Puck caught her arm and stopped her. He stared right at her, trying to forget how beautiful she looked so he could talk. "Afterwards, say we can talk."

She just smiled at him and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "I promise Noah, we can talk about this afterwards."

Puck grinned like a fool and went into the wings of the stage.

"Good evening, good evening. Everyone good evening!" Puck felt Finn walk up behind him as the two watched Mike on stage. The audience was packed and they couldn't see anybody from where they were, except for those who sat all the way on the opposite side. "Well welcome to McKinley high's charity concert where all the money raised will go to the school." Mike looked down at his palm cards which Figgins had given him. "We're hoping to raise enough money to fix up McKinley's computer labs." Mike frowned at the palm cards then looked up to Principal Figgins who was in the wings opposite Puck and Finn. "We have computer labs?" Principal Figgins looked alarmed and then waved Mike off. "Oh yeah..." Mike looked back to the audience. "So first up is a girl who has been preforming since I was walking. And seeing as I'm older than her, that's a pretty long time. Welcome onto stage, the beautiful Rachel Berry!"

There was applause and Rachel came out of the wings and started to sing. Puck grinned as he watched Rachel sing in front of him and Finn just clapped him on the back. "I know I said I wouldn't say anything any more but like, dude. She could so be yours."

~*~

After Rachel's solo they performed Don't Stop Believing and You Can't Always Get What you want. In between were some drama monologues and a musical performances, but the crowd were only really there to see New Directions.

During the interval, Puck wanted to go over and talk to Rachel (because backstage they were banned from speaking so could only give each other meaningful looks) but couldn't find her at first.

He stopped by Mercedes, who was flirting with some senior guy, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey have you seen Rachel?"

"Uh, yeah. Her uncle and aunt were in the crowd, she just went out into the hallway to say hi."

"Thanks." he muttered before giving the senior a small scowl and heading off. He walked out the fire exit, around the building and through the front door of the school to find Rachel. He saw Rachel chatting to an older black man who had a wide smile on his face, hugging Rachel and a Latino looking woman. Rachel looked up as if sensing him and caught his eye. Rachel blushed and looked down, leaning further into her uncle's grip. _Definitely Richard's brother _was all that popped into Puck's mind.

He didn't want to interrupt, so he milled around a bit until he saw his sister rush out of nowhere and tackle into his shins. "Oi, midget. I told you not to do that." Puck leaned down and picked up his sister and she wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Sorry." she said. "But you guys were _so _cool up there. I really liked the songs and I didn't know you could dance. Whenever I ask you to dance with me you always say you can't, but you can dance."

Puck rolled his eyes and ruffled his sisters hair. "Sorry Isles, but I can't really dance with you. You're too short."

Isla gave him her best shocked look and he just kissed her head and put her back down in front of Mrs Hudson who looked panicked. Puck mistook this panic and looked annoyingly down at his sister. "Did you run off from her?"

Isla shook her head. "I pointed, said your name and ran."

"Oh." Puck looked back up at Finn's mum. "Are you alright Mrs H?"

With a swift nod of her head, Carol Hudson smiled and pretended like everything was fine. "Uh... okay."

He felt Isla tugging his hand and Puck knelt down to her level. "What's up shortie?"

"Can we say hi to Rachel? I miss her. She hasn't been over all week."

Puck smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I think we can." He slipped his hand over hers and stood up. "Hey, we're just gonna say hi to Rach, Mrs H."

"Okay." Carol nodded, forming a tight smile. "Okay Noah."

With his head held high in confidence, he half strutted towards Rachel and her family. Rachel's smile just grew and grew with every step he took. "Hey Rach." he said when they were close enough for her and her company to hear. "My sis just wanted to say hi."

"You were so pretty up there!" Isla said, letting go of Rachel's hand and throwing herself at the older girl.

Rachel had to let go of her uncle's arm and leaned down to hug Isla. "Oh, thank you so much Isla." Rachel then looked up sheepishly at her aunt and uncle who were looking at her with matching grins of amusement. "Uh, Uncle Dave, Aunt Trisha, this is Noah Puckerman and his younger sister Isla."

"Isla Maddie Puckerman." Isla said, trying to stand up straighter.

"Also know as Imp." Puck said, tapping her lightly with his foot. "Or Midget, or Shortie or Brat... whatever comes to mind at the time usually does it."

Isla looked up at Puck, her eyes wide and shocked. "Noah!" she cried and then let go of Rachel to bury her face in his legs. "You're mean."

Rachel scoffed. "Don't say things like that to her, Noah."

Dave chuckled. "Oh don't worry, your dad used to give me the same treatment Rachel. Except worse, because we were closer in age. He would smack me around so bad..."

With a laugh, Puck nodded to Rachel. "I may have to ask your dad for techniques."

"Oh Richie will give them to you alright." Dave put his hand out and Puck clapped it. "I'm David and this is my wife Trisha. We're Rachel's Aunt and Uncle."

"Cool." he said. "I'm Puck, Rachel's... friend." The pause wasn't intended but it just slipped out. He looked at Rachel with some meaning behind his eyes and she just smiled, using her hair as a curtain to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Friend, hey?" Dave crossed his arms over his chest and seemed to be sizing Puck up. "Uhuh..."

"David." Trisha smacked her husband lightly and then smiled at Puck nicely. "Sorry about my husband but you're a boy and Rachel's his niece. You'll have to forgive him."

"I don't particularly blame him." Puck said, but he was smiling at Rachel the entire time.

"Uhuh." Dave said again. "You wouldn't be too cocky if I was holding a gun, now would you?"

Sadly, it wasn't the first time Puck had heard that threat. Except it was usually by a father or angry husband. An uncle was a first. "Why would you be holding a gun?" everyone's head snapped to look at Isla who they had apparently forgotten. "Guns are bad. Or at least that's what mummy says. Noah said once when we were watching a movie it would be cool to own a gun but then he bought a pair of nunchucks off the computer because guns are illegal."

"If you're under eighteen." Puck muttered under his breath but then remembered who present company was. He winced, "I uh, do fight club so... I got the nunchucks. To learn, not to fight... And the gun... Well I'm pretty much an idiot so..."

"Daddy said you can be an idiot sometimes." Isla said innocently. Puck and Rachel both froze and slowly turned to face Isla.

"W-When did he tell you that?" Puck stuttered.

"Just now."

Puck briefly looked at Rachel, trying to warn her that at any moment he was about to explode so she should probably run. "How?"

Isla frowned. "Daddy and mummy came tonight. They're over there." Isla pointed, but Puck didn't look. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to know. He wanted it to be a lie.

Mrs Hudson's worried face popped into his mind and things suddenly fell into place. Hesitantly, Puck looked over his shoulder to confirm what his sister said. He didn't want to but for his own sanity, he had to.

Standing almost on the opposite side of the hallway, hands clasped together, was not only his mother but his father too. Before Puck knew what he was feeling, he pushed through David and Trisha and bolted to the boys bathrooms on the other end of the hall. He proceeded to throw himself into one of the cubicles and empty the contents of his dinner the glee club had eaten together as well as, he noted foully, parts of his lunch.

He recognised that small hand on his back, rubbing circles anywhere but he didn't turn to acknowledge them. "Do you want to go home?" Rachel asked softly and like a wimp, Puck just nodded. "Come on, I'll take you."

His father had watched him on stage. They had been out their in the audience. He had sang and did all of those moves in front of his dad and... His mind flashed briefly to when he was seven.

He'd turn the music hits show on TV.

He was dancing in front of the television to Mumbo No. 5. His dad had woken up angry because the music was too loud.

"_Real men don't dance." _Josef had yelled at him.

Then when he proceeded to beat Puck up and Puck started crying all he was told was, _"Real men don't cry."_

Puck had broken two of his fathers rules that night, because he could feel the tears at the corner of his eyes, making their way down his face. He wasn't sure whether or not it was from vomiting or seeing his dad but it didn't matter because Rachel wiped them off with the back of her sleeve. "Thanks." he murmured.

"I told Uncle Dave to come back with water. Would you mind waiting for a moment?"

Puck nodded deftly and was going to rest his head back on the porcelain but Rachel instead helped him up and closed the toilet lid so he could sit on top. "I hate him." Puck murmured and Rachel froze at the confession before letting him continue. "I hate him because he left. I hate because what he did. I hate that he's back." Puck paused then leaned back. "I hate that he does this to me. Makes me loose control."

"Noah, it's a rational reaction." Rachel tried to assure him. "I... I don't claim to know the details of what happened to you before your father left but from what I can piece together, it's normal for you to feel this way."

"Why does she want him back?" Puck said, almost as if he didn't hear a word Rachel said. He did. Every one. He just didn't want to acknowledge it. "He's a total prick. He makes me look warm and fuzzy."

Rachel sat down on his lap after trying to find somewhere else to sit, and leaned down to hug him. Puck just rested his hands on her hips like so many weeks ago when they were in this bathroom washing slushie from his mohawk. "Noah, you are warm and fuzzy." she chuckled slightly then hugged him tighter. "Warm." she scratched the back of his mohawk. "And fuzzy. See?"

Puck closed his eyes as he pressed his eyes against her shoulder but then looked up, grabbing her chin and pulling her down. He was about to kiss her when he remembered his mouth must taste like a garbage tip, so he didn't. Instead he kissed her cheeks, one after the other. Rachel gasped and thought that maybe that was better than an actual kiss. "You're one of the most kind hearted people I know Rach." Puck said, holding her tighter. "Don't change."

Rachel nodded and rested her chin on Puck forehead, leaning into his grip. "I will try not to."

David and Finn came into the bathroom at the same time and Rachel was going to jump off of Puck's lap, but he held on to tight. "I'm so freaking sorry man." Finn said quickly but Puck silenced him quickly by a half-assed smile while taking a sip from the bottle of the water.

"It's okay. Thanks." he nodded appreciatively to David. "I think I'm gonna meet you at home, Finn."

"I'll drive him." Rachel murmured.

Finn looked alarmed. "But dude, we have the second half of the night. You and Rach need to perform."

"You and Quinn can sing instead." Rachel said.

David frowned. His niece was not known for walking away from performances. "What if I took him home?" David asked. "Would that suffice?"

Puck thought about being alone all night and shook his head. "No, no... it's alright. I guess I'll hang out until the rest of the show, hey?" he added the last part weakly and Rachel reached her hand up and pressed it against his cheek, moving his head so she could look into his eyes.

"You don't have to Noah. No one expects you to put on a brave face."

Puck smirked, "I'm a stud, babe. I've only got one face."

Rachel nodded and Dave looked half-way between angry and sad. Angry because his niece was being hugged by a testosterone filled boy in a cubicle, in front of him and sad because the boy in question looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

~*~

They left the bathrooms, Finn, Rachel and Puck (David had gone off to find Trisha and to tell her everything was okay) while there were only a few people left milling the halls. To the greatest displeasure of Puck, two of those people milling the halls were his parents.

Mrs Hudson was whispering furiously at his mum who looked saddened and taking it all in stride. He stood still, staring at his mother. She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up and smiled. Puck didn't care how much of a pussy it made him at the time because for a brief moment, all he wanted was his mum to hug him and make it all better. It was stupid to think she could do that because she was apart of the problem, but it didn't matter.

Deborah pushed past Mrs Hudson and walked up to Puck, her arms open and Puck took three strides to her and leaned down, hugging his mother tightly. "Oh, I've missed you my boy." she whispered, stroking his strip of hair.

Puck didn't say anything because he didn't trust his mouth at that moment so stayed hugging his mum. _Oh yeah... what a man you are, Puck._

"How have you been Noah?" Deborah asked, wiping the tears away from her own eyes as she pulled back. "I haven't seen you for almost three weeks?"

Finn had to put an arm on Rachel's shoulder because she looked angry and looked as if she was about to start yelling, but Puck stole the words right out of her mouth. "No offence ma, but who's fault is that?"

"Can we talk, Noah?" she said quietly. "Just you and me. Privately."

Puck nodded hesitantly then looked at Finn. "How long until we go on?"

"About ten minutes." he said.

Puck indicated his mum should follow him and was about to walk off when Rachel caught his hand. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

He tried his usual cocky grin but it quickly failed. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Finn looked back to where his mother was standing, keeping her distant from Josef Puckerman. Josef looked their way and then briefly at Rachel. Rachel just flushed, remembering the pepper spray and moved closer to Finn without realising.

**AN: Here's the thing... I keep meaning to write something else... I was kind of going to rush over this part and skip straight to the Puckleberry but you know what... I've kept you all holding on this long, you can wait one more chapter...**

**Chill folks and hold on tight!**

**Next ones angsty ;)**

**Couragetcd: there was a good reason I wrote about duck shaped mascara... I was shouting out to someone... I cannot for the life of me remember who though... I just read a hilarious story about Brittany and ducks.**

**Maggiequeen: Thanks! Yeah, kind of liked that line too... Thinking can be horrible sometimes... :P**

**Diva(dot)divine: Subconsciously, I know I'm putting myself off... I just consciously refuse to admit it. :D**

**Ch3lsBishop: Oh yeah... Recurring dreams about writing at my laptop... occasionally I remember what I had intended on writing... usually I don't. Creepy is cool with me. Seriously... except that stupid spider living in my blinds... he creeps around and I can here his feet tapping against the wooden blinds. IT'S SO ANNOYING! It also freaked the fuck out of me when I was home alone and I didn't know he was there... I swear he's dancing. Oh and all those conversations are real. The last two were just shortened... But they were **_**all **_**real. Now you know why I'm a little 'woohoo'...**

**Ashswim: Your sneaking suspicion is half right but not now... like... I have the story planned and it will happen eventually... but like... just STOP BEING PSYCHIC! ALL OF YOU! :) Oh, and I would never kill off Puck... that'd be like cutting off my right hand... it's just not done, especially seeing as I'm right handed and it would be very difficult because added to that, I'm not sure which one is my right until I hold a pen.**

**Literati Lover: I've always wondered if tone deaf people can hear themselves sing... I don't mean to sound cruel but... really can't you hear the difference between yourself and the music? My mum's tone deaf... poor woman...**

**Noelle86: Me too... She's in my top five... 1. Sue, 2. Puck, 3. Mike, 4. Rachel, 5. Brittany... I love Sue... Yes she's evil but gawd she has some of the best one liners...**

**Iolar abu: yeah, the whole babygate thing... I've already written that... be **_**very **_**worried... but smile for now, because it doesn't happen for a while... have some other loose ends to tie up first... Like that pesky basketball team...**

**Alimard: I think it's official. Brittany is the best.**

**Karma22: You know what... just... no... I so didn't forget frienemy... pfft... like I could forget that word... pfft... (I forgot). And feeling like Brittany... uh... that was the point, confusious master says... (looks down sadly) sorry!**

**Ladybug Jess: Your wish is coming true :) I actually didn't intend that to happen at first but whatever...**

**Myhiddenlove08: I didn't want it to be totally out of character and I even thought it was weird Santana and Quinn was helping... I ended up having to sit down and figure out why... I let the little bitchy slut in me out and then the pregnant girl... who I didn't know existed until recently... But yeah... I figured out why they would want Rachel and Puck together... not the rest of Glee though... I just wrote that they were helping... so wait for me to chat to my inner gay man and maybe I'll write about Kurt... btw, Mike and Matt aren't apart of it... they don't want to be... so there is hope within our little Gleekish hearts. :)**


	20. The Night of Nights: Part II

**AN: So, I'm grounded...**

**Would've updated this three hours ago but spent the last two hours arguing with my mum over my grounding and nursing the headache that followed and then replying to your reviews which I do because I love you guys and individually going through pm's kills my life.**

**Why am I grounded? My bestie and I went to Brighton for coffee... then we were walking along the beach... I took off my t-shirt and bra (I was wearing a singlet... I'm not a nudist... yet) and in my shorts jumped into the beach with my best mate. We just waded around for an hour or two and then I went to my grandmothers, got changed and went out to dinner with my brother.**

**My friend facebooked that we went to the beach... Remember how I mentioned my parents have facebook? My mum now has decided I had been planning on going to the beach all along and was lying to her about it... just like I was lying to her about the fact I never wore her belt... I DIDN'T WEAR HER BELT! Well I did, ages ago, but I know gave it back because I briefly remember the threat of being hit with it being tossed around after I wore it...**

**Reviews: **

**Chloe-bug: (grins foolishly) Skip the AN, read that later... JUST READ! (And thank you)**

**Sweetcaroline1986: Hope you like this chapter if you liked the gradual building... cause I think gradual gets chucked out the window somewhere near the end... LoL**

**Ncar: I'm just smiling mischievously at you...**

**EscapeSomeday: Tell me if it is epic enough...**

**Lunar Kitty Kat: I never thought of that explanation... I have another one but I never thought of that one... Maybe I might change my explanation and write a one-shot based on my original one... must ponder that... **

**Diva(dot)divine: Hehehehe...**

**Ch3lsBishop: I'm doing this as I'm eating breakfast... Ew. Spider has moved on... I think he fell out my window because there is a web going from my window to the walk... I live in apartments and my bedroom window faces inside the apartments... so I've got a view of the walk way inside the apartments and other peoples front doors... Maybe your poison had expired? Or maybe the spider wasn't really a normal spider but a freaky alien spider that's immune to the planets spider poisons... or a human who shapeshifts into a spider so technically it was a human who was immune to spider poisons... I hope you didn't step on him... it would be kind of cruel if it was a shapeshifting human... (Now you all know why I write... overactive imagination...)**

**Alley83: Rachel's there for him alright... And I'm glad you're addicted... I love being addicted to stories and to think someone is addicted to mine makes me happy... er...**

**JustAmazing: Um... calm down... put the gun down... step away from the gun... Breathe... Smile! :)... Hope this chapter is good for you... ;)**

**Aussietasha, mdemanatee, emo nemo94: Here is more and sorry it is late :)**

**Mag721: Yeah, I like their little friendship dynamic...**

**Saradelovely: (shakes my head) Nope.**

**SpecerCollins: I'm glad, I'm glad, I'm glad! :) (Cause you loved it three times, so I'm glad three times...) Read on.**

**Btw, I think I wrote once or twice that Puck's sister was in kindergarten... I take that back... make it grade 1... because like, I started kindergarten at four. So she's too old to be in kindergarten... I still think my seven year old cousin is in kindergarten, but I still think my cousin who's starting high school next year is in kindergarten... but then again, a lot of kids in year seven look like they're in kindergarten... they are so short nowadays, I swear! They look six years old...**

**Can I advise something? If you have the song 'Fall For You' by Second Hand Serenade, put it on standby. If not, go onto youtube and look it up and turn it on when you see three stars... ie *** ... You don't have to... it'd just be cool if you did.**

Puck dug his hands into his pockets, clutching to the material inside as he sat on one of the desks, opposite his mother. He felt like he did when he was four years old and the teacher had called his parents in for punching another kid.

In his complete defence, the other kid deserved to be hit. Firstly, he was eight. Puck didn't know why, but even when he was eight years old, he's always had a problem with eight year olds. Even now, Puck had no idea what he was going to do when Isla turned eight because it was like every eight year old he saw, he just wanted to smack. He didn't, but he had that burning desire... especially if they were bratty eight year olds. He hated naughty kids. _At least Isla is well behaved... _He thought thankfully.

Secondly, the kid had been picking on Finn. Definitely not cool seeing as Finn was five years old (bastard was always older than Puck). Thirdly, he ran and told his mum as soon he was decked.

That was a pussy move if Puck ever saw one. Running and telling your mum you got decked. Who does that?

Anyway...

_Puck had been four and his mother had requested to talk to Puck on his own, because he had point-blank refused to give an explanation in front of his teacher. So Mrs Furner had left him and his mother alone and she had looked at him expectantly. "Noah, why did you hit that boy?"_

_Little Noah shrugged, his curly hair falling over his eyes. "He hit Finn."_

"_Who is Finn?"_

"_My best friend." he said, jutting out his chest proudly._

_For a moment, Deborah had thought her son had developed an imaginary friend. "How long have you known Finn for Noah?"_

"_Me and Finn?" Noah rolled his eyes like he had seen them do in the movies. "We go _way_ back."_

_Deborah leaned in front of her son. "How long is way back?"_

"_Since Tuesday." he nodded. It was only Friday. The fight had broken out on Tuesday but today was the first day Deborah had been able to come in._

_Surprisingly, Deborah felt slightly relieved. "Want me to show you a picture?" Before Deborah could say anything else, Noah had pushed himself off of the chair he had been sitting in and ran over to the back of the class where various photos were displayed. He jumped up, snatched one off of the wall and ran back over his mother. "This is us. We're making bread." And for some reason, at the time, the fact that only him and Finn could make a proper loaf was the coolest thing in the world. _**(AN: Personal experience...)**

"_He's pretty cool." Noah said. "He likes singing though... like, he sings a lot when he thinks no one is paying attention. It's weird."_

_Deborah looked at her excited son and sighed, kneeling in front of him. "Whilst it is good and all that you have made a friend Noah, you can't go around punching people because they were mean to your friends. It's not right."_

_Noah frowned, "But daddy punches you and you say it's alright."_

That was the first time Puck had ever seen his mum cry and he hated it. He still hated it today, because she was his mum. No one should make her cry. Even with all of the problems going on between them, all he wanted was for her to be happy and safe. It was pretty stupid, him being the child and all and trying to protect his fully grown mother but it was how he was. How he had always been.

Now that she had chosen him over them, he felt kind of like she was throwing it all back in his face. Telling him the nights he held onto her as she cried were all for naught. It felt just as bad as the first time he had seen her cry.

"Noah... about what's going on with your father..."

"I've officially decided I don't have a father, ma." Puck said, deadpanning a little. "I can't stand the sight of that guy and I'm considering changing my last name. I totally would, if it wasn't for the fact that everyone calls me Puck."

Deborah closed her eyes and nodded. "I understand why you would..."

"Yeah, the whole 'beating the crap out of his family' thing pretty much makes him the last person on earth who I would wish to have as a father."

"I understand that..."

"He's a total jerk, Ma..."

"Noah Puckerman!" Puck stood to attention and his eyes popped out of his head. Full name in angry tones was never good. Ever. Not in a million years. So he knew he had to shut the hell up now. "Let me talk for five minutes, please." Puck nodded and just waited for his mothers explanation. "I've decided I agree with you." she said after a pause long enough to give Puck a heart attack. "About these... living arrangements. I've talked with Carol and although she thinks I'm making a mistake, she's more than glad to let you and Isla stay as long as you two want to be there."

Puck felt his mouth dry up and he blinked a few times. "W-why are you letting him back in ma?"

Deborah sighed and it was her turn to sit on one of the desks. Or at least lean back on it to support herself. "Noah, we live in a three bedroom house with a basement and an attic, a living room and a dining room. I'm working almost every minute of every day but we'd never be able to live there if it wasn't for your father." When Puck shot her a dark look, she raised her hand in apology. "Sorry, if it wasn't for Josef. He left because he knew he was a screw up and he came back because he thinks he's changed. But all those years while he was gone, whilst money was far and few and we were behind on the payments, he made sure he sent enough for us to keep living."

Puck frowned. "Fine, the dude sent money. But he's still a deadbeat dad and husband."

"Yes." she agreed with him, sending Puck into a small state of shock. "And after what I saw he did to you... I'm not completely sure about letting him back in yet."

"Damn straight." Puck crossed his arms defensively over his chest, his fists still balled. "But like, you're letting him inside your house while you're kicking out your kids."

"Well, it is his house." Deborah said. "And he claims he wants to be back in our lives." Her face softened for a moment. "He really has seemed to change Noah. Apart from his one slip up with you which he claims to have been a pure instinct of being punched, one that you would know very well..."

"Don't say that!" he hissed, jolting up as if he'd been electrocuted. "I'm nothing like that looser."

Deborah looked at him, sadly. "Noah, I'm sorry to say this but you and your father..."

"He's not my dad!" Puck shouted. "He's not, okay. Just get that through your head. He is not my father. Yeah, I share DNA with him. That's just unfortunate. But he's not my dad!"

The door swung open and Rachel and Finn both of them fell through. "Uh... hi." Finn said. "We'll just be..."

When Puck had originally saw them falling through, he was slightly mad. No actually, he realised he was glad. He couldn't do this. He couldn't sit in the room any longer while his mother made up excuses and lies.

"Let's go." Puck muttered to them and pushed past his friends to get out of that room.

He started storming off, trying to get backstage as quickly as possible. Then the last person he wanted to see, stepped in front of him. "Did your mother tell you?" Josef asked him and Puck felt everything inside of him spinning in an angry tornado. He started shaking out of anger or nerves, he had no idea. But then he felt Finn's arm on his back and all of Puck's anger fell through and his knees almost buckled. He didn't completely fall but if it hadn't been for Finn's arm and the fact he refused to look like a total idiot in public, Puck thought he would fall over.

"Yeah, she told me some shit." he snapped. "All of it was bullshit but yeah, she told me."

He knew his mother was at least four steps behind him. "Josef, not now." Deborah said softly. "He's not ready."

"Damn right I'm not ready!" Puck growled, spinning to face his mother. "This isn't something one prepares themself for! Not unless they're seeking some pretty intensive therapy which," he turned and glared at Josef. "We never had the money for. Why didn't you send some extra cash for compensation?"

No one could say anything so Puck just kept walking, Finn holding onto him in case he fell. Which he did, once they got outside into the parking lot. Rachel, who had been surprisingly quiet, fell to his side and held onto his arm. He felt his shoulder grow wet and couldn't really understand why Rachel would be crying.

Puck had his knees half up and tilted his head back, hitting the brick wall of the building. "Give me a minute." he murmured, putting his hand up and trying to stroke Rachel's hair, but it was a half-assed attempt and ended up making him feel worse because he couldn't pull out anything in him to help her.

Finn looked on nervously. "Look, I'm going to go tell Mr Schue where you two are so he doesn't completely flip."

Rachel nodded, snuggling up closer to Puck and just waiting for him to be alright.

But he wasn't.

Not for a while.

Well, at least not until the rest of Glee had preformed Proud Mary without them. For the first time in Rachel's life, she didn't mind not being up on stage. She squeezed Puck's hand and was about to open her mouth and ask him something, when Mr Schuester came around the corner.

"Puck?" he asked, quietly stepping over to where they were.

Puck looked up at Mr Schuester with deadened eyes. "Yeah?"

"Puck, are you going to come back inside?" Mr Schue asked. "Because it's pretty cold out here, and you two are just wearing t-shirts and jeans."

Puck briefly looked down at himself and then at Rachel who was shivering by his side, but staying put all the same. "Uh... yeah, I guess."

Puck stood up stiffly, his legs aching and he wondered how long he had actually sat there for. When he briefly asked Mr Schue, he said half an hour. They were up to their second performance almost. Puck nodded, not really hearing. It was as if he was underwater. Everything felt far off and distant and he wasn't feeling anything but numbness. Because he had sat there, comparing himself to his father for the past half an hour. Contemplating every choice he had made since the dawn of his memory to see if he was anything like his dad.

And he had convinced himself he was.

"Puck!"

Puck snapped out of his reverie and found himself backstage with the entire Glee club standing around him, Rachel tugging on his arm and Mr Schuester no where in sight. It was Finn, who had clapped his hands in front of his face, who had yelled. "Dude, are you going to be alright to go on stage?"

There was a murmur of consent from the others and Rachel just hugged his arm tighter. He briefly wondered why she didn't hug any other part of him, but he realised he was standing so static that she couldn't get to any other part of him. "Uh... I don't know. C-Can you do it without me?"

Everyone shook their heads. It was true. Puck was leading for this song and they had, had such a short time to figure it all out in, they hadn't prepared an understudy. Finn knew the lyrics however he wasn't too sure about the harmonies.

"I... Can you guys do something else?" Puck asked, pulling away from Rachel and walking away from all of them. He couldn't really face anyone at that moment. He didn't want to be with himself. His mother was right. He was like his dad.

"All our good stuff has been seen already Puck." Mercedes said. "This song is all we got at the moment unless Rach pulls out a solo."

Rachel shook her head, feeling oddly horrible. If she did a solo, she would take pleasure in it but this wasn't something she wanted happiness to arise from. She couldn't say why aloud, but Rachel knew her performing a solo wasn't the best thing.

"What if we dumb it down to a jam session?" Finn asked quietly. He asked quietly, because he was staring right at Puck. "We could sing Stranded by Jeremiah Freed. I know that Puck knows it on guitar and I can play it on drums... if we treat it like a jam session..."

Puck shook his head, still not turning to face anyone. "I'm not going out there and making an ass out of myself with the rest of you losers."

"Hey, that ain't fair." Mercedes said. "We're just trying to help."

"Well I don't need your help!" Puck snapped. "I don't need anything."

Everyone jumped a step back from the volatile Jewish boy while Rachel just took a step forward. Rachel reached up and pressed her hand on the back of his shoulder and sang quietly into his ear.

_Here I stand, with open hands.  
With nothing to show, I stand where I began._

It was all she sang and she sang it quietly enough that the rest of them don't and she pulled away, sliding her hand down his arm and rubbed it for a moment. "My uncle believes one should listen to a wide range of music." she said simply to the confused look on his face. "We can sing that song, if you want."

Puck shook his head and softened his voice for only Rachel to hear. "I can't do it Rach. Knowing that he's out there, watching."

"So?" Rachel whispered. "Do what I do every time I go to sleep thinking Jacob Ben-Israel is staring at me through some hidden camera no one discovered. Think about something else. Or someone else. Someone you really care about more than anything, who makes you happy. Think about Isla."

Puck closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. But... But I'm not dancing."

"That's okay." Rachel said, smiling up at him.

Finn borrowed Kurt's iPod and even though they were going on in five minutes, he was showing the others the chords. Secretly, he knew Rachel and even Kurt's motto of singing what you're feeling was right. He was hoping it applied to Puck and even though he knew it would probably be the hardest thing he ever had to do, Finn was hoping that if it was done, at least then they could move forward.

Mr Schuester didn't know, so when Mike went and announced the Glee club would be performing Stranded, and not Kisses don't Lie, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Puck and his guitar took centre stage. He sat on a stool and looked at Finn waiting to see if everybody was ready. Finn got onto drums while Artie hooked up his guitar. Mike and Matt found two stools and were sitting on either side of Puck with a microphone each. Tina had found a bass guitar somewhere and was currently adjusting it around her body while Kurt and the rest of the girls stood up back, ready to hum as Rachel directed.

When Finn nodded, Puck took a deep breath. He was starting this. So he looked down at the guitar, concentrating on nothing but the frets and his fingers moving to pluck the strings and remembering the chords. Artie had a sheet on his lap and Finn knew the count in his head. Puck had never performed to this many people before.

He realised he played the beginning two counts too long so inhaled and put the lyrics to the chords.

_Here I stand, with open hands.  
With nothing to show, I stand where I began.  
You talk so strong, you do no wrong.  
Save your breath, I won't be here for long._

No one else played or sang with him as he changed the rift, still trying to block out everything and everyone. Apart from him, everything was deadly silent.

_I feel stranded, on my own  
I feel wasted, tired, used up and alone._

_Here I stand, alone I stand.  
Small in this as a single grain of sand.  
But now I can, I know I can.  
And I know you have them, let me see your hands._

As the next part Mike and Matt started to sing with him as all the instruments started playing together. Rachel started singing some ah's and the others followed lead.

_I feel stranded, on my own  
I feel wasted, tired, used up and alone.  
I feel doubted, shadows of doubt on me,  
Never been, never seen the uselessness in me.  
Cause there's times that I've been,  
and there are things we've had.  
Despite all the lack of trust they had,  
but you can't complain  
when you stay the same,  
if it keeps you sane now  
On my own, I feel stranded_

Artie's guitar solo started and Puck felt his hands turn useless. He had nothing left to play for at least eight, eight counts. Nothing to distract his mind from the fact he was in front of his old man, singing a song that he only sung to get his mind off of the troubles his old man had caused. His eyes flickered up, off the neck of the guitar and his gaze fluttered across the audience, trying to see if they were still there. His eyes landed on him, in the back row.

On two faces.

One crying, one mad.

He was supposed to start singing again in two counts.

On the first one he stood up and disconnected his guitar.

On the second one, he left the stage.

Mike and Matt looked at each other, nodded and kept singing for Puck where he left off. Everyone else looked at Puck with a mixture of sadness and confusion and when they heard a woman burst into tears in the audience they knew why.

_I feel stranded, on my own  
I feel wasted, tired, used up and alone.  
I feel doubted, shadows of doubt on me,  
Never been, never seen the uselessness in me._

_I feel stranded_

_I feel stranded_

_Never been, never seen the uselessness in me._

Puck left the stage to see Mr Schuester's angry looking face in the wings. "What were you all thinking...?" he started but Puck just waved him off and headed in another direction. "Puck. Puck!" Mr Schuester tried to follow him, but the rest of Glee came off stage and pulled him away while Finn chased after his friend.

"Not now Finn." Puck grunted once he was outside, walking to his car. He didn't need to face Finn because his friend was literally two giant steps behind.

"Are you going home?" Finn asked.

Puck laughed darkly. "I don't have a home, remember?"

"Dude, don't do this."

"Don't do what?!" Puck turned on his heel and yelled angrily. He realised it was pointless to be angry, but he had to feel something except this constant numbness. He put his guitar in the bed of his truck, regretting not waiting to grab his case and walked over to his door. "I'm going for a drive."

"Your drives freak the fuck out of me."

"Don't worry about me." Puck said, opening the door roughly. "There are hundreds of things you should be worrying about Finn. Your pregnant girlfriend, your future, money, college and your nutjob in-laws... I'm not in the top five." Puck slammed shut the door and started up his car. He was about to reverse when he saw Rachel running up to them, out of breath. "Wait!" she yelled out, her flat shoes almost falling off. "Noah, wait!"

Puck thought that he would only wait because swinging awkwardly beside her was his guitar case. He waited just long enough for her and Finn to put his case in the back, and was about to drive off when she walked around behind the car. Puck really didn't want to kill her so waited. She obviously figured he'd try to run off, so quickly opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked, his voice void of any emotion.

Rachel slipped her hand into his and held tightly. "You're driving me home."

"You're car's here." he said, nodding to the Prius on the other side of the lot.

"I prefer leaving the car alone that you. Anyway, you made me promise you we would talk after the show. I am not one for breaking my promises no matter how inappropriate it is at the time of the situation. Now drive." Rachel shot a look at Finn who was still standing outside, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Puck just nodded, liking the feeling of her hand in his just a little more than he should. He always liked the feeling of her hand in his. For some reason it made him feel grounded. Sane. Better?

Rachel held his hand tightly the whole ride home and didn't say a word as she watched Puck tense and un-tense his muscles over and over again. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and played with hers with the other, just drawing circles on the back of her hand. She kept her eyes locked on him while he just stared ahead, his eyes intensely focused on the road as if he was trying to burn a hole in the ground.

When they finally reached her house, Puck didn't let go of her hand, holding on desperately as if her hand was the only thing keeping him alive. "Noah." she whispered quietly but Puck face just scrunched up tightly as she said his name. She didn't realise that through all the numbness, it was her voice saying his name that made him feel. "Oh Noah..." she unbuckled her seatbelt with her free hand and shuffled along the seat until she was next to him.

In a replay of events from weeks previous, Puck wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her shoulder.

Puck hated that his old man had this effect on him. He hated that every time he even _thought _about Josef Puckerman, he became blind with rage and sadness. And he hated himself for feeling this way when he knew the deadbeat didn't deserve Puck's time of day.

Rachel felt her heart breaking as she held Puck in her arms and felt her t-shirt becoming wet. She was glad at least because last time she was holding on to him, he felt cold and empty. At least this time, he was feeling something. She reached up with one hand and gently stroked his mohawk. "Hey, it is okay." she murmured. "Noah, your dad isn't going to hurt you again. He can't. You have so many people who love and care about you. The whole of Glee club... I mean, look what they did for you tonight. We could've all been ruined by that little stunt, but we did it anyway because we knew it would make you happy."

Puck nodded into her shoulder, internally yelling at himself for being such a wimp. "Come on Noah." Rachel tugged his hand lightly which was still intertwined with his and for a brief and terrifying moment, Puck thought she was going to leave him. "Come inside."

Puck nodded and turned off his car, removing his head from Rachel's shoulder but not his hand from hers. She tugged him along so he slid across the seat and exited from her side.

She led them both up the driveway. He knew her fathers were still up state with her grandmother which is why her aunt and uncle had come, so he didn't bother asking if they were alone. Rachel took him straight upstairs to her room after closing and locking the door behind her. She put on the downstairs alarm and went up to her room, Puck following her like a puppy.

She sat him down on her bed and tried letting go of her hand, but he held on tight. Rachel looked up at him and saw tears spilling down his face. They poured so fast, she couldn't stop them. "Noah, I'm not going anywhere. I was just going to take off your shoes." Without taking his dark eyes off of her, he kicked his shoes off and pulled her up to him, wrapping his arms around her, tightly holding her to his chest.

***** **Rachel became limp in his grip and let him gently pull her down so they were both lying on her bed. Puck breathed heavily into her neck, nuzzling her neck gently. Without meaning to, Rachel felt herself whimper in his hold. Puck's heart skipped at that sound. That sound she made because of him.

He tilted his head so his lips were on the base of her neck and kissed her, desperately wanting her to recuperate. Rachel didn't move, but arched her neck towards him. She squeezed him tighter and moved her head so she could press her lips to his cheek.

So Puck continued. He kept kissing her, more and more desperately, trying to cover all the open skin around her throat and wishing that it was summer so she wasn't wearing a long sleeved v-neck. He moved up her neck and covered her face in kisses, more gentle than before and this time more pleading.

Rachel had no idea what he wanted but she knew she wanted this, whatever this was, she wanted it.

He was kissing her, kissing her everywhere except for the one place she ached to be kissed. Puck's lips covered her eyes, her cheek, her jaw but never her lips. It was as if he was afraid. "Noah..." she moaned, but he refused to relent. He moved so he was lying on top of her, covering her body with his and holding himself up so he didn't squash her. He moved back to her throat, biting her neck and soothing it with his lips a moment later, marking her virginal skin and claiming it as his own. Rachel was breathing heavily underneath him, gasping and moaning in pleasure and pain.

He ran his tongue over the red mark and pressed his lips to it a final time. "Don't leave me." he murmured into her skin, his eyes tightly closed. "Don't ever leave me Rachel. Please..."

"Noah I promise I won't." Rachel reached up and gently stroked his hair, rubbing her fingers up and down that nape of his neck. "I would never."

But he knew she would. If she knew the whole truth, about _everything _she would. But he couldn't think about that. Impossibly, their hands which had met in the car, were still tangled together, neither of them breaking hold of the other. With her free hand which was wrapped around him, she tilted his head so he could look at her.

She saw right through him. Saw the doubt, the confusion and the anger. What she didn't know was it was directed at himself, not her. "I'm not leaving Noah." she whispered. "If anyone should be worrying about leaving, it should be me worrying about you."

He reached up instantly and covered her lips with his, pushing her back on the bed, their one entangled hand above their heads. After a good ten minutes, they broke apart, both heavily panting. "I'm not leaving you." he said. "I... I don't think I can. You though... you're going places Rach. You're gonna leave me, so don't make promises you can't keep." He tried smiling, but it came out pained.

Rachel thought about this and nodded slowly. "How can I prove to you, I won't leave you?"

Puck saw the sincerity in her eyes, and he actually knew that at that moment, it was all he needed. He reached up and kissed her again, gently and lovingly as if she was a breakable. He'd never kissed anyone like that before. Never in his entire life.

Once they'd broken apart, Rachel didn't take her eyes off of him and she didn't understand how she could be so entranced by just his face and his gentle smile that didn't remove itself off his face the entire night as he stared right back. "Sleep." he said to her eventually.

"I'm not tired." she whispered, even though they were the only two in the house.

And for the rest of the night, neither of them really were. They were just drifting in and out of an oddly peaceful yet restless sleep where they simply stared at each other. The two just laid like that, staring at each other until the sun rose, their hands never breaking apart, even when Puck pulled her so she could lie on his chest.

**Was that worth the wait?**

**I planned that ages ago... It was supposed to happen in chapter 18 but I held firm!**

**Reviews:**

**Rhiwe: it's cool about the dance... I think I've said, I have a dance I do when I get review... my parents considered taking me to a therapist because they think I get gleefully happy about nothing... I eventually told them what was really going down... :) I try that with a few stories... waiting until a few chapters are up... I can never do it... thanks for the lovely review!**

**Ladybug Jess: I swear, my muse is whispering into your ear... but like... not BFF's... just F's... lol... Maybe she/he's whispering too loudly... Or you're just getting excited. (shrugs)**

**Karma22: Not yet... Josef/Puck interaction will happen it's just... there was this girl who basically tortured my life in primary school... And a year back she tried apologising but like... I couldn't... she did some pretty awful stuff to me... now I know she's changed but every time I see her (I see her a lot because we all grew up in the same neighbourhood... I see her most when I'm driving... especially when I'm driving... maybe I'm looking for her whilst I'm driving) I have this urge to run her down... Puck has an urge to run Josef down too but he's got to get a little past that before he can... JUST WAIT! LoL... My new year was interesting... needless to say I am not talking to half of my family ever again but... interesting all the same... I'm apparently screwing up my life because I hate maths with a passion and dress like a 5cent hooker with my silk dress from Meyers and my $220 hair cut... I got lectured for it the entire night... I was wearing a floor length dress and I know how revealing they can be but yeah... Next family function I'm pulling out my nun's habit with the full headscarf... lol... Should've spent it with my parents instead of my crazy aunts and uncles but watching their faces whilst my brother told them off was priceless... I'm not terribly sadistic...:) How was yours?**

**Sweetantidote: Me too! I'm trying to figure out if I should write her in... and how I should write her in... it would make me nervous to write Sue because she's so snappy and funny... I would only want to do her justice...**

**Alimard: It's perfectly acceptable to be... I'm kind of pissed at myself for not just ending Josef's life... I considered it but it would be more for my personal satisfaction than the good of the story... I'm a bit like that too when I get riled up. And no, I didn't take it in a negative way... if you read my stories carefully, you get telling when I'm getting riled up because I run out of things to write and then just say something about frustration... Or I put an 'argh!'. And it all made perfect sense ;)**

**Fantasy's forever: I wrote a fanfiction story for my English School Certificate paper and got full marks... well actually, let me correct myself... I wrote a section of one of my fanfiction stories which was about an original character stalking one of the actual characters... So, yeah I recommend it :D I died of laughter reading your review... the last part... that would be an awesome story.**

**CamellaBones2747: Yeah, I don't need to rebel... LoL... I'm going to get my nose pierced, I'm just working over the needle factor and the fact that I keep seeing this needle and cork thing in my head... for all of you who are thinking I've finally lost the plot, look it up on youtube my friends... Nose piercing... My mum keeps saying that she thanks god for my needle factor because she know that at least I'm never going to do drugs... Message when you get up to this chapter... just out of curiosity more than anything...**


	21. Good Day

**AN: On my 21****st**** chapter, I realise that I was stupid to ever think I'd write this in 20 chapters...**

**I was only ever planning on 20 chapters... Usually, that's the way I roll for fanfiction. 22 at the most when I include prologue and epilogue... But this is gonna be a while... This is my holiday project I've decided.**

**Oh, this chapter is pure fluff... I had a cheery day. Thought Puck might want one too.**

**HiN4-cH4n: Oh!! Thank you!! Sorry about the crying! Here's your next chapter!**

**Alley83: Read the message about babygate down the bottom. Take your anxiety meds... Don't want anyone going crazy over the story... Thanks!**

**Jenny0305: I miss those days... Here's your next update! (P.S. I'm not that great of a writer... My English teacher keeps telling me I'm horrible)**

**Gleebaby: Hope this is too ;)**

**Karma22: I'M GOING TO LOS VEGAS! In the middle of my senior year mind you, but whatever... You all will be on spring break... crazy time of year, yes. But I'm not getting up to shenanigans (I really want to but they won't let me). Plus I'll be underage so I can't do anything but... I don't care. I'm going with my brothers, maybe my sister-in-law and my uncle and aunt... originally I was going with just Justin to go to New York, Boston and L.A. to look at universities (cause I want to go to uni in overseas and I'm already a citizen of Europe so working things out if I go to London would be easy... it's America that's gonna kill me) but I'm doing that in the first week then going to Los Vegas in the second... Your trip sounds pretty cool... I think my mum would've murdered me... You should've just bought a wrist strap for the tat though... unless it's a massive one... then... elbow gloves? Your new year sounded awesome. Read the babygate memo down the bottom. Glad I'm your longest review! And yeah, we should chat again ;) **

**Ashswim: Bipolar? Possibly belongs in a mental institute? Yells to your ears bleed? But you love her anyway? Yeah, that's my mummy :) LoL... Here's your next chapter.**

**Alimard: Cool, cause Noah's mum's not bad... she just a little dense... And yes, she just wants what's best for her children which she thinks in the long run, is a father... cause she doesn't want Puck to be the only one looking after Isla... at least, that's how I saw it. Josef's a douche... Like majorly, a douche. Trust me. I invented him (kind of). Douche. Uh... yeah... read the babygate memo. :) Yeah, I originally wrote smut but it didn't fit... well, Puck taking his shirt off always fits but... not within the context of what I wanted to happen in the long run... sigh I shall keep that bit of writing to myself for now...**

**Sweetcaroline1986: Ermm... babygate memo. End of the chapter. Read.**

**EscapeSomeday: Calm down, breath. Read this, then do your homework :P... Thanks! (makes goofy face and grins like made woman) Glad you liked it! (claps hands)**

**Chrpangel: Read babygate memo below... :) It's okay, I only took this long with the update because I greatly weighed up the possibility on whether or not I should change my mind and let Rachel in on the secret or not...**

**I mack your story is hell: I'm so sorry... I'll try not writing such long Author Notes... I'm really not up myself... Quite the opposite really, I have so many self confidence issues that I could fill up a years subscription of psychological magazines... And sorry if you stopped at chapter 12 because of my AN's... :( because I think they get longer from there on in... (looks nervously)**

When morning broke, they migrated downstairs and their hands didn't break. Puck didn't find it odd. At the moment her hand was the only thing keeping him anchored and sane. Rachel dragged him into the kitchen, laughing at his reluctance, because he really wasn't hungry. He just wanted to lie in bed with her. Because waking up with someone in the morning, and waking up with someone fully clothed, were two experiences he'd never had before. He kind of wanted to relish it. "I just want to sleep Berry."

"I thought we just did." Rachel joked.

"No, I watched _you _sleep." Puck staggered forward, throwing Rachel off balance and spun the arm he was holding around Rachel's body so his arms were wrapped around her waist and made sure she didn't fall. She was caught tightly in his hold and apart from the moment of almost falling, she was quite happy about it. "Hope it wasn't too freaky."

Rachel smiled, leaning back into his arms. "Not completely. When you started drooling onto my pillow I became worried however. I don't know what sort of bacteria lives in there."

"Same bacteria that lives in yours after our make out session." He smirked and put his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled. "Thank you." he said as he breathed out, tickling her neck. "I think I've become a fan of sleeping with you."

Rachel blushed at the connotations of that but realised a beat later that his words had no traces of innuendo. It was her thoughts that betrayed her, not his. "I have become a fan of sleeping with you too."

Puck chuckled, kissing her neck lightly. "I've also become a bit of a fan of you."

Rachel turned her head around and caught Puck's lips in hers. "Yes, I noticed." she said once she let go. "But this brings up the question of how big of a fan you are."

Puck blinked a few times then groaned. "Oh Rach, don't ruin a good morning."

With a confused frown, Rachel spun out of his arms, still not letting go of his hand as if she knew it was the only thing holding him down. _She couldn't know that... could she?_

"What do you mean by ruin a good morning?"

"Nothing." he murmured. He took two steps towards her, took her other and leaned over her, kissing her lips tenderly. "Nothing at all."

Rachel pulled back, running her tongue across her lips, making Puck groan. He let go of one hand and dragged her along this time, to the fridge. "What do you have in here?"

In a matter of minutes, Puck had decided the best way to go was pancakes, seeing as she had the mix. "Can you make these?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Apart from baked goods, I'm not much of a chef. The occasional pasta sauce and penne however, nothing much more substantial than that."

"Huh." he stared at the instant mix with amusement. "This should be interesting then." He tugged on her hand. "Especially seeing as we're doing this one handed."

Rachel smiled and took the mix as Puck gave it to her. He opened the lid while she was holding it and turned the tap on so she could fill the mix up.

Puck shook the mix and while the two figured out how they were going to cook it. "I suggest you pour, I flip." Puck said.

"Can you flip?"

"Nope. Can you?"

"No."

"Well then, I flip. Because I have more hand eye coordination and I'm carrying the guns." He flexed his arm for demonstration and Rachel smiled.

"Your arms are lovely, Noah." Puck grinned, remembering when she said that last. He leaned down and kissed her lips, still shaking the pancake mix with one hand. (There was that little big of flour that refused to mix with the rest that was really starting to annoy Puck, but he realised that it was increasing his make out time with Rachel, so shook slower).

Rachel poured the batter into the hot pan and Puck did his best to flip them over. They did have problems and it was probably the most difficult thing either of them had ever had to cook but eventually they had one three stack and on six stack. Puck had chocolate sauce, chocolate ice cream, banana's and unsalted peanuts on top of his. He then found a box of mini flakes in the pantry and coated the whole concoction with it. Rachel just had strawberries, maple syrup and vanilla ice cream. "That's so plain Rach." Puck commented at her pancakes.

"At least it's not a heart attack on a plate." she said, notioning towards hers.

"Hey, this is healthy." Puck said. "Chocolate is good for you and can you see the banana? Plus, there's peanuts for protein. It's like a flake choc'n'crunch except on a pancake.

"A flake choc'n'crunch?" Rachel asked, cutting her pancake with the side of her fork and feeding herself. Their hands were locked underneath the side of the kitchen bench.

"Yeah." he said with a mouthful. "Like from the ice cream vans." When Rachel still looked blank, Puck's jaw dropped open and some of his food fell out. "Are you for real? You've never even heard of plain choc'n'crunch?"

"What's the difference?"

"One has flake!"

"Oh..." Rachel frowned. "No, I haven't."

Puck then proceeded to launch into explanation about vanilla ice cream drenched in a hardened chocolate shell that was rolled in peanuts and running down the middle of the cone was a flake bar. Puck was ultimately drooling at the thought so Rachel agreed to going out and getting one. "Seriously?" Puck asked.

"Well, of course. You seem so ecstatic about it and I'm quite sure you wouldn't try to poison me. So we shall find one of these ice cream vans and I shall try one seeing as it's such a heinous crime that I haven't."

"I have no idea what you said apart from we're going to track down an ice cream truck a week before December." Puck nodded seriously and leaned forward, pecking her on the lips. "And the fact that I know you're determined on finding one, makes you pretty awesome." He leaned forward and kissed her again, softer and longer than the first time. Rachel felt his empty hand reach up and stroke her cheek gently.

"You're pretty." Puck said, once they'd broken apart. "Like, really pretty."

"Really?" Rachel asked seriously. "You really think that?"

Puck nodded and smiled at her, gently stroking her cheek. "Wanna get out of here and hunt down those ice creams?"

Rachel smiled and nodded and after both of them put their plates away, but Rachel had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind. She wondered what it was but didn't want to ruin this... whatever this was.

So Rachel let him drag her back up the stairs, both of them laughing. Puck borrowed one of her dad's jackets, pulling it on one arm then switching hands with Rachel as he pulled his other arm on. Rachel did the same as she put on her coat and then Puck dragged her back downstairs to his car. "I'll need to go pick my car up later." she mentioned as Puck got into the car through her side so their hands wouldn't disconnect. When she saw his face fall, she quickly added, "Later though. Not now."

But her words didn't erase the sombre look in his eyes. "Noah, it's alright. I... I won't if you don't want me to."

"Rach, it's..." Puck sighed, shaking his head. "It's not that. It just reminded me that I've got to do something today... by myself. And I'll probably do it after I drop you off at your car because it will probably be the only time I'll trust myself to actually do it."

Rachel squeezed his hand, concern in her eyes. "Do what Noah?"

It took a moment for the light to relight Puck's eyes and he leaned across and pecked her on the lips. "Change my facebook status to 'In Relationship' and then make sure there are enough therapists in the world to control the mass suicide that's sure to emerge." It wasn't a complete lie. He was planning on doing the first part and briefly considered what he'd do about the last part. He thought a formal statement would do, or maybe agreeing to mass produce an inflatable version of himself.

Rachel looked a little stunned by his quick revelation and moved away from him for the barest moment. But Puck noticed and uncertainty flashed in his eyes. "We are in a relationship now... aren't we?" _Cause that would be like... awkward._

"Yes well..." Rachel frowned. "I didn't think you'd see it like that."

"I told you. I'm a fan of sleeping with you." some of Puck came out in the way he looked her up and down but the sincerity was all Noah. Rachel became quite amazed at how quickly she could separate the two personalities through his eyes but it just made her believe more so that she cared for him. It wasn't love, not yet. Well it was... but not romantic love.

At the moment, she simply loved him as a friend and liked him as a boyfriend.

Boyfriend?

Who had said that he would be her boyfriend?

Oh wait... he had.

Her stomach flipped and her cheeks turned bright red as Puck smirked at her, moving towards her, across the cab of the car. "Berry, are you speechless?" he asked.

Rachel opened her mouth and closed it several times and he grinned. "Am I going to take this as a yes to you being mine and no one else's?"

Again, Rachel opened and closed her mouth several times and this time she ended up smiling and nodding silently, her face an ever brighter red and her heart pounding a mile per minute. He just laughed and started up his car.

Rachel eventually started talking again, and they found that whilst they shared not much in common, they could find endless topics to chat about. He explained to her the basics of football and she explained to him why she basically thought it was barbaric. She the went onto talk about the beauty of Broadway and Puck tried not to gag but ended up expletively telling her how much he hated show tunes.

Rachel just ended up laughing because when she mentioned Avenue Q required puppetry, Puck said, "Oh hell no." and she then convinced them that if she found it playing near by they should watch it. "Fine, but only because you said the song, 'The Internet is for Porn' comes from it."

"I promise you, when you see it performed by Trekkie monster you'll be more than happy."

Puck then muttered something about 'Trekkie Monster' sounding like 'five year olds' and then Rachel divulged in the very adult plotline of the play and he felt kind of better about agreeing to watch it.

Eventually, after driving around most of Lima, they found the only ice cream van in the whole city that was actually open. They did have to chase it down at least ten streets before the guy in the car realised they were stalking him. Needless to say, Rachel and Puck had fun beeping the horn at him for eight of those blocks, (because during the first two they had to figure out how Puck would beep seeing as he was already driving with one hand. Rachel consented to moving over and beeping for him).

Puck pulled her out of the car and she felt like a five year old as they lined up and bought two flake choc'n'crunch's and handed one to Rachel. "How are you going to drive now?" Rachel said, waving the hands they had both decided through an unspoken agreement not to break.

"Let's not drive just yet." he said and once he made sure the car was locked, the two walked.

It was silent between them as they ate their ice creams in the cold. Puck wasn't sure what to say seeing as his mouth was partially occupied and he knew how much Rachel hated it when he spoke with a full mouth. But Rachel wanted him to speak. Actually, she wanted him to say one thing in particular. "Not that I'm not having a nice time Noah but I was wondering, why?"

Puck frowned, still biting off the crunchy outside of his ice cream. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, just that." Rachel sighed. "Why today? Why the ice cream? You were... well worse than broken last night and now you're standing here, holding my hand and eating ice cream like it's the most normal thing in the world."

"No offence, Berry. But it is." Rachel realised that she had just taken two steps back because not only had he called her 'Berry' but his hand wrapped around hers had stiffened and he had said it coldly. "You're my girlfriend, are you not?" he went on to say. "Which means we should be doing shit like this, right?"

"Noah, I didn't mean to upset you." she murmured quietly. Then added more gently, "And yes, as of this morning, I am your girlfriend." She leaned closer to him and rested her head just below his shoulder.

He sighed and grunted before realising he should just man up and tell her. "Look, I just wanted to forget about last night and like... put off thinking about it until I need to."

Rachel nodded understandingly and she squeezed his hand tightly. "I know you do not want to think about it but you should know; you scared me last night."

Puck leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, licking off some ice cream from her lips in the process. "I was feeling pretty shit last night so like... sorry."

"Didn't you say not to be sorry?"

He chuckled. "Apologies do seem to come up an awful lot in our relationship." But then his stomach grew cold and he remembered what he had to do. "Come on. We've been driving around for most of the day."

"It's only one, Noah."

"And we've been up since nine." he nudged her. "I've got to go make sure Isla doesn't think I've run away and probably should turn my mobile on again..."

"Oh!" Rachel's eyes were alarmed. "I've had mine turned off since we got on stage last night!"

"You know, it's kind of kinky how whenever we're alone together are phones are inconspicuously turned off."

"You know what inconspicuously means?"

"It's a sexy word."

"Ahh..." Rachel said as if she understood everything. "You do know it has more than five syllables, right?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "You're getting me confused for Finn again, babe. I have brain cells to rub together."

Rachel stopped and Puck tugged her hand before realising. He turned to see her looking a bit pained. "I... I'm not using you as some second best to Finn, Noah."

"I never thought you were babe." he replied with a frown on his face but then his frown deepened because now he was thinking that. _Why'd she have to say that?_

"I... I was at first, you know?" she said and his gut froze over. Literally. He felt his stomach turn to ice. "When we going out all of those weeks ago. For that week."

"Cause you still liked Finn back then." he muttered.

Rachel nodded and looked to the sky. "Then when... when we broke up you said we couldn't be friends. But you still were a friend. I mean, you were there for me in Glee and you at least stopped slushying me and then... when you were drunk you gave me this sort of... pathetic look. And I wanted to make it better, even though I was in complete shock because you are the first person I have ever seen inebriated. I realised I cared about you Noah and then slowly, those feelings for Finn disappeared. It also helped a lot that he insulted me with his whole refusal to do the photos with me. But apart from loving him as a friend, it's all you now Noah. I don't have any sort of romantic feelings towards Finn anymore, something I was sure would never happen. When you told me the other night we should just be friends, I... I cried." she sucked in a deep breath which almost made her choke when Puck started to kiss her. Rachel dropped her ice cream because she was that shocked but quickly regained herself so she could reach up and rub her hand up and down his mohawk.

He licked her lips and Rachel readily opened her mouth for him. She let him run his tongue over her own and didn't object when his arm snaked around her waist to pull her closer still. Not like she could anyway, seeing as his tongue was rammed down her throat.

When he finally pulled back, he was smirking. "You lost your ice cream."

"Where's yours?" she asked.

"Downed it during your speech." he said. "Cause I knew I was gonna have to do that and I didn't want to drop it like you did. Cause it would ruin my badassness. Now like, I really do have to go. Unfortunately. I... I have some stuff I need to handle so like... mind if I take you to your car?"

"And you do not want me to be there." Rachel assumed.

Puck shook his head. "No. Not for this."

Rachel nodded and got on her tiptoes and pecked Puck on the lips. "Well take me to my car then."

Puck smiled and pushed Rachel on ahead so she couldn't see the two ice creams, face down on the pavement.

~*~

When they were back at the school, his truck facing Rachel's car, both of them were reluctant for Rachel to leave. Puck kissed her hand gently. "I'll call you tonight."

"Okay." she nodded, squeezing his hand back in return. Rachel went to move but Puck tugged her closer. She smiled at him. "I thought you were the one who needed to do something alone."

He smirked. "Yeah, but I've always been the one who has a hard time letting go." Puck stared at their hands and twisted his fingers out of her grip, the two going without contact with each other for the first time all day. "I'll be seeing you Berry." Puck leaned down ant kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Noah." she opened the car door and got out, walking over to her car. She turned and faced him before she got into her own car. "You can come over after... after changing your facebook status. If you want. My dad's come home at eight."

Puck just grinned at her. "Yeah, I'll see."

Rachel got into her car and Puck watched as she started it up. He almost followed her home, but eventually turned right at an intersection where she turned left. Puck beeped twice to signal another goodbye and Rachel beeped once in reply.

Puck pulled over on the side street and tilted his head back. He felt the emptiness again. The numbness that stopped while he was with Rachel. And he had to put his head on the steering wheel for a moment to stop it. Because it all came flooding back.

**AN: Please tell me if I got out of character for this chapter... I'm a little critical of myself and I know I absolutely want to throw myself out of a window every time I read out of character stuff. There was this really good story that I was reading... I absolutely loved it! But as things went along it was so out of character... Like Puck was making speeches and Rachel quit her Broadway dream and they got married in high school and everyone was fine with it... **

**BABYGATE MEMO**

**I think I need to talk to all you guys about the babygate thing... I wrote before that the reason why I put Karofsky in is because I wrote this thing AGES ago and was gonna post it as a one shot but then decided to include it into this story... but then I read all of your reviews and you guys won't like what I'm doing but you know what? I think you're going to like the overall outcome... because it incorporates, what I think, is the best scene I've ever written... Not the actual breaking of the news... that was pretty crap... What happens AFTERWARDS was pretty awesome. That's saying something cause I don't think much of my writing is good... I get quite surprised actually when you all review so positively... I'm waiting for the flamers... Or maybe they just gave up after the first chapter... So while I appreciate you guys wanting it to happen a certain way, when Babygate eventually breaks, don't be mad.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Mag721: I have the same wish...**

**In memory of the fallen: Thanks! Sorry I made you go crazy on the song... Glad it was worth it though ;)**

**1sweetmoment: GLAD! OMG, thank you so much for the shout out! Loving you for that... Oh, I just noticed you reviewed twice... DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! Glad you played the song... hope you liked the more :)**

**Lauren: Wow, really? Thanks so much!**

**Xnerdark: THANKS! :D**

**JustAmazing: Oh wow, you're really not gonna like the next chapter... And no, not after Josef Stalin. There was this boy who used to pick on me named Josef... he had really big ears... like freakishly big. He was a douche... now he's a drug dealer... Figures... and oh yeah, I went to a shifty primary school. So yeah, Josef was named after him... But if you want to think about Josef Stalin, go right ahead :) Um... you laughed? Okay, not the reaction I was going for but whatever floats your boat... Now I'm laughing cause you laughed... And now, I'm trying to reply to other reviews and I can't stop laughing...**

**Gabi-in-wonderland: Aww... sorry I made you cry! Hope this chapter made you grin. Up until the last paragraph that is...**

**Myhiddenlove08: Yes! Last time I checked the poll, we were leading by 68percent! Wooh! Don't worry about the direction... I've got that sorted... Just smile!**

**Maggiequeen: Thank you! My brother thinks I'm a little too good at writing suicide fics... Which probably isn't the best thing to be complimented on... But what can I say? I love angst!**

**Avidreader90: I knew it! Most of you are bloody psychic... JUST DON'T TELL ME HOW THIS IS GONNA END! Cause I have two possibilities and I'm debating on which one to go with... I think you and half the other people reviewing should start a 'Josef is an Ass' club... **

**NicolasaMaria, Richiey, Mdemanatee, Adienna, Boleyn Girl13: THANK YOU!**

**Ncar08: I swear you should all start a 'Josef is an Ass' club... :) Thanks for the great review.  
TheLlamasWillTakeOverTheWorld: Thanks! It's cool, no need to review o every chapter... Just every chapter now on in or your death with be quick and painful :D... I hope you know I'm joking... By the way, I LOVE YOUR NAME! And I love the fact you can sing the song in your head and read... that would confuse me to tears...**

**Chinainyourhand: LoL... Thank you! Thanks for telling me that because I only ever do that for really good stories so like... it was probably one of the top ten best compliments... Don't be cross though, there is more to come!**

**Taylah: Long time no hear... Miss u 2, and thanks for the review!**

**SpencerCollins: Trying very hard to get my nose pierced... Was about to do it too... then they said 'Lady who pierces noses comes back next week' and I said, 'Oh, that's fine!' Thanks for the review :)**

**Ch3lsBishop: I like smiley faces... it's why I love your reviews so much... cause your dp pops up...**

**November123: You're gonna want to kill her for saying that next chapter...**

**xDamnGirlx: WHAT?!?!?!?! HOW?!!? WHO!?!? WHEN?????????? I don't know whether to hate you or love you... I think I'm going to go jump out my window now...**

**I... I... (Hello, this is deep, deep into Bianca's subconscious... Bianca has kind of drifted off into space right now, but if you leave your name and a message she'll attempt to wake up from her daydream and get back to you soon)**


	22. His son

**Disclaimer (haven't done this for a while): If I owned Glee, they'd all sing Reproduction from Grease 2... and when they say, 'See what happens when a boy and a girl don't know how to play it safe?' they'd point at Quinn and Puck would say, 'I got your pistol right here!' AND 'What's the big deal? Can't a girl just do that thing in a book where she adds up the days of her uh... what do you call it? Mentalstration!' I love that song...**

Puck pulled over on the side street and tilted his head back. He felt the emptiness again. The numbness that stopped while he was with Rachel. And he had to put his head on the steering wheel for a moment to stop it. Because it all came flooding back.

_You're just like your dad..._

_And you want to be there for Quinn..._

_You can't be there for yourself... You need Rachel to do that..._

_Since when did I need anyone?_

_You're just like that jerk..._

_At least he was drunk when he beat people up._

_What would you do when your kid grows up?_

_Isla's probably freaking out..._

_You can't even keep her safe anymore._

_You have to you're all she has left._

_And you have to take care of this new baby._

_She has Finn._

_Quinn has Finn._

_Finn has family._

_Isla just has you._

_Poor girl._

Puck started up the car again, thinking that maybe his thoughts were too destructive for his own good. He wasn't no emo suicide idiot... He just had to figure out how to clear his head. Probably without the need to hold Rachel's hand because it's not that she wouldn't be there forever, it's that she couldn't.

So he inadvertently took a page out of Rachel's book and made a list of things he had to do. Firstly, talk with his mum. Tell her the truth. The ENTIRE truth. Quinn Fabray and all. So she knew why he was feeling particularly shit about all of this. And let her explain why she was letting that asshole back in without him getting his panties up in a knot.

The only problem with that was that he needed to go to his house to find her. And _he _was at his house. That definitely put a dent in his perfect scheme, but he'd deal later.

Then he needed to talk to Quinn. Because he needed to tell her something. Something that she really needed to know. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, but he needed the whole pregnancy thing off of his conscious. For good.

The last thing he needed to do was talk to Finn and Isla. Separately, but about more or less the same thing. That's he was really sorry about acting like a jerk and that they could stop freaking out about him. Because he really was trying to be better. Or at least, from now on he was trying.

He reached down and picked up his phone to find three messages only.

**[QBFinn]: **1 reQst... Dnt die. Tld Isla u ddnt 4get her... ur jst in a crazy place. Tht got her lafin... got me lafin 2. Jerk.

**[Q]: **R u k?

**[Mum]: **Finn told me this was probably the best way to contact you. When you are feeling better, please call me. Or come see me. It's still your home Noah. I love you.

Puck swallowed and nodded at his phone which he realised a second later was pretty stupid, but it didn't matter by then. He cleared his mind and followed the hapless streets until he reached his own home. Briefly, he smiled. Because his mum had forgotten to trim the hedges again.

The most normal thought he'd experienced in ages filtered through his mind. _Shit, I'm gonna have to prune those bitches again... _And smile spread across his face. Because no matter what, that was his home.

He got out of the car, locked it up, and followed the path to the door. He didn't bother knocking, the keys still on his keychain. He opened the door and shoved the door open, thinking it would still be a little stiff.

But it wasn't.

Puck actually stumbled through the door because it glided open with ease. Usually he had to put all of his weight on it because it would jam. Cautiously, Puck swung the door back and forth, testing out its hinges. That's when the normality stopped.

"Who's there?" Puck's head snapped up to the voice. The mans voice. Josef's voice.

Puck grabbed the door and was about to swing it back, slamming it shut, but Josef jogged in from the living room and stopped, seeing Puck. Puck stopped too, unsure of what to do now that he had been seen.

He swallowed once. Twice. Three times.

It didn't get rid of the tension in the room. Actually, with each swallow Puck was sure the tension increased tenfold. "Hello Noah." Josef said, calmly putting his hands by his side.

"H-Hi." Puck said, moving back, out of the doorway and onto the front porch. "Is... Is mum home?"

In one hand he had a dishtowel, the other a glass. He had been doing dishes. Puck tried to remember back to when he was younger, if he had ever seen his father doing dishes before. "No, she ain't. Some girl... Saksi or something..."

"Saskia." Puck murmured.

"Yeah, her. Got sick. Your ma had to cover for her."

Puck nodded. "Um... okay. I've... I'm gonna go."

Josef took a step forward and Puck took a quick step back. "Noah wait. Can't we talk?"

Puck scoffed, "Are you gonna deck me again?"

"Depends. Are you gonna throw a punch at me again?" Josef looked at him seriously.

He looked down at the ground and scuffed his shoes. "Yeah, maybe."

Josef sighed and put the glass and dishtowel down. "Then I'll try not to deck you. Come in."

But Puck didn't want to walk any closer to his dad. So he just stood there. Josef sighed and turned away, walking into the living room and sitting down. Puck could see the side of his head from the door. "Come in, Noah."

_Dude, man the fuck up! You're Noah Puckerman! Badass extraordinaire. Go do this shit, NOW! _Puck really couldn't argue with his subconscious and he briefly wondered why it sounded like Mike before a big football game. But he quickly dismissed that thought and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He walked over, threw his jacket on the couch and walked around his father carefully. "What?" he asked, flopping down onto the one-seater.

Josef took in a deep breath and then looked at Puck straight in the eyes. "I'm an idiot."

"You can say that again." Puck growled.

"Fine." Josef sat up a little straighter. "I am an idiot."

"Now I just wish I'd had a camera."

"You're making this harder than it already is, Noah."

"I don't think you understand how hard this is." Puck said, his voice raising a little. "Just get to the point so I can get out of here."

Josef sighed and rubbed both hands through his hair. "I've screwed up my life and yours. I'll admit to that. I'll admit to everything I've ever done wrong."

"Can you remember half of it cause you were drunk for most of your fuck-ups." Puck spat.

Josef shook his head, his head in hands. "No. No, I don't remember a lot of it."

"Yeah, well I don't have that privilege." Puck noticed he was sitting on the edge of his seat and calmed enough to slam back into it.

Josef looked up to the ceiling then back at Puck. "I lost my son."

Puck narrowed his eyes, glaring right at Josef. "Yeah, I fucking know."

"Not you." Josef shook his head and breathed deeply. "Well, I've lost you but... I lost my other son."

Puck was floored by this statement and after a few moments he fully registered. "Someone else let you fucking reproduce with them?! And you let them?! Instead of coming back to your own family?!" Puck didn't notice he was standing but Josef stayed where he was.

"Yes."

There were so many questions Puck wanted to ask Josef at that moment, most of which included a vast array of curses, but only one question popped out of his mouth. "How'd you loose the kid?"

"His mother killed him." Josef said simply.

Yet again, Puck was floored and he fell back into his seat. "What?" he asked dumbly. "Why?"

Josef shrugged. "She was a prostitute. Andréa. When she found out she was pregnant, she kind of demanded I help her out. So I did. I let her live with me and when the kid popped out, we had a test to see if I was the father. I was and I didn't really give two-shits about the kid until he was gone."

Puck didn't care about that. "Why'd she kill him?"

"Post-something psychosis." Josef said. "Well, that's what she pleaded in court. She got off on the fact she was shit-crazy. It was only then I found out she was neglecting the kid."

"Wait..." Puck put his hand up to stop Josef. "Weren't you living together?"

Josef shook his head arrogantly. "No, by then she'd moved in with her new boyfriend. I got to the kid every weekend and usually Gisela would take care of him."

"Gisela?"

"Uh..." Josef scratched the back of his head. "Girl next door in the apartments I lived at. She was about your age. I was never home so I'd dump him with her and went out drinking."

"How'd you get money?" Puck had to ask. Because Josef had an apartment plus he was paying house bills here _plus _he could afford to let some prostitute live with him. Fuck that, he could afford a prostitute.

Josef scoffed. "Same way I've been getting money since I was your age. I'm Jewish Noah. I've got plenty of dead rich relatives who left me everything in their wills."

"So you're stinking rich basically." Puck guessed.

"I got enough to keep me comfortable." Josef looked at his hands.

Puck felt sick again and was half tempted to run upstairs and throw up. But he wasn't through with this yet and he realised he might as well get the whole thing over with. "Why are you back then? Why can't you buy your own place and leave us alone?"

Josef's gaze snapped up and he glared at Puck. "Didn't you hear a word I just said? I lost my son."

Puck glared angrily. "And while it kills me to know that I had a brother who probably had no fucking idea what having a proper family was like, what does it have to do with you being back here, ruining my life?"

"I didn't know his name!" Josef yelled, standing up, looking a lot angrier that Puck had thought he would get. He pushed himself further back into the couch and waited. "I fucking couldn't remember his name when the cops called me up to tell me my ex had killed my son. I could remember yours, but I couldn't remember his. It was only because Gisela told me did I remember."

Puck didn't say anything, so Josef went on his rant, pacing in front of him. "Then they showed me him. And I realised he was three. And he should've been walking around, saying shit. But I'd never heard him talk. Fucking hell, I don't remember him growing up. Then I thought he kind of looked at you at three and I thought, 'Fuck, Noah's probably a lot older now.' I tried remembering how old you were last time I saw you and I kept thinking six. When I thought about how many years I'd been gone, I thought only five. I thought you'd be only twelve at the most now." Josef had slowed and was just standing now.

"I went home and called your mother. First time I called, I didn't say anything. She hung up, so I called back. She started yelling at me and before she could hang up, I said her name. It was like a fucking light bulb turned on in my head when she hung up crying. Whatever rules this planet was punishing me. Cause I left you guys, so it took away my new son as punishment. I called back again and eventually, your ma picked up the phone and let me talk to her. She said it had been six years and that she had Isla and that you were seventeen almost.

"I've been sober for... eight months now." Josef scoffed, his own face surprised. "Been in Lima for three months."

"Whoa, whoa, stop." Puck scrunched his face. "You've been occupying the same city as me for three months? And I didn't know?"

Josef shrugged. "I was quite good at avoiding you. Your mother knew I was here and we met up once or twice. I've come over a couple of times, while you were out for your run or at Glee and football."

Puck's jaw slackened. "You've... you've _been _here?!"

Josef looked at Puck as if he was an idiot. "It's my fucking house, Noah."

With an angry growl Puck tried to control himself but ended up snapping out, "I've been fucking fixing it up for the past how many years."

"You forgot the door."

"I _liked _the door." Puck bit out. "Made it impossible for robberies."

"And for your mother."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Isla couldn't open it either. So I knew she could run around the house and if she was distracted by something outside the window, the only way she could get out was if she asked me. I _liked _the door."

Josef nodded slowly and leaned back to sit on the lounge again. "Get why I wanted to come back now?"

Puck scoffed, "Yeah. You're feeling sorry for yourself and are trying to make up for being a deadbeat father to..." Puck frowned. "What the fuck was my brothers name by the way?"

Josef reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. From that he withdrew a well worn photo, handing it to Puck. "Ethan. Ethan Zaire Puckerman. It was taken two months before he died."

Puck looked at the picture and saw a toddler, no older than two, grasping onto a denim pant leg. The kid was wearing denim overalls and a green polo shirt with no socks or shoes and he had a head of hair flying up at all sorts of odd angles. Puck couldn't help but smile at the chubby kid who was looking up to whoever's leg he was holding. He had the Puckerman eyes. "He looks like a boy version of Isles." he said quietly, running his thumb along one of the creases that so happened to run along side the kids cheek.

"That's what your mother said."

Puck snapped back to his dad. "So ma knows all about this."

Josef nodded. "She's the one who helped me get sober. One sending me to therapy too, which shits me."

"You fucking need some intensive therapy." Puck muttered.

Josef nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, I know I'm a fuck up already."

"You're more than that." Puck stood up. "You're a deadbeat too. You're screwed in the head and no matter what you've been through, I can't believe mum let you back in. Cause you put us through ten times fucking worse." Puck didn't throw back the picture but politely handed it back. Cause it was a picture of his brother, no matter what he thought about the father they shared. "I don't think the kid deserved this." He couldn't bring himself to say Ethan for some reason. "But I think _you _deserved the pain and the wake up call on how much of a fuckwit you actually are." Josef looked up at Puck, rage in his eyes. "Sound cruel?" Puck said, his voice emotionless. "Like I said, I wish that didn't happen to the kid. That's fucked and cruel. But I can't say I'm surprised. I'm not. It's you. If it wasn't her, it would've been you."

Just before Puck finished his sentence, Josef got up, lunging at Puck. Right after he said 'you' his head was slamming into the wall behind him. Puck hissed in pain but it turned into laughter just as the first punch was delivered. "See?" Puck scoffed. "You're sober you idiot. Imagine what you would've done to him when you were drunk." Another punch. When then third one came his way, Puck moved his head so Josef's hand went through the plaster. It was stuck there for a moment. A moment in which Puck chose to punch Josef in the gut then grabbed his shoulders to deliver his knee to Josef's face.

Both of them were bleeding from their noses, Puck also from his mouth. "This is why Ma agrees with me." Puck growled, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "You were never just a drunken fighter, were you?"

Josef shook his head. "You deserved that one."

"Is that what you're gonna say when Isla ticks you off one day and that walls her face?" Puck asked seriously. "Or fuck Isla, cause I ain't ever leaving you alone with her. What about Ma? She ticked you off lately enough for you to throw a punch?"

"No." Josef said but looked down at the ground.

Puck narrowed his eyes. "See, if you'd have decked Ma, she would've called me instantly. Cause she's stupid, but not that stupid. She wouldn't want to go back there, to when you were punching her. The fact you're looking like you're lying means you've felt like punching mum but you've just controlled yourself. But you can never control yourself around me."

"You can take it better." Josef muttered. "It's a fairer fight."

"Wasn't when I was nine."

"Now it is." Josef met his gaze. "You've grown a lot Noah. If anyone can take my shit, it's you."

"Doesn't mean I want to take it." Puck shook his head. "You know what's sad? I tried killing myself over you."

"You tried what now?"

Puck nodded. "Killing myself. When I was nine. Mum doesn't know, so don't bring it up with her. Finn, remember him? Tall gangly looking kid. He's been my best friend from five?"

Josef frowned, shaking his head. "I know him, but I didn't know that you knew him from five."

"Yeah well, I did. He saved my life. I tried to drown." Puck snorted. "At first I didn't know if I wanted to but when I was under I did. Do you think that if I'd died that night, you would've changed this quickly? Don't answer that, I don't want to know." Puck picked up his jacket and walked to the door. "You're not gonna be a good father, even if you can be. Cause I ain't letting you come near Isla and you most definitely ain't coming near me. Got it? Good."

Puck went to leave but Josef caught Puck's arm. Puck would've turned around and punched him, but Josef's grip was loose and not demanding. "Take this." he said and Puck then saw a second photo of Ethan in Josef's empty hand. "I'd never give you the other one. Only photo I've got with my boy. But this one you can have." Ethan was staring up at the camera, this time wearing cargo pants a blue t-shirt. He was staring up at the camera with wide large eyes.

"Thanks." Was all Puck could say. He walked out of the living room and out of the house, a new feeling in his gut. Because whilst that visit hadn't assured him of his future, it did assure him of one thing. He could be ten times a better father than his dad had ever been. And that made him a bit happier.

_Finn, first. Mum later... _His mobile went off and when he checked it he gave a half-laugh.

**[QBFinn]: **Rach is online. Told me u left. Where r u? If u say Lake, I'll shoot u.

Puck typed something in quickly and hit send.

**[Puck20]: **Lake. Bring Isla + beer. Meet at the park.

**[QBFinn]: **U r dead 2 me.

Puck jumped into his car then received another message.

**[QBFinn]: **Q is comin 2. She's over + she can distract Isla.

**[Puck20]: **And ppl say ur dumb.

**[QBFinn]: **Hu says that?

**I'm really sorry but tonight, no replying to reviews... I just got home from the beach three hours ago... Its two-thirty am. I ended up spending the entire night with this guy I really like but is probably never going to ask me out because I know all the girls he's dated... they're like twenty-times hotter than me... and skinnier... and sluttier...**

**Plus the dude thinks of me like his little sister so he buys me milkshakes and death glares the Indian guy at 7/11 who always asks me out even though I've rejected him about 20 times... He's 35, I'm 16, He's older than my Uncle and I'm not interested.**

**Anywhoo, but yeah... I'm dead tired. Just want to sleep, but I came home wanting to write... I actually planned something COMPLETELY different but this is what came out... it fits in with the story, kind of... had to tweak one little thing... I just wasn't planning it.**

**I read through all of your reviews and I'm just going to say a big thank you, because I do love you all for them and to sleephog in particular, I'm having more fun writing this story and seeing all of your reviews than my senior year so, yeah it's cool. In a generalised comment, I'm glad you all liked the ice cream scene and seriously, someone needs to start that 'Hate Josef Puckerman' club and JustAmazing can be chairman. Thanks for reassuring me about my OOC freak outs and thanks for the support on my babygate idea (Karma22 aka Dory...;) and Fantasy's Forever who's short and sweet review put me to ease when it popped up on my email account yesterday... it really did. I felt so much better when I started writing this chapter cause it was the first email/review I'd received before deciding to venture forth with Glee for the rest of the day) Ch3lsBishop: Watched Big Band Theory, tis my fave show after Glee. Loved that episode and love the 'Who's smarter: Leonard or Sheldon' scene with Penny as judge. TheLlamasWillTakeOverTheWorld: That add scares the hell out of me but at the same time that is like epically cool. I can barely lift my left eyebrow without my right. And I did the chasing thing with my grandparents and brother... It was fun. :D Nah, your name has character. Mine is just a nickname from birth. EscapeSomeday: On a personal level, **_**I**_** actually think inconspicuously is a sexy word. Say it with a husky tone, it sounds awesome. Ladybug Jess: LoL, okay, okay... can you wait 2 chapters though? To everyone else: You guys mostly said how it isn't too OOC and how you couldn't wait for another chapter and I love you all and thank you for that. You also asked if Puck was going to do anything too rash, but no. He's not. He's growing :)**

**Urm, the person named Taytay... are you my step-sister? Lol... weird question if you're not but if she didn't log in I'd get it... I'm just intrested...**

**So much for not replying to everything, but I did it in a broad sense... LoL**

**Review again.**

**This time I promise I'll reply properly to all of you.**

**:D**

**Bibz**


	23. Park

**AN: I drank V yesterday.**

**I don't remember why.**

**I don't remember who gave it to me.**

**I don't remember what I did.**

**Because guarana taurine make me go loopy.**

**Apparently I start pacing and jumping around and I can't read for the life of me (once when I drank it to pull an all nighter, I went to school the next day, still riding the effects of the energy drink, and my teacher asked me to read off a sheet and I couldn't understand it).**

**Then I come down. My best friend said it involves a lot of tears and me falling asleep and waking up the next morning with what I would assume to be a hangover experience.**

**Reviews:**

**General one: I'm so glad you guys all liked my disclaimer... I didn't know if anyone would get it... LoL. And sorry, no real Puck/Rachel interaction in this one... just a bit.**

**JustAmazing: I know just how persuasive you can be so I'm kind of worried for the dudes life now... And Puck's mum would leave him if she found out... too bad she ain't gonna. Sorry!**

**Sweet CrAzY Citrus: Here is your update! I'm glad you reviewed in the middle of the story cause it mean something stuck out to you. :)**

**Aussietasha: Wait for it...**

**Sleepyhog: Oh no, don't cry! It's cool, I understand. Thank you very much.**

**Literati Lover: Oh yeah... like mental institution 24 hour care therapy.**

**xDamnGirlx: Yeah see, I had no idea that was going to happen either... See I knew Ethan existed but I didn't know he died... I just kept writing and that's what came out... I was a little shocked myself. Originally, Ethan and his mum were going to show up and then Deborah was gonna kick Josef out but then I was like, no too easy and started writing that...**

**Kiwiflea: No, no, guy I like is 17. 7/11 dude is 35. All the guys that try to pick me up are 25+... and whilst I don't mind, it's just they started picking me up when I was 15 and I've never been picked up by a guy around my age so yeah... I'd ask him out but he's my best friend plus he has a new girl at the moment... I don't like her... even if she wasn't dating him, I probably wouldn't like her cause she laughs like a chipmunk.**

**Ladybug Jess: You can wait :)**

**Ch3lsBishop: Agreed.**

**Ncar08: Don't shoot me, cause I don't even know what happened here...**

**X5-452: Don't be afraid.**

**Renonelle: Don't worry... think about me being a driver and you are all the passengers... No one knows the destination for now (well, I do but I ain't telling) so just enjoy the scenery ;)**

**Emo nemo96: Updated.**

**Lulu: Talk to JustAmazing. ;)**

**Taytay: Sorry, I was really tired and her name is Taylah and... yeah well, anyways... Thanks for the review!**

**Chrpangel: I know, I know, you're gonna kill me...**

**Belove: Isla is safe, don't worry... :D**

**Iamladyliberty: Everything will be fine, don't worry**

**Kkcnelson2002: I really think they should sing it... It's one of my fave musical songs ever! Oh and that sounds cold... real cold... I've experienced 4* before, but it was about 4 in the morning and it warmed up to a fine and dandy 12*... down here it's like sticky heat even though it's been overcast... which sucks...**

**SpencerCollins: Read away, my friend.**

**Karma22: Hahaha... You poor thing... You're going to carry that scaring memory with you forever whilst I simply laugh... That song is awesome... 'Where does the Pollen go?'**

**1sweetmoment: Poor Finn...**

**Kimba: Sorry about the Jewish stereotype... I just needed a way for Josef to be able to have money but be a freeloader at the same time...**

**Lunar Kitty Kat, Mag721: Thank you!!**

**Ori lovegood: Updates... now!**

**This is the second time I just started typing with no idea what was going to come out... First time was last chapter... This is why I am in as much shock about 'Ethan' as anyone else...**

"Fuck."

Finn and Puck sat on the edge of the park, on the grass and watched as Quinn played with Isla. When Finn had said he kind of needed to talk to Puck, she just grabbed Isla's hand and insisted they go swinging. Now, with a beer in each of their hands, Puck told Finn what had just happened with his dad.

"That's..." Finn looked at the photo Puck had produced. "That's fucked."

Puck nodded and put his empty bottle down and leaned back on his hands. "Oh yeah."

"Kid looks like you." Finn mentioned.

Puck shook his head. "Isla."

"Nah..." Finn pointed at the kids arms. "Got guns. That's most def you."

Puck rolled his eyes and took the photo back. "That ain't making me feel better."

"Well... what are you going to do?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Puck watched Isla running away from Quinn who was jogging oddly after her. Puck figured it had something to do with his spawn inside of her and briefly looked at Finn while thinking about this. "You know man, you're like... my best friend." Puck felt the guiltiest feeling in his stomach.

Finn frowned at the pained expression on Puck's face and nodded. "Yeah, I know dude. You're my best friend too."

Puck winced and looked back out at Isla and Quinn. _How come when my life fucks up, it really fucks up?_ "You... you really love that kid don't you." he indicated to Quinn and Finn just nodded.

"Like crazy." Finn crossed his legs and leaned forward, holding his half empty bottle in both hands. "I don't know man... is it like possible to be in love with someone you've never even met?"

Puck wordlessly nodded, looking straight at Quinn. Eventually he realised Finn wasn't looking at him. "Yeah dude. I think so." Although Puck's confidence in himself had risen, he still had his doubts about being a dad to the Sea Monkey thing growing in Quinn's stomach. His mum was right. He wasn't that far off from being Josef Puckerman. He looked down at the empty beer bottle next to him and then the grazes on his knuckles. "You're gonna be a good dad Finn." Puck said. "I'd say better than mine but it doesn't take much to be better than him."

Finn grinned, "Thanks man."

Puck looked over at Quinn, a lump in his throat. "Yeah, yeah dude, you're welcome or whatever shit I'm supposed to say now."

"You always have to go spoil a moment don't you?"

"Why do we need to have fucking moments?" Puck pushed himself up off the ground and walked over to Quinn who was still pushing Isla. Finn just sat by, watching from a distance and got his phone out, texting someone.

"Noah?" his little sister said when she saw him, swinging gently. "Are you okay? You looked really sad yesterday and Finn said you got a sick tummy." Puck rolled his eyes. _It figures Finn would say something so pussy-like._

"Yes Isla. I had a sick tummy." he muttered darkly and Quinn tried to hold back her laugh. He glared at her and then squatted in front of Isla, holding onto the chains of the swing. "You eaten?"

She shook her head. "I had breakfast, but that was it. Quinn was gonna take me to the movies to see Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs."

Puck groaned and tilted his head back. "Quiiiiinn."

"What?"

"Now I'm gonna have to take her."

Quinn shook her head. "No. I can take her. I don't mind."

Isla looked up at Quinn. "But I want Noah to come."

"See!" he said and then he grabbed his sister around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, causing her to laugh and squeal. He only had his arm wrapped around the bottom of her legs. "And now she's going to make that stupid face I can't refuse."

Isla pushed herself up so she was in an upright position, obviously used to this. "You mean this one?" she looked at him so innocently and her narrowed his eyes.

"Down midget." he used the hand he wasn't holding her with to push her back down. Isla went back down and proceeded to draw on the creases of Puck's t-shirt. He loved that his sister got distracted easily sometimes. It meant that she bothered him less. Well, actually sometimes it meant he bothered her more, like that one time she'd seen something in the laundry that caught her attention and she accidentally locked herself in and he couldn't find her for about two hours, but apart from that, it usually worked out well.

"Hey, Hudson." Puck called out. Finn looked up from his phone, both eyebrows raised. "Wanna get food?"

Finn grinned, "I was about to ask you guys the same thing. Mercedes messaged. Said her, Kurt and Tina are going to Artie's place for a leftovers barbeque. It was Artie's brother's birthday or something and they got heaps of food still."

Puck jostled his shoulder. "You promise you're gonna behave Midge?"

"Behave where?" Isla asked, pushing herself upright again.

"My friend's house. There's food there. Are you gonna behave?"

"Are their movies?"

"No but I think Artie has a sister which means there a chance of glitter. If not, I can ask Berry to bring some."

"Berry?"

"Rachel."

"Good glitter?"

"Ain't all glitter the same?" he asked and when his sister gave him a pointed look he sighed and nodded. "Shiny glitter."

Isla considered this for a moment and then dropped like a rag doll against her brother's shoulder and started playing with the creases again. "Okay."

Quinn raised her eyebrow at Puck. "That's all it takes? Glitter?"

Puck just gave his trademark smirk. "Oh yeah baby, that's all it takes. See Puckman is a maestro at taking care of his own."

He realised that was probably the wrong thing to say, all things considering, when Quinn reached down and gently laid her hand to rest on her protruding baby-bump. Puck looked down at it pointedly and then tried to look anywhere but at her baby-belly.

There awkward moment was saved by Finn who called over to them. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Isla said, jolting to life and then slumping again.

Puck shrugged his shoulder causing Isla to jump. "You heard the woman. Let's go."

Quinn just smiled and walked ahead of him. Puck looked down at the ground hopelessly and trudged behind. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. "Squirt, grab my phone, would you?"

Isla started patting his back down and then grabbed his phone, swinging her arm over his shoulder to hand it to him. "Thanks."

He looked at the message and smirked.

**[*RB*]: **I just received a text message from Finn informing me that all of Glee are going to be having a barbeque and Artie's tonight and I was wondering if you were going to be there or not and what is appropriate attire to one of these occasions and should I bring anything of my own?

Puck rolled his eyes. The girl texted like she talked.

**[Puck20]: **Yes. Jeans. Ur sweet assed self.

He didn't receive a reply and he kind of liked to think Rachel was looking a bit flustered at that moment. It was almost four and he realised that his plan of the day hadn't quite gone to plan, but he was getting there and he was kind of stupid to think he'd get through the two biggest confrontations of his life in less than six hours. (Not that he had gone through one of them yet... He just added a new confrontation and ticked it off his list in the matter of an hour)

Puck dropped Isla into the passenger seat of his truck and got into the drivers seat, following Finn to Artie's. Isla started looking through his CD's, picking out the only one she liked and expertly loading it in. Puck rolled his eyes. The only person he would ever let consider touch his CD player is his little sister. "I swear Isla, if you put on..."

The faint piano music started and he groaned. "I hate you."

Isla's face dropped next to him and her eyes filled with tears. "W-What?"

"I'm kidding Isles!" he reached out and rubbed her back. "Please, if I hated you, I wouldn't go a burn such a crap CD for you."

"It's not crap." she said, her little face squashing as she rubbed her nose with the back of her arm.

He couldn't help but smile. "Crap." he murmured.

Isla looked at him, frowning. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're mean."

"Crap." he whispered, a small smile playing on his lips.

She sniffed away the tears. "Don't talk to me."

"Crap."

"It is not crap."

"It's Miley Cyrus so it is crap."

"I hate you." Isla said, shifting away from him and frowning. "You're the meanest brother ever and I wish Finn was my brother instead because he's nice and he bought me ice cream. I wish you would go away forever and leave me with Finn and Matt and Mike and Rachel cause they're nice and Rachel always gives me an extra cookie."

Puck out right laughed at this then wrapped his arm around Isla. "Oh, Rach is so gonna cop it now."

"Get away." Isla tried to push him away.

"Fine." he said, pushing her back across the cab easily because they'd stopped at a light. "But just so you know, I'm taking this very seriously."

"You should." she grumbled. Puck just grinned foolishly. Messing around with his little sister was something he hadn't done for a while. "Stop smiling."

"You're such a brat." Puck laughed and when they pulled up in front of Artie's house, Isla refused to budge when he tried to get her out. "Oh come on Isles, I was joking around. Miley Cyrus is not crap." He put his hands up in defence. Quinn and Finn were just getting out of his car. "I will even say Taylor Swift is _alright_ if you get out."

"No." she looked stubborn. "You don't believe it."

"Fine." Puck closed the door and walked off. Finn shot him a quizzical look and Puck tossed him his car keys. "Congrats dude. You just got a six year old sister seeing as I just got dumped."

Finn rolled his eyes and walked over to Puck's truck to help Isla out who was way too small to get out herself. Quinn caught up to Puck who was a little peeved at his sister and was trying to get inside as quickly as possible. Quinn fell into step beside him and raised her eyebrow. "I thought the Puckman was a maestro."

"Yeah well, this shit gets bitchy sometimes."

**Looking back on this chapter I realised it was just a filler... but it needs to be in here even though it seems pointless... BECAUSE IT'S ALL APART OF THE PLAN!!! I know, I know, even though it all sounds pointless, IT ISN'T!**

**Eep! Mum's yelling at me... must run, REVIEW!**


	24. One Slushie to Rule Them All

**Originally, I was going to write something about the barbeque but nothing happened at the barbeque except for the fact that Puck didn't tell Rachel he saw his dad and they pretended to be 'normal' and not going out and Quinn and Puck had an intense staring competition while Isla jumped on top of Mike claiming she'd prefer him as a brother... there was a brief mention of Artie's 13 year old sister who I think I wrote as a lesbian (I'm not too sure myself) because she was hanging onto Marcia (Karofsky's sister) who only showed up cause she was hanging out with Brittany and Santana when Artie texted them... and... ugh! I skipped the barbeque because I **_**really **_**wanted just to get to this which I've planned for a while Hope you all don't mind...**

**REVIEWS:**

**SpencerCollins, renonoelle, xnerdark: :D THANKS!**

**Mag721: Oh, it is...**

**Novice242: When you get to this chapter, shout out! And sorry about the crappy grammar and spelling you've had to deal with along the way...**

**Love Sarah 93: Updated :D and thanks, that's like the best compliment...**

**Chrpangel: Here, here, here! :D!!!!**

**HiN4-ch4n: Ah, don't worry about it... I was at the beach so I couldn't update :S...Hehehe... you're not the only one and NOT YET! SHUSH!!!**

**Richiey: Little Puckerman is cute... Secretly, she's my favourite... LoL**

**FREAKTONIGHT: Maybe... either that or she has a sugar stash somewhere...**

**Sil3ntSn0fall: Yeah, sleep sometimes sucks... LoL its another reason why this update came out late... thank you! I'm so glad everyone keeps saying that it's their fave Puckleberry, but really, I know there are heaps better... Read Break Free by Astralis... I'm in the middle at the moment... it's great.**

**Kknelson2002: Yeah, I feel like it broke it up... which is good because from here on in, whilst it's still angsty/hurt comfort it's a different sort... I feel... **

**personally... I don't know where I am going with this now, but I know where the story is going so (grins happily) yay!**

**Sweet CrAzY Citrus: Updated. Soon enough? (Yeah, I agree about the last chapter, but what's done is done...)**

**Ncar08: sorry for the absence of Puckleberry for two chappies... here is some more...**

**Um... part of this chapter is kind of dedicated to Alien09 and the story they wrote called 'According to You', my request... Cause I read it and was pulled out of my funk :D**

**About this chapter and the three to follows naming... I read Lord of the Rings again...**

Puck and Finn woke up Monday morning, both boys a little happier with themselves. Finn managed to score a raise because on Sunday he managed to accomplish some work that the able bodied people couldn't (because he was still kind of pretending to be in a wheelchair, but as soon as everybody left to go grab some help, Finn stood up and adjusted the stand that had been falling over at the time) and the boss had let him off early so he could spend Sunday night with Quinn.

Puck on the other hand had gotten through the rest of Saturday and all of Sunday without thinking about his dad or mum and his sister seemed genuinely happy again with no tear fits about going home. Mainly it was because both the Puckerman siblings had spent all of Saturday night and the better part of Sunday with Rachel. Also, for Isla, she had all of the Glee club fawning over her as she chucked her hissy fit at Puck. Upon entering the house, she had launched herself into Mike's arms and proceeded to tell him just how awful Puck was.

Puck had just rolled his eyes and let her go because really, what choice had he had? Plus, she had kind of upping his badass rep by exclaiming just how much he hated the Jonas Brothers and how he would only sing their songs if she pretty much abused him. Puck even joined in and explained how one time she had wrapped herself around his leg and refused to let go until he downloaded tabs for one of their stupid songs.

By the end of the night, she had still been refusing to let Puck be her brother but when he said 'fine, I'm leaving you here with Artie' she started crying and latched onto Puck's leg again.

(In the car she said it was because she knew it would be unfair on Puck seeing as Artie already had a sister, Ronnie and a brother Toby... Puck just chose to swallow down his vomit because it dawned on him that he too had, had a sister and a brother at one stage).

It was when he was walking past Rachel's locker, did his stomach twist slightly. Because while the two had both opened up to the fact they were taken to other people but not that they were taken with each other.

(Puck received over one-hundred messages on his email alone when he changed his relationship status on facebook and when he opened his messenger account he'd received over fifty-instant messages of webcam girls** he knew well, basically begging him to tell him he was lying. Rachel had reported that she changed her myspace profile too, receiving more jokes than boughts of depression from young male suitors. Her words, not his)

Puck kind of wondered what this meant. Because they weren't really together as anything more than what Quinn liked to call 'frenemies' in public.

Rachel wasn't there, at her locker, which wasn't weird seeing as the boys were an hour early for school. Cause they had to empty out their lockers because someone had left a sandwich in their locker and Tanaka said whatever grew out of it looked like a small tree so everyone had a locker inspection that afternoon.

They came with two massive bags, one sports bag and one for garbage. Then the two boys started yanking things out and throwing it into either the sports bag or the garbage one. Puck pulled out two empty boxes of condoms which he threw out without even the decency to be sheepish about it. Finn just rolled his eyes and threw out some plastic sheet thing that must've held something else in them once upon a time. "You know, Rachel ain't gonna do stuff like that."

"Stuff like what?" Puck asked, only mildly curious because he was inspecting the used by date on an orange juice popper he found in there. He didn't remember putting it in, which probably wasn't a good sign.

Finn reached into Puck's locker and pulled out the half-full packet. "Stuff like this. She ain't ready for that stuff."

"Firstly, how do you know?" Puck snatched the packet from Finn's hands. "Secondly, what does Rachel have to do with me?" He threw the box into the sports bag. "And thirdly, what does all of this have to do with you?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "I know because I know. Rachel isn't up for anything like that. I don't think she'd be ready for it."

"Whatever Doctor Phil. Second point?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Quinn is about the only person who has a myspace left cause her parents still have facebook blocked. You two changed your statuses together."

Puck frowned. "Third point?"

"I'm both your friends. But if you fuck up, she's a chick dude and someone's gonna have to bash you on her behalf."

"Fair point." Puck reasoned. "Firstly, I know she ain't up to that shit. We ain't doing that kind of shit. I'm not gonna say she's special or anything, but she's different from other chicks and I don't actually want to fuck her up mentally cause I like her more than just for sex. Secondly, no one else knows, so like don't you and Quinn go spreading things around."

"And thirdly?" Finn asked kind of smugly. He had been going out a whim. Quinn had briefly mentioned that she had an idea that the two had hooked up but Puck just confirmed it for him.

"I already told you. Fair point. But aim for my right side cause the left is kind of my good side."

Finn punched Puck in the shoulder and laughed as he continued to empty out the change room locker. "Don't worry. Like I said, you're my friend too. Plus, Matt, Mike, Artie and Kurt will get through you after."

Puck sighed as he leafed through some book he'd chucked into his locker, probably before some long forgotten practice. "I don't fucking know if we're gonna tell anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like we didn't tell anyone we were going out last time." Puck found a cookie and sniffed it, deciding better of it and throwing it out. "Some people figured it out but there was nothing definitive."

"Definitive?"

"Means certain." Puck blinked a few times. "Whoa, too much time with Berry."

"Next you're gonna be belting out show tunes." Finn threw something unidentifiable out.

"If that ever happens you have full right to shoot me." Puck tidied up the deodorant cans and cologne he had in there that he got from his birthday the previous year. There was his spare jersey and jumper on the bottom and Puck was pretty sure it looked fine. "I'm done. Got the majority of crap out. You?"

Finn nodded, tossing an old pair of socks into the sports bag. "Yeah."

"No, no, dude..." Puck grabbed one of the many random plastic things he had found in his locker from the bin and used it to protect himself from Finn's yellowing and slightly stiff socks as he reached into the sports bag. "Bin." He tossed it in and looked kind of pleased with himself.

"Dude, they're my lucky socks."

"They're stale Finn. There is nothing lucky about them."

~*~

What Puck didn't know was that Rachel was having a similar internal debate with herself about the current status of her relationship with Puck. Was it an open relationship? Would he come and kiss her in front of everybody today? If he did, what was the proper protocol?

Rachel had seen him making out with many girls on many lockers and she'd seen all of them recuperate but she wasn't exactly a 'making out on a locker' type of girl. Although, whilst they had been together last time she had agreed to an assortment of closest and once the boys change rooms up against one of their lockers...

Maybe she was a 'making out on a locker' type of girl.

She shook herself out over her reverie and walked to the auditorium at school. It was quite normal for her to be at school this early and the janitor let her in to play the piano.

She played and played until it was almost time for homeroom and packed up to go get her things from her locker. It briefly caught her attention that along the walls of the school were some posters that hadn't been there before but Rachel didn't think much of it because she realised she'd played overtime and small distractions could cause her to run late.

But there was other things distracting her. People. Looking at her oddly. Well, odder than usual. Usually people didn't look at her at all or just gave her quick glares. This looking had humour in it. Not nice humour. Sick humour.

Rachel felt herself clutching her music sheets and files, closer to her chest. She looked down to her outfit to make sure there were no stains or rumples or anything that they could be laughing at. Self consciously, she touched her hair and ran a hand over her face.

She tried to ignore it and turned to her locker. There was one of those posters, plastered on it with sticky tape Rachel stared at it, a frown on her face. The frown deepened and then turned into shock. Rachel looked left, then right and dropped her music folders before running towards the music room before the tears could spill over.

But she didn't make it that far because someone caught her. She looked up and saw familiar blue eyes and blonde hair, plastered with an evil smirk. "Morning Rachel. Good day, isn't it?" then there was a rush of coldness and Rachel felt herself be slushied, face first, from above. The Tropical flavour not only tasted horrible, but slipped down the front of her shirt, soaking her instantly.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, pushing Markus back. "You're evil." she spat, tropical slushie flying. "And when I figure out just how you did this all of this..."

"You should be more careful with who you send your photos to." Markus said simply. "I mean, you know Jewfro is back at school this week and he's just got to make sure he doesn't come within spitting distance of you..."

Rachel knew this but she didn't know how everybody else knew. "Go away Markus." she tried to push past him but Markus stood still, grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her closer.

"Tell Puckerman to back off." Markus hissed in her ear. "If the football team try getting back for this one, we'll just have to kick their asses again.

"You're unbelievable." Rachel said, pushing him back. "And vile, and disgusting and a _horrible _person."

"I don't care baby." Markus let her go and Rachel stubbled back to find someone else's arms wrap around her middle and move her behind them. She looked up at the last minute to see Matt standing in front of her.

"Do we have problem here, Wilson?" Matt asked, pushing Rachel further behind him where she stumbled into Mike's arms. He was careful to hold her where the sticky drink didn't cling to her. Not that Mike would touch that general area. Ever. "Cause if there is, I'm pretty sure I can handle it." he cracked his knuckles and Markus just chuckled.

"No problem, Heredia." Markus nodded his head and him and his flanking basketball jocks walked off.

Matt turned around to face Rachel, concern in his eyes. "You alright?" he asked.

Kurt came out of no where and swept Rachel out from in between Mike and Matt and took her straight to the music room, while Mercedes pushed past with Tina and Artie wheeling behind. Mike and Matt stared at each other, confused, and followed in after them. "Damage?" Kurt asked, and Rachel didn't know how to reply.

Tina, however, did. "Posters covering entire school and I don't think it was a smart idea to where pastels today, Rachel."

Rachel looked down at her pink t-shirt that was now orange and groaned. "How long until you strip them all down?" Kurt asked, then looked at Rachel. "And how long until we strip her down?"

Rachel squeaked and clutched her top. "Kurt!"

"Brittany, Santana and surprisingly, Marcia Karofsky, have almost finished half." Tina said, ignoring Rachel.

Kurt snapped his fingers. "Artie, Tina, go. Finish the rest. Anyone on Puck-watch?"

"P-Puck watch?" Rachel stuttered out.

Artie rolled his eyes. "He butchered Markus last time for slushieing you. Imagine what he's gonna do now that you're going out?"

"What?" Rachel squealed. "How do you know that?!"

"Quinn." Everyone answered, except for Matt and Mike, who were both kind of peeved. Not because of the fact they didn't know, but because they knew the _whole _story while Rachel didn't.

"How does Quinn know?" Rachel panicked. Maybe no one else was supposed to know. Her and Puck hadn't talked about this much.

"You both changed your relationship status and sent each other flirty smiles all night on Saturday." Kurt rolled his eyes, clapping his hands in front of Rachel's face. "Keep up with the times, we all were pushing you two together anyway. It was very Beauty and the Beast and we were the servants turned silverware who pushed you two together."

"I'll go find Mohawk and make sure he doesn't kill." Mercedes said then paused at the door. "But it would be kind of cool if he did kill..."

"Go Mercedes." Kurt ordered and Mercedes rolled her eyes and followed direction.

~*~

Puck and Finn thought that seeing as they had half an hour before school, they'd dump their bags in Puck's truck and run out to 7/11. They got some dip and chips for lunch and two large slushies for then and there.

They decided to get extra dip and chip for the guys back at school because there was meatloaf surprise for lunch that dad and god only knew what the surprise was. They got back to school a bit after homeroom, not really caring much that they were late, and saw bunches of people gathered around, whispering and gossiping. "Dude, sometimes I wonder if we're at a school or in a knitting club." Puck shook his head. "This school has more freaking spiel than the Vagina club show."

"You mean The View?" Finn offered.

Puck looked at him seriously. "That's what I said, dude."

Finn just shrugged his shoulders and followed Puck inside the school. He saw Santana and Brittany clawing things off of the wall at the end of the hallway and Quinn yanking papers out of someone's hand. "Is it that time of the month or anything?" Puck asked.

"Can't be. Apparently Quinn doesn't get _them_ anymore."

"Doesn't stop her from being hormonal."

"True." Finn flinched as he remembered one of her more recent spats about pickles on her pizza. Pickles! As if it wasn't enough they had to ruin a perfectly good Quarter-pounder...

Puck looked at the closest locker and saw something stuck to it. He blinked once. Twice. Three times.

The picture he saw in front of him didn't disappear. Jacob Ben-Israel's photos were posted up. On the walls. Back, to cause more trouble. He looked to his left, then his right and everyone was whispering, laughing, pointing at the photos.

Slowly, the anger bubbled under the surface and he felt his muscles clenching, one by one, ready for a fight. Rachel. They did this to her _again_. Why this time? Who was it this time?

He stalked down the hall, down to Quinn, Brittany and Santana who were all frozen, seeing him look a bit more crazy than usual. "Who was it?" he growled when he was about three meters away from them, so half the hallway heard too.

Quinn and Santana shook their heads and Brittany shuffled through the papers in her hand. "I don't know who it was, but I found this on your locker." She stuck out a piece of paper with messy handwriting on it.

"Brittany!" Quinn and Santana scolded together, snatching the paper and subsequently ripping it in two.

Puck stuck out his hand. "Give it to me, now."

Santana shook her head. "Not until you throw that slushie over your head and calm the fuck down. Cause we're only going through this hell," she waved the full coloured posters they'd pulled from around the place, "So you don't erupt like a large zit on a freshman's face."

"I will erupt on you if you don't fucking hand me that shit now." Puck reached forward and snatched the paper out of Quinn's hand and then went for Santana's. She pulled away from him but then Puck gave her a pointed look and she relented, handing it over.

_Wat u goin 2 do bout ur gf being poster-girled? Love from the Basketball team_

Puck growled and was about to punch the lockers when Finn grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms underneath Puck's and resting his own hands behind Puck's head so Puck's arms were up in the air. "Chill out." Finn told him.

"Get off me!" Puck yelled, yanking down and out of Finn's grip. "You see these?" he yelled, grabbing some of the papers off of Brittany and shoving them in front of Finn's face.

Finn just pushed Puck's hand aside. "Chill out." he repeated. "Now."

"What's wrong Puckerman?" Puck turned his head to see Markus standing with his basketball friends, his eyebrows raised. "You like the photos? I kind of do. Especially the pink lacy..." Puck darted for Markus but Finn grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. "Oh... so you don't like it when I talk about Rachel, do you?"

"Remember when you said you and Rach didn't know where you stood? By reacting, you're fucking that up further." Finn whispered into his ear.

_When did Finn become smart?_

Puck narrowed his eyes and breathed deeply. "No. I just think the red one looks better." and with that Puck turned on his heel and marched out of there, angrier than ever. He went straight for the only place he knew Rachel would be.

And when he walked into the choir room to see Rachel leaning on Matt covered in slushie; well you didn't need to be a genius to figure out that he got more freaking angry. "What the fuck?!" he yelled out but Rachel darted out of Matt's arms and shot across the room, hurtling into him.

"You didn't kill him, did you? Because it would be terrible if you went to jail now and whilst I know it would be for good reasons and whilst I would still maintain my relationship with you, it would be hard to convince my fathers for me to visit you in prison and I'm not quite sure what the rules of juvenile detention are, but there would be a large chance they'd send you to an adult prison and..."

"Rachel!" Puck put his hand over her mouth, her rant sapping all the anger out of him. "I didn't kill anyone, okay? You can thank Finn for that."

Finn trudged in behind, holding the rest of the posters in his hand, Quinn, Santana and Brittany next to him. "Got the last of them." he said, dropping the sheets into the bin. "Rachel, you're slushied."

Rachel nodded sadly. "Yes, well Kurt has gone to bring some clothes from my locker."

Puck stroked her hair gently and felt himself rocking. "I'm so sorry Rach. This is cause of me, not you."

"It started out as being about me, Noah." Rachel sighed, looking down to the ground. In the room was Mike, Matt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Tina and Artie, all of whom looked seriously uncomfortable. Mercedes and Kurt barged in and then froze, the room feeling more awkward.

Everyone knew but at the same time, everybody didn't. Rachel swallowed and pushed herself out of Puck's arms. "I'm going to go get changed. I will see you later and thank you very much to all of you for helping me with my problems, it's very kind of you all but from here on in I think I have it covered."

Rachel walked over to Kurt and took her bag off of him and left the room quietly. Puck cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Excuse me." he walked out of the room, but headed to the weights room instead of Rachel because he seriously needed to blow of some steam.

****There are girls at my school in the younger grades (freaky as hell, cause some of them are eleven and twelve) who we called 'webcam girls'... they're basically girls who sit in front of their webcams in bras and knickers and some of them go further which is really fucked up... I don't support it but I do know it exists...**

**REVIEWS:**

**Avidreader90: Yeah, I'm interested too... I feel like this story is a sandwich. I know how it starts (with bread) and I know how it finishes (more bread) but I'm trying to figure out the middle (the filling). Because things need to be in between so this isn't two slices of bread stuck together... This sandwich is gonna be like... a BLT.**

**JustAmazing: Hahaha! I'm seeing him 2morrow... at the beach again...hehehe... Planning. No, there was something better than Glitter... attention... Isla is sort of a mix of my three little cousins (all hyper crazy boys) and what I've been told I was like as a kid (easily distracted by shiny objects) Puck ain't going back home... give it some chapters... LoL... I became a list person for this story...**

**Diva(dot)divine: YES IT'S EVIL!!! It's horrible! Bush? Why would you do that? I go out to farm country and I need an intense bath... I'm not very outdoorsy, although at camp I'm the one that made my friends go on a bush hike and when we got lost, I'm the one who figured out where we were using bearings and all this stuff I never really knew I knew... I figured I only knew it because I like reading comics and books where they usually explain that sort of thing...**

**Ch3lsBishop: Eww... Yeah, I found a photo on facebook of me hyped up on V and I put my hair in pigtails... but I don't remember doing that... ever... **

**Karma22: Yes. It's horrible. In a green can. It's... it's HORRIBLE! But yeah, I had four cans in one night... didn't sleep for thirty-nine hours... then ended up collapsing on stage, crying myself to sleep... (shakes head) I'm never gonna get over that... My life is stuck in permanent confusion... you'll get used to it after a while...**

**Alimard: Yay! I never saw it like that... If you like that, just hang around ;) Cause I got another one... at the end though... I always write endings first... then adjust them as I go along...**

**Belove: at first it was supposed to be 20... then I planned until the end of Summer Holidays (aka 28****th**** of Jan), now I'm planning end of Summer full stop... I don't know... really, it started out as an iPod challenge and look where it bloody got me? I haven't touched my religion homework and Finnegan ain't gonna be happy about that... but then again that woman is never happy...**

**QUESTION:**

**Hey, on a serious note... I'm thinking about (okay determined to) go to America for University... If I was to stay in Australia, I was going to do a BA majoring in psychology/philosophy/literature OR go do a Dramatic Arts course at NIDA or something... I have three passions that are equal to each other, Drama, Music and Writing... I wouldn't ever do a Music course though simply for the fact that I suck at music theory (I can't name a note by hearing nor can I tell whether something is a third or a fifth... I failed music theory) I was just going to ask what the equivalent in America are to those two courses and/or where would be the best place to go... I love the East Coast of America (simply because it's the furthest away from my psychotically loving family... I do love them but they drive me nuts) plus I'm not a big summer fan... I can only take the heat in small doses... but like, I also love California (San Francisco and Sacramento) and I've always had a secret desire (not so secret, all my friends and family know... fuck it, my teachers and people I haven't even met know because I wearing a tragedy/comedy masks necklace everyday of the freaking week) to be an actress, cause I'm a better actress than writer (I don't care what these new 'proper terms' say, I'm not a bra burning feminist, I like my doors being opened for me, I like going first, but yeah I kind of like the equal wages too.... BUT I REFUSE TO USE THE TERM ACTOR BECAUSE I'M NOT A DUDE!)**

**I've gone off on one of my rants... I was just wondering what universities/colleges there are in America that are good, offer overseas students and have an arts program...**

**Review please! When I hit 400 reviews, I'm gonna write a small one-shot based off of this about which ever characters my 400****th**** reviewer asks for (Outside of Puck/Rachel and can be any of my own(ish) characters aka Marcia, Isla, Josef, Deborah, Carol, my version of Karofsky... I think that's all of them) So yeah... GO!**


	25. One Slushie to Find Them

**Internet's being moody... it's gonna take me forever to upload this... it's 8pm as I'm writing this... bet you it's gonna freeze on me...**

**REVIEWS**

**Sil3ntSn0wfa11: Choose a character :D You were my 400****th**** reviewer!! I will get onto your one-shot sooooooon... It actually works in with what I was going to do anywhoo so... Wooh!**

**Karma22: Hahahahaha! I would've just kept insisting that the other guy looks worse...**

**.: I am going to New York and Boston 1****st**** April... can't wait! Thanks!**

**Novie242: It's cool... people can ignore the AN's if they want... I really just write it so people can know what, admittedly loopy, state of mind I am in. Yeah, I like the Glee kids but somehow I think that after sectionals, no one is really 'villain-type' anymore... I just looked at my traffic... LoL!**

**Sweet CrAzY Citrus: You haven't been around where I grew up... girl, boy, hetro, metro, homo or hippo, if you're alive and walking you're an open target... Well, at least it's like that for us cause we're in a rivalry with a few other schools... Sorry it took me a while for me to update... My cousins have decided to be more social so I've had to take them out... needless to say, their ages are 17 and 15... I'm 16 (almost 17). Weird children.**

**Richiey: Thank you so much! I copied all of that and I'm now looking into all of it. I never knew there was such thing as a BFA and MFA, so thank you! You actually gave me better advice than my school guidance councillor (who is not like Miss Pillsbury at all... I wish she was... cause my guidance councillor tells me I will never be a writer... sad woman...) Oh and yeah, I sing... write music too.**

**Love-orthelack-thereof: I love it when I read new peoples reviews... Thanks and here it is!**

**Onetreefan, Sweetcaroline1986, emo nemo96, AmethystSiri, chrpangel: Updated!**

**Avidread90: LoL... thanks for the compliment on Isla... Made me smile. And yeah, I went and made a sandwich after I wrote that...**

**WorksLikeACharm: Thank you so much! Copied and pasted all that and started reading up on it... **

**Ladybug Jess: I am banning you from making predictions... you will anyway but... BANNED! :D**

**xDamnGirlx: I know people like Markus, if you would like to deal with them...**

**Shingingstar07, happyseaturtle renonoelle, Othcheergirl53: Thank you very much for the review/advice. Here's more!**

**P.S. In regards to some of the dialogue in this chapter... Too much improvising at Drama Workshops...**

It took every ounce of control to not tear everybody in that school to shreds that day. There was an official inquiry as to where the photos came from, but no one said anything and the basketball team just got away with it. It annoyed him to high heaven that they just _got away with it_.

Oh and why didn't anyone tell him Jewfro was back? Yeah. Between third and fourth he just happened to 'run into him' in the corridor. Well, he was kind of happy about that because he let out his pent up frustrations of the kids face. It felt amazingly good and Puck was pretty please with himself after leaving the kid black and blue on the football field. He had no idea how the freak got back to school, so after his beating, he asked.

"What the fuck are you doing back here?" Puck demanded. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of water, downing it. Jacob was clutching his stomach, lying behind the bleachers with a bloody nose and broken glasses.

"It's... only school... area..." he wheezed through broken breaths.

Puck drank his water and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "You did realise we were gonna beat you up almost every day, right?"

"Uhuh..." he wheezed. "Warned... mum... dad... said I... had no other... choices." His whole voices hitched on the last note, three octaves above average. "No criminal... charges pressed... cause... dad's worked something... out."

"You still got a blog?"

"No... suspended."

Puck nodded. "Yeah well, you got of pretty lucky." And with that he shrugged his bag over his shoulder and walked off.

~*~

In the dimly lit auditorium, Rachel sat on stage, leaning against the piano. She was cleaned off now, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. It was because of the fact that she had been so distracted with everything else going on, she hadn't restocked her spare clothing supply in a while. They were actually her jeans from 'Don't Stop Believing' and her top from 'Keep Holding On'.

She hadn't asked for any of this. The teasing, the 'RuPaul' the slushies... none of it. She didn't understand any of it and what freaked her out further was that she didn't understand how Noah fell into all of this or where.

He was her boyfriend, yes. That much they had learnt. But was he her boyfriend to protect her from boys like Markus Wilson, or were they not that open with her relationship? To be truthful, she didn't want other people to know about their relationship.

Glee club was fine, especially seeing as she could official define them as her friends, but others were not. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Rachel looked across the stage to see Finn standing there awkwardly, as always. "Quinn wants me to make her a peanut butter and avocado sandwich and I kind of don't, so I'm hiding out." He went and sat down next to Rachel, both of them staring out to the audience. "You know, we're figuring out how to get back at the basketball team."

"Please don't." Rachel said. "It will just make matters worse if you retaliate over this. Especially seeing as..." She just trailed off and looked out into the audience of empty seats.

"Seeing as what?" Finn asked.

Rachel sighed. "Seeing as I don't know if anyone knows about Noah and myself yet. Don't tell anyone... we're going out."

"I know. Quinn told me."

"How come Quinn knows?" Rachel groaned, not really asking seeing as she already knew. But Finn answered for her anyway.

"She's the only one with myspace left on account of facebook isn't unblocked off her internet yet. You two changed your statuses at the same time."

Rachel huffed and rested her chin on her knees. "Yes well, it seems that no one else knows, except for all of Glee, so could you and Quinn please refrain from telling anybody else from the student body, please?"

Finn then blinked because he felt like he was experiencing that weird thing with that name he could never remember... Something that reminded him of Dijon Mustard...

"Déjà vu." he said aloud and Rachel looked like he was crazy.

"Excuse me?"

"Déjà vu." Finn said. "I had a similar conversation with Puck this morning." And then he kind of winced because he didn't know if he should be telling her this.

"You did?" Rachel stared at him and the clambered up to her knees. "Wait, what did he say? Did he say anything about our relationship status and whether or not it was a private or outward thing? Did he mention anything of the kind?"

Finn pulled away, more out of fear than anything else and put his hands up defensively. "No, he was just as confused as you about it and then he told me my socks aren't lucky."

"Your socks?!" Rachel almost squealed. "What does anything have to do with your socks?!"

"I don't know, it was a passing comment!" Finn shouted.

"Argh, you're hopeless!" Rachel fell back into a sitting position and leaned back on the piano. "I want to go out with Noah, I really do but especially after this morning... being his girlfriend makes me a bigger target to bullying and humiliation than I already am. I do not mind the constant bullying that I seem to receive from the basketball team, which I must say is slightly more abrasive than the brand of bullying the football team previously gave me, however since your little 'beat-up' in my backyard the other night, the basketball team has... upped the ante."

"Who'd they put up uppers?" Finn asked.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Upped the ante. It means raised the stakes. As in..." she sighed and just pulled out her telephone, handing it over to Finn. "My inbox is filled because the basketball team, especially Markus, feels the need to send me highly offensive messages and unimpressive photographs, some of me and from the blog incident and others of... some highly sexualised women and men."

Finn checked out a few of the messages and then had to stop reading. They varied from taunts to suggestions. "You haven't told Puck about this, have you?" Finn guessed.

"He has enough to deal with at the moment." Rachel said stiffly, and put her phone back into her pocket. "I am very fine with the Glee club knowing about my relationship with Noah and in that instance, I am very open about that. But the rest of the school are not the Glee club and they have their own personal judgements and prejudices about his kind and my kind mixing. The jocks and the geeks." She verified for Finn's confused face. "I do not believe the backlash which we would experience would be healthy for our relationship in such early stages of development and I do not want to see him beating people up for the names and horrors that people will call and inflict upon me once we are... outed."

"Well..." Finn understood the basics of that. "Why don't you just like... tell him?"

Rachel sighed, "Because it is not that simple. Because if he doesn't feel the same way and wishes to out our relationship, then Noah will see my views as an excuse to deny the fact I am seeing him. He may see it as... as if I don't want to be with him. Or as if I am ashamed of him."

"Are you?" Finn had to ask and Rachel reached out and slapped him across the face. He was stunned.

"How dare you insinuate such a thing." she said, clearly hurt. "I love Noah as a friend and can see our relationship blossoming into something more and something that I will not be ashamed of. It is the repercussions that we shall receive from others that I am afraid of. I do not want to be hurt anymore Finn and those taunts and jibes that we will receive from other students could either make or break my relationship with Noah. I'm not ready for it to break yet."

Finn was too busy rubbing his cheek to process much else. "Okay then, make or break." He thought about it for a second. "Well, if you can't tell him, what are you going to do?"

After a moment of thinking about it, Rachel's eyes lit up like a thousand bulbs in the middle of the night. "Could you speak to him?"

Finn frowned. "What?"

"Could you speak to him? Could you ask him what he wants to do and then tell me? Please?" Rachel grabbed his hands. "You live with him Finn and you're his best friend. Just, ask him how he feels about all of this and then report back to me so I know how to best move forward from here. Please, oh please, Finn could you do this for me?"

Finn was again stunned. "Rach, Puck, me and feelings... we don't go down so well. Kind of like orange juice, apple juice and milk, the feelings being the milk cause I kind of like apple-orange juice but the milk..."

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, grabbing onto his shoulders and looking him dead in the eye. "Please. If not for me, then for what you owe me. Remember? You said you'd make it up to me someday. Let this be the day."

Finn groaned, but Rachel was right. He did promise her, before and after trotting all over her heart. And he had let her down a lot. And he had pretty much been an asshole and led her on when he knew that there was no chance of it happening because he had a kid on the way. So he nodded hopelessly and agreed and Rachel screamed excitedly and threw herself onto Finn, hugging him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She then pushed him at arms distance. "You also need to promise me you aren't going to tell him that I asked you to do this. Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." he said.

~*~

Puck was running laps when Finn found him after school, pumping hard around the track. Finn joined him half way through and silently, the two found a rhythm together and kept each other moving forward. In the last fifty-meter stretch, Puck glanced at Finn with a smirk, and started running harder. Finn grinned and ran faster too, trying to beat him.

With the finish line just ahead, the two ran hard and ran fast, trying to beat the other, with matching grins on their faces. Finn won, but Puck claimed it was because he had twelve laps on him. "I could have fifty laps on you and I'd still whoop your ass." Finn said, falling back on the bleachers. He knew he was wrong though. There was a reason why Puck was the runner for the team. It wasn't just because he did the best dance when he scored either (although, that was apart of the tryouts for some reason).

"You still pissed about this morning?" Finn asked, pulling a towel out of his bag. _Act cool, you're doing this 'cause you owe Rachel one.... or five._

Puck raised both his eyebrows. "What do you think? I've beaten up four freaks today and not one of them was the freak I wanted to beat on."

Finn nodded kind of agreeing. "Have you talked to Rachel about any of this? Or about the stuff we talked about this morning?"

His eyebrows went up further. "You know the answer to that."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No."

"What?"

Puck tilted his head back and groaned. "No, I haven't talked to Rachel about any of it."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No, really. I don't." Finn leaned back on the bleacher behind him as he drank some water while Puck just wiped the sweat off of his face. "Explain."

"You know how I feel about... talking." Puck said, his face twisted up in disgust. "I'm not really good at it. Like, especially when it comes to the things she probably wants to talk about, 'cause I really don't know what to say about that. Plus I'm riled 'cause I want to shove Markus head first into a grave, but like... I don't know if that's acceptable cause her and I haven't talked."

Finn frowned. "So you want to beat up Markus for her so you can calm down enough so you can talk to Rachel about whether or not you're allowed to beat up Markus for her, right?"

Puck thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Right."

"And do you want to beat up Markus for her?"

"Duh."

Finn rolled his eyes and shoved Puck. "Okay, stupid question. Do you want everyone to know you're beating up Markus for her? Like, do you want people to know that you're going out or not?"

Puck frowned, leaning forward. "Yeah and no." When there was silence, Puck realised Finn was waiting for an explanation. "Gleeks are cool to know cause they're like whatever... but I don't want everyone else finding out cause like, I don't want her to get bullied over it or anything and I don't want our relationship to be fucked from the get go because of what other people are saying. I mean, I'll probably be pissed off all the time because of people giving us dirties."

Finn smirked, because this was basically everything that Rachel had said, compacted into a small, easy to understand paragraph. He was kind of grateful for it because he had developed a headache at lunch trying to translate all of Rachel's big words.

"Well dude, just tell her that."

"I can't man." Puck said. "Cause like, what if she thinks that I'm only saying it because I don't want to be seen with her? Or like, if I'm embarrassed she's my girlfriend."

Finn raised his eyebrow. "Are you?"

Puck punched Finn in the shoulder. Hard. "Fuck no! I just don't want her to get hurt."

_This déjà vu thing sucks... _Finn thought, rubbing his arm. "Okay, okay... so what are you going to do?"

Puck thought about it for a moment then turned to Finn, a grin plastered on his face. Finn didn't like that smile. It was the one Puck had given him before he had convinced his it would be alright to ride his skateboard down that massive hill, on his back. It was also the same one he'd given him before telling him it would be fine to break into their teachers draw when they were in Middle School to steal back their home made ninja stars.

Riding down hill, Finn had broken his arm, fractured two ribs, twisted his ankle and still has a scar wrapped around his leg. Puck got off with a concussion and heavy bruising. Eventually, Finn and Puck managed to steal back said ninja stars, only for Puck to throw one and for it get lodged in Finn's shoulder. Finn needed to get a tetanus shot after that because said ninja stars were made out of soup can lids.

For some reason, whenever Puck got this grin, it would end Finn up in the emergency and this time, he wasn't going to let that happen. "Whatever you're thinking, unthink it and get on with your life." Finn said, standing up.

"No dude, I swear, it's a good idea." Puck stood up and followed Finn to the lockers. "It won't even get you into trouble. It's like spy recon mission. It'd be so cool."

"No."

"Come on, it'd be helping me with my _love _life."

"Nope."

"All you've got to do is talk to Rachel."

Finn stopped, frowning. If it was just talking, how bad could it be? "Okay, fine. Only if it is _just_ talking."

"It is dude, I swear." Puck grabbed both of Finn's shoulders and turned him around so he could look him straight in the eye. "Go ask Rachel about it. Find out how she feels and then come back and tell me."

Finn's jaw literally dropped and he had no idea what to say. "W-What?"

"You heard me." Puck clapped Finn on the shoulder. "Please, just like, do this for me. Thanks man, you're the best." Puck jogged off, looking a lot happier. He then stopped and turned to look back at Finn. "Oh yeah and promise not to tell Rachel we had this conversation."

"Promise." Finn said weakly and just let Puck run off. He was a hell of a lot more confused than before.

~*~

It was Quinn who found Finn in his state of confusion, coming by his house after school to pick up her books she'd left in his bag because they were too heavy for her to carry. Puck was taking Isla to some newsagency in the middle of nowhere that sold some collectors magazine she wanted and they had to hunt it down. Finn was invited to tag along but he could not be bothered and was too lost in his own thoughts to care.

When Quinn walked up to his room to get her things, she found Finn lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "What's up?" she asked curiously, in an oddly bubbly mood. She blamed the hormones. One minute she was feeling happy and high and almost... nice, and the next she was grumpy and a bigger bitch than usual.

She was almost and four months and she only had a small bump that looked like she ate a burger and it sat heavily in her lower abdomen. For that she was kind of grateful. If she had a big baby bump, it would be harder to explain to her narrow-minded parents.

"Nothing Quinn. Absolutely nothing."

Quinn sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over him. "Tell the truth."

He made a face. "Promised that I couldn't."

Quinn frowned. "You promised someone that you couldn't tell me something?" Finn could hear the anger slowly coming out of her voice and he put up his hands in defence.

"No, no..." Finn then stopped. "Actually, no I didn't. I only promised I couldn't tell the other one something."

"The other what?" Quinn asked.

"Not the other what, the other who."

"Who's the other what?"

"The other who!"

Quinn growled. "Will you just tell me?!"

Finn sat up and looked Quinn right in the eye. "Rachel asked me to ask Puck about their relationship and when I did, Puck asked me to ask Rachel about the same thing but both of them got me to swear not to tell the other one and I know the answers to both of their questions, which by the way, they both want a hidden relationship, except the Glee club can know, but I'm not allowed to tell either one of them the answers because I promised not to tell the other I'm asking questions, for the other."

Quinn frowned, "I will never understand how _you_ understood all of that, but I get it."

Finn raised his eyebrow, weakly. "You do?"

Quinn nodded, patting his leg. "I do. And I have an idea to put you out of your misery."

"I was hoping you would say that."

~*~

_Quinn is a genius,_ Puck realised later in the night as he was making out with Rachel in the front seat of his car. _A not-so-pure and horribly good genius._

It happened like this.

Rachel got a text message at six pm telling her to meet Finn in half an hour at the 7/11 and that he was going to be in Puck's truck because his car had broken down. Rachel thought that it at least explained partly why Finn never drove anymore but she had always thought that it was because it was easier for Puck to drive both of them to school everyday.

She told her fathers she was going to pick something up and would be home soon. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach as she considered all the possibilities of what Finn was about to say to her. She really did want to give Puck a proper chance and she only hoped that he did too.

At six pm, Puck and Finn were already at the 7/11 and were parked out front of it, eating hotdogs and talking about football. Neither of them saw Quinn's BMW pull up a few car spaces away, but it didn't really matter. They were talking about Sunday nights game, when they both heard a beep. Finn's head snapped towards it, but Puck just briefly looked up. "Hey, man I'm going to go get another slushie, want one?"

Puck shook his empty cup and nodded. "Yeah dude, grape."

Finn jumped out of the car, bought two grape slushies and put them both in the truck, passing one to Puck and leaving the other on the seat. "I'll be back dude. Got to go piss."

Puck nodded and started drinking his second slushie, turning up the radio as he nodded to the beat. He listened to three songs before he realised that Finn had been gone for a while. He opened up the door to his truck, determined to go out to find him, when he heard the other door to his truck open. He turned briefly, about to abuse Finn but it wasn't Finn standing there, door half open and jaw slackened.

"Rachel?" he asked, frowning.

"You're not Finn." she said, a little confused.

"I was about to say the same to you." Puck then paused, his frown deepening. "Why the hell would you think I was Finn? It's my truck."

"I... uh..." Rachel was lost for word. "He said he'd meet me here." she said hesitantly. "At six thirty. I know it's six-thirty-five but..."

The pieces fell together for Puck at that instant and the squealing of tyres and the silver BMW driving away at the speed of light confirmed it. "We've been set up." Puck winced.

"Set... Set up?" Rachel was confused. "How so?"

Puck shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I asked Finn to ask you something and I guess this is his way of saying, 'no'."

"O-Oh." Rachel was confused to say the least. "Well, um... if there is no reason for me being here, my fathers think I'm at Tina's house so... I should probably..."

At the exact same time, both of their phones went off, screeching out two very different ring tones. Rachel had the simple Nokia message alert while Puck had 'ACDC Back in Black'.

Puck smirked, "I don't think that was a coincidence." Rachel laughed nervously and then pulled her mobile out of her front pocket as did Puck.

**[QBFinn]: **Im teKniKly not breakin my promise cuz Im sendin this msg 2 both of u N u both made me promise not 2 do the same thing. U both want 2 keep the relationship hidden from every1 but Gleeks N u both want this thing 2 work. U both said the EXACT same speech N both asked me 2 ask the other wat they think... Dnt confuse me agen, plz? Slushie is 4 Rach. G'night.

"I think that is the longest text he's ever sent in his life." Puck joked and then looked at Rachel with a grin. Both their texts went off again and they both checked it.

**[Q]: **Just so u 2 idiots know, this was my idea. Stop confusin my bf. Kisses, Q

Puck shot Rachel a smirk and Rachel just smiled back, hopping into the car and taking the seat of the slushie. Nervously, she started to sip it and Puck just looked at her, smiling back. He reached out his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, bringing her in closer and letting her lean on him. He kissed her forehead and continued to drink his own grape slushie, both of them staring at 7/11.

They didn't need to talk, because all the talking was done. They knew what they wanted and needed from each other and it was fine. So once Rachel had finished her slushie, when Puck tilted her head back and started making out with her, both of them knew it was perfectly acceptable. And fine. And fun.

When his lips massaged hers open and his tongue, furiously cold from the slushie, ran over her own tongue and then across her teeth sending frozen shivers down her spine, Rachel figured there was no place she'd rather be.

And when Rachel whimpered because of frozen feeling and squeezed the back of his neck tighter, rubbing the nape of his mohawk harder, Puck figured pretty much the same thing.

He managed to creep his hands up her shirt and graze the underside of her bra with his fingertips, Rachel letting out a chuckle and moan, and curling up further into his body.

When they finally broke apart, for air and to share whatever of her grape slushie Rachel had left, it was surprisingly Puck who wanted to talk. "Does this mean I can't publicly beat down on Markus and defend your honour?"

"Unfortunately, no. Not that I condone violence however. Miss Pillsbury and Principal Figgins have assured me however that they are looking into the matter and appropriate punishment will be handed out. I heard they found Jacob beaten up behind the bleachers."

"Yeah well, sucker tripped over didn't he?" Puck pushed her hair out of her face, leaned down and kissed her again. "He's actually pretty lucky. Last time I beat him up, I knocked his nose out of place. This time, I punched it back into its socket."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I don't really want to know."

Puck leaned back in his seat, holding Rachel tighter to his side. "I really do want to kick Markus's ass though."

"I too would like revenge. Especially for what he said to Matt, which whilst may not have been offending to me, may have seriously damaged Matthew's self-esteem."

Puck raised his eyebrow. "I seriously doubt that but, what'd he say."

"He called Matt, Heredia." Rachel said looking at him pointedly. When it didn't seem to register Rachel said it again. "Heredia." Again, Puck looked lost. "Wilson Jermaine Heredia, also known as the actor who played Angel in the original production of Rent as well as portraying him in the 2005 film? He's played a cross-dresser twice actually, once as Angel and once in Law and Order... or was it CSI? I am always getting confused between the two."

"Isn't rent that musical you wanted me to see and you told me there was two lesbians in it?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Of course you would remember that particular detail about the plot, but yes, yes it is."

"And Angel is..."

"The cross dresser who falls in love with Tom Collins." Rachel sighed, "When you said you would hire it out soon and watch it privately in case the death of one of the characters, which I still refuse to mention, effects you as much as it effected me, you were lying weren't you?"

"No babe," he rubbed her arm and kissed her on the forehead. "I just haven't gotten around to it yet."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I feel sorry for Matt."

"Trust me babe, he didn't understand. I don't understand how Wilson knew..." Puck blinked and then raised his eyebrows. "You go to the theatre a lot, don't you Rach?"

"Yes."

"Ever seen Markus there?"

"No."

"Damn..."

"But I've heard him humming 'Cell Block Tango' as he walks past in the hallways. Sometimes even 'Don't do Sadness'." Rachel looked at him and yet again he had no idea what she was talking about. "Chicago and Spring Awakening." She still had the blank look and gave him an exasperated expression. "Musicals Noah, they are musicals."

"Why didn't you just say that?" he asked seriously. "So Marky-Mark has a thing for the show tunes, huh?"

"Noah, I don't like what's going on in that mind of yours."

Puck smirked, "But baby, you do." His smile grew, somewhat evilly. "Oh baby you do."

**AN:**

**REVIEWS**

**JustAmazing: Wow, that was your favourite chap? How'd this one rate :P... Yeah, Artie's sister, I just started writing and really, she turned out to be a lesbian... And just so you know, I, like Rachel, hate Tropical Slushies... well, in Australia we call them slurpees but whatever... So like, Coca-Cola and Raspberry please... ooh... raspberry...**

**Couragetcd: Aww... now I want to name the next chapter that, but it won't fit into my whole 'Lord of the Rings' thing I've had happening lately... hmm... Oh wait... I just told you about next chapter, if you can put two and two together... Sheet...**

**FREAKTONIGHT: (Shakes head) yeah, webcam girls... they shit me to tears... like, I want to get all of them, throw them into a room and yell at them until they grow some self-respect... if they don't, well they're all in a room together so might as well incinerate them... (Okay, I did not just say that out loud...)**

**Belove: thanks for the website... spent like an hour leafing through it. :D**

**Fantasy's forever: LoL, it was my parents who suggested for me to get away... Not so much from them seeing as they're moving to London at the end of the year anyhow and them I can tolerate... it's the rest of my family... aunts, uncles, grandparents, annoyingly fastidious cousin and another cousin who gets me into trouble whilst I try and cover for him sneaking out and running a muck, cause I want him to have the social life his neurotic parents try to squish out of him... Ugh... yeah, but... STOP BEING PSYCHIC (well, you're getting there with the video tape...)**

**November123: Aw, thanks... This is probably gonna sound conceited but I'm really not trying to be, I've never understood how people get stage fright... but then again, I get life fright... I prefer the stage... At least on stage you can say 'it was apart of the act... :D**

**Kkcnelson2002: lol... When I read '40 minutes away' I thought you meant from Sydney and I was like... 'wah?'... THANKS!**

**Mag721: Aww... You were close to be the 400****th**** reviewer :D... ish... Oh and Matt and Mike were both kind of peeved cause they knew **_**everything **_**as in the whole 'Baby-daddy' drama... and knew the real motif's behind everyone pushing them together... **

**Ch3lsBishop: Yeah, everyone keeps telling me that philosophy will bore me, but I'm quite interested in it and well, seeing as I not thinking about doing anything definitive with my life as of yet I'm going with it. Yeah, I do acting classes and I've been in a few plays here and there... three original ones, a few Geek ones (I'm usually just the chorus because I can't actually speak Greek...) and a bunch of my friends and I preformed Cell Block Tango at school... I was 'Pop'. But I don't have an acting agent cause in truth, I can't afford one. My uncle is my writing agent and I don't pay him cause he's just a bank manager who's good at negotiating... I'm covered education wise though, cause I've got a uni-fund... And I would love to audition for Glee... it kind of kills me to know they aren't holding auditions next year, when I'd be there and apart of the nation... Yeah, I'm done too.**

**Xnerdark: I love Beauty and the Beast... it's one of my favourite movies. LoL, they are separate... I was planning on doing a double-degree... which is more family inflicted than anything else but like, I really would want to do it... Thanks for the info!**

**Diva(dot)divine: Lmao! Yeah, I know a lot of people at NIDA and they're all kind of fucked... I know a few lecturers there too... I'd go but I used to go one of the high schools that run into it (like most kids from the HS go there) and I didn't like the crowd very much... I'm not into very uptight 'me-me-me' people. NIDA are full of 'me-me-me' people... I prefer The Con actually... they're a bit more laid back there and don't make such a big deal over themselves... Yeah, I heard about NYU too... LoL**

**VOTE**

**The revenge sequence is good... hilarious actually... but I don't have a song for it yet... I'm torn between two...**

**1. I'll Cover You (Rent)**

**2. Take me or Leave me (Rent)**

**If any of you have figured out what I'm doing for revenge (read all of the review answers carefully, cause I do divulge it... kind of...), choose your weapon...**

**REVIEW!**

**Love Bibz**


	26. One Slushie to Bring Them All

**Noooooo!!! It's the end of Summer!! I WENT BACK TO SCHOOL YESTERDAY!!! And it was a Friday, which is really fucking weird...**

**This means a few things...**

**I can no longer spend a day in bed writing... therefore, updates shall be slower because in addition to my one chapter Original Story, one chapter of Glee rule I've had over me... it is now, one chapter Original Story, three hours of freaking homework, two hours of acting classes, two hours of choir and one hour of Year 8 Choir (oh yeah, I'm the instructor) and a soccer game a week and THEN one chapter of Glee... (thank god I'm only playing in a muck-around comp for soccer cause we don't do training) Plus, English Extension 2 classes which is two hours a fortnight and I've decided to go to the beach/park more often this year (as my resolution because I'm too pale for a Balkan slash European)**

**So I shall sigh in a dramatic manner and update slower...**

**More Brittany and Finn bashing in this one... I love exploiting stupidity.**

**REVIEWS;**

**Karma22: LMAO! I gave two song options, said there was a video tape involved (in the replies) and basically spelled out that Markus was a Broadway addict... But that's okay... Hope you didn't go too crazy reading everyone's reviews... :D And your nephew sounds smart... Maybe a little too smart for _your_ own good :P**

**Anjellyca25, chrpangel: Updated!**

**Love-orthelack-thereof: Wow... that was an ego boost. Thank you so much.**

**Nisch: Me too actually... But yes, Mike does play a massive role... :) Chapter 34... (I wrote a timeline)**

**Renonoelle: Thank you and I heard you loud and clear ;)**

**xSpencer-Rose: Rachel gets the ultimate revenge... LATER... LoL... I'm playing her the damsel in distress just for a little bit cause when she gets back, she gets back goood... Oh and that's my plan for world domination... to make the rest of the world to look insane... slowly and surely, it is working...**

**myhiddenlove08: Thanks Hidden! I'm happy you liked it and confused Finn is hilarious...**

**Ringestu: Stick to Murphy's law... shit will hit in countdown, 8 chapters... (I hope... I'm not much of a stickler for chapter outlines, but I'm trying... I'llw anr if I deviate... and... hehehe... I jumped in a lake once when I was really upset... best friend thought I was committing suicide cause I can't really swim and jumped in fully clothed... he freaked out but really, I was in jeans and I was boiling hot... that's where I got the idea from... (BTW, I can wade, I just can't 'swim'... get me?)**

**Fantasy's forever: LOL! And he doesn't have a restraining order because I wanted Puck to let loose some of that pent up frustration and I felt slack for the ninth grader I originally let him loose on... so then I thought 'hey, why not? At least then there will be someone who will film the 'baby-gate' scene' and well, charges weren't really _pressed _perse, but the two parties came to an agreement. More will be revealed next chapter**

**BTW, not everybody voted! LoL... it's cool though... those of you who did, the majority won...**

Rachel headed downstairs, her bag in hand and her outfit on. "I'm off now, Daddy." she walked over to the couch where her father was sitting, drinking a coffee and reading the morning paper. "I will be home late as I have Glee tonight and we were considering going out for pizza afterwards."

"Okay honey, but not too late. You were with Tina for an awful long time last night." he replied to her, a small frown on his face.

Rachel was happy she was standing behind her father as she said, "Oh, yes, well... it was quite a long essay. I misjudged the appropriate time needed for us to both go over them and..."

"It's okay dear, your father and I know you don't usually do things like that." He looked up at her and smiled. "It was the first time you broke any of our rules and we're willing to be lenient because you did call us and you were studying."

Rachel grinned, blushing, and took a step back. "Well, yes. Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Give us a call after school, okay?"

"Okay Daddy." Rachel turned and almost ran out the door. When she did leave, she was very surprised to see Puck, alone, in his truck waiting for her. With a small smile, she reopened the door and stuck her head back in. "I've got a ride to school Daddy."

"Okay. Be safe." Rachel smiled and ran back out, jumping into the cab of Puck's truck. "Good morning." she said.

Puck leaned down and pecked her on the lips before starting up at car. "Morning babe. How's it going?"

"Very well, thank you." Rachel frowned. "Although at approximately ten pm last night, just as I was about to have a shower, Mike came over asking if he could borrow my expired season pass to Ohio State Theatre. I have no idea why he wanted it..."

"Oh babe, you will."

Rachel looked up at him, "Does this have anything to do with your ludicrous plan for revenge?"

"Maybe." he shrugged. "You check your emails this morning?"

"No, I did not. Why?"

Puck smirked and pulled out his mobile. "Check my videos."

"Noah, do I really want to view this?"

"Hey, I didn't do it. Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Kurt did. Tina just asked Mike to pick something up for her on account of the fact I told her about your little 'cover-up' last night."

Rachel took the phone off of him and started searching his videos. "And since when did yourself and Tina become such great friends."

"Long story." Puck nodded to the video. "Watch it."

The video started with a green screen and Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie's faces, all blown up and spinning around the screen as 'Eye of the Tiger' played in the background. In the middle it said:

**_From the Gleeks who brought you Single Ladies: The Beyonce Relived..._**

The camera shot to Kurt, Brittany and Tina dancing to 'Single Ladies' then back to the green screen.

**_And the Ben-Israel confessions..._**

The shot changed again to Jacob dangling from the football posts in feathers and apologising to Rachel.

**_Now brings you the newest New Directions protégée..._**

The 'Eye of the Tiger' became even louder as it showed photographs of Markus Wilson, scoring on the basketball courts, and shoving peoples heads in locker.

**_Markus 'The Dance' _****_Wilson_****_._**

Rachel couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

_Earlier that morning..._

Markus woke up on Tuesday morning, rolling out of his bed and into a sea of clothing by the side of his bed. It was too early. Way too early. But he needed to go to school so he needed to get ready for school.

He pushed himself off the floor and walked out into his hallway to be greeted by his older sister in a bikini and sarong, walking to their pool. Yes, it was autumn and freezing, but the blonde was always in the Jacuzzi, if only to tease the guy who lived next door. "Someone's at the door for you." she said, pushing past him as she made her way to the stairs. "Some competition."

"Huh?" Markus had no idea what she was talking about, so went downstairs in his boxers, opening the front door to three guys, one with a camera, the other with balloons and some Asian dude with a notepad and portable CD player. "Congratulations Markus Wilson, you have won season tickets to Ohio State Theatre!"

Markus blinked a few times and then fully understood. His jaw kind of slackened and he started smiling. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No we aren't!" The Asian guy yelled. "Your tickets were drawn from the last theatre production you saw which was..." the guy seemed to forget so Markus helped him out.

"Spring Awakening."

"That's the one! Well, it was drawn out and you will win season tickets, as long as you can sing the following song..." the man looked down at his little notebook and then back up at Markus. "Take Me Or Leave Me, from Rent."

Markus frowned, "Dude are you serious? I've got to sing."

"If you want the tickets." he said clearly.

With a sigh, Markus looked up and down the street and then nodded to the camera guy, "Come inside."

The three guys looked between each other, shrugged and agreed, walking inside. "What's the camera for?" he asked.

"It's..." the Asian guy stuttered and then looked down at his notepad, then back up at Markus sheepishly. "Well like... it's for the competition. You're one of three hopefuls."

"You mean, there's no guarantee of me getting the tickets?" he asked, kind of stupidly.

The guy shook his head. "Uh... no... it's like... terms and conditions apply. Like... footage for our next competition. Plus we need proof to our bosses you actually sang and danced."

Markus groaned. "I'll go pull on a shirt."

"No time!" the man with the balloons said. "Seriously, we have to jet."

"So like..." the Asian guy waved his hands about. "Go." He hit the play button and Markus didn't know what to do at first, but he knew the song and he knew the lyrics. "Every Single Day, I Walk Down The Street, I Hear People Say, 'Baby's So Sweet'." His voice was a bit scratchy at first. He tapped his foot to the beat, kind of awkward in front of the camera. "Ever Since Puberty, Everybody Stares At Me, Boys-Girls, I Can't Help It Baby. So Be Kind, Don't Lose Your Mind, Just Remember That I'm Your Baby." he smirked and did a small two-step, with a grin.

"Take Me For What I Am, Who I Was Meant To Be, And If You Give A Damn, Take Me Baby Or Leave Me, Take Me Baby Or Leave Me!" he bounced from side to side, shaking his hips a bit as the music died down, his throat warming up a bit around the lyrics of the song.

"A Tiger In A Cage, Can Never See The Sun, This Diva Needs Her Stage, Baby-Let's Have Fun!" he twirled around in a full circle. "You Are The One I Choose, Folks'd Kill To Fill Your Shoes, You Love The Limelight Too, Baby."  
"So Be Mine Or Don't Waste Your Time, Cryin'- "Honey Bear-Are You Still My Baby?"" He closed his eyes before jumping up onto his couch, totally forgetting about the camera and the three snickering men in front of him. "Take Me For What I Am, Who I Was Meant To Be, And If You Give A Damn, Take Me Baby Or Leave Me."

He fell onto his knees. "No Way-Can I Be What I'm Not, But Hey-Don't You Want Your Girl Hot!, Don't Fight-Don't Lose Your Head, Cause Every Night-Who's In Your Bed? Who's In Your Bed, Baby?" He even rolled his eyes as he said, "Kiss Pookie."

Markus was saw caught up that he was about to keep singing Joanne's part, but he stopped because the recording had. "Thank you very much Mr Wilson! Here are your tickets..." the Asian guy shoved an envelope into Markus's hand while the other two guys bolted for the door. "Hope you have a great time using them." the three of them left, leaving Markus in a confused stupor. He frowned and looked down at the envelope in his hand.

He grinned happily and ripped open the envelope, looking at them, just as he heard the car the guys must've arrived in screeching away. Markus frowned, pulled out the tickets and read them carefully.

_2009 Jan-June Tickets, award to..._

But he couldn't read the name because it had been blacked out. His eyes narrowed and he saw three hole punches in the tickets as well as something written on them in felt tip marker.

**_Suck on this, LOOSER!_****

Markus felt his cheeks burn and ran out of the house, in his boxer shorts, trailing down the street after the four wheel drive. "Hey! Hey you! Get back here you freaks!"

_Present..._

The video concluded with Markus running up the street in his boxer shorts as someone, who was laughing like crazy from the bushes in Markus's front yard started to turn and run in the opposite direction.

That's where the video ended and Rachel was in stitches. "He can't dance!"

"Can't sing either." Puck added.

"He's a bit pitchy." she giggled. "When did they get time to do this?"

Puck smirked.

_Earlier..._

Puck, Artie and Mike sat in Artie's bedroom with Mike's brother Justin and his two friends Eric and Sam, dying of laughter as they watched again and again, the video of Markus thrusting his hips to the music and singing slight off key in his boxer shorts. "I think... I think that's pure gold!" Puck laughed.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, we punk'd your friend now Mikey, where's the moolah."

Artie, Mike and Puck pulled out their wallets and pooled their cash, handing it to Justin. "This was so worth the dough." Mike said, watching his brother count the money.

Justin shook the cash around. "Hells yeah it was. Now what are the laws?"

"David's in bed by eleven, Erica by ten." Mike said automatically. "And Mum and Dad never find out you ditched us to spend the next week in Vegas."

"Good boy." Justin patted Mike on the head. "I'll conference you and the 'rents from Vegas. Have fun with your homo-explosion video."

"Will do." Mike watched his brother retreating and then looked back to the other two. "How long until we make this viral?"

Artie put the last touches on the editing and then clicked send. "It's done."

~*~

What Rachel didn't know, but Puck did, was that wasn't the actual end of the video. Well at least, not the end of the one they sent Markus and the basketball team. There was more.

The video kept going ended with Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and Tina, standing together in one of their bedrooms. "If you're too stupid to figure out Markus and doofus's," Tina said, her head held high. "This is directly in response to your attacks on our friend, Rachel."

Kurt took over. "We're not afraid of you, surprisingly, and with this new found confidence we figured we would put the fact that I own a professional movie camera to good use." He gently motioned to the screen, the camera they were using to film.

Artie shook a camcorder in his hand. "We have more footage of you screwing up on here. Seriously, one night of stalking you plus the fact one of our very good friends has a habit of filming everything on his phone, means that we've got enough blackmail on you to keep us happy for the rest of our high school careers."

"So Blondie, you've got two choices." Mercedes said, crossing her arms over her chest. "End this. Now. No more going after Rachel, or the football team cause we friends with some of them too. If you don't, we will cut you down."

"You think that because we're on the bottom of the social ladder, we can't touch you? Think again." Artie smiled, pointing a remote to the screen. "You have your options. Think about it carefully."

"Bye-bye." All of them said together, waving to the screen and then Artie clicked the remote and it switched off.

Mike and Finn finished watching the video they sent to Markus with Kurt, Artie and Tina out front of the school. "You know you guys just tattooed 'kick me' on your backs in big red angry letters, right?" Mike looked at the three of them curiously.

Tina shrugged, sitting on Artie's lap and wrapping her arm around his neck. "Yeah, but we've got to hope Puck's plan is gonna work."

"And pray that Puck isn't a dumb as Finn."

Finn's eyes widened. "Was that you who said that!"

But Kurt never got to reply because at that moment, Puck arrived with Rachel in tow. "'Sup?" Puck said easily as he reached them, letting go of Rachel's hand because other people were around.

Rachel smiled at Kurt, Artie and Tina. "Thank you."

Artie rolled his eyes, "You're welcome Rachel."

"Yeah, seriously." Tina got up and took Rachel's hand. "Next time you're getting bullied, tell us. We'll help you out."

"And next time you feel like dressing yourself in the morning," Kurt looked her outfit up and down disdainfully. "Please, don't hesitate to call me."

Rachel looked down at her outfit, confused while Puck growled at Kurt, narrowing his eyes. She was wearing her knee-high white socks, pink skirt and white shirt and grey cardigan with black flat mary-janes. "What's the matter with my outfit?"

"It's very 'Hit me baby one more time'." Kurt commented.

Puck narrowed his eyes even more, "I like Britney Spears."

Rachel looked a bit disheartened, looking down at her outfit and then back up to see Mercedes running across the parking lot to them. "Ya'll better get going cause Marky-Mark and the Funky Bunch are one their way and they are looking for four asses to whoop. A.k.a. yours, mine and ours."

Kurt looked saddened. "So soon? Homeroom hasn't even begun."

"Be like eggs and scramble." Finn said and everyone took a moment to shake their heads at him. "What? It sounded good in my head."

"I've told you before Finn, just because it sounds great in your head, doesn't mean it sounds good in real life." Puck looked to the others. "I'll keep him away, you four just hide. You too Rach."

Rachel stuck her chin up in the air. "No."

Puck, Finn and Mike all looked at her. "What?!"

"No." she stood up tall. "I am not letting him put me down anymore. I'm going to stick up for myself."

Mercedes grabbed her arm, "Girl this ain't the right time to grow a backbone, now move."

"No." Rachel pulled away. "I'm sorry but, you've all stuck up for me enough."

"Rachel, listen to me very carefully." Mike grabbed Rachel's face between his two hands and made him face her, looking her right in the eyes. "The basic deal is, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Kurt are about to get their asses kicked because they threatened Wilson with all the blackmail I had on my phone. Thing is, they don't know about Puck, Finn and me being involved. Therefore, you five, are wanted. Like...dead meat wanted. Do you understand?"

Rachel's eyes darkened and she looked at Kurt, Artie, Tina and Mercedes who were waving frantically at her to follow them. "I knew you should've just left it. But fine. I'll let you deal with this one, but if he does something, don't go looking for revenge. It'll just escalate and escalate until someone gets severely hurt."

Puck nodded and pushed her along, so Mercedes and Kurt grabbed either of her hands and the three bolted with Artie and Tina hot on their heels. "Puckerman!" the three boys all squared their shoulders and waited for Markus and his goofs to approach.

"Hey," Puck smirked. "How's it going Maureen?"

The basketball goofs looked confused as to who Maureen was, but Markus looked angry as hell. "You had something to do with this Puckerman, didn't you?"

"Me?" Puck feined innocence. "Have something to do with your crazy ass dancing around your living room like a free-for-all? Never."

"I swear to god," Markus narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "When figure out how exactly you found out..."

"You called Matt, Heredia." Mike said. "In front of Rachel Berry. She started consoling him and telling him he looked nothing like a transvestite. Mercedes, Kurt and Tina overheard, put it together and got back at you. Preeee-ty simple really."

Markus scoffed, "Yeah, and Puckerman did nothing cause he's not the type to jump to his girlfriends defence."

Finn spoke so Puck wouldn't have to. "Puck has no girlfriends. Just occasional fucks."

Puck looked at Finn, smirking. "Nice dude. I think I'm gonna use that as my messenger name. Just occasional fucks."

"So, you fucked Rachel." Markus said and Puck glared at him.

"No." he said in a low voice.

The basketball players snickered as Markus stepped forward. "But, we all got photographic proof on how easy she is and... you like 'em easy, don't ya Puck?"

"Not with Berry." Puck said firmly. "Now don't ever say anything like that again, or I will have to deal with you personally."

Markus smirked. "Just admit it. You're banging Berry."

Puck couldn't hold himself back any longer. He lunged forward, tackling Markus to the ground. Just before he landed the first punch, two basketball guys yanked Puck off and threw him to the ground. Puck smacked his head on the concrete and saw bright lights dance in front of his eyes for the moment and a shadow of Finn's fist flying over him and landing in someone's nose.

Mike's arm wrapped around his upper body and hauled him and for the moment Puck thought, _shit that kid has upper body strength_ and then pulled himself together enough to see straight. While Finn punched one guy in the nose, seven more appeared and they were _way_ out numbered. So Puck grabbed his back, and pulled Finn back while Mike yanked Puck away and the three ran.

"We'll get you fuckers later!" Puck shouted over his shoulder and continued running.

~*~

Matt sat in the library, reading up on something to do with French Revolution. Yes, he actually did study. He wasn't like Mike (who was good with words and could explain the Roman Army by comparing it to a twix bar, and somehow the teacher would fill in enough gaps for the answer to be right) or like Puck (who just needed to read the information once the night before and then he was fine for twenty-four hours) or Artie (who was a plain genius, no matter which way you spun it) or even Finn (who... who... Okay, Matt had no idea how the hell Finn got to be in high school, but he does know that in Spanish, Finn and Brittany copy off each other. He once watched as they both stared intently at the others work, waiting for the other to start writing, until Brittany got bored and started turning the boxes on the test into sombreros. Finn then filled in all the boxes on his sheet that were sombreros on Brittany's and Brittany was surprised that she got the answers right in the first place and actually thought she was psychic).

No, Matt needed to sit down and read and take notes to pass the grade and he did want to pass the grade because like everybody else, he wanted to get the hell out of Lima. But his reading was interrupted when Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie ran (and rolled) in. He raised his eyebrow and shrugged, letting them sit with him. "What's up guys?"

"Basketball... players... more... wanted... Gucci... red... heels!" was all Matt could understand from the heavily panting.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Matt. "Mike, Finn and Puck are trying to keep the basketball team away from Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina and myself because we are now wanted."

Matt raised his eyebrow. "Does this have anything to do with receiving a text message at seven in the morning?"

"You see our video?" Mercedes asked.

Matt shook his head. "My plan doesn't allow me to message photos let alone videos."

"Oh, you poor thing." Kurt gasped.

Matt rolled his eyes and got up. "I'm gonna go see if they guys need help."

Just as he did, the guys in question came running into the library, Mike diving under the table like an Olympic swimmer off the block, Finn rolling across the table and then falling under it, hiding like Mike and Puck grabbing Rachel and pulling her under the table too.

"What's hap-"

"Shush!" the three boys practically shouted and then proceeded to yank Kurt and Tina down to their level.

Rachel looked at the three of them, all lying on the ground under the table whilst she was wide eyed and kneeling. "Noah, what happened?"

"There was twelve to three, what do you think happened?" Puck growled.

"We decided to value our lives and get back at them later, when we're ready." Finn said.

Mike leaned forward. "Yeah, cause while I'm good and all for beating the crap out of them, there were twelve Rachel. Twelve. And three of them grabbed Puck and chucked him to the ground."

Rachel instantly reached out to him and looked him in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

Puck nodded, laying his hand over hers and guiding her palm to his mouth. "I'm fine." he muffled into her hand and kissed it. "Except we might have a problem with keeping our secret."

~*~

Karofsky and the rest of the football team somehow had ended up siding with Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie. No one in Glee had any idea how that had happened, except for Matt, Mike, Quinn and Santana who decided to show the rest of the players the _whole _video, including the threat. The football team felt offended. "We can't have the _Gleeks _look like _they're _defending us." Cusperberg yelled.

Santana raised her chin. "Well this video makes them look like the tough guys, don't you think?"

"And the smart ones." Mike added.

"We think we owe 'em one." Matt nodded to Karofsky who was being silent, contemplating the words being said. After Finn and Puck, Karofsky was the next best player on the team and the next one the team all looked up to. But since Finn and Puck and 'betrayed' the football team, unless they were directly out on the field, the whole team, bar Matt and Mike, followed Karofsky. It's why Puck targeted him for help, it's why everybody followed him to Rachel's house that Saturday night.

Quinn took a step forward. "Look, if it wasn't for the fact that I was pregnant and my boyfriend has some weird obsession with singing and dancing, I would never have hung out with the rest of the Gleek club. But guess what? I do now and I've learnt that, whilst they need some social advice, they're actually good and... decent." Quinn shivered internally. "Now they've stuck their necks out for you, and all you guys have ever done to them is bully and harass them. They did it for two reasons. One, even though it was indirect, you helped with the basketball team last time by putting them into their place at Rachel's. Two, Marcia was with San and Britt on the weekend and we had a glee party so she came too and they've all bonded."

Karofsky blinked, "Marcia? My sister Marcia."

"I don't know another." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and looked expectantly. "So, are you gonna help us?"

Karofsky was silent for a moment and then looked to the rest of the team. "If any of you see a basketballer near any of those Gleek kids, you smack 'em. The basketball dudes, not the Gleeks." he verified.

Cusperberg raised his eyebrow, "You sure dude?"

"Four of them are _our _guys." Karofsky said. "And Artie's mum cuts us freaking oranges. And not the cheap kind either. Good oranges. So yeah. I'm sure."

"Five of them." Mike corrected. "Kurt too."

"Oh yeah, Beyonce too."

So for the rest of the day, the glee kids found themselves being stalked by letterman jackets, but not those of the basketball team. In fact, every time they saw somebody from the basketball team, it would be a brief glimpse before they'd disappear all together.

It wasn't the only thing that the gleeks had been seeing that was odd. Actually, it was more the things Rachel and Puck were noticing. People whispering, people talking. Brief conversations floating around, all consisting of their names.

"...Rachel Berry and Puck Puckerman..."

"...making out in the..."

"...pool and having..."

"...sex..."

"...the photos..."

"...go him going..."

"...he's obviously..."

"...sleeping together..."

"...cheating on her..."

"...fucking her over..."

"...using her..."

"...probably likes it..."

"...the slut..."

"...whore..."

"...skank..."

"...notch on the bedpost..."

Rachel couldn't handle it by the end of the day and regretted allowing Puck to drive her to school. She just wanted to go sit in her car and bury her head into the seat as she blasted _Wicked_ through the speakers. She walked into the auditorium instead, hoping to find some peace there instead.

Surprisingly, for her, it was Puck, sitting with his guitar and plucking out something.

_This world will never be, what I expected_

_And if I don't belong, who would've guessed it?_

_I will not leave alone, everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late,_

_It's never too late_

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say, you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try, to just stay alive_

_Baby we'll turn it all around, cause it's not too late,_

_It's never too late..._

He played it acoustic and in his own tone. Rachel quite liked it and even though it wasn't the music she usually listened to, she could get used to listening to Puck singing it. "Hey." he said softly.

Rachel headed down the stairs and climbed onto stage, not saying a word. Puck looked tired and upset and when she was standing right in front of him, with her arms crossed, she just smiled back. "Hi." she murmured.

"You'd think that with everything going on in my life, high school dramas wouldn't affect me so much." he muttered. "But I'm sick of wanting to kill every second person Rach."

"I know." Rachel leaned forward and stroked his mohawk. Puck just rested his forehead on her stomach and inhaled. "And we still haven't been acting 'couple-like' in public."

Puck groaned, "I know. It's my fault. For going mental on Markus this morning."

"Do not blame yourself Noah." Rachel leaned down and kissed his forehead. "None of us are. We just need to figure out someway to get everybody off of our backs."

"We need to stop hanging out at school altogether." Puck murmured. "We need to cut all ties in public, bar Glee."

Rachel nodded and sighed, "But the damage is done. It's written across every wall in the bathrooms that I've lost my virginity in 'Puck's Truck'."

Puck snickered a bit and then looked up sheepishly at her. "Sorry, but it's funny my baby has a reputation."

"Are you referring to myself or the automobile?"

"Both?" he offered.

With a roll of her eyes, Rachel straightened out and gave a small smile. "I know how to dispel the rumours, Noah and with the help of the rest of Glee club, some great acting and some nail polish remover, I think we could pull it off."

"Nail polish remover."

"Best thing to combat permanent marker."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. And the aloe Vera one does wonders for the skin."

~*~

Under the moonlight of 7/11, twelve teenagers all congregated, holding various flavours of slushies in their hands. "You know we're all risking our buts _again _to help ya'll out."

"And it's greatly appreciated, Mercedes."

"You know we've got your back for anything though, right?"

"Mike, step away from my girlfriend."

"Dude, my girlfriend is here too."

"Like, so we just have to start rumours."

"And I _have _to make out with Puck?"

"It's not like you haven't done it before, San."

"Do you mind what we're doing to you Matt?"

"No, but I don't get why me?"

"You're the only single male of Glee and you have no reputation with sex."

Everyone laughed at that. "Thanks Rachel."

"Why not me?"

"Kurt, you're gay."

"Yes... well... I am seriously hurt that I was not considered."

"Are you guys gonna help us, or what? Cause seriously, we can't pull this off if you ain't all in it."

"Why can't the rest of the school know anyway?"

"Look what's happening with just the rumour, you guys."

"Yeah, Puck and Rachel haven't heard the end of it."

"And forget the bathrooms, there's a whole lot of graffiti across Rachel's locker."

One slushie cup was raised. "I'm in."

"Me too." another slushie cup went up.

"This is gay."

"I take great offence to that, especially seeing as this is for you." his slushie cup flew into the air. "But I shall be apart of this charade."

All twelve cups were soon up in the air. "Let's do this."

****AN, yes... after twenty minutes of contemplations that's all I could come up with...**

**Does ****Ohio**** have a state theatre?? Also, the season tickets thing, is actually real... I got season tickets for my birthday but like... you get to pick three productions to watch within six months... I saw Mamma Mia (again, preferred the original ****Sydney**** cast), Wicked (first time) and ****Chicago**** (saw the movie first).**

**Novice242: My head is like glass door... you can see in, break in and get in, but when you're in a rush you always forget it's there and run smack into it...**

**, Richiey, Kingdra, lifeandtimesofabrokensoul, mag721, ncar08: Thanks!**

**REVIEWS**

**...World.: Thank you SO much and I'm sorry 'I'll Cover You' didn't win... hope you were happy anyways!**

**Diva(dot)divine: LMAO! I never thought about that... but I chose out of the two I had in the poll... SORRY! And, yeah but I've found most PROFESSIONAL theatre people are pretty down to earth and alright... the majority... it's mainly the try-hards, the has-beens and the ones trying to get into the industry that are crazy... lol... lecturers... when I was little I thought all teachers were robots that got turned off at night.**

**Rhiwe: LOL! I start singing that in the shower too!**

**Ashleyxenia: See, I think I switch them around when I'm speaking too... thanks for that... LoL... and thank you for reading... PLEASE CONTINUE!**

**xDamnGirlx: Hahahah... I had to write one 'Finn's _really _confused' chapter and I saw the opportunity... hehehe... Hope you like the revenge :)**

**TheLlamasWillTakeOverTheWorld: HAHAHA!!! I loved your review! And I've shouted out to you in Chapter 26 (cause you reviewed 24 after I uploaded 25) it's not revenge on the _whole_ basketball team but they all get the message... And maybe you'll be the 500th??**

**Ladybug Jess: You knew didn't you??**

**Aussietasha: First day back at school. We went to 7/11 and did just that... except my best-dude-friend put tropical in mine... cause we were sharing a massive one... I don't like tropical... but I mixed the coke around and whilst it tasted... odd... it was better than just tropical...**

**Ch3lsBishop: I would so fly to ****America**** for a DAY if I got to audition for glee... and I got a nice bracelet and a pair of earrings from the VIC market last year... my sister-in-law and I got matching bracelets that said 'Bianca' except the flowers in hers were a different colour to mine... I have mentioned before both our names are Bianca, right?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**P.S. I slept writing two sections of this chapter... and part of the reviews... SORRY!**


	27. One Slushie to Bind Them

**Sorry no review replies... hard enough getting this chapter out with the jackhammer in my head... I've got a damn headache... and I really wanted to write this... sorry if it seems funny, I'm just not feeling myself on account of I can check my pulse by counting the beats in my head...**

**Little insight into Matt and Mike... by the way, Mike's POV story IS UP... it's... random. And it's set pre-this, but has to do with why Mike is so involved...**

**And kind of explains why Santana couldn't cross her legs all those chapters ago... ;)**

They didn't know that they were as nervous as each other. Didn't know the other was sitting in their car, thinking and rethinking over everything. Both felt ashamed for thinking those things. Thinking that the other one was depending on them to be the strong one.

But what they were doing, it had never been done before.

Well, as far as they knew, it had never been done before.

"You gonna be 'kay with this?" Rachel looked up at Matt who was driving her to school that morning.

_We need to play our roles... _Rachel thought and after much begging, Matt finally agreed to playing one for her. She thought that the reason why he was so against it was that it meant he would loose popularity points. When she promised him she'd try to reinstate that status, his face fell and he shook his head.

"It's not that Rachel..." he paused and looked over Rachel's shoulder to where Quinn was shifting from side to side, "It's... nothing. I just don't want to do it."

Rachel grabbed his shoulders, getting on her tiptoes, "Please Matt. This one favour and I will be indebted to you. I know what's it's going to look like-"

"I don't care about my popularity Rach!" Matt snapped and then she looked a little shocked. He calmed down for a moment, "Listen, it's not about the popularity, trust me on that one." _Actually, I'm looking out for you believe it or not._

"Then why not?" Rachel asked and Matt looked over her shoulder again, watching Finn and Quinn bicker over peanut butter and avocado sandwiches but he knew that in an hour or two, they'd be snuggling together somewhere. Then he saw Puck, his head in his hands, looking stressed out as he tried to pay attention to whatever Artie was teaching him. By the stress vain in Puck's neck, it was maths. Practice was supposed to start soon.

Rachel turned over her shoulder to see what Matt was staring at and Puck felt her gaze upon him in seconds. He looked up and smirked, looking back at the maths with a cocky grin on his face. Rachel looked back around and stared right at Matt with the biggest smile on her face. "Please Matthew?"

Argh... Matt knew she only pulled out his full name when she direly wanted something (like the one day a few weeks back and she had come to him, begging him to teach her some dance move but to keep it completely secret because no one could no she was imperfect. He tried telling her she wasn't, but that failed epically) and he really couldn't resist his full name because of many years where his mother would use his full name to get him to clean his room and such. So he nodded. "Fine. I'll pretend to be your boyfriend."

After school, Matt and Mike were waiting for midnight to meet the others at 7/11 but in the meantime, chatting. "I don't like this." Matt said. "Rachel's awesome and Puck's our best friend but I don't want them to be together."

Mike nodded, leaning back on the hood of his car. "I know man. I just wish I could tell Rachel not to do this and why she shouldn't. It's gonna break her heart if the truth ever comes out."

"What about Finn?"

"Yeah, I know." Mike moved his hand behind his head. "I don't know who to feel sorry for. Puck, cause I figured how much he wants his kid, Finn for not having a clue, Rachel for stumbling into this shit or Quinn for being pregnant and probably really confused."

Matt shook his head, sitting on the edge of the car, "They shouldn't have fucked."

"What's done is done Matt and really, we were at that party. Puck was plastered and Quinn's a freaking lightweight. They were both pissed, figuratively and literally."

"Dude, Puck and Finn are like you and me. You don't do that shit to your best friend."

Mike sighed and sat up. "I know you shouldn't but... Okay, listen up and listen good. If you and Britt ever fucked I... I'd be hurt but like, she's just a girl and if it was because you were madly in love, I wouldn't care perse, but I'd be pissed you didn't tell me you were falling for my girl. But if you were drunk and even if Brittany was sober, cause let's face it. I love her but she ain't bright... I'd forgive you easily cause, you don't really know do you?"

Matt looked at Mike for a full hard minute then rolled his eyes. "You're such a push-over."

"I resent that."

It was that conversation that got Matt in the car with Rachel that morning. Rachel looked up at him, in the car in the present and smiled, nodding. "Yes, I am. I'm just nervous as to whether or not it is going to work."

"It'll work." Matt said, reaching out and patting Rachel's leg. _In the short run..._

They arrived in the car park together and as soon as Rachel jumped out of the car, Matt was by her side, wrapping his arm around her waist. Rachel flinched a but at first but after a brief nod, Matt knew she was okay with it.

~*~

Puck was leaning on his locker, inside the school and only let his stomach flip with jealousy once when he saw Matt and Rachel together. He didn't let anyone see him crack a smile but stared at the two intensely. "Could you have taken any longer?" he asked when they were in hearing distance.

Matt moved his arm from around her waist to around her shoulders. "Probably." He said as Rachel leaned into his grip.

Okay, he let his stomach flip with jealousy twice. "Anyway, wanna come for a slushie run?"

Matt shook his head, "Nah I'm good. Walking this one to class." he indicated to Rachel.

Puck just rolled his eyes. "Whipped."

Matt hugged Rachel closer as she said, "See you in class, later Noah." with a small smile.

Puck just growled, one of his eyebrows raised. "It's Puck, Man-hands."

Rachel flinched at his stare and Puck felt his stomach flip again when she did. Not because he was jealous this time but because he scared her. But he just kept walking away, wondering how easy this was going to be to pull off.

He looked around the hall, already seeing whispering and gossiping people. His eye caught Kurt's and Mercedes' and they nodded, showing their phones. They had over fifty-messages, received.

It was slowly working.

~*~

Rachel and Matt sat next to each other in maths class, passing notes about pointless things, just to look more couple like. Eventually, Matt started passing random ones which got Rachel laughing in class and got them both kicked out for the remainder of the lesson. For once, Rachel wasn't too worried about her academic career and was holding onto Matt for support outside of the class as they both laughed.

Even though all their gestures were friendly, people read too much into them and were messaging each other about the new 'couple'.

Kurt had to send out twenty-confirmation messages and Mercedes wove in the back story that after Matt and Rachel started to date, the football team started looking after her and her friends, who were the Gleeks.

But there was still doubt and, thanks to Markus, people were still wondering about the Puck and Rachel relationship. It was at the beginning of lunch did Rachel stop with Matt to talk about this.

They usually ate at separate tables, but as Rachel walked to her normal table which she always sat at alone, Karofsky called her over. "You ain't gonna sit by yourself when your boyfriend is here?" he called out across the cafeteria.

Matt and Puck both looked up at Karofsky with a frown on their faces, wondering what was wrong with him. The whole caff was staring at Rachel expectantly but she was frozen on the spot, wondering if Karofsky knew the whole story. Her eyes flicked at Puck who was staring at her, wondering what to do. He shrugged and then she looked at Matt who just nodded with acceptance.

So, Rachel got up and slowly walked across the cafeteria to where, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Finn and Mike were, looking with silent shock. No one ever got invited over to their table. Ever. Not unless they were a jock or cheerleader. Even if you happened to be dating one of them, you never got invited over. They had to leave. So when Rachel slid her tray next to Matt's, she looked at Karofsky again who had gone back to talking to one of the other football players who wasn't listening but staring at Rachel.

She looked at Matt who just slid closer to her, straddling so he was facing her sideways. "What's happening?" she whispered, to him carefully focussing on her food.

Matt kissed her cheek and then looked at Puck who was steaming furiously. "No idea." He shrugged his shoulders and adjusted himself so he was sitting properly.

Rachel looked up at the table of people who surrounded her, and apart from Mike and Karofsky's sister, Marcia, she recognised no one. Puck was on the table behind her and Finn, Quinn, Brittany and Santana were on the one just next to hers. "Hi." she said to everybody, feeling like a fish out of water. All the boys on this table, bar Matt and Mike, had at one point slushied her and every girl on the table had spread rumours about her and called her RuPaul. These people had made her life a living hell and she was sitting with them.

_Puck made your life a living hell and now you're sticking your tongue down his throat. _Rachel glared across the table at Mike, because the voice in her head sounded a lot like him. Mike looked at her confused and slightly offended. "Ugh, guys you all know Rachel." Matt said, making introductions. "She my uh..." he looked uncomfortable for a moment and then looked at Rachel's pleading face and smiled. "She's my girlfriend."

Rachel beamed and ignored the sound behind her that sounded like a plate breaking. "Rach, this is Allan Thompson, Paul Stanford, Amy Lee, Patrice Wiggum and Felix Wistern. You know Mike and Marcia." Both of them waved at her happily and Rachel nodded to each person.

"Hello."

Everyone grumbled out confused replies and then went back to their conversations, ignoring Rachel. She couldn't say that didn't sting, but there was a small part of her that wondered seeing as she was Matt's 'girlfriend' they might accept her.

Apparently not.

She briefly looked back to Puck but he wasn't there. She looked up at Matt who was, instead concentrating on some homework for History. Rachel smiled and leaned over, "That's incorrect." she said, pointing to one of his answers. "The answer isn't Augustus."

Matt looked at her, raising his eyebrow. "Oh really? What is it then?"

"Napoleon." she said with a small chuckle. She then flipped the page over and read what it said on the top. "Write a profile on the 'French Revolution', not 'Roman Society'."

"Oh crap." Matt muttered, then reaching into his bag to grab whiteout. "I've got one of these for Ancient History as well."

Rachel laughed and then produced another sheet of paper. "If we hurry, we can sneak into the copy room and get you a clean sheet."

Matt smirked and nodded, "Yeah okay."

~*~

Puck glared at Karofsky in the locker room. "What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded.

Karofsky looked smug. "Helping your sorry ass out."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Puck yelled, trying not to punch him.

Karofsky crossed his arms over his chest and looked like a child who discovered that his parents didn't check under his bed after he cleaned. "You and Rachel are making out."

Puck's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You heard me. You and Rachel are going out. But you two don't want the school to know. So, you're pulling the biggest stunt _ever _to confuse them into thinking otherwise. Which is why Matt and Rachel are acting like a lovey-dovey twosome, even though I know he wants Santana bad. So, I'm helping you all out. More those two are seen together, and the more people know the football team have her back, the less shit she's gonna cop. I kind of guessed that's why you're doing this whole thing in the first place. Because of all the crap she copped yesterday 'cause of Markus's true rumour. Am I right?"

Puck glared at him, and wondered how Karofsky got so smart. And then something clicked. "Brittany told Marcia, didn't she?"

Karofsky looked shocked and then frowned, "No."

"Liar." Puck crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, fine. Just warn us next time you're gonna do something like that, okay?"

Karofsky smirked, "So you and Crazy Berry, eh?"

Puck death glared him. "Call her crazy one more time and I'll make sure you never reproduce."

Karofsky chuckled, "You've got it ba-ad."

~*~

Mike, Finn, Quinn and Rachel left the cafeteria together, because Rachel wanted to go to the choir room and practice, Mike needed to go to his locker and Finn and Quinn were going to go to the home ed. room so Quinn could make something absolutely disgusting that she was craving for. Rachel said goodbye to Matt in the cafeteria, pecking him on the right side of his mouth, so everyone to the right side of the cafeteria saw her peck his lips. Everyone to the left saw the peck on the side however.

Luckily for them, there was only the wall they were leaning on to their left.

Quinn and Finn left Rachel and Mike at the first corridor and Rachel walked with Mike to his locker, which was across the hall from Puck's and up the hall from the choir room.

Rachel knew the plan. She created the plan. She _colourized _the plan. But she forgot that a certain part of the plan was supposed to happen in the corridor, during lunch.

Santana hadn't forgotten however, and was now pressed up against Puck's locker, making out with Puck. People in the hallway were staring, gobsmacked because they were all so convinced he was with Rachel. Rachel was gobsmacked too but simply because, it hurt.

She hadn't thought it would hurt.

She didn't think that seeing Puck make out with another girl, when she KNEW it was acting, would hurt, but it did. More than she could've ever imagined. And it hurt more because Rachel knew it was her plan. She had pushed him to her.

In a moment of complete and utter weakness, she thought that maybe this wasn't an act. Maybe, Santana and Puck were actually going at it again. She froze, not sure of what to do with these thoughts. It wasn't until Mike casually wrapped his arm around her shoulder and jolted her into a casual conversation, did Rachel realise she needed to pretend like it didn't phase her.

It was when they were in the choir room did she allow herself to break down at all. She leaned on Mike because he was the only one there and he wrapped his arms around her. "Rach, it was your idea."

"I know." she said, her voice strained with effort. "I didn't..."

"Yeah, I get it." Mike waited with her to breathe normally again and when Puck walked into the room, he just waited for him to walk close enough to take her out of his arms.

Rachel smiled at Puck. "Hi." she tried not to think about how his lips looked kind of swollen and his gaze sort of hazy.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone along with this crazy-assed scheme." Puck murmured, leaning down and pressing his chin on her head.

"No, no... it's better this way. They won't know and it'll all stop. Hopefully, all of it will stop." Rachel pressed her face against his chest.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Kurt exclaimed from the doorway.

Rachel, Puck and Mike all turned and blinked at him. "Excuse me?" Rachel eventually asked.

"Mercedes is now doing damage control. Everyone saw your 'stare' at Puck and now they're starting to think that you and Matt are going out but they still think you're madly in love with Puck!"

Rachel groaned, leaning against Puck and wrapping her arms around his waist tighter. "So are you telling me everything was for nothing?"

"Apparently you're pregnant with Puck's lovechild." Kurt said seriously. "I'd say nothing is an understatement."

Puck felt sick as Kurt said that, mainly because he already had a girl pregnant with his... well not lovechild. More like drunken-lovechild... he saw Mike looking away from him uncomfortably and wondered what that was about, but said nothing. "I have one last thing we haven't tried yet." Puck spoke up. "It's drastic but it's gonna work."

"Gonna?" Rachel asked, expressing her displeasure for his language more than his scheme.

"Oh yeah babe. It'll work a charm." he winked at her and then walked out of the room, no further explanation.

~*~

It was just after the last class of the day and everyone was going to get their names marked off before heading out for whatever they were doing that afternoon. Football practice, Cheerleading practice, dance classes... everyone was either looking forward to or dreading what was to come next.

Rachel was putting her books away for the last lesson, just having said goodbye to Matt and Finn after History. As she closed her locker, she glimpsed a red letterman jacket to her right and turned to face it. Her face started to smile but then she felt a gasp of freezing cold slushie that made her stagger back and gasp.

It was grape slushie and when Rachel looked up to see who'd done it, she only saw two smirking hazel eyes. "N-Noah?"

Puck narrowed his eyes. "Puck, Man-Hands. It's Puck. And stop lecturing me on who I should and shouldn't fuck. It ain't none of your damn business, even if you are going out with my friend, baby."

Rachel shivered internally at the harsh look in his eyes and for one moment, she saw it falter. Then she hightailed it out of there, straight into the nearest bathroom, Matt running after her to see if she was okay. He witnessed the interaction down the hallway.

He looked around the corridor of people, staring at him in shock. "Move along people, move along."

And they did. As soon as they did however, and Puck was sure they were all gone, he slid into the bathroom after Rachel to find Matt standing in the corridor outside. "Go." Puck said easily, and then walked straight into the girls bathrooms as he did a little over two weeks ago.

He found it hard to believe this unsteady friendship and oddly weird relationship he had going with Rachel had started a little around a month ago. "Rach?" he said, walking in and he looked to see her sitting on the bathroom counter, looking down at the ground, her shirt still covered in purple slushie. "Berry, you alright?"

Rachel looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes and Puck was floored. "I-I didn't mean it... you know that right?"

Rachel nodded stiffly and smiled, hiding something behind her back. "Of course I know that. I wasn't..." she sucked in a breath. "It was just... too familiar, that's all."

Puck took two steps across the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her with all his might and grinning as he felt her chuckle. "I'm okay Noah." she mumbled into his mouth.

Puck shook his head, still managing to kiss her. "I don't think you are." He spoke the words over her mouth and Rachel just rubbed the nape of his neck before burying her face into his shoulder and letting him make out with her neck. He was undoing the buttons of her purple-stained shirt and Rachel was having a hard time stopping him. Especially seeing as she had nothing to put over the top of it or anything.

Puck was having a hard time not re-imagining all those things that had gone through his head when she was in here before cleaning off after Markus's slushie to her. He was especially having a hard time seeing as he was in the process of making one of his imaginings a reality.

Rachel smirked and ran her hand over his head before pushing him away. "Noah, you really are shameless." She moved herself off of the counter. "Now before you strip me, I do need something to wear instead." Puck groaned and then walked over to the door. "Everyone's gone. Come here."

Rachel stepped over to where he was and he removed her shirt of her with ease. Rachel gasped but before she could smack him away he pulled his letterman jacket over her. He briefly checked her out before he zipped it up because, hey. He _was _Puck Puckerman, and then zipped it to a decent level. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"What if people see us?" she said, pointing out.

"Half-past babe. Everyone's gone, bar football, hockey, basketball and cheerleading. And they're all on the oval or in the gym." Puck looped his fingers through hers. "We're _all_ alone." He said quiet seductively, moving closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned down, trying to make out with her again but Rachel just stepped out of his grasps with a smile.

"Making out will not always be that easy Noah."

"Come on babe, I just gave you my jacket..."

Rachel smiled and then looked back to the sink where he mobile was. "Oh, almost forgot it." she quickly grabbed the phone and briefly looked back over the message screen.

**[Markus]: **Dnt think this is ova R... I still want my payback no matter hu ur screwin...

Rachel tried to forget about the message, not wanting to bring it up in front of Puck and just pretended everything was fine.

_We have our privacy, we have our friends, we have each other... we don't need anything else._

**[*RB*]: **You cannot hurt me Markus, anymore than what I've already been hurt. But if you want your 'payback' stop taking it out on my friends. Flicker my house lights on and off, spread rumours about me, send me all the messages you want, but leave Glee out of it. Because, as you have seen, as soon as you involve them, that's when you start getting into trouble. Keep them out of this.

**A/N: READ CAUSE 2****nd**** 1/2 IS IMPORTANT...**

**This ending was supposed to be happier than that, with them giggling and making out in the bathrooms (which they kind of did) but yet again, my fingers wrote without me really knowing what was going on... It's my Muse... it prefer depressing angst to vicarious humor... My brother tells me my muse must've had a sad childhood...**

**I haven't done any of my homework for tomorrow... or for the day after... or for the day after that... I've had such a pounding headache so I spent the weekend lying in bed writing and watching my Supernatural season 5 recordings...**

**Argh...**

**Head...**

**Hurts...**

**Reaching five days with the SAME DAMN HEADACHE!!!**

**Oh, btw... I've been averaging about 23 reviews for every chapter... but some get heaps more, some get heaps less... if I get enough reviews for this chapter I may hit 500... if I do, 500****th**** gets to pick the next POV of the next one-shot...**

**AND I might start publishing another non-glee fanfiction... only because I have a plot bunny jumping around in my head... it may kill me if I don't write it down...**

**Next few chapters... A/T Q/F K/OC Mer/OC (remember that senior boy I talked about) and someone gets... interrupted...**

**Funniest thing: (Puck/Rachel Puck/Quinn Finn/Puck Finn/Rachel) Puckleberry Quick Fuck Finchel... LOL!  
**

**I'm so sad... when I figured this out, I was laughing for about ten minutes...  
**


	28. The Puckfather

**It's my birthday on Thursday... Yay! I'm gonna be 17... I'm going to the AC/DC concert for my birthday... it's going to be EPIC!**

**REVIEWS**

**JustAmazing: You haven't reviewed in a while and my heart is breaking so I say... I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me... My problems have all gone, there's no one to deride me... (sniff) I miss you... your reviews make me laugh so hard... (read below review)**

**Karma22: You too! (read above review) Where's the laughter gone? (I'm in a weird mood and wondering where everyone has disappeared to... because I have no life, I expect you all to live the same... Hey, if you keep following my directions, you can be stuck for a while...)**

**Diva(dot)Divine: I was listening to 'The Open Door' album and couldn't think of a name for another cheerleader... I didn't think people would pick up on it... LoL**

**Cribellate: Aww... thanks for falling in love on Valentine's Day (even if you didn't, go with it... :D) And... I will take that how I will...**

**Ncar08: Read!**

**sugarbomb53086: I will take your word for it because I slept through it and am the only student at my school to fail it, not once, but six times... Oh yeah, I'm good.**

**Kkcnelson2002: Aw, thanks... my headache is still here... I think its from the humidity... I've got an appointment in two days...**

**November123: yeah, I think it's cute**

**Sophiia-x: I can't believe you just found it either... No, I can... I'm not a very boastful young soul, just a crazy one. Thank you for crediting my so-so writing skills and Puck is awesome to write... he's like a cookie. With choc-chips. Cause whilst the cookies taste AWESOME all together, you really look forward to the speckles of choc-chips... but you wouldn't get rid of the rest of the cookie, even if you wanted to... Okay, you know, I'm eating a cookie right so... Yeah... Oh and by the way... I think I got the hint :D yay! (I hope I haven't scared you off)**

**Mag721: Haven't seen you in a while... (read you... if that makes sense)... yay! He's the next chappie.**

**Liz: Yes, well... I don't like doctors very much. I cry at the thought of needles and doctors like taking blood. They're evil little critters... plus my doctor likes showing his picture on his website a lot... yes, my doctor has a website... weird bastard man who has a pointy needle in his pocket.**

**Naley10: you would be correct in thinking that... :) Rachel doesn't know... along with Finn, she's the only one.**

**Novice242: I do too... my mum takes prescription to get rid of hers and for about half an hour, she hallucinates... its very serious but absolutely hilarious all at the same time... yay! Someone likes my Sad Muse... Fuckleberry Quinn... I love it! if people do that they're sad cause they're probably not gonna get it... LoL**

**Sweetcaroline1986: Wait till you read the guilt in this chappie...**

**xSpencer-Rose: It may not end totally... talk later about that... and you think your sad? I spent half an hour piecing it all together... then I spent an another half an hour laughing about it...**

**Hello(dot)World(dot)Thank(dot)you(dot)World(dot): Firstly, if I write your name any other way, it won't show up... secondly, yeah they do. They don't want to hurt her and... wait till you read the chapter with the whole Mike/Britt stuff.**

**renonoelle: Updated!**

**Ashswim: Here you go!**

**Lynnicaec: Yeah I know! I take neurofen and it disappears for about an hour or two (if I'm lucky) and then it appears again! On Thursday it was like... humming? I don't, I felt it but not bad... and then this IDIOT in my year group threw a freaking bottle at me, it hit me in the head and my head **_**exploded**_** in pain... stupid S, thinks he's so cool... HE HAS FROSTS!! And not frosts all over... down the middle... But I do feel better... it's gone back to a hum.**

**Myhiddenlove08: whoever is the 500****th**** review, may get to find out just how Mike and Matt found out, but I just wrote that one chapter they didn't know and the next chapter (when time had passed) they found out behind the scenes...**

**Chrpangel: oh I don't have a life... I'm just very good at staring at the same page of homework for hours on end and then calling up my brother saying 'let's go out for coffee... we need to discuss our next gig.'**

**Maggiequeen: Here's next.**

**Ladybug Jess: I knew you'd be happy... :) I'm wondering how else I can incorporate Karofsky into Gleedom... any ideas? (Cause you'll probably guess them as I come up with them... crazy psychic...)**

**Ch3lsBishop: I think you've said that before, but it makes me happy you're saying it again... It kind of means I keep outdoing myself... :) **

**Onetreefan: Thanks!**

**NEXT FIVE CHAPTERS...**

**The next five chapters are sort of a build up to the eventual baby gate...**

In the next three weeks that followed, leading up to November, everything was smooth sailing. They came and went from Glee practice, not really panicking too much about the upcoming Regionals that were on the first of March the following year. It was only November anyway.

No one figured out that Puck and Rachel were still going out and in week two, Rachel and Matt 'broke-up' and were on 'good-terms'. Puck and Rachel got to 'hate' each other during class and school and make out in the auditorium before and after Glee (never during. Puck tried once during and he got shot the biggest death glare and wasn't allowed to touch her for TWENTY-FOUR WHOLE HOURS! He hadn't tried again since). Sometimes they even made out during lunch and once or twice at Rachel's house while her dad's were away. Never had they done anything but the chaste kissing at Finn's house, cause that'd be plain weird but he'd managed to get her shirt off again a few nights previous and that was just awesome. (Rachel hadn't minded that Puck's shirt had come of every make out session in addition to that one)******

They weren't perfect together.

Actually they argued more together than they ever had apart. And they'd only been going out for three weeks. Whether it was homework or mode of transport, they disagreed on most things that had the letters a-z in them. But they kind of liked it because that meant the few things they did agree on (Grape Slushies, Puck's truck being the best mode of transport, Finn's ability to ruin the two-step...) was just that much more special... Well, Puck didn't see it like that. He just thought the arguing made her hotter.

It made Rachel harder to get and well... Puck had never had to fight for a girl before (bar Santana but that wasn't nice fighting... it usually involved imaginative forms of emotional pain) and it was kind of... fun. The hunt? The chase? Whatever the douches called it, Puck liked it.

But out of all of this 'un-perfect-ness' the two were truly happy. Well, not with other aspects of their lives...

(Rachel still got text messages from those horrible basketball boys which were becoming harder and harder to hide from Noah as they were spending so much time together and she was still suffering from nightmares. Horrible ones, where she couldn't save Noah, or herself, from falling deep within the lake or ones where she was being chased by the basketball team and she had to keep Noah away at the same time. Worst part was, (in the original dream) Finn was still there, singing with her and Rachel couldn't understand what that meant because... she didn't like him anymore. Truly, she didn't. Noah was the new leading man in her life. So how come he always appeared, in every dream? Oh yes, and it was approaching holiday season so she knew he dads were going to get called away for work more and more which meant the basketball team would be at home less and less and usually, hanging around hers)

(Puck had an abusive dad in town, was living on his friend's spare bed with his little sister whilst trying to figure out if and how he should tell said friend he fathered his child-to-be and trying to pretend to hate the girl he just wanted to grab and make out furiously with every god damn minute of the day. That was probably the hardest part...)

But together they were the happy. When Rachel was dragging Puck's groaning ass to see some dumb chick-flick or when Puck was rubbing his hand up and down her thigh as she tried to swat him away during said movie, his hand moving higher and higher each time.

On Thanksgiving, which was spent at Mike's house with Rachel's parents (her dad happened to work for Mike's dad), Puck and Isla, Puck had managed to steal Rachel away for an hour (three) and he took her back to her house where he finally got let into 'The Holy Land'. (Mike went to Brittany's while the parents decided to go... random... bowling)

It wasn't the full deed, just some 'heavy petting' as Rachel liked to put it. (Puck could've sworn that she got that line from one of her musical songs, but didn't say anything because Rachel had tried something particularly interesting with her hands and her mouth on his earlobe at that precise moment).

Nearing to Christmas, almost the second week of December, was when things started getting interesting in Glee again.

School was being let off within the week and Finn started thinking about the next Christmas. The one NEXT year. Because, if he had his way, the next Christmas he'd have his little daughter with him. He really did want little Drizzle to be with him and not some strangers and he was slowly getting Quinn to see his way. Slowly... sometimes, when she didn't think about it, he'd caught her out saying things like 'when the baby comes...' and 'imagine when she...' and once, when Finn threatened to beat up some eight year old who was hitting on Isla (according to Puck and Finn... Finn thought about bashing the eight year old. Puck went to the eight year olds fifteen year old brother and beat him up, warning him to stay away from his sister), Quinn had said, 'Imagine when Drizz starts dating.'

So he'd put in a lot of thought to little Drizz (and he'd started nicknaming her) and the idea of what he'd do if she was around. When Finn's father had first passed away, Finn's godfather, Chuck, had taken him to church on Christmas day with his family, saying it was his role as a godfather to do so. He had a godmother too, but she hadn't done that for him as much. She was kind of like an Aunt who spoiled him. It was his godfather who Finn had looked up to at admired. (Until he figured Church _every Sunday morning... _sucked... then his godfather just became a sort of... guidance person for him).

Finn kind of liked that thought, of his kid having a godparent to look up to. So, mindlessly, he walked around the school, trying to figure out who would be a good godfather. Because he figured, he could pick the godfather and Quinn could pick the godmother. That way, they'd be even.

It was kind of stupid really, because he knew who he wanted to be godfather straight away. Same dude who would be his best man and who had been, pretty much, his brother his entire life. Puck.

Only thing was, he didn't know if it was right cause... Well Puck was Jewish. But he figured he could at least ask. So, during lunch while Puck and him were walking to the gym, Finn asked him. "_Youwannabedrizzesgodfather?_"

Puck stopped mid-step, unsure as to whether or not he completely understood what Finn had said. Because it sounded like he was asked to be a dog's father... which really didn't sound right... either that or he was being asked to drizz? the flowers... he really wasn't too sure. "What?"

Finn stopped, slowed down, and started again. "Do you want to be Drizzle's godfather?"

"Who the fuck is Drizzle?" But Puck was scared that he already knew.

Finn rolled his eyes. "My daughter."

So his gut did that twisty sick feeling that he _so _wasn't accustomed to yet... maybe because it was _wrong_ and _vile _and _guilt ridden_. Things Puck didn't feel often... or feel the necessity to feel often... But since befriending Rachel, and then starting to date her, he'd started to deal with... feelings? It hadn't _started _because of her (that was his jerkfaced dad's fault) but she... encouraged it.

So yeah, the whole, 'eating-at-your-gut' feeling he had now was really, really weird. "Ugh... I'm Jewish." he said uncomfortably. "Ain't that like... against Jesus or something?"  
"I don't think so..." Finn shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway... Quinn's not married so like... while we're screwing up..."

"Strike while the hammers hot." Puck said and Finn gave him a confused look. "Fuck up as badly as you can while they're mad... so they're not mad later again."

"Who's mad?" he asked.

Puck waved his hand. "Doesn't matter but like... dude, I don't think I could do that."

"Sure you can man... you don't have to actually do anything, just be there for her..."

Gut. Twist. Guilt. Pain. It made Puck want to squish his fists up and fall to the ground in pain and tears. But he wouldn't for two reasons. One, he was only a total pussy when alone and in front of Rachel... and even then _he was badass_. Second was, Finn's not bright but he's not completely stupid either... he could eventually figure out that Puck's her dad by watching them interact. The girl will be a Puckerman. There are certain eye colours and personality traits that come with the name (namely the anger issues)

"I- Have you asked Quinn?" Puck knew the answer was 'No' because Quinn wouldn't have let him ask. Either that, or Finn was undeniably stupid.

Well, then again...

"No I haven't yet but that's just because, I don't know if she still wants to keep the baby." Finn shrugged his shoulders. "We don't talk about that much... mainly just her desires for weird foods and... well dude she's like really aggressive lately."

"Huh?" Puck frowned.

Finn nodded insistently, "Like dude... we're making out. And then like, all of a sudden she just grabs the back of my head and shoves my head closer and closer and sometimes she rips hairs out and... it hurts dude."

Puck thought about what Finn just said for a moment, then shook his head. "Okay, look. Ignoring that completely, I don't think it's a good idea I be... the baby's godfather." He'd almost said 'your child' but he couldn't do it.

"Aw, dude..." Finn smiled. "Please? You've got to do it... seriously, there's no one else I'd ask. There's no one else I'd want to be my kids godfather. Seriously..."

"Ugh..." Puck rolled his eyes back and wondered when this got so fucked. _Oh yeah... when Quinn and I decided __**to **__fuck. _"Sure man, whatever. I'll dunk the kid in some holy water and we can all watch whatever god that's up there smite me."

"Awesome dude." Finn clapped Puck's back. "You're the best."

_No I'm not._

But Puck didn't say anything, he just followed after Finn.

~*~

Rachel and Mike had hung out most of the time since Puck roamed the school drunk, almost two months previous. In fact, if Rachel wasn't with Puck and Finn, she was usually with either Mike and Matt or Tina and Artie. Usually though, it was Mike and Matt because she had most classes in common with them.

This period, Mike and Rachel had, had a free and Mike insisted that Rachel teach him some of that ballet stuff in private so he could use it in one of his routines. He had an image in his mind of some dance he really wanted to do, but it incorporated some ballet steps that he didn't know how to perfect yet.

So, Rachel had been teaching Mike, privately in the dance studios, some of the more basic steps of ballet. Something which, neither one told anybody else out of a mutual silent agreement. Well, no that was a lie. Everyone knew Rachel and Mike were teaching each other dance, however they didn't know it was ballet.

With music in her hand, Rachel rolled her eyes at Mike who was, once again, trying to explain to her the point of Dragon Ball Z. "Look, Rach, they're aliens..."

"But they appear human."

"Yeah but like... they've got monkey tails when they're little so it's not like they're _completely _human."

"Why monkey tails?"

"Cause during the full moon they grow really big and turn into giant apes..."

"Apes and monkeys are different however."

Mike froze, shaking his head. "Listen, Rachel... just listen to me. They're wicked cool aliens who know all types of martial arts and who can use their chi, which is their natural energy, to blast big fiery balls out of their hands to fight and protect the world from bad guys."

"Why is it called Dragon Ball then?"

"Because they usually come up against some big bad guy that kills a lot of people, so they have to find seven mystical balls that are spread across the world that conjure up some big badass dragon named Shenron to grant them a wish. Usually it's something like, they wish the dead to come back to life kind of thing..."

"So why do they need to fight? Why can't they just keep wishing for things to be good?"

"The dragon balls only give you one wish at a time before disappearing again."

"Then why not wish for universal peace with your one wish."

Mike just stopped, staring at her. "It's just not how it works Rachel."

Rachel sighed as she placed her hand on the door into dance studio. "What I don't understand about that silly show Mike, is that in the midsts of battle, the two opponents are usually simply standing there, staring at one another whilst heavily breathing. It's just unrealistic... as well as the whole flying thing. And one cannot sit on a cloud, it's physically impossible. Also..."

Mike's jaw hung lower and lower as she went on about how much of a bad show Dragon Ball Z is until he couldn't take it any longer. His arm darted out as he covered her mouth his hand and he grabbed the back of her head with the other to keep her mouth clamped. "Rachel. There are dudes who beat other dudes up and hot anime chicks who wield guns. To top it off, it's set in the future where you can chuck a little itty bitty pill on the ground and it will explode into a car. Or better yet... an airplane. So, do not doubt me when I say it is the coolest cartoon series ever, only beating Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles, the original series with April in a yellow jumpsuit, but a few points. Do you understand?"

Rachel saw the deadly serious look in Mike's eye and just decided to nod. "Good. Now, let us go in and dance." He let go of her mouth, grabbed the door handle, pushed it down and opened the door.

Rachel turned to look inside and her mouth dropped in horror and confusion and she stumbled back into Mike who was staring with equal confused and doubled horror. "B-Brittany?!"

~*~

Quinn was over Finn's house after school that afternoon and Finn ducked out to get something for his mum, leaving Quinn and Puck alone. Quinn had tried to leave but Finn insisted the drive would only take five minutes and that he really wanted to hang out.

"Just the three of us." Finn had smiled goofily. "It'll be like old times."

Puck and Quinn looked awkwardly away at that and just agreed with him, to keep him happy. Then Puck disappeared into his/Finn's room and Quinn sat downstairs in the living room watching TV with Isla.

Puck laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He thought about calling Rachel, but she had 'dance practice' with Mike. Puck rolled his eyes. He knew they were doing ballet. Rachel had confessed to him but made him swear he'd never tell another living soul. (So basically, the only people who knew were the rest of Glee club... and Karofsky... and Marcia Karofsky)

_Why are you being such a pussy? You told yourself one month ago you were gonna talk to Quinn. Why ain't you talking to Quinn??_

Puck manned up and rolled up and out of his bed and went downstairs to see Quinn plaiting Isla's hair as they watched afternoon cartoons together. It was Friday and they didn't really have plans, bar the fact that Finn wanted to 'hang out'. But for now... "Hey Squirt. Get lost." he said, falling onto the couch beside Isla, leaning down behind her so he could wrap his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and then slapped her lightly. "Move it. I need to talk to Quinn."

Isla looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "Noah..."

"No puppy dog eyes." he said, covering his hand over her face, his whole palm engulfing her head. "Now go or else we're not going to the movies tonight."

Isla's jaw dropped. "Would you be so cruel?"

He chuckled. "Oh yeah."

Isla hugged Quinn and kissed her on the cheek. "Got to go." And within two seconds she was upstairs in her room, the door slamming shut just to prove a point.

Puck, being Puck, rested his head on Quinn's lap and kept staring at the TV. Quinn was sitting there, frozen in her spot, her hand in midair. "Behind the ears, babe." Puck said eventually, not tearing his gaze away from the TV. He figured, if he was going to do this, he was going to do it true Puck fashion.

Quinn caught and growled, shoving him lightly. "You're such a... dog." But she agreed and started rubbing his head behind his ears. "Is there a reason your head is invading my lap.... and DON'T turn that dirty."

"Didn't have to." Puck smirked, then rolled from his side onto his back so he was looking up at Quinn. "We need to talk and we've got about ten minutes to do so because Finn gets confused between all the lines at the store and then he recounts everything twice just to make sure he can get into the 'less than twelve items' line."

Quinn sighed, "We've already talked Puck. Remember? After you and San decided to 'sext' each other."

"Okay, my natural charm aside..."

"Your natural charm or sexist issues?"

"Hey, San messaged me first!"

"That's not the point Puck. As much as you've changed, I still don't believe you have stopped thinking about other girls flexibilities when you should be thinking about your child."

Puck narrowed his eyes at her. "If you just listen to me for one second, Barbie, you'd know that, that's exactly what I want to talk to you about. But of course, nothing can orbit out of the Quinnesphere."

"I had no doubt that you were going to talk about..."

"Shut up!" Puck darted up. "Fuck, this is hard enough already, just shut up for a second, will you?"

Quinn's mouth clamped shut and she just stared at him as he sat next to her on the couch, his face buried in his hands. "Look, I get it okay? I'm a looser and I'd probably be a shit dad. Finn's better, nicer, more patient... the dude makes you freaking peanut butter and avocado sandwiches which, by the way, is disgusting." Quinn opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again, thinking better of it. "Okay, I get all of this which is why..." he breathed in deeply and then looked straight at Quinn.

"Whatever you want, need, blah, blah, etcetera, I will give and get you. I will be there if you need me, for the kid but..." he swallowed and rubbed his face before looking back up at Quinn, trying to stare her dead in the eye. "I give up my rights as a father to the kid, to Finn. Because Finn would be a better dad and is better person full stop. I've got no example of a great dad and I come from a shitty family, but Finn's got support from his mum and he had an awesome dad to tell stories about to our little girl."

Quinn stared at Puck, her jaw almost on the ground. "I... I..."

"Don't." Puck put his hand up weakly. "That was probably the hardest thing I had to say in my life, I don't want to repeat it, I don't want to think about it. I just realised that, I'd probably end up being like my dad so..."

Quinn launched herself at Puck, wrapping her arms around him and almost sitting on his lap. Puck caught her, wrapping his arms around her, still, slender waist, and sat there awkwardly. "Uh..."

"You're wrong. You would be a great father. I know because, I see the way you treat Isla and you're not a Lima looser... you're a looser full stop. You're an amazing, great and, surprisingly, unselfish person... when you want to be. You're just a total nightmare the rest of the time." Quinn let out a strangled laugh because she was crying as she spoke.

Puck gave a small smile and relaxed in Quinn's grip, closing his eyes. "You need to smile more." Quinn whispered in his ear, and Puck had no idea what she meant because he thought he smiled enough.

Before he could question it, the front door opened to reveal Rachel and a sobbing Mike. Rachel looked between Quinn and Puck and the two leapt back from each other, staring at Rachel in shock. "How'd you get in?" Puck asked.

Rachel waved a door key, still in silent shock. "Under the mat. Finn told me last week. Remember?"

"Uh, yeah." Puck nodded quickly.

There was an awkward silence before Mike wailed, "She's a lesbian!" and then all their attentions were diverted.

****I wouldn't mind that... I'm sure a lot of straight guys wouldn't mind either... Those well toned abs... LMAO**

**In relation to the whole godfather thing... my mother is a godmother and she's Muslim and my godparents are arseholes, so I have a fairy godmother and two fairy godfathers (my mum's best friends)... My thing with 'godparents' are they are there, not to spiritually guide you as much as guide you and be that 'parent-figure-who-isn't-really-a-parent'. Which is why I totally think it's cool to have godparents when you're not necessarily religious...**

**Woot!**

**500th REVIEWER**

**a) Matt: Will she break? Won't she break? Is Santana on Rachel's side or Puck's... is Santana on his own side?**

**b) Isla: My big brother is awesome because...**

**c) Karofsky & Kurt: "So dude, this facial stuff... is it gonna like... hurt?" "Not at all. Well... except for the exfoliation." "Ex-holy-what-now?"**

**d) Mike: All I know so far, UPDATED (which includes 'how Matt and Mike found out')**


	29. Christmas with the Cheerios

**This chapter is dedicated to Karma22 cause I am a horrendous sister from another mister... like... seriously bad...**

**I could lie and say I forgot to upload this but in truth, I just wrote it today. I've been busy/excited/living and I have three exams this week so I technically shouldn't be writing this but... hey! I'm in a good mood. **

**ACDC REPORT:**

**I got my ass grabbed by a flannel wearing drunk, stared at 80, 000 males who all rocked the dirty mullet, got flashed by chicks who took 'tit-for-tat' literally and got asked out by Shane, the awkward cousin of every Dazza in the world... I have never been more proud in my life to say I rocked the full experience... My experience being: ACDC!!!!!!!**

**OMG GEORGE MICHAEL REPORT:**

**Also, you haven't had a religious experience until you have listened to 70, 000 people all singing Careless Whispers by George Michael... WITH GEORGE MICHAEL!!! I got tickets to his concert and... In one week I saw Angus Young preform a sixteen minute guitar solo **_**AND**_** got to watch George Michael sing 'Father Figure', my FAVOURITE SONG EVER!!**

**Review replies at the bottom. :)**

**Except Goldstar20: Just so you know, if you want to listen as you go, listen to 'NEVER TO LATE by THREE DAYS GRACE' as you read Rachel's dream... the lyrics are there, but I put them for the people who can't be bothered downloading the song... Just ignore the lyrics as you read and listen to the song ;)**

Mike was deeply depressed.

No, make that severely depressed.

That Friday night, no one went out and Finn and Rachel tried to make Mike feel better while Quinn sat there the entire night saying, "They were doing what?" and Puck squirmed uncomfortably because he had known all along. (Hell, he had pictures... not that he was going to tell Mike that)

That night, when Puck drove Rachel home (because she drove Mike's car there, who decided to crash in the already full Hudson house. Puck wasn't too happy with this cause it was snowing heavily and he knew Rachel wasn't the best driver in clear weather, but she promised she drove slowly) he kind of told her about his knowing, in not so many words. "So like, I knew about Britt and San all along."

Rachel's jaw dropped and she looked at Puck in shock. "You knew?"

"Ugh... baby, it's me." Puck stared at her. "There isn't a hot lesbian couple in a five-mile radius I'm not aware of."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh Noah, you didn't..."

Puck squirmed uncomfortably next to her. "Didn't what exactly?"

"Fornicate with both of them _at the same time!_"

Glad he knew what the word fornicate meant, he shook his head. "No..." Rachel looked relieved for a moment but the Puck opened his mouth again. "But I have photos of 'em from camp." Rachel slapped his arm and Puck flinched. "Hey I'm driving here!" he readjusted himself in his seat but Rachel was death glaring him and he really was feeling uncomfortable with it. "Look, babe, I'm being honest with you."

Rachel looked at him seriously. "Honest? Really?"

Puck nodded sincerely. "Babe, I've been nada but honest with you since we started this shit."

"Shit?"

"You know what I mean."

With a hard look on her face, Rachel looked out the window of the car and turned silent. "Oh babe, come on..." Puck reached out his arm to wrap around her. Rachel would usually unbuckle her seatbelt and move closer to him but this time she didn't. This time, she stayed on her side of the car. "Baby, please?"

Rachel turned to look at him. "Why didn't you tell Mike?"

Puck groaned, tilting his head back. "Cause it wasn't my place. It was Britt, San and Mike involved. No one else. I almost told him a few weeks back, I think but... I was too plastered to remember. It was... that day." His voice became slightly dejected and Rachel felt horrible instantly but that wasn't the purpose Puck intended. "Anyway, all of Glee knew. Even Finn cause he was with me at camp..." he cut himself off before he could go into details then shook his head. "So like, it was just Mike who didn't. Oh, and Matt. But Mercedes asked me about it a few weeks ago cause Britt accidentally let something slip."

"He really loved her." Rachel replied softly to his non-existent question. "They've been going out on dates and he didn't want to pressure her into anything..."

"How do you know all of this?" Puck asked, annoyed.

She looked at him bluntly. "Mike and I do talk, Noah. He's become a close friend of mine. Him as well as Matt, Artie and Tina." Then shyly she added, "Even Quinn, to an extent."

Guilt, guilt, guilt... Why the hell was he feeling so much guilt all of a sudden?

"If I was in his place, I'd want someone to tell me." Rachel said, sticking her nose up in the air a bit, but he eyes and face were softened. Puck felt that stabbing at his gut again and he considered going to see a doctor about it, because all of this emotion couldn't be healthy.

"Really?" Puck asked.

Rachel looked at him, completely serious. "Yes, Noah. I would." Her brown eyes were sparkling and he had to pull away his gaze for more than one reason. Firstly, the road was in front of him. Secondly, he couldn't stand the sight of her oh-so-innocent doe-eyes anymore. "Noah... before Mike exclaimed his grief and we got caught up in making him feel... better." Rachel looked down into her palms, studying the lines carefully and wondering if they really showed the roads of her life. "You... You and..." she bit her tongue and then let out a strangled laugh. "It doesn't matter."

Puck knew what she was going to ask so didn't ask her about it.

And that scared the hell out of Rachel.

~*~

_It gets better._

_It all gets better._

_Eventually._

Puck stared at his sisters sleeping form, leaning on her doorframe. Why the hell did he keep screwing things up? He has the greatest friend in the world and he goes and fucks his girlfriend. He gets the greatest girlfriend in the world and he's fathering somebody else's child. His father tries to reconnect with him and he goes and decks the guy.

Not that he would ever take the last one back. It just made him happier thinking about it.

With that small smile on his face, he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to Finn's room. Finn was conked out, his arms spread across the bed and dangling off the side.

Quinn was home and Mike was sleeping on Puck's bed.

Not sleeping... staring. At the ceiling.

"Come on dude." Puck groaned. Mike looked like the kid who found out Santa Clause wasn't real and, by the way, Rex is dead.

Mike didn't say anything in reply, choosing to just stare at the ceiling. Puck looked at Finn's double bed and then his own single one that Mike was currently occupying. "If you were anyone else Chang, or if the circumstances were different, I'd never fucking do this shit." Puck grabbed Finn's arm and rolled the sleeping giant onto the other side of the bed. He then walked over to the wall and hit the lights, sending the three boys into total darkness.

Puck could hear nothing but Finn's soft(ish) snores. He fell onto the bed next to him, shoving off into the furthest corner away from him. He was dead tired and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to doze off. That's when he heard Mike's voice. "You should tell her the truth, you know? It would hurt her so much more to find it out from someone else or in some other way."

Puck darted up and reached over, turning the bedside table light on. He snapped his head towards Mike who had his back towards him, his whole body still. "What'd you say?" Puck demanded but he got no response. Puck looked at the time and saw an hour had past since he closed his eyes.

He eased himself down, back into the bed and turned the lights off again.

Puck could've sworn he heard Mike scoffing.

~*~

It was different this time.

The dream, it was different.

Even though everything in Rachel's life was happy, she was still suffering from these terrible nightmares. However, this one was different from the rest.

It was like photographs, watching a reel of images on a projector. She wasn't on stage, but she was an audience member. Watching the projector which happened to be showing in the school auditorium. On the stage itself, was Puck. With his guitar in his hands, playing the song he had sung there a few weeks previous.

Rachel had heard it once or twice while hanging out with him and Tina. They both happened to have similar taste in rock music, which was odd. Noah was playing the song out, singing it acoustically as the picture rolled and at first, all Rachel could concentrate on, was him.

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Rachel felt like reaching out to him but she couldn't. She was frozen in her seat. Puck was staring at her intently, trying to get her to see something. His burning hazel eyes forced her to look up at the screen.

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Rachel looked up to the screen and saw them. Flashing, one by one. The photos were of Puck. Photos of him, playing football, driving in his car, going for runs. Typical things that Puck did. However, next to him, in all of them, was never Rachel. Instead, there was Finn and Quinn, Matt and Mike, Artie and Tina and in one, there was one of Brittany and Santana doing something unspeakable in the background. But the most horrid part, was most of the photos contained Quinn. Her stomach flat as she slowly moved closer to Puck through out the reel.

_No one will ever see this side reflected  
And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?  
And I have left alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Rachel's eyes broke off from the reel and she looked to where Puck had been, trying to find him on stage, but he had gone. Only his voice and the soft strumming of his guitar could be heard. "Noah?" Rachel pushed herself from her chair and walked into the aisle and onto the stage. She caught the sight of his letterman jacket, disappearing behind the curtains. Rachel felt herself running across to him, becoming lost within the curtains.

The more she ran, the more it felt like she was running through the maze of mirrors and soon enough, the curtains fell away to reveal mirrors. Mirrors that had the photograph slides running through them. They were slowly becoming more focused on Puck and Quinn and even Isla the three of them looking like a happy family.

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

She kept seeing his letterman jacket turn around corners, wrapping itself around the reflective edges. The photographs were now dimming, becoming less cheery and bright and darker.

Puck's smile was fading, his eyes were becoming darker and water... Water was swirling around her ankles. Rachel looked down to see gushing water rising around her. She looked back up, seeing the letterman jacket snake around another corner.

_The world we knew won't come back  
The time we've lost can't get back  
The life we had won't be ours again_

Rachel started swimming, the water up to her shoulders and rising fast. She could see the ceiling coming closer and closer, but at the same time she was gaining on Puck. She ignored the flashing images around her and shouted out, "Noah!"

He stopped swimming away from her and turned around. He wasn't singing but she could hear the lyrics in her head, playing in his voice with the guitar accompaniment.

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong_

Their heads were grazing the ceilings and Puck swam closer to her, pulling her as close to himself as possible and Rachel fell right into his arms, holding on. The images showed of a nine year old Noah, floating under water, but no one rescuing him. "Breathe." he said and Rachel took a large gasp of air just as the water reached over their heads.

Puck pressed his lips against hers and Rachel closed her eyes, the dark images still reflected in the mirrors. Behind her eyelids, Rachel could see nothing but sadness. When she woke up later, she couldn't even remember what she saw, but she knew it was sadness. Pure and utter sadness.

Because when she opened her eyes, in her dreams, the water was all gone and she was standing on stage, with Finn, kissing him.

And it wasn't right.

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

It wasn't Finn or Rachel singing, although they were just carelessly kissing on stage. Noah had kicked over the stool that he had been sitting on in the beginning of the dream and was standing on the edge of the stage, holding his guitar and singing the end of the song.

The audience was applauding and Rachel and Finn were about to bow but then Rachel realised she hadn't done anything. Puck was the one singing. Puck was the one who got the applause. Not herself or Finn. And she couldn't figure out what that meant.

Puck was looking over the edge of the stage as if he was trying to approximate the distance. "Noah?" she questioned. Puck turned around and gave her a dead smile.

"Finn, stop him!" She turned to where Finn was, standing next to her, but he was shaking his head.

"Not this time."

She turned back to look at Puck but he was tilting over the edge of the stage. Rachel took a running step and leapt out to grab him, to stop him falling. He turned at the last moment, facing her and didn't catch her in his arms so they could fall together.

He just let himself fall, his voice haunting her as she watched.

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
It's not too late, it's never too late_

Rachel screamed as she woke up.

She was breathing heavily for exactly four minutes before both her fathers ran to her aid.

~*~

On the first day of Christmas holidays, the Glee club (plus Marcia and Karofsky) met up at Artie's for a party seeing as his parents left him the house for the day.

Puck rocked up with Isla who had a small crush on Artie's little brother, Toby while Finn was going to pick up Quinn first. They got their after everyone else, bar Karofsky, Marcia, Finn and Quinn, and things were quite odd.

Mike was still upset over Brittany, but slowly getting over it. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as Santana or Brittany, especially at the same time or, God forbid, alone, but he wouldn't be as jumpy if they stayed away from each other.

Brittany was upset too, because she wasn't quite sure what she did wrong. Santana felt horribly guilty, but was doing an amazing job of hiding it. Because Brittany was really confused and it was kind of her fault for not explaining _everything_ about relationships to Brittany. But, as usual, Santana was pretending to not care about anything, because usually, she didn't.

Everyone else was trying not to talk about the large purple elephant in the room so, instead there was just an awkward silence in the room, accompanied by reggae music, curtesy of Artie.

"Art, can Isla and me go and play in my room?" Toby asked, Artie as soon as Puck and Isla walked in.

Artie nodded and Isla and Toby were gone in a flash. "Hey, Ron, can you make sure they don't light anything on fire?" Artie asked his sister and the short brunette sighed and did as she was told. Puck fell onto the couch next to Rachel who was basically on the edge of her seat. "So, when does this party start?" Puck asked, wrapping his arm around Rachel.

Mercedes glared at Puck, "It's already started, fool."

"Oh yeah... I thought this was a funeral set to Bob Marley." Puck looked around at everyone sitting down around the edges.

Mike was quietly fingering his coke can, not saying a word. "Okay then... Artie, where's your guitar?"

"My room." Artie replied and Puck stood up immediately, yanking Rachel with him.

"We'll be back." he said.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "At least close the door."

Puck flipped him off before continuing to pull Rachel away. He tugged Rachel into Artie's room and then turned to look at her. "What happened before I got here?"

"Same thing you're seeing happening now." Rachel said, tiredly rubbing a hand through her hair.

Puck frowned and leaned forward. "Rach, you okay?" her face was pale and her eyes rimmed with darkness. He put his hand on the side of her face and stepped forward. Rachel didn't say anything at first and then just leaned on his shoulder.

_Why couldn't you just ask me what I was worried about in the car? _"I'm really tired." she admitted, closing her eyes against him.

"Want to go home?" he asked, running a hand through her hair.

Rachel opened her eyes and shook her head. "No, I do not want to miss out on any of this." Her face was set and determined so he knew not to argue.

"Okay babe." he kissed her forehead and then deeply on the lips. He hadn't made out with her for almost a day, so he was gonna take as much as he could while he could.

He slid his arm up the back of her shirt and let his fingertips drag up and down her spine. Rachel shivered and pressed closer to him, all doubt and sadness disappearing. When Puck let go of her lips and whispered, "You can tell me anything babe, got it?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Same goes for you, Noah."

Puck nodded, stroking her hair and grabbed Artie's guitar from its stand beside his bed. The two rejoined the living room where Quinn and Finn were now standing awkwardly.

Rachel said hello to both of them and then sat next to Mike. Puck sat on the floor and then started playing familiar tunes on the guitar.

It started slowly. First with Rachel humming and then to her singing softly. Artie joined in with Kurt and Mercedes following a beat later. Tina was singing and elbowed Matt who sat beside her so he sung too, even though it wasn't really his thing. Finn sung, but not because he could feel the awkward tension in the room but just because he could. By the end of the hour, the only people who weren't laughing and singing to whatever Puck played were Brittany, Santana and Mike.

(And there were quite a few random songs thrown in there, like Tenacious D's 'Fuck her Gently', at which point Kurt said something crude that made Rachel blush and Puck change songs).

Eventually, they got food going and things were semi-normal again. Puck had Rachel in his arms as both of them ate on the couch. Marcia and Karofsky were there too by this time and there was laughter and giggling and present exchange.

There was a Christmas tree, full of presents from everyone to everyone else. Seeing as they were all spending the actual Christmas day with their various families, today was their 'Christmas' and even though Rachel and Puck were Jewish they'd both celebrated Christmas as well as Hanukah (which they'd spent at Rachel's house, together).

Rachel smiled at the gifts she'd been given. There were array of things from jewellery (from Santana and Brittany) to books (TTYL from Artie who insisted she was wasting too much money on her need for perfect grammar in texting, so he gave her the book so she could learn). Puck didn't get her anything.

"Ugh..." Puck scratched the back of his head. "Babe, I had no idea what to get you."

Rachel only felt a little disappointed, but he had been saying this for a few weeks now so she wasn't totally unsurprised. "It's okay Noah."

"No, but like... I promise..." he cringed. "I will go shopping with you and it'll be my treat." Mike, who had to this point been completely withdrawn, swung his head around and stared at Puck in astonishment. So did Matt and Finn and Santana and Quinn. Even Brittany was looking even more stunned than usual and Isla was on the floor. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie and Rachel were pretty confused.

"Dude..." Karofsky started. "I've known you since freaking third grade. You _hate _shopping with girls."

"You complain about going shopping with _me_." Isla said. "Your _sister_."

"Shut up pipsqueak." Puck narrowed his eyes at her but her little mouth was still on the floor.

Finn shook his head. "We heard wrong. Puck does not do shopping with girls. He barely does shopping."

"Hey, I do."

"You once told me you'd prefer to stab your own eyes out with burning hot knitting needles." Santana crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You once told me you'd prefer to have sex with a dude." Mike frowned.

"Mike, my sister."

"And mine." Artie added.

"I'm offering!" Kurt put his hand up and Rachel stifled a laugh.

Puck glared at everyone. "Anyone else have any input?"

Rachel slid a small arm up. "I do... I know what I want, but can we go after New Years?"

"Why?"

"Sales."

"Oh but they're _all_ going to be there." Puck's eyes widened and when Rachel pouted he groaned. "Fine. We'll go."

Mike fell off the couch and Isla tackled him. He caught her midair and pulled her into a hug. "This just in, the sky isn't blue and the grass just turned purple."

"And my brother's gone nuts!" Isla exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and Rachel snuggled back into his arms. "You really need new friends Noah. None of them seem to believe you can be nice."

"No, we've just known him longer than you have." Finn shook his head. "Just so you know Puck, when this one falls apart man, it's your fault."

"Thanks for the support." Puck sneered.

Later on in the night, everyone moved outside to where Artie, his sister Ronnie and Finn had set up the outdoor fireplace. The fireplace basically being a large pit filled with wood. They all migrated out there, Puck bundling his sleeping sister up and taking her outside and Artie's brother following them, half asleep but refusing to leave Isla's side.

(Puck didn't know quite how to feel about this first grade romance but figured it couldn't be that bad because the two rarely saw each other... so he thought. He didn't know they went to school together).

Outside, Rachel sat between Matt and Puck and Mike had gone back to being depressed because Brittany and Santana were sitting awkwardly together across from him with Marcia, so he sat between Karofsky and Tina, who were chatting because Karofsky was trying to figure out how she kept up the stutter for so many year and asking so very odd and insensitive questions, quite loudly. Tina thought it was hilarious though, so went with it.

On Matt's other side was Finn and Quinn, but Quinn was busy talking to Mercedes and Kurt because Mercedes was asking about some senior boy who she had chatted up at the School Concert and they'd been 'chatting up' each other ever since.

"I've got to ask you two something." Matt said half-way through the night, talking to Puck and Finn more than Rachel. He realised she was sitting in the middle of them so shrugged. "You two, cause you're a girl."

"Thank you." Rachel frowned. "I think."

"Take it as a compliment." Matt smirked. "There's... there's this girl right."

"Here we go." Puck muttered and Finn reached over and whacked him in the nose, seeing as that's all he could reach.

"Fuck." Puck exclaimed, rubbing his face.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Don't be a dick."

"I sometimes wonder who's going out with whom." Rachel said then turned back to Matt. "Continue."

"Thanks." he said, giving dirties to Puck and Fin. "Anyway, so like, I've been talking to said girl and we've been mucking around, friendship wise and we've almost made out once or twice..."

"You mean kissed." Puck said. Finn and Matt stared him in confusion. Even Rachel's face crumpled in puzzlement. "Well, make-out insinuates you've already kissed. I mean, you don't jump from nothing to making out. You've got to kiss first." Then he stopped and looked down at Rachel. He pushed her away. "I know what I just said and I know which word I just used, so can we not go back there and can you stop rubbing off on me?"

Rachel blinked in surprise. "That was four whole syllables in one reasonably intelligent word."

"I told you, I know, I know, I know." Puck shook his head and looked at Matt. "Continue."

Matt shook his head. "I don't think I can after that."

"That was too weird dude." Finn added.

"He didn't even say the word, 'like' and I know that there were three possible ways he could've worked the word in." Rachel was glowing and looked really impressed. "I did rub off on you."

"And you started writing 'G2G' instead of, 'I must be going now as I have to blah, blah, blah' so sucked in Berry." He pulled her back into his arms. "Continue."

Matt nodded. "So, as I was saying, we've been hanging but..."

"But she's got a Neanderthal older brother that you're quite scared of?" Rachel guessed.

Matt's jaw dropped. "How'd you...?"

"Marcia and I do talk outside of... of anywhere. She was asking the other week. We were talking in the bathrooms along with Quinn, Santana and Brittany."

Finn and Puck looked surprised. "What?" the two asked together.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, 'Cia and I have been hanging."

"Cia?" Puck smirked.

Matt blushed and looked down to the ground. "She doesn't like it when people call her Marsh but she'll tolerate Karofsky saying it."

"Oh, I see." Puck looked at Finn who was deep in thought. Puck was about to say something along the lines of, 'Dude, you look like you're in pain.' but Finn spoke first.

"Dude, why don't you two come out with Quinn, Puck, Rachel and me one night?"

"Oh yeah, cause that's not obvious." Puck said. "Hey, 'Cia', why don't you come on this triple date with the two hottest couples at school? Oh yeah, by the way, don't tell your brother cause I don't want to end up as a chalk-line on the sidewalk.' Smooth Hudson, smooth."

"Well, technically it's only the old hottest couple and the arch-enemies Puck and Rachel." Matt corrected. "Speaking of, Rach you got some brilliant ideas?"

"Actually..." she said. "I agree with Finn. But tell David first."

"None of you are helping." Matt murmured.

"But dude... ain't she like... fourteen?" Finn said, trying to remember.

"Fifteen in Feb. And I'll still be sixteen."

"Until April." Puck added and then received a punch.

"Yeah I know but like... she's the first girl I've ever _really_ liked."

"Santana?"

"Weird... no. Friends."

"Ahh..."

"Plus she's hung up on Karofsky."

"What?!"

"Don't ask."

Rachel looked at Puck with a small smile. "I'll explain later."

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Why are we left out of the loop?"

"I can talk to David if you want." Rachel said. "I could make him think that he would be stupid _not _to let you two go out. Because really, you are the only nice guy at our school and really, along with Mike, you are one of the only jocks who never deliberately harmed anyone."

Puck twitched awkwardly underneath Rachel's grip and rubbed Isla's shoulder a bit to make him feel better. She was fast asleep on his lap and he felt kind of good about that while feeling crappy for something else. Something he wished he could've taken back.

Rachel squeezed his bicep as if she knew what he was thinking and it still surprised him that she did. "Look." Puck eventually said, feeling better again. "Just grow some balls and tell Karofsky you're going out with his sister. Full stop."

"Will you visit me in hospital?" Matt asked seriousy.

"Dude. Seriously. Just go for it." Puck then grinned normally. "How do you think I got into a serious relationship?"

"Pure dumb unapologetic luck."

"Yeah," he said mocking offence. "But there was some skill in it."

"No." Rachel looked up at him. "Really, there was no skill there whatsoever."

Matt shivered, "Ew, don't want to know. Finn?"

"You hated my idea."

"Argh. I need new friends."

**REVIEWS:**

**THANKS FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES, yes I had a great day and I didn't get a cupcake, but I did get an anonymous rose... LoL... I'm not to bothered who its from... I just like that I got it... (Unless it's from Johnny, my stalker... but like... he freaks me out. Think Jacob Ben Israel if he talked... A LOT)**

**Loststolenandfound: You're welcome... I'm hope you keep thinking its amazing...**

**SpencerCollins: LoL!! I love it... not much sibling rivalry there, right?**

**Goldstar20: I'm so sorry for taking so long to upload and thank you for giving me such a prestigious title... Really, that's like... wow! I'm a glee dork too... Is it weird of me to know the lines to Mash-Up off by heart? I don't think so... really, I don't... P.S. I love you too for the reviews (nohomo :P)**

**FREAKTONIGHT: No... but that darn psychic thing... Oh and Matt and Mike know ALL about babygate... I've written this in a few chapters but everyone keeps getting surprised when I mention it... I may write a one-shot in "ALL I KNOW SO FAR" to explain this...**

**Mag721: Yay! You're back... and pfft... I've never watched Dragon Ball Z... I mean... I don't own the subtitle version on DVD cause I want to see all the scenes they delete... pfft... YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! (okay, breathe, calm, chill) And yeah, I'm quite impressed with Puck. :) BTW, read your fic Shark, and I don't know if I reviewed or not cause I may have read it on my phone... BUT IT WAS AWESOME!!!**

**Novice242: I did have a great time at the concert and it should be a requirement that Puck removes his shirt during Glee practice... anyone else with me?? I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT DRAGON BALL Z!!! I DON'T HAVE POSTERS OF TRUNKS AND GOKU ON MY WALL!!! YOU CAN PROVE NOTHING I TELL YOU ALL!!!!**

**Love-orthelack-therof: Aw... I love you too...**

**Person with no name: Firstly... Who are you?! Secondly, in the middle of the night, I stare up at my ceiling and think about very deep things... Such as how I combine peoples names to make oddly humorous statements... And just for you my nameless wonder, I wrote NINE pages instead of six... even though I should be studying... Markus is coming soon...**

**Lynnicaec: Glad you loved it and... frosts... you know those boys who are brunette and they colour the tips of their hair blonde? They would be frosts... they looked good in the nineties... added to the fact that he thinks he's 'gangsta' it makes him look cheap and increases his annoying factor by one hundred... he's a class-A douche**

**Karma22: OMG!!! I'm in love with him! Daniel Ewing... I was following the series on Power Rangers(dot)com. It was like... EPIC... AND I KNOW WHICH FIC YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT... Oh I love Power Rangers... the original series and this one... Your neglecting is forgotten... Thank you so much for the birthday message... I replied :D!! Urm... if you wear boxers, that is totally cool (awkward silence) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU TOO!!! I didn't read the review until today... OMG, I FEEL SO BAD!!! I read the reviews right before I post so I'm more surprised... OH NO!!! Anything weird? Nope. Just that I'm feeling horrible now... I got three hundred dollar George Michael tickets for sixty-five bucks. (smiles meekly). That was weird... in a good way...**

**Sweetcaroline1986: had a great time at the AC/DC concert... no he shouldn't have been surprised but... it's Puck and Finn... although I love both boys (one much more than the other (cough)PUCK(cough)... who said what?) they ain't the brightest of bulbs... BIG Mike stuff next chappy...**

**Sleephog: Guess what sleephog??? YOU'RE MY 500****TH**** REVIEWER!!!! So like... pick any character (any of my OC included) and I shall write a one-shot on them... :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**GingerGleek: Sorry for taking two weeks! I didn't mean to!! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Onetreefan: Thank you!!!**

**Chrpangel: that's why I now have Fairy godparents... :D My new godparents RULE!! Two of them are fashion designers and the other is a publisher and makes her own jewellery...**

**(dot)Hello(dot)World(dot)Thank(dot)you(dot)World(dot): Don't be sorry, I love your name... and I love randomness... Yeah, I like responding to everyone because... well I'm not a people pleaser (far from it) but you guys make me happy so I'm giving that back... seriously, I live for Reviews... if I was a vampire, reviews would be my blood... LoL... So I share the love back. Thank you for the review, glad you liked it...**

**bmxmama2: Hope I didn't turn you to crazy waiting for an update and THANK YOU for the birthday wishes... And... THE CONCERT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!! (squeals internally (and externally) as I stare down at the ACDC t-shirt I am currently wearing...) Sorry... it just was...**

**hey(dot)moon(dot)hello(dot)goodbye: I DON'T WATCH DRAGON BALL Z!!! Next question! (was there a question involved??) Yeah... I don't understand that show either... Huh... Puck/Quinn was interesting to write... it's gonna blow up next chapter though...**

**FantasyForever: I know, I know... awkward much? LoL...**

**Aussietasha: Thank you!!!**

**Cribellate: Is it weird that it's still not the creepiest thing I've had sad to me? I don't think Mike's thinking about that yet... Thank you for the birthday wishes and my headaches gone unless I stand up too quickly or decide to run up a flight of stairs... then it kicks in...**

**Mileycyrus13: Thank you for your review and I've updated!**

**Ladybug Jess: Would you like me to put the 'Lets talk about Marcia' conversation between Karofsky and Rachel in the next chapter??**

**Sassy26: THANK YOU!! (My doctor says my health has been improving... little does he know that I've simply been getting a good dose of my vice... REVIEWS!) I know, I know... I'm waiting for all the Mike and Matt loving in the next nine... I am a junkie... I'm considering changing my authorname to 'BikkiTheReviewJunkie' (my nickname at school is Bikki-White... LoL)**

**Diva(dot)divine: I DID BREAK OUT THE FLANNO!!! Then I got ass-grabbed by a dude in flanno... I almost decked him... I got flowers, not cupcakes, ALTHOUGH we did swing by Krispy Kremes and I got a mortal sin cake from my brother. Oooh... I love glitter... That's such a cool theme... Sorry about the length in this one... I didn't intend to write the dream... that just happened... OMG, HOW WAS SPRING AWAKENING (I had to give my tickets to my Aunt because I found out that it was the same night as ACDC and I went on their last show... I'm going to try and book more tickets)... So when's the wedding? :D:D THANKS FOR THE SHOUT OUT!! I read the last chapter with the shout out first, and now I'm in the midst of going back and rereading the rest... if it wasn't for school, studying and that odd commodity of sleep, I would've finished it by now... up to chapter 3... I'll review chapter 4... :D**


	30. MacDonalds Party

**I am so sorry.**

**I have been meaning to update but I went through some stuff (stupid boys who like to break your heart) finished writing my book (thank the lord, it MAY be published by this time next year... praying to God) and at the moment I'm in the middle of exams (this is something that absolutely SUCKS but is necessary if I wish to go to University... which I do)**

**I am terribly sorry and I am a terrible fanfiction writer... Those people who are sticking around, thank you SO much...**

**Song: Never Ever by All Saints... I love that song... I've been listening to it everyday lately... Stupid boys...**

Mike and Rachel had arrived in Mike's car together but Mike was currently drinking his fourth beer and even though Rachel had attempted to cheer him up, he just wanted to be upset for the night and she respected that. But to get home, she had a problem.

Well, it wasn't much of a problem. Puck already decided that he'd take her home. And his realisation was made even better by the fact that Isla was currently curled up in Toby's spare bed because she muttered furiously in her sleep that she didn't want to move so, not to bother the other crazy brunette in his life, he let her go and Artie promised to call him in the morning when she woke up. Last he saw her, she was dressed in the new pyjama's Quinn had bought her and gripping the teddy bear Brittany got her. Everyone, (including a very shy Tobias Abrams) had bought Isla something and Puck knew that she was being spoiled but really, he couldn't care less. She was happy and smiling and that was great.

In truth though, she didn't need the charm bracelet that Rachel bought her, or the extra barbies which had been purchased by Santana and Tina. Or the kiss on the cheek from Toby that came _with _the pink love heart necklace. But he'd talk to them all later about it.

For now, he was driving Rachel home. She was tucked underneath his arm the entire drive home, drifting in and out of sleep. If she thought he would ignore the fact she looked dead tired, she was wrong. He was starting to wonder why the pivotal moments in his and Rachel's lives were always happening in his truck, but he would ponder that later.

He was also wondering why the fuck he was using words like pivotal and ponder. Just to make himself feel better, he decided to rephrase that shit, even if it was in his. _Why the hell does all the big crap in our relationship happen in my baby? Fuck it, I'll think about that crap later._

Feeling a bit happier, he figured he would save this conversation for outside of his car cause Rachel was fast asleep against his side. He chuckled and arrived at Finn's house. He figured he'd text Rach's dads and tell them she was out cold. That way, he'd get to spend the morning with her too.

Her dad's loved him ever since Rachel told him what he did to Jacob Ben Israel for her, plus they knew he was sharing a bedroom with Finn, the other love of her fathers' lives. Along with Mike, Matt, Artie, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany. They hadn't met Santana yet, but Puck was sure they would love her too. Why? It seemed that (and the thought made Puck feel sick) that they were the first friends Rachel had ever had. And it was his fault entirely, but that was a small detail that Rachel had never told her fathers. Apart from wanting to shave his mohawk off, he was a freaking saint in their eyes.

He pulled in front of the house and carried Rachel out of the car, opening the door with ease. He'd had plenty of practice from trying to carrying Isla to bed when she'd fallen asleep on the couch at home. Just thinking about the good old days when he had his own home, made Puck feel sad but he didn't want to show it. Instead, he grunted, pushed open the door and tried to be quiet because he knew Finn's mum had a fifteen hour shift the next day.

He carried her upstairs and gently rested her on his own bed and took off her shoes. Puck kind of liked it how she curled right up into his pillow. He liked to think it's because she could smell him on the pillow. Gently, he removed her grip from her handbag (who knew girls had such a death grip) and considered taking her jeans off so she could be more comfortable but thought better of it. Instead, she gently lifted her up and took her shirt off (he's already seen all of that) and put his shirt on her. Additionally he took her bra off while she was wearing the shirt (I took him ten minutes to decide to do this and one minute to accomplish the deed. He was an expert after all) cause all chicks complained about wearing their bras to bed and if she was wearing the jeans, at least she didn't have to deal with the bra.

Rachel must've been really tired because she didn't wake up for any of this. He considered checking her pulse, but he could see her breathing, so didn't. Puck got her phone and started writing a text message to her dad's.

**[*RB*]: **Hey sirs this is Puck (Noah) texting off Rach's phone. She fell asleep at Artie's and we cant wake her up she's so tired. So is it cool if we just leave her? Ill have her back by tomorrow morn in 1 piece. Puck

Rachel had one of those phones that had 'most recent' and 'call registry' list. He smirked at the convenience, because Rachel had told him half-way through the night she was going to call her dad and left his lap briefly to do so.

He looked at the 'call registry' and frowned. It only showed the last ten numbers and none of them were her fathers. The last call she had made was to him that morning when she called to ask him where he was. The one before that was to Finn, probably asking them same thing. Then two calls to Mike and previously Matt, Tina, Artie, him again, once to Finn's house and the time before that to his mobile and the tenth was to someone named Linda who he thinks was her ballet teacher.

He decided to let it slide and checked out her 'most recent' list thinking that maybe she decided to just text him.

**[Markus]**

**[Markus]**

**[OthaAzn]**

**[Markus]**

**[Puck20]**

**[Markus]**

**[T-T-Tina]**

**[Wheels]**

**[Markus]**

**[Markus]**

Puck felt his anger slowly boil. If this was the Markus who he thought... Oh fuck he was pissed. Before he forgot, he sent the message to her dads, going through the phonebook. He kept shooting dark looks at the sleeping Rachel, trying to figure out why she never told him.

_Cause you'd react like this you loser._

Puck ignored that voice that sounded like Finn, and then wondered why his conscience never sounded like himself, and continued. He exited 'create message' and went straight to inbox and read the messages between them.

**[Markus]: **Im jst thinking bout u n wat ur dressed in and even if ur a freak, ur a hot one sxc...

**[Markus]: **Oh come on sxc, don't ignore me... tell me u dont thnk bout those pretty lil legs wrapped around me w me inside u... tell me u don't think about it babbeee... spesh since u dumped Mattie for me.

**[*RB*]: **You have quite an imagination, Markus. I don't feel any sort of attraction to you and could you please stop?

**[Markus]: **Babee, U love it... U wish u could feel this up.

**[*RB*]: **I wish nothing of the sort.

**[Markus]: **Dw hun, soon... very soon wen I catch u alone again...

**[*RB*]: **I hope you never catch me alone again. Not in a million years.

**[Markus]: **I keep forgettin.. ur a showgirl. U want 2 be up on stage w ppl around. Is that how u dream bout it? up on a stage, just u n me w hundreds of ppl watchin? I 4get ur kinky sumtimes... those knees socks..

**[*RB*]: **For someone who hates me, u sure do fantasise about me a lot. And no, I still do not dream about you Markus.

**[Markus]: **I dont even like u sxc... Wantin to fuck u is *very* different from wantin 2 love u... didnt Mattie ever teach u?

**[Markus]: **Reply.

**[Markus]: **Reply now.

**[Markus]: **I swear, I'll get everythin else off of Jacob BI's computer n post it

**[*RB*]: **Stop it Markus. Matt and I never did anything of the sort.

They went on. That was just a small amount of them.

One conversation.

One conversation of many.

Too many.

Puck was seeing every colour in the spectrum, painted over with furious red. He was more than pissed, he was... he knew that not even Rachel could find a sufficient word to describe the level of anger he was feeling. If sexting was the text equivalent to sex, this was the text equivalent to rape. At least in his eyes.

Puck had every thought to get out of there and go run Markus down and he turned to do so until he heard Rachel whimper. He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly and found himself pausing. Pausing for her because she was still the anchor he had from going completely crazy and it scared him that the more the days went by, the more she could anchor him without holding his hand.

He looked down at Rachel who was frowning in her sleep. Her face became shocked and then she shivered.

Puck wanted to know if these messages were what was causing all of this but then she whimpered, "Noah." and good lord, he was brought to his knees by her side.

Why did she say his name like that? Like he needed her or like she was scared of him. He prayed for the former but he was still mad at her.

Mad that she didn't say anything.

Mad that it was his fault she didn't.

Because she doesn't want him to get into trouble.

He wants to protect her.

_You can't be my anchor forever..._

This is why Noah Puckerman stayed.

Puck shifted her over and slid into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around waist and nuzzling his face into her hair.

Rachel woke up early the next morning and melted back into Puck's arms as soon as she realised she was in them. She loved him as a friend and knew she was close to loving him as something more. She sometimes thought she did, but being Rachel Berry, she wanted to be sure.

She looked across to see Finn sleeping soundly on his own bed and thought about how this could be very weird if she made it be. She knew it wouldn't be weird for the boys and Finn found nothing weird unless you explained it to him so she decided to giggle and keep her thoughts to herself.

Then she looked at the time on her phone which was on the end of Finn's bed which was only an outstretched arms breadth away. She reached out to grab her phone when Puck's arm reached over her and grabbed her wrist. Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw Puck's face looking at her very seriously. "You and me need to talk."

Rachel looked at him curiously. "Let me call my dads."

"I've texted them last night." he said, significantly accenting the 'texted'.

Rachel's face fell and her eyes darted to her mobile then back at Puck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed her hip. "Outside." he said and sat up and then lifted Rachel up too. The two of them left Finn's bedroom and Puck held her hand and led her down the hall. He took her downstairs to the living room and didn't have to do anything.

He just stared at her and Rachel caved guiltily. "Listen, I didn't want to worry you and..."

"I figured." Puck said simply, holding Rachel's hand and swinging it between them. He looked at the ground and then said, "Look, I don't want you to not tell me stuff cause you're afraid of how I'll act. I'm your boyfriend Rach and I know that we're not telling anyone but you can't _not_ tell me about that kind of shit and think it's alright."

Rachel shook her head, "I didn't think it was alright, I just didn't want you to react."

"Which is why I'm even more pissed off." Puck said, a little stressed. "But maybe I should be pissed at myself for that."

She reached out and hugged Puck, burying her head against his chest. "Don't be. Please?"

Puck grinned sheepishly, "I won't be if you let me bash his head in."

Rachel smacked him in the shoulder. "No."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Puck groaned. "Let him get away with it?"

"Well more or less." she said pathetically.

Puck shook his head angrily, "No way."

"Noah..."

"Rachel, no."

"Noah, please don't. This is why I didn't tell you."

For a moment or two, Puck didn't say anything. Instead, he pushed past Rachel and walked off, back upstairs. "Noah." She groaned. She moved to go after him but then couldn't bring herself to go. "Noah!"

Mike sat in the mall alone, staring at his hot coco. It was warm and had feeling and life, _something which I sadly don't possess any longer_ he thought grimly.

He didn't want to be depressed. Really, he didn't. But did he have much of a choice? No. His girlfriend, who he was supposed to go to prom with, told him she was a lesbian by showing it to him. Mike was more angry at Santana because she _knew _Mike and Brittany were going out (or so Mike thought) and _knew_ Brittany wouldn't understand any different so why she didn't mention to Brittany that it was wrong was beyond Mike's comprehension.

He stirred his coco absently and was surprised when he found someone sitting across from him. He looked up curiously at the brunette girl who seemed to be stirring her own hot coco as absently as he was.

"Hi." he said, confused. "Is there a reason you're sitting there?"

The girl's entire face turned bright red and her eyes darted to a bunch of giggling girls to her left. She then looked back at Mike. "Ugh, my girlfriends kind of dared me to come over here and ask you out."

Mike's shoulders slumped over as the pretty brunette spoke. "Great. Just go back to them laughing because I'm not anyone's pity date."

The girl blushed again, "No... it's not because they think you're a pity date... I go to school with you. I'm Annabelle Evan. I have geometry with you. I... I've had the biggest crush on you since tenth grade and..." she looked heavenward. "And I heard you broke up with your girlfriend..."

"She cheated on me." he clarified. "With another woman."

Annabelle stopped speaking and made a small 'o' shape with her mouth. "Yeah... I heard but I didn't believe it..."

"Believe it." Mike said. "I didn't even get to have _sex_ with her. Not that I wanted to... well, I did want to but it wasn't the only thing on my mind, you know? Well, it was but I wasn't using her for sex, I just wanted it... I mean, it would've been a bonus should I have had sex. I really liked her." he stumbled over his words then stared back into his coco reflectively. "Brittany liked coco."

Annabelle looked to the ground shyly. "I... I like coco too." Mike looked at Annabelle who was still staring at the ground. She looked up at him with big green eyes and her hair tied back in a ponytail. "Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"It's a Friday night." he said, more out of thought than answer. "I don't have much else planned, except play some x-box. Yeah, I guess I could go out with you."

Annabelle smiled. "Great. Give me your number and you can pick me up from my house at seven. Is that okay?"

"Okay." Mike said reasonably. He leaned over and watched her pull a pen from her handbag and scribble her number across a napkin before handing it to him. He looked at it and nodded appreciatively. "Thank you."

But really, he didn't care.

At five o'clock in the afternoon, Rachel sat in her bedroom, trying to finish the homework she received for the winter. She was working through all the steps on her maths homework but really, all she could think about was the fact that Puck hadn't spoken to her all morning and just dropped her off at home with only a kiss on the cheek.

She didn't understand totally why he was angry with her. For a brief moment he looked like he was forgiving her.

Rachel decided to make a video. She flicked through her repertoire, trying to figure out the perfect song to sing. But there weren't too many to describe what she felt then. Confused mainly. And with a lot of questions.

It suddenly dawned on her something she could sing.

She walked over to her camera and flicked it on. "This video is for someone and, I'd just like to say quickly that it's because I'm really confused about what happened and I know my feelings but... but now I'm unsure about theirs."

Rachel frowned and found the CD to the backing track, loading it and pressing 'play'.

_A few questions that I need to know  
how you could ever hurt me so  
I need to know what I've done wrong  
and how long it's been going on  
Was it that I never paid enough attention?  
Or did I not give enough affection?  
Not only will your answers keep me sane  
but I'll know never to make the same mistake again  
You can tell me to my face or even on the phone  
You can write it in a letter, either way, I have to know  
Did I never treat you right?  
Did I always start the fight?  
Either way, I'm going out of my mind  
all the answers to my questions  
I have to find  
My head's spinning  
Boy, I'm in a daze  
I feel isolated  
Don't wanna communicate  
I'll take a shower, I will scour  
I will rub  
To find peace of mind  
The happy mind I once owned, yeah  
Flexing vocabulary runs right through me  
The alphabet runs right from A to Zed  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind  
You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find  
I'm not crazy  
I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong, no  
I'm just waiting  
'Cause I heard that this feeling  
won't last that long  
Never ever have I ever felt so low  
When you gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad  
Never ever have I had to find  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
I've Never ever had my conscience to fight  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, I just don't feel right_

Rachel smiled at the camera and reached forward, shutting it off. After a quick edit, getting rid of all the pauses between shutting off the camera and finishing the song and loading the CD, she was about to upload when she heard the doorbell ring. Rachel paused and walked over to the window of her bedroom to see who it was. They'd already been let inside by the time she got there and then she heard her father calling her name.

"Rachel, come down. Noah's here." Her dad called out.

"With binoculars." shouted out her daddy. "And Matthew and Marcia."

Rachel frowned and quickly fixed herself up in front of the mirror before wrapping her cardigan around herself and running downstairs. Puck was grinning at her as he held binoculars and flowers in front of him proudly. "These are sorry for acting like a jerk." he said, handing her flowers. "You were right, I was wrong, let's not get into the details right now because these..." he wrapped the binoculars around her neck. "Are our tools to spy on Mike and Annabelle."

Rachel was much more than confused now. "Noah... what?"

Matt grinned, bouncing around as he held Marcia's hand. "Mike got a date today. He's picking her up in one hour and _we _have to make sure he doesn't screw things up.

Rachel looked at Puck. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Puck's face fell and he looked around the room at her fathers and their friends. "Okay." Rachel looked at the all apologetically before heading upstairs, Puck following. She heard her dad's offering Matt and Marcia a seat but she was in her room with Puck, closing the door before she heard the reply.

"I'm sorry about this morning." he said quickly. "Really sorry. I was just pissed."

"At me?" she asked quietly.

Puck shrugged. "Half at you, half at me, mostly at Markus. I want to bash the douche."

"You can't have two halves and a mostly." Rachel corrected him.

"I don't attend maths class, remember?"

"Maybe you should." she said stiffly.

Puck groaned, "Look, let me explain it to you this way. When guys like girls, we're compelled to want to protect them. It's like a natural instinct, unless you're an idiot." He rolled his eyes and then went on. "It's the way we show we love you and it's way dudes project their badassness." Rachel chuckled, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I'm majorly pissed at Markus. I want to kill him. Like, cold blooded murder. I started fantasising about all the law and order I watch, trying to figure out how to get away with the perfect crime. I'm think Dexter is the way to go. Clean, sharp, maybe even taking a sample of his blood as a trophy."

Rachel slapped him across the arm. "Noah."

His face broke out into a grin. "Kidding, kidding. Kind of. But anyway, I'm angry at you because you didn't give me an option to protect you. You just hid it from me. But I'm angry at myself because you shouldn't have had to tell me. I should've known cause you kept acting strange. Always tired and stressed and shit. Then again... you're a little crazy."

"Am not." Rachel snapped.

Puck reached forward and hugged her. "Of course you're not. There, there."

Rachel snuggled into his arms. "You know you used the word 'compelled', right?"

"There you go, ruining the moment." he muttered. After holding on for another moment, he let go of her. "Are we good?"

"Depends? Are you still mad?" she looked up at him seriously.

Puck shook his head. "Just at Markus, which I have full right to be."

"You're sounding more and more intelligent every day."

"Shut up Berry."

"Why are we squatting behind bushes?" Marcia whispered to Rachel.

Rachel shrugged. "The boys seem to think it's the best way to spy on this date."

Marcia frowned. "They're at McDonalds and we are hiding in the bushes of McDonalds. I thought I was going out on a date with Matt. This is not very romantic. Especially seeing as it's freezing."

"Shush!" both boys whispered. Then Matt, from Marcia's right said, "If I told your brother I was taking you out on a date, I'd be dead."

"Oh." she said. "So you told him we were going on a stake out."

"And that Annabelle's your friend." He shrugged off his jacket and draped them across her shoulders. "I thought we'd be inside."

"Great." she muttered then pulled up her binoculars to see what was happening.

Mike and Annabelle were just talking over French fries, sitting side by side instead of across from each other. Mike yawned a bit and Puck reached over the two girls to smack Matt blindly, while he was concentrating on Mike. "He's gonna lay the moves on her!"

Matt grinned, also concentrating on Mike, and reached back to high-five Noah. "Atta boy Mike." He finished his yawn and shook his head, not moving an inch.

Rachel looked up at Noah, "What are _the moves_, Noah?"

Puck sighed disappointedly at Mike's lack of enthusiasm to the date then looked at his girlfriend to explain. "_The _moves. You know..." Puck made a large yawn and wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder, pulling her in close. "_The moves_."

Rachel frowned at Puck as if he was doing something completely stupid for fun. Something like sticking a fork into an electrical socket, just to see what would happen. "Those aren't very adept moves, Noah."

"It worked on you, didn't it?"

"It never did."

Marcia looked at Matt, "How'd those two end up together?"

"I don't know, but it obviously had nothing to do with the moves." Matt shrugged.

Before Puck could object, Rachel's phone started ringing. Having left it on loud, all four of them jumped back and caused the bushes to rustle. Mike and Annabelle both looked up at the bushes to see what it was and Mike frowned. He told Annabelle to wait a moment and stood up to go investigate.

Meanwhile, Puck, Matt and Marcia were all panicking while Rachel tried fishing her phone out of her pocket, the ring tone of 'Don't stop believing' blaring through the McDonalds patio. "Shut it up!" Puck whispered angrily.

"It's stuck in my jeans." she squeaked.

"Why didn't you put it on silent?" Matt asked.

"She probably left it on by accident." Puck, Matt and Marcia all looked up to see Mike towering over them.

Rachel gave an apologetic grin at him before pulling her phone out and answering it. "Finn now is not a good time."

"Finn?" Puck whispered furiously. "I'm so gonna kill him."

"What?" Rachel frowned. "What? Finn calm down. Puck's right here. His phone is most likely on silent. He... okay, here he is." Rachel past the phone onto Puck who frowned at her, answering it.

"Dude, what's... What? Stop screaming, okay? Alright, I'm on my way. Relax, okay. Stay calm and get her to the hospital. I'll meet you there." Puck shut the phone and jumped up. "We need to go now. Quinn's bleeding and Finn's freaking out and..." he shook his head. "We need to go. Now."

Matt nodded and lifted Marcia up. Mike leapt over the bushes, following them and forgetting all about Annabelle for a moment. Then he turned around and saw her looking at him confused. "There's been an emergency. I've got to go."

Annabelle stood up and ran over to him. "I'll come with you."

Mike looked at his friends, already piling into their cars. "Okay. Come on."

Puck drove like a maniac to get to the hospital, pushing through red lights speeding like crazy. Rachel gripped the seats beside him, trying not to project her fear onto him. She stared at his stiff and fearful face and figured he was already scared enough.

Before she could blink, they were at the hospital, pulling into the emergency with the ambulance that carried Quinn and Finn. "Don't tell my parents." she was begging. "Don't tell my parents."

The doctors were all trying to calm her down, explaining to her that they wouldn't tell her parents. That she needed to calm down. Puck jumped out of the car, leaving the engine running and followed Finn and Quinn inside.

Rachel reached over and grabbed the keys as Puck chased after the two and pushed through the doors. She locked the car, more than confused and let Puck go.

But why was he freaking out more than Finn?

**No review replies, because there are hundreds and I'm writing the next chapter already (though I should be studying...)**

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I unfortunately gained a life...**

**Okay, I have two more exams this week (Mathamatics and Drama) and am gigging every night until Thursday (which I have one week gig free) then have TWO weeks holidays and I SHALL have this story finished before Glee 2nd half of season 1 (Oh my Lord I can not wait). I PROMISE...**

**And for all those hanging out on babygate... THIS IS THE PLOT FOR BABY GATE!**

**LoL**


	31. Where and why?

**Guess whose baaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaack?**

**...No.**

**Seriously.**

**Guess.**

**...**

**...**

**Okay. Firstly. You all ask:**

_**Where have you been? Are you dead? If we remove your carcass from the bear that ate you, will you update?**_

**Well.**

**All my accounts were hacked because my email was hacked.**

**I couldn't log onto **_**anything**_**! It **_**killed **_**me!**

**But then turned out to be a great thing because I couldn't use Facebook and ended up actually learning something in school instead of posting on various friends walls for fun.**

**And then my Senior exams started. (HSC to all my fellow Aussies)**

**I went overseas. **

**I got into university.**

**I left university. (because I realised that while Psych rocked my world, Music was my world)**

**I have a new piercings. (Needle phobia is still there... I fainted at my piercing and they woke me up with smelling salts...)**

**I am back at university.**

**I hooked up. Broke up... Basically, by the time I realised I had my accounts back life had caught up with me so much that I kind of... just forgot really. BUT I'M FINISHING THIS! Watch and learn, people... (determined expression, worn)**

**In a **_**massive**_** Review Reply: UPDATED!**

**P.S. I know Rachel is a vegan but I made her eat ice cream before I knew that... so Ha!**

**Warning: Sex talk... A lot of sex talk... But it's still rated T because honest, teenagers know about this stuff... Hell, I had a five year old tell me what porn was... that's a horrible memory.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think Puck would've stopped hooking up with Rachel if I owned Glee?**

* * *

Rachel had fallen asleep on Matt's shoulder around about one in the morning. She messaged her fathers and said she'd be home late due to the fact she was at hospital. Because of the exact wording she'd used, her fathers had panicked and then she had to reassure them it was her friend at hospital and that she was waiting around for Noah as well. She didn't want to explain to her dad that he was more demanding that Finn. She didn't want to explain that Noah was making her jealous of Quinn.

Because Rachel hated that she was always jealous of Quinn.

The hospital was quiet around this time, not much happening with most of the patients asleep and most of the doctors only on call. She only woke up when she felt Matt move underneath her and her head was gently lifted then placed onto someone else's shoulder. "I'll go grab some coffees or something."

She roused herself just enough to see Puck sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer towards him. "What happened?" she whispered quietly.

Puck just held her close and didn't say anything. He tilted his head down and rested it against hers. "Noah? How's Quinn?"

"Asleep." he said. "She's fine."

"And the baby?"

He paused, biting his lip. "She's fine too. It was bad there for a while but she'll be okay."

"What happened?"

Puck kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, relaxing further against him. "Quinn slipped down the stairs at Finn's house and landed on her front. There was blood and he freaked... well we all freaked."

"About that..." Rachel pulled back and Puck's cheek and shoulder felt suddenly cold. The whole, morning by this stage, had been dreadful and he didn't want Rachel to pull away. "You were really scared. Are you okay?"

He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

_No, I'm not okay but I'm supposed to be. Because the girl is my best friends daughter, not mine. Even though she really is I told Quinn that I'd stay out of it._

"Noah?"

"Um..." he looked towards the ceiling for a moment then back at Rachel with a foolish grin. "Finn asked me to be Drizzle's godfather and since then I kind of grew attached to the little thing. Plus half the room is decorated in those black and white photo things..."

"Oh." she said quietly, obviously not believing him. She shook her leg and asked again. "So, are you okay?"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I'm okay. Like I just freaked."

Rachel's leg was still shaking anxiously and Puck knew what her next few questions would be along the lines of.

"Noah, did... are you and..." she let a long breath out. "Has anything every happened between yourself and Quinn?"

Again, Puck wasn't sure what to say. He wondered if he should outright lie or if he should just tell her the truth. Or maybe he could tell her the truth and not bother with the 'it's my baby' thing. "Noah, your silence isn't very assuring." Tears started clouding her vision and Puck could see the glistening in her eyes.

"Babe, I'm trying to figure out why you're asking such a stupid question." he felt his throat closing up as he lied straight to her. "Cause nothing's ever happened between Quinn and I."

Rachel frowned at him, tears starting to slip down her face. "I have one big request from you, Noah and that is to not lie to me. The first time we went out, I broke up with you because I was sure you had feelings for Quinn and even if that is all that happened between you was your own feelings for her, I am asking you to please tell me the truth about it now. And if you still feel for her, at least warn me about it so I can have enough warning if you ever leave me because of it."

There were now tears streaming down her face and Puck was overwhelmed as he tried to figure out how to stop it. He's never had a girl catch him out like this before and he wasn't sure of how to react. "Rach, babe, okay... I don't like anyone but you, okay. And yeah," he hoped he wasn't making the wrong move. "I used to have the hots for Quinn but now I only have the hots for you, I swear. There isn't anything going on between Quinn and me but I'm living with Finn and I've kind of grown attached to the kid. I mean, who wouldn't when Finn doesn't talk about anything else. Even when we're playing COD3, he still talks about the kid. I care about Quinn and the kid, sure but I don't like her like that, I can swear on my sisters life on that one." And he could. He had no romantic feelings whatsoever towards Quinn.

Rachel at least stopped crying, studying him carefully to see if he was lying. He wasn't really. He just wasn't telling the entire truth. He prayed that he pulled off this stunt and that she thought he was telling the absolute truth. And when she nodded and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, his whole body relaxed and he realised he got away with it and that this issue could never come up again or he would lose the greatest thing he had in his life at the moment.

Her.

He swallowed and looking over her shoulder as he waited for her to catch him out. But instead, all he saw was a look of disappointment on Matt's face who stood in the hallway behind Rachel, holding a tray of coffees. And at that point he knew that Matt knew the real truth about the paternity and that meant Mike did too. Probably the entirety of the Glee club knew he was the real dad.

Matt dumped the coffees onto a nearby seat and walked off, shaking his head angrily. All Puck could do was hope Rachel didn't notice.

* * *

Matt ran up the fire escape stairs all the way to the roof, where he knew Brittany, Santana and Mike were. He didn't know that Annabelle was there too, making everything more awkward than it should've been. He caught himself stumbling and then looked around, calming his features. "Uh, hey."

"Hey Matt." Annabelle gave a small wave to him and everyone else stayed silent.

Santana sent a silent death glare at Annabelle before turning and leaning on the balcony while Brittany looked sad. "Hi Matt." Brittany tried smiling but couldn't as she looked over at Mike who was studying the lines of his palms.

"Um... Quinn's okay." he said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. What he really wanted to say, he couldn't because Annabelle was there but he tried to convey it anyway. "The baby's fine and stable. Still in her stomach and stuff."

"How's Puck?" Santana asked and then shot Annabelle a look. "Still after Finn?"

Matt swallowed and looked at Annabelle again then at Mike who was now catching on something was off. "Nah, he's with Rach now. Finn's just with Quinn at the moment. She's asleep and stuff. So's Rach if I'm right."

Mike looked at Annabelle, biting his lip. "Hey, why don't I drive you home?"

"I drove you here, remember?" she giggled. "Your cars still at McDonalds."

"Oh yeah." Mike bit his lip then winced. "Well, maybe you should go. We might have some things we still need to sort out and..."

Annabelle nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I guess. It's late anyway. My dad's going to be pissed."

"Sorry about our..." his eyes flicked over to Brittany who looked really upset. "Date?"

"It's okay." she got up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "You'll just have to make it up to me next time."

"Maybe Quinn can make it up to you next time." Santana said and Mike shot her a death stare.

Annabelle just nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I guess she owes me."

"You should probably tell her." Brittany said. "Cause she doesn't know."

Everyone had a moment of awkward silence and Annabelle just nodded. "I'll do that." She then said a quick goodbye and Matt thanked every god in existence that she was gone because now he could get to what was really bothering him.

"He didn't tell her. Rachel pretty much asked him word for word, are you the father and he lied!" Matt snapped.

Santana rolled her eyes and leaned back on the ledge. "What did you expect? A full fledged confession? He's Puck, I think everyone keeps forgetting that. Smash 'em and Bash 'em Puckerone who always looks out for numero uno and that is all."

"No, that's not right." Mike shrugged his jacket closer around him. "He's certainly got some more redeeming qualities about him now. I mean, he's not as douche-like as he used to be."

"But he won't tell Rach that he's gonna have a kid?" Santana raised her eyebrows at all of them. "Face it, Puck's still Puck, there is no changing that."

Matt sighed, "You know that rule we made up? That the only ones who can hurt the Gleeks now are us? Well, I think we should change it again to that no one can hurt them. Not even us."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Get over it Matt. You know there's still a big chance this baby stuff will come out."

"Everything comes out eventually." Mike side glanced Brittany who looked confused.

"Yeah, well this might not. Quinn's going to pop, adopt out the kid and maybe, just maybe that's the last of it we'll ever hear." Santana stalked passed Matt. "So don't go screwing it up by telling Rachel the details."

* * *

Finn knocked on the door to the hospital room and pushed it open. Quinn was sitting there in her bed looking small and scared. She had her arms wrapped around her chest and was crying into her tiny hands. "Are you alright?"

Quinn shook her head, more tears pouring down her face. "Is it something about Drizzle?" She shook her head and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. Finn walked into the room, still unsure of what this was all about. "What's up?"

"They... the doctors..." she sobbed more. Finn awkwardly rested his hands in his jeans as he listened. "Told my... told my mum and dad... and now..."

Finn moved across and withdrew his hands from his pocket to hug her. "Hey, don't cry Quinn. Please don't cry. I mean, it'll be okay. They'll calm down and you'll..."

"Daddy kicked me out." she cried, burying herself further into Finn's side.

* * *

On a lazy Sunday morning, Puck opened the door into Finn's house with Quinn walking in behind him with her duffle bag that he'd stolen out of her window. Finn was behind her with another suitcase, again courtesy of Puck.

"We're home!" Finn called out from behind.

Carol walked in with a large smile on her face. All three teenagers could see it was a very fake smile. "Welcome. Are you all hungry?"

She did it because she felt she needed to.

Not because she wanted to.

Who wants a teenage pregnancy for their son?

Puck's gut churned with a guilty feeling. He thought to his house, wondering if his mother would let Quinn in if she knew. _You had sex with a Christian?_ He couldn't help but feel his mother would be a bit hypocritical if she was condescending of him for his mating choices.

_My _mating _choices? _Condescending_? Jesus Rach is getting to me..._

He rolled his eyes and averted his eyes from Carol's face. "I'm good. Isla upstairs?"

"She's at her friend's house." Carol said. "I um... thought it would be better while we fix the living arrangements."

Nodding, Puck offered to take the suitcases upstairs for Quinn so she could talk with Finn and his mother. Again, it felt wrong that he wasn't a part of that conversation but he was slowly getting used to relaxing up on his non-existent responsibilities.

He took everything upstairs and then paused at the top of the stairs before he went down.

"Well, I guess we all know what you two did." he heard Carol's voice wind up the stairs.

_Gut's churning too much. Maybe I should just go see a doctor._

"So we only have the one spare room and Isla is in it at the moment and Puck's in Finn's room. So if you do not mind sharing with a six year old it could all be good." He heard Carol clap her hands and the shaky laughter of Quinn. _Nervous about being in the same room as your biological niece?... Of sorts? _He contorted his face and then felt like punching himself. _Rachel..._

Instead of getting worked up about things, he called up Rachel and walked over to Finn's room and fell back on the bed. She picked up the phone saying, "Hello?" in a half sleepy voice.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

There was a small yawn and he pictured her mouth moving and felt himself get a little excited over that prospect. "Mmmhmm. I fell asleep after showering. I was on my elliptical."

"Keeping tone for your man?"

"Keep believing, Noah."

"Oh I shall." he smirked to himself and then there was a comfortable pause in the conversation where he listened to her breath.

Then she yawned and said, "Did Quinn arrive yet?"

"Yeah. She's here." he said tightly. "I'm starting to feel like a burden."

"You and Isla are more than welcome to stay with me for the weekend. My fathers are away again."

"Do they always leave you alone?"

"I don't mind. My uncle is always around, in case."

Puck nodded and knew she couldn't see him but her silence kind of confirmed she knew what he was doing. "Should I let you sleep?"

"No. Stay on the phone a little longer. I haven't seen you very much since Quinn got into the hospital last week."

"Want me to come over?"

There was a longer silence and then the small sound of her lips parting. Again, he got quite excited at that prospect. "Yes. No. I want to sleep but I want you here."

"How about I stay on the phone until you sleep, let myself in through the window and hang up for your sleeping self when I get there?"

"I like that idea." She giggled quietly. "I'll unlock my window."

He chuckled and pulled on a sweater while still on the phone with her, before jogging down the stairs. Briefly he looked Finn, Quinn and Carol and waved them 'goodbye'. They nodded, probably thankful for the time alone and he got into his truck and left.

"You still there?"

"Mmmhm."

He chuckled. "Not really, then."

"Half." There was some mumbling then she said. "The window is wide open, Noah."

"Just the way I like it then." He stepped on the gas a little more though because he really didn't like the thought of Rachel's window being open when he knew there was a tree outside of it that was easy to climb through. He hummed whatever song was on the radio to her and she sighed with contentment.

Puck reached her house and parked in the driveway, considering no one else would be there. He went around to the front and climbed the window then lifted himself through the window. Rachel was fast asleep, her wet hair rolled out around her and in a tracksuit and top.

Puck closed the window behind him then walked over to Rachel and shut off her phone. He relaxed into the bed beside her and fell asleep too, tired from all his thinking and gut churning. When he did wake up again, it was early evening and Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

He frowned, getting up out of bed and looking around. Then he heard the doorbell ring and his frown got deeper. _Who the hell is that?_

He pushed himself out of bed and went into the hallway then down the stairs, his lips crinkled into a pout as he tried to figure out what was going on. When he saw the front door though, he smiled with understanding. Rachel was paying a pizza guy, wearing nothing but her shorts and one of his jumpers he'd given her over Christmas. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind, causing her to jump and the pizza guy to grin. "Noah. I was just paying the man."

"S'cool. Here, I'll take them and set up." He grabbed the two boxes off the guy then headed into the living room where plates and cups had already been set up.

Rachel closed the door and walked around the table to Puck. "I was about to come and wake you up. I got myself a vegan pizza but you something with... well basically it's a heart attack but I assumed you'd like it."

When Puck opened up his own pizza box he just grinned at Rachel. She had gotten him a pure meat pizza with extra cheese and the mozzarella crust. "You, babe are amazing."

Rachel opened her dainty vegetarian pizza and shrugged. "You're welcome." But she wore a small smile, happy with being approved. They chatted as they ate and talked about everything but nothing that mattered. They both knew the topics they were avoiding. Quinn, his dad, the baby... but they kept on avoiding them like they didn't exist. Even when Puck mentioned he wanted to see the movie 'Inception' and Rachel pointed out that Ellen Page was in it, the awkward moment where they both realised she was the star of 'Juno' only last a second before they continued on.

For a while they watched TV after they finished then once they'd packed up, Rachel offered they went up to her bedroom to listen to music. Puck liked hanging out with Rachel because with her he could forget. He could forget that he had to be an awesome big brother and the father to some child who was yet to be born. He forgot about his own father and the fact his mother had chosen the bastard over him.

They started making out half way into some Britney Spears song which he didn't think was one of her best but it was on Rachel's iPod which meant it had some sort of significance to her which further went on to mean if he started dissing it he'd cop a lecture. No, it was far better for him to use his lips for more productive things... Or use her lips as the case may be.

For a while things got as heavy as they always had gotten. With her on top of him, her hands travelling up and down his biceps. Once or twice he got to move his hand up far enough to graze her boob but he didn't think it was going to get any further than that. But almost a minute after he'd touched her boob the fourth time that night, Rachel started sliding his shirt up his stomach, towards his shoulders. He didn't say anything and let her take his shirt off, only frowning briefly when they were forced to pull their lips apart to get it over his head.

He didn't feel any hesitation being shirtless. Honestly, he preferred being shirtless and thought maybe it was just another step in their relationship but suddenly Rachel got a lot friskier and started pulling up her own jumper, or to be specific... his jumper. Puck pulled away this time to stop them. "Rach are you...?"

She took off his jumper and threw it into a corner of the room. Puck started feeling himself straining around his jeans and tried to think of something else apart from the hot girl grinding on top of him.

"Babe, not that this isn't fun..." Puck mumbled through her kisses but instead of replying or just plain stopping, Rachel went for his belt. Puck was hesitant for a second but then assisted her in undoing his jeans. Soon they were on the floor and he had gone commando that day. Never minding his own naked body he let Rachel absorb it for a second before he shifted her over so he was on top*. She started fumbling with her own shorts, undoing the draw strings and Puck pulled away. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Rachel was nervous as hell. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and honestly wasn't sure if she really did want to continue her relationship with Puck physically but then she saw how ready he was and nodded. "Yes." she pushed her shorts down and was about to take her socks off when Puck stopped her.

"No. Wait." he slid down the bed and looked at her legs and her knee high socks. "Man, I have no idea why these things turn me on." He shook his head and pinched Rachel's sock between two of her toes and started tugging it down. It slid down her smooth leg and he just shivered then proceeded to kiss her up her calf then her thigh and then up her stomach until he reached her chin. Then he kissed her and lifted her flexible leg up which still had a sock on it until he could kiss her and see himself taking her sock off at the same time. Puck almost finished up then and then but controlled himself. "You are the reason I now have a sock fetish." he spoke into her lips and all Rachel could do was smile.

Puck's hands made their way down her body and to the hem of her underwear with no hesitation but as soon as he hooked his finger around the leg, Rachel squealed and backed away. Puck frowned, a little confused but Rachel pushed him off altogether and ran into her bathroom leaving Puck lying on the bed naked.

He frowned, trying to figure out where it had gone wrong but then sighed as he realised that it had nothing to do with him. Rachel just hadn't been ready. He grabbed his jeans off the floor and tugged them on, careful not to break anything as he pulled his zipper up. After tugging his shirt on, he picked up Rachel's clothes and carefully walked over to the door.

He put his head against it for a second and listened to her cry in the bathroom. "Rach? Do you want your clothes?"

There was a loud sob and the door opened enough for him to pass her clothes through then slammed shut. He sighed and sat down with his legs against the wall next to the door and his back on the dresser. He blocked off the door with his body and waited. "You know, you don't have to cry. I'm not... angry." he frowned at himself. Sexually, he was frustrated but he wasn't about to let that make him angry. His boner was pressing so hard against his zipper he wished he hadn't gone commando that day. "And you don't have to be embarrassed or anything... actually, you don't have to be embarrassed about any of that." he smirked to himself a little bit but Rachel still wasn't replying. "It's cool to wait... I guess."

He rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait. He liked sex too much. Since he'd started dating Rachel he hadn't had sex which meant the spank bank had gotten an increase in funds but he counted that as half sex and even though he hadn't taken maths, he knew two halves made a whole so he'd just have to double his hand action for all the real action he was missing.

Puck wasn't an idiot. If he was the other man, he didn't care but he would never let himself have another woman. It was weird but unless the girl was a complete bitch, he was a pretty faithful guy.

When he realised his technique wasn't working he tried something else. "Want me to tell you the first time I had sex?" The sobbing stopped and he felt that was a good enough signal to keep going as any.

"You've got to remember that, I still wasn't sure what sex was back then. I just knew it was something all the cool kids did in high school. And I really wanted to be a cool kid in high school." He could remember it all clearly. "My mum was working a nightshift and got me and my sister a baby-sitter. Isla was five I think and the baby-sitter, Kara, put her to bed. Me? Well, Kara was... five years older than me? Not to sure but she was pretty hot. I repeatedly insisted I was too old to have a bedtime. Eventually, she gave in and let me stay up late with her. It started when I was eleven and she babysat me and Isla for another year. We had sat up late and talked, and talked and talked. She was pretty interesting once I stopped focusing on her boobs.

"Just before my thirteenth birthday, when my mum said it would be cool for me to take care of Isla by myself and mum told Kara that in two months, when I hit thirteen, she wouldn't be needed anymore. Kara actually got pretty upset about it cause she liked babysitting us. Me especially. Kara and me were staying up again watching a movie that had a really hot and heavy sex scene in it, I think the fifth-last time she babysat me. It was nothing I hadn't seen before but when I looked at Kara, I knew that something was going down. She was slightly flushed and her nipples were hard and her hair was mused and when I checked out further, her hand was in her pants.

"I had no freaking idea what to do, but then she looked at me and smiled. She asked me if I was still a virgin and I lied and said no. She called me a liar and I told her it was the honest truth. So she told me to prove it. I was pretty big by then and Kara was one of those girls way too small for her age anyway so we were around the same size. And we ended up doing it on my sofa.

"Afterwards, I had no idea what to say or do. I was just out of it. Kara left and when she came back, she wanted more. To be truthful, at first I didn't want to. But she brought certain types of movies around that kind of got me going and then would take advantage of me. The last night she babysat me, she actually brought one of her girlfriends around and... yeah well it was interesting." Puck sighed. "Do you know I've never told anyone that? Well, Finn knows I lost it to the babysitter but he doesn't know that I didn't want it and it was her idea."

The bathroom door opened and Rachel looked down at him. She was fully clothed and was frowning. He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you look worse?"

"You were... taken advantage of."

Puck scoffed. "No I wasn't. I wanted it. Just wasn't ready for it. Then by the time I realised, I just thought, there's no taking it back so I should just keep at it. Anyway, by the time I was fourteen I'd had sex with more girls than any guy in our year and I realised I really liked it." he nodded his head, grinning but that just made Rachel frown more. "Not that I want to have sex with you!" he said quickly, remembering how they got into this. Then he smacked his head when he realised what he said. "No, wait. I _want_ to have sex with you but not until you want to have sex with me. I'm going to hell for many things, but rape will not be one of them." When he finally fixed his mistake he grinned and looked up at Rachel proudly. "Now are you going to smile for me, or am I going to have to keep talking at a rate that would make you feel... what's the word you like using? The one where one person is less than the other?"

"Inferior." she said, smiling.

Puck grinned back. "Yeah, that one."

Rachel sat down next to Puck on the tiles of the bathroom but leant into his chest. "Do you mean it? Will you wait for me to be comfortable?"

"Hells yeah. I don't say this girly crap often but... you deserve something special." Puck had to roll his eyes at himself and Rachel giggled. "Years from now when you've broken up with me because you realise how big of a loser I am, I at least want you to look back and thing, 'Well my first time with him wasn't a complete waste'."

She moved much closer to him. "You're not a loser Noah and I don't think I could live without you." Before Puck could say anything, Rachel continued. "Thank you for understanding.

***Doesn't he just seem like an 'on top' guy?**

**AN: So how was that after more than a years hiatus?**

**R&R**

**Also... a very special I am sorry to Karma22... No. I am not dead. I hope you can still love me... I miss you too!**

**P.S. I am at uni right now in the midst of guitars and pianos... a very creative habitat...**


	32. Sexual Education Myths and Legends

**Arrrrrrrgh... In class... Stop reading over my shoulder Dan, these are not notes! But I dare you to use them in the exams... (I'm going to leave that in there for the funzies...)**

_Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody_

A week went by from the night of the hospital to when Mike once again saw Brittany. Well, no that was a lie. He had seen her. Walking through McKinley and at Glee. But other people had always been around. He had just finished up football practice and she had been staring at the noticeboard for something close to two hours, trying to spot the difference. He mentally rolled his eyes at whoever left the thing there. Brittany could spend days on 'spot the difference' games.

He stared at her for half a minute before he decided he'd help her. If he didn't, he would bet his own life that her parents would have to put out a missing persons report again.

"Hey Britt?" he said, walking towards her. "Why haven't you gone home yet?"

Brittany looked up a little confused then smiled. "I'm trying to spot the difference. I've only found one so far. See? This tree is bigger than this one."

Mike looked at the two pictures and noticed whoever cut the clipping out from the newspaper had cut a small amount of the top off of one and not the other. "Do you want help?" he asked.

Brittany frowned but still stared at the picture. "You're mad at me."

"You cheated on me, Britt." he muttered, looking at the picture and spotting the first difference of the five. "Here. This dog has a spot, this one doesn't. How many differences?"

"Five. And we have two." Brittany turned away from the picture for a second and frowned at Mike. "I didn't know we were dating, Mike. We were just having sex."

He stared at the picture blankly then saw one of the flowers was pink whilst the other was yellow. He pointed to it. "There. See the difference?"

"No, I don't. What's the difference between sex and dating?"

"Not, that..." he sighed the directed her back to the picture. "Look at the flowers. And there's another. The bird is missing a wing."

"Oh." she said looking at the picture. "One more then."

Mike now watched her and bit his lip. There were three lines between her eyebrows when she scrunched them up and her lips were pressed together and a little pronounced when she was thinking this hard. Sometimes when she thought too hard she would scrunch the roots of her hair between her fingertips and mutter the word, 'Ow' under her breath.

"Sex is sex. You can have sex without dating someone and you can date someone without having sex but when you date someone there's feelings involved Britt. Feelings, of love and..."

"You love me?" she said, purely surprised.

Mike flinched. "Yes... No... I mean, I love you as a friend and I could have really loved you as more if... If you hadn't cheated."

"But I didn't cheat!" she exclaimed. "I wouldn't have. Santana said..."

"Santana lied to you." he said clearly.

Brittany shook her head. "No. Santana would never lie to me..."

"She did it because she wanted sex." he deadpanned. "She likes having sex with you. She always has, always will. That's all Britt."

Brittany frowned. "No, she loves me. She always says that she loves me but because we just have sex, we're not dating... Mike, I'm confused."

Mike scratched his head and didn't know what to say. On one hand, he didn't want to hate Brittany. It was Brittany. Hating her was like... hating rainbows or sunshine. You just couldn't without being considered crazy and a possible serial killer. He did, however hate Santana. Even though he did believe she did truly love Brittany, he couldn't help but be angry at her for taking advantage of Brittany. She really had no idea when it came to a lot of things and telling her that what she was doing was okay, was just wrong.

The worst part was, Santana convinced Mike to ask Brittany out.

"Look. Don't be confused. Just, ask Santana if you two are dating or not... Because I'm dating Annabelle now." he added the last part reluctantly then turned back to the picture. "There, this handbag has spots, this one doesn't."

Brittany saw the spots then clapped her hands together. "You found them all! Except for the tree. I found that."

Mike nodded and smiled, "Yeah you did."

She took both of his hands and grinned, "Mike, I really am happy for you and Annabelle. I mean, I'm upset because I really would have liked to date you but that's okay. We had great sex." she reached out and patted his arm with a smile. Then something caught her eye to her left and she turned back to the spot the difference and frowned. "There's another one! In this one the picnic blanket has diagonal stripes and in this one they're up and down." Mike turned and looked at the picture only to realise he'd missed the most obvious difference. "But that means there's six."

When Brittany got her confused look he felt bad. "The tree was a bonus mistake. When they're pinned up on the board, they sometimes have bonus mistakes."

"Wow, I never knew that." she exclaimed then turned back. "Are there anymore?"

"No. There's only ever one bonus." Mike smiled sadly and watched as Brittany picked up her bag off the ground and turned towards him.

"Well I better go home now. Wow, my mom is going to be worried." she said, looking at the time. "She bought me a digital watch so I wouldn't get confused anymore by the second hand." Brittany leant up and kissed his cheek then smiled her contagious smile and walked down the hall, whistling.

For a moment, Mike wished that everyone could live in Brittany land.

It seemed like an amazingly happy place.

It wasn't Carol's hinting or Quinn's eye rolling at the mention of the topic or even Rachel's stern lectures that got Puck to man up and talk to his mother. No, actually it was Finn.

That surprised Puck to a certain degree. Quite honestly, he didn't know Finn could produce the brains to say what he said. He didn't know the guy had it in him underneath the goofy jock behaviour.

"Puck?" Finn said as the two boys tried to sleep in their shared room. "If like... There was some sort of body switch or universal bang that made you, me and me, you... And like, you were having a kid..." _Gut churning..._ "And I was sleeping on your pull out... Wait, do you even have a pull out bed?"

"Get to the point, Hudson."

"Well, anyway... If our rolls were completely one hundred percent reverse, down to me having a little sister named Isla, wouldn't you be telling me to go at least talk to my mom without my dad around to figure out why she's doing what she is doing?"

Puck sat up in the dark and a second later Finn sat up too, hanging his arms over his knees and with his lips curled in a contemplative look.

Puck honestly didn't know what to say and tried to think of the situation in the complete reverse. Once he had, he laid back in bed and nodded. "Can you drive me after school tomorrow? Rach doesn't like when I drive angry and I have this bad feeling I'm going to leave there angry."

"I can do that."

So, afterschool the boys dropped Quinn and Isla off at home and drove to Puck's house. No one told Isla where they were going. No one wanted to make her sad. Everyone knew how much she was missing her mother but at the same time, everyone knowing what they knew wouldn't let her go back to the house where his father was staying.

Now Finn was parked outside of the house with Puck in the passenger's seat, staring at the door. "Dude, I can't go in."

"Yes, you can."

"No. No I can't." Puck said firmly.

Finn sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." Then he reached over Puck, unlocked the door, unbuckled his friend's seatbelt and shoved him out ungraciously onto the pavement. Puck grunted, grabbing his side then glared at Finn.

"What the fuck?" he shouted.

Finn smiled as he closed the door and locked in. Puck could only watch as Finn called someone off his mobile and then realise in horror that Finn had called his mom. The blinds out the front of the house opened and Puck saw his mom nod then come out of the house in her pink robe and slippers. She hung up the phone and looked directly at Puck then walked inside, leaving the door open.

Puck sighed and got up off the sidewalk. He gave Finn the one finger salute then followed his mother into the house. He briefly paused at the door, looking at the fixed doorway. It was good the doorway was fixed. He'd lied the weeks before when he said why he kept it jammed. Honestly, he just didn't know how to fix it. But something about the doorway being fixed by his father creeped him out. It made it seem more real that he was back in his mother's life, fixing her problems.

It made it more real there was change.

He closed the door behind him and went into his living room and sat across from his mother. They both looked away from each other and sat in silence until Deborah sighed and said, "It's good you didn't bring your sister. It's good."

"I don't know why I'm here." he admitted. "I mean, you made it clear. You don't want me and Isles living here..."

"No, I don't." she said quickly. "I don't. Your father..."

"Not my father."

"Fine. Josef, then is going through a lot and I don't think it would be healthy for either of you to be around him."

Puck looked up at his mother and frowned, "Is it healthy for you to be around him?"

Deborah hesitated for a second then nodded. "I'm fine Noah. Trust me, I am fine."

Puck chose to believe her for now then said, "So I guess I'm here to just check up on you?"

"Yes. And... And I was going to ask if one day every week, you, myself and Isla can meet up. I miss Isla and you. I really do."

Bitingly, Puck said, 'You could see your daughter everyday if you threw Josef out..."

"I could, but I can't." her face softened. "One day, Noah you will understand."

"Yeah. Okay, fine." Puck decided then and there he wasn't going to be angry with his mother anymore. Instead he was going to find a way to move on from the badness in his life. He wanted to not have anything to worry about. He wanted to have a good relationship with his mom and friends. Not fighting and agreeing to this new arrangement was a step in the right direction.

"Okay." he said. "We can do that."

And maybe things were going to get better.

Like all of his mornings that had become days where Puck regretted waking up, this one started beautifully. McKinley had a strike in the morning so they only had to show up half day. He had stayed the night at Rachel's because her dad's were away again and she didn't want to stay there alone.

He woke up cheerful and happy and swung by Finn's to pick him, his little sister and Quinn up. Brittany, Santana, Matt, Mike and Daniela ended up joining them for breakfast before school. (Daniela still hated Rachel's guts for taking Puck away from her, but she at least tried talking to her. Matt told her it was to suss out the competition and nothing more than that. Rachel thought it was kind of cute in an intimidating sort of way).

Actually, the rest of Glee ended up joining them, including Kurt's boyfriend who happened to be captain of the basketball team at Carmel High. No one was quiet sure how it happened, nor did anyone know when it happened.

It somehow just did.

"You got yourself a jock?" Mike scoffed, not meaning to when they met him. "Wait... no, that came out wrong."

"Don't acted so surprised that one of you beefed up jocks can be homosexual." Kurt said, raising his nose slightly as he always did when making a point. "I mean, I'm a jock and look at me."

"Yeah, you got Finn worrying about his facial cleansing regime." Puck muttered through pancakes.

Everyone laughed. The guys name was Dylan and after a few glares and stiff words, Puck figured he approved. (What? He was protective of the girls. Kurt, in all definitions was one of the girls). Puck and Rachel took Isla and Daniela to school before a quick make out session and driving back to the diner where they'd left their friends and found Karofsky and Marcia had joined them.

Marcia was just getting introductions when Senior Boy (as Finn and Puck liked to call him) called up Mercedes and asked if he could join. He did and the group became sixteen. No one minded one bit though, because the morning seemed to be going great.

Seemed to be. Everything seemed to be normal and happy and good.

Puck swears, he was going to kill whichever douche in the school who decided to make them attend that assembly.

They had all arrived at eleven to school and were about to go off to their respective classes when there was an announcement over the speaker system that they were to go to the basketball courts for a special assembly. He let go of Rachel's hand as they walked in with her but they had somehow lost the rest of Glee who either split up around the place or clung together. No one spread rumours about the two of them anymore and they found that they could hang out at least with no one thinking anything else but they were Gleeks.

He saw Finn, Quinn, Brittany and Santana a few isles down and to his left and Matt and Mike sitting two rows behind them. Artie was down the bottom with Tina sitting beside him. Mercedes and Kurt were on the opposite side of the courts with Senior Boy who surprisingly let the two gossip without much thought to it.

Rachel sat behind him and leant down and whispered into his ear, "Do you know what's going on?"

"No idea, babe." he leant his arms back over his chair and squeezed her calf affectionately.

There was a projector screen up and the projector set up on the far side of the room. People were all chatting curiously until some guy with a head-mic came in and started talking to them. When he said, "I'm here to talk to you all about sex." There was a collective groan.

"You're a virgin." Someone called out and Puck had an idea it was Cusperberg.*

The guy actually laughed and took it well. He was soon going into a lecture about the pros and cons on sex and instead of telling them sex was this horrible thing they should all abstain from, he told them it was a great thing that they should do, but not take lightly.

Rachel was shifting behind him uncomfortably, especially when the guy said that girls first times are usually undesirable. Puck couldn't stand it any long so looked up at her and gave her a pointed look. She looked down at him and rolled her eyes. "Sorry." she mouthed. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the Sex Ed. guy.

His mobile vibrated in his pocket a minute later.

**[*RB*]: **You do know, I'm not upset with you about what happened last week on Sunday night, right?

Puck smirked at the message and knew that Rachel didn't have to specify what night it was because he would have known what she was talking about.

**[Puck20]:** I know. I love you.

Puck sent the message then actually read what he said and smacked his head. He hadn't told Rachel he loved her yet. He did, but he didn't love her to the point to vocalise it. He, and half the school, heard her drop her mobile two minutes later behind him and he tried to act as though he didn't notice.

No one said anything to her but Puck heard Rachel pick up her phone and then furiously text back behind him.

**[*RB*]:** Of course you would tell me this in the most surprising and so hopelessly unromantic manner that it runs with my emotions and makes me feel like it is really actually romantic manner... What have you done to me, Noah?

**[Puck20]: **Want me to make it more unromantic? :S I love you. It's easy I guess... Do you love me?

Now he didn't know what was wrong with him. Was he _asking_ for his heart to be broken.

**[*RB*]: **Hang around and you might find out... ;)

Was that a yes or a no? Puck then saw the winky face and thought that Rachel wouldn't tell him something so important to her over text. He probably shouldn't have said it over text. He made a promise to himself to tell her in person later because he knew for sure that Rachel would say it back and for the next half an hour, he felt happy.

Then he didn't.

Because the guy said something that just about everybody in Glee was praying no one would ever say. Not in a million years. "You see, the rumour that sex is this absolutely horrible thing and that it will kill your life is totally untrue. It's kind of like the hot tub pregnancy myth."

Puck froze in front of Rachel.

Quinn froze under the arm of Finn.

Finn froze, his whole face contorted in confusion.

Mercedes, Kurt Tina, Artie, Santana, Mike and Matt froze, all desperately seeking each others eyes across the basketball courts.

Brittany froze because everyone else suddenly looked very tense.

Actually, the only person who was relaxed by this was Rachel.

Finn raised the arm that wasn't wrapped around Quinn hesitantly. The guy looked Finn's way and smiled. "A question?"

"Y-Yeah..." he said nervously. "What do you mean hot tub pregnancy myth?"

"No." Puck murmured under his breath and Rachel looked at Puck, wondering what he was talking about. Puck instantly saw his world crashing around him as the guy laughed.

"Well a lot of people think a girl can get pregnant if a man ejaculates in a hot tub while the girl is inside. Actually, the sperm can't swim through your trunks all to well and the heat kills them. Unless there's direct insertion, you can't impregnate the girl."

Finn became stiff and then looked down at Quinn. The guy seemed to realise there was something wrong, as did a few of the students who were staring at Finn curiously. "Are you serious?" Finn was facing Quinn as he asked but the guy answered in the affirmative. "H-How could..." Finn got up and stumbled back over Brittany's feet. He almost fell back but caught himself. "I... I don't want to..." Finn turned and headed straight for the stairs of the bleachers, running down them and then out the courts.

Quinn just sat there, looking shocked and ashamed, tears running silently down her face. Puck felt torn as he watched Santana and Brittany comfort Quinn instantly and Matt and Mike look up at him, disapprovingly.

He looked down and saw Tina and Artie staring up at him and then across to see Kurt gaping. When his eyes caught Mercedes', she at least had the decency to look down in shame. He'd known for a while that everyone knew, but he still hadn't confronted Mercedes about it. Rachel didn't notice any of this but her jaw had slackened as she put half the pieces together.

_It's over... _Was all Puck could think.

The guy who was guiding this realised he'd stepped into a massive pile of shit and knocked it over. Puck felt his heart quicken as he watched the needle sink into the perfect bubble he created. The hall was dismissed and before the teachers could say anything, the whole of Glee got up, including Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury, to go find Finn.

"Rach, take Quinn to the choir room." Puck muttered quietly and got up before she could object. He and Mr Schue looked everywhere for Finn but couldn't find him. They eventually headed back to the choir room where Matt and Mike were waiting for them. "Any sign?" Mike asked.

Puck just shook his head and walked into the choir room, Mr Schue behind him. Rachel was sitting next to Quinn, holding the blonde girl as she cried. Kurt looked alarmed by this but was being held back from saying anything by Mercedes and Tina's stern looks.

Puck felt Kurt's alarm because he knew any moment now everything could be destroyed. Everything he held holy could collapse around him like a badly built house. He closed his eyes and walked up to Quinn and Rachel. He glared at Santana who realised what he wanted and went and took over the shoulder-crying from Rachel. Rachel looked confused but when Puck took her hand and tugged her into a standing position she found a more comforting place in his arms.

Puck felt like crying. Like, bawling more than what he had done when his dad had come back. More than when his dad left. He just wanted to hold onto Rachel forever, but he knew he was finally at the end of the hourglass. He was sick of the 'end of the world' terms too, but it was all too true. Rachel now had to know.

Puck was about to open his mouth and ask to talk to her, alone, when Finn stormed into the choir room. "Who?" Finn demanded. "That's all I want to know. Who was it?"

Quinn looked up at Finn like a deer caught in headlights. She opened her mouth once, twice, three times. She couldn't say a thing.

It wasn't the desired way to break it to Rachel but Finn looked like he was about to go mental, his hair flying everywhere and his eyes a bloodshot red like he'd been crying our tears of vinegar. He slowly let go of Rachel and pushed her aside to where Mike was standing. Mike grabbed Rachel around the wrist, knowing what would happen and pulled her towards him. Needless to say Rachel was more confused than ever.

Finn saw Puck remove himself away from the rest of Glee club and stand in front of Quinn, protectively. "Don't say it..." Finn half begged, half growled. "Don't..."

"I'm sorry." Was all Puck ended up saying and Finn charged for Puck with all of his might.

No one could stop him. Finn grabbed Puck and punched him so hard, he fell back. Santana only just managed to pull Quinn away and the back of Puck's head slammed on the edge of the steps before lolling and falling to the ground.

Realization had dawned on Rachel and she looked between Finn, Quinn and Puck before turning into Mike and crying against his shirt. Mike wanted to break up the fight, but he couldn't with Rachel in his arms. It ended up being Mr Schue and Matt, trying to pull Finn off of Puck who was just taking the beating, only defending his stomach and chest with his arms. His face he left open and he did protect his balls, because he was a man.

Eventually, Mr Schue and Matt got Finn off and Brittany and Tina rushed over to see how badly Puck's face was screwed up. The back of his head was throbbing from cracking it on the step but he got himself up to see Finn being restrained.

"Finn, calm down." Mr Schue tried.

"Stay away from me!" Finn yelled. "I want you out of my house. Both of you! I want you both out by the time I get home. I... I trusted you. I..." Finn couldn't say anymore. He yanked out of Matt and Mr Schue's grasps and then turned on his heel to leave the room. He stopped at the doorway and then looked at Rachel. "I have no freaking idea what you see in a jerk like him." And then he stormed out.

Rachel buried her face deeper into Mike's shirt and kept sobbing. Puck pushed back the throbbing and tried getting up. Santana and Tina helped him up. "Rach?" he croaked out.

Rachel didn't turn around and Mike squeezed her a bit to get her attention. "Rachel, please..."

"You lied." Rachel cried, muffled by Mike's shirt. "You said nothing happened."

"I know but..." Puck had no explanation.

Rachel pushed away from Mike and ran outside. Puck shoved himself off the floor, knowing he had to follow the one good thing he had left in his life. "Rachel!" he called out, running outside.

She hadn't run far, just into the lockers outside, collapsing against them. She wasn't even collapsed with her back against them. Her face was pressed against them and she had half slid down them. People were starting to fill up the hallways as Puck tried to get to her. "Rachel..."

"No." she cried.

"Please, Rachel."

She sniffed and looked up at him. "Stay away from me Noah."

"Please, listen to me."

"No!" Rachel yelled, standing up again.

Puck stood up straight too, his face and head throbbing. "Rach, listen to me!"

"No!" she pushed him to the choir room door. "No, no, no!"

"Please?" he tried grabbing her but she kept moving out of his grip.

"No!" Rachel kept pushing him away. "What did you think would happen, Noah? That I would just be happy you're having a child with another woman? The same woman that kept the first boys heart away from me?"

"Rachel." he pleaded, tears forming behind his own eyes, even though he didn't want to cry. "She wanted nothing to do with me..."

"You could've told me!" Tears poured down her face quicker than he could explain.

So he didn't explain. He could, exactly. Puck just stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, gripping her tightly. Rachel pushed him away, trying to push him away, trying to get rid of him.

The more she pushed him, the tighter he held her until she gave up and fell limp against him, sobbing and sobbing about the boy she'd lost whilst standing in his arms.

Miss Pillsbury had eventually gotten them out of the hallway where a crowd had formed and now they were sitting in separate corners of the choir room. Mike was looking disapprovingly at Santana (who had secretly been banking on this but didn't think it would turn out quite so horrible... or that she'd be quite so attached) as he held onto Rachel who was still crying. Silently crying, but all the same crying.

They had gotten the school nurse to come to them and Santana sat with Puck while he got ice packs and bruise creams applied to his face. He looked miserable and was looking everywhere but Rachel who refused to be near him since she came back inside. Everyone else was surrounding Quinn who was about to pass out from the emotional exhaustion. Secretly, they were wondering how good this stress could be for the pregnancy, even Rachel who would never admit it.

"Can you take me home?" Rachel whispered to Mike. "Please? I just... I want to go home."

Puck finally looked over from the other side of the room. "I'll take you."

"No, Puck." Rachel shook her head. "I don't want you to take me home. Or pick me up tomorrow for that matter." more tears poured down her face. "Because apparently I'm the only one in this room who didn't know about the true parentage of the baby. Which obviously means I wasn't important enough to know..." her voice cracked so Mike just held her tighter.

"Puck didn't tell us Rach." Mike muttered.

"How... how did you all know?" Quinn asked, and even though Mrs Schue and Miss Pillsbury were trying not to look interested, they were far too interested for their own good.

Five faces all looked at Mercedes who looked at Puck. Puck sighed, "I told Mercedes by accident Quinn. And then the phone tree was put in use."

"If..." Rachel was trying to figure something out. "If all of you knew... and you knew I was dating Puck then..."

Puck felt his heart break because he knew what she was thinking. What made it worse was the fact that Brittany opened her mouth. "We knew before you started dating Puck."

Rachel's breath hitched, "You mean, you all knew when you were trying to get Noah and myself to date?"

"It was the stupidest plan ever Rach." Matt said. "And we didn't want to do it. Mike and me."

"Oh please, you helped." Santana spat.

"No we didn't." Mike growled. "We refused to go along with your stupid idea once we found out."

"But you didn't say anything, did you?" Tina bit back.

Artie looked at Puck. "I just did it because I thought you two would be happier together."

Rachel stood up. "But you knew too. And you all knew what I'd do when I found out!"

Quinn looked at Santana. "Why did you do it? I know why I did... because Rachel took Puck away. But why'd you do it? You're possessive over Puck and always got crazily jealous if he dated anyone but you."

Santana looked up heavenward and then back to the ground. "Because Rachel and Finn's gaga eyes and Puck's constant staring at you were the only things slowly breaking us apart. But as soon as Rachel and Puck were occupied with each other, we all became so much closer and stronger individually too. I knew Puck would only be better once he had Rachel and I knew you'd only come to terms with things once Puck stopped hassling you. Now that the truth is out, Finn and Rachel will get together and Puck and you... well I don't know. But I always thought I'd get Puck back."

"Wrong assumption." Puck growled, standing up angrily.

"Puck, sit down." Mr Schue warned him and hesitantly, Puck fell back into his seat.

Rachel sniffed, feeling more hurt and betrayed than ever. She pulled herself away from Mike and got up, going to the door. "Rachel..." Mike got up too. "I'll take you home."

"No." Rachel shook her head. "I don't want help from any of you."

Miss Pillsbury stepped forward, "How about I take you home Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head. "You probably knew too." and then she pushed past Miss Pillsbury heading out the door.

Mike was the one who went and followed her, promising to take her home to Puck and not to touch her. Puck felt himself become dizzy and he really wanted to puke up his breakfast so he figured that as long as Quinn was alright, he'd go home. But then he tried to stand and the pounding in his head became too much and as he stood up straight, his knees gave way and he was collapsed on his side. "I need to go home." he said, pushing himself off the floor as four pairs of hands tried to life him up. He then winced and realised he needed to correct his words. "I need to go to Finn's and collect my stuff." He saw Mr Schue, Matt, Mercedes and Santana, all helping him stand straight. Quinn started crying again in the background and no one was too sure what to do.

"I can get your stuff." Brittany said to her. "You can stay with me."

Quinn nodded through her tears and thanked Brittany.

"You shouldn't be driving, White Boy." Mercedes said. "Not with that bump on your 'hawk."

Puck agreed to have Kurt drive him to Finn's house because he was the only other person who could drive stick who he trusted to drive his truck. Brittany drove in her car so she could take Kurt home and they both helped Puck clear out his stuff from Finn's room and even pack the trundle bed away. (Because Finn was still confused about his right and his left). Brittany had packed all of Isla's room into a few bags then packed Quinn's things away and Puck was glad Mrs Hudson was at work.

Right before he left, Puck sat at the desk and, even though he thought it was a total pussy move, wrote three letters. Kurt had gone and helped Brittany scrounge around for anything else that belonged to Puck, like the amplifier and covers they found plus a sleeping bag that Puck forgot he had lent to Finn and had his name written on it. It was a pretty sad thing to take, but Puck was so busy writing the letters, he didn't realise that Kurt and Brittany had packed it into his truck.

He had taken two pain killers and was feeling kind of better, or at least better enough to drive. He put all of Quinn's things into Brittany's car, thanked them and then went and parked outside Rachel's house, not daring to go in but feeling better being closer to her.

He had left two of the letters at the Hudson's and the third was for Rachel, which he slipped into her mailbox before silently driving away.

When Finn finally got home, he could say he was physically and mentally exhausted. He didn't think it was possible to be this tired, but he realised it was and he could be more tired still. Because when he walked into his bedroom, he saw the sonogram, still on his mirror. He saw a letter tucked underneath it, squashed between the mirror and the frame. And he saw Puck's bed was gone, packed away as if it had never been there.

In one day he'd lost his child, the love of his life and his best friend in the entire world. Finn snatched the sonogram and letter and fell onto his bed, unable to read or look at the things in his hands, but clutching them close like they were his security blanket.

It was dark when his mum got home and she called out, "Finn! Noah! Isla! Quinn! I'm home!"

His light hadn't been turned on yet and the door to Isla and Quinn's room was closed so Mrs Hudson had simply assumed they'd had an early night. But when she walked into her room, she saw a letter on her bed and she became a little confused.

Finn had a feeling about what Puck had done, so just waited and waited seeing as he couldn't completely fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried.

"Finn? Finn!" his mother came rushing in, letter clutched in her hand and flicked on the light. "Finn, what is this? Where are Noah and Isla gone? What happened?"

Finn didn't turned over but kept his face turned away from his mother. "Read it." Finn croaked out. "Out loud."

Carol was scared so did as her son said. "Dear Mrs H. Sorry for hassling you this past six weeks. I'm sorry for what I did to your son. Thank you for taking care of Isla and myself. Love you, Puck. Finn, what happened?"

Finn still didn't turn over but stuck his hand up in the air with the sonogram and letter. He let his mum take the letter but clutched onto the sonogram. "Out loud." he said again and Mrs Hudson obliged.

"Dear Finn. Sorry, that sounds like crap. The whole dear thing. I mean, you probably hate my guts. I'm not surprised. I'm not sorry..." Mrs Hudson sobbed as her eyes glazed over the next part but she kept talking. "I'm not sorry that the baby is mine. I love that girl more than you could imagine. The baby, not Quinn. I am sorry though, that she was never yours. I am sorry I took that away from you. I think you would've been the... the better father out of us two, but I want my chance and I'm sorry I hurt you to do it. I'm sorry you found out this way. I'm sorry if this held you back from doing what you really wanted. I should never have done that to you because you are my best friend and you've done everything for me. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you.

"I wish I could say that I regret what Quinn and I did, but I can't. I don't love Quinn and she doesn't love me. She was always yours, which is why she never wanted to tell anybody about what happened between us. Because she was ashamed and afraid you'd leave her. She loves you so much. It is weird. The only person who could match the love she feels for you is probably me with the love I feel for Rachel. I know this sounds like soppy love boat bull but, it's true. If you can't ever forgive me, I can't say I'd be okay with it but I'd never be okay if you never forgave Quinn. Or Rachel. Because she knew nothing about this. In fact, I want you to take care of her. It's stupid of me to ask for favours but you're still the only one that I trust. So please, don't let her be more hurt than she needs to be. Don't turn your back on her because she really didn't have anything to do with all of this.

"I packed Isla up too because wherever I go, she goes. I'm sorry again, and if you can try to forgive me, I'd be forever happy. Because I'd never take her away from you. Quinn or the baby. You can still be involved in this. It's just up to you. From Puck."

Carol waited. Waited for her son to say something. Anything. "Finn?" she whispered.

Finn turned over and pulled his covers over himself.

*** This actually happened at my high school when they decided to bring in someone to talk to us about sex ed... Surprisingly, it wasn't me...**

**Review Replies:**

**Penguin0491: Yes! She knows the truth! But maybe not in the way you were hoping... :S**

**i-taylorlautner: Yep. She found out :) AND you're lucky you found it yesterday :P**

**XritaskeeterhatersX: Thanks!**

**Kkcnelson2002: Thank you so much... Yeah, massive year... I wish I'd shared it with you guys on FF though... :(**

**Tomfeltonlover1991: (man, Tom Felton is a babe... but anyways...) I have replied to you already but I reply again to say... UPDATED!**


	33. Camping and Friends

**AN: Well! Had assignments… Sorry!**

Puck picked his sister up from school not soon after he left Finn's house and wasn't too sure of where he was going as he drove around. Eventually he decided to get them dinner and didn't explain anything to Isla yet on where they were going. Once they'd finished eating, he piled her back in the car then started driving again, this time with the intent of finding a safe looking place to park for the night.

"Isla..." Puck said with a frown. "We're going to go camping."

"Camping?" Isla frowned. "Why?"

"Cause its fun." he said. "I mean, have you ever been camping before?"

Isla shook her head and looked up at her brother. "No."

"Well then, it'll be fun." Puck tried to look really happy. "Think about. Sleeping under the stars, just a big woolly blanket."

"We don't have a woolly blanket." she pointed out.

Puck rolled his eyes. "We do have one. In the back."

"Since when?"

Puck frowned, trying to remember. "I really don't know. It's been there forever."

"Okay then." Isla looked out the window then back up at Puck with a smile that was too old and too understanding for her young face. "We're not going back to the Hudsons are we?"

Puck just shook his head. "Not for a while."

"Why?"

Puck didn't answer but kept driving until he pulled up next to the lake. He stopped the car in one of the parking spaces that faced his tree. The tree he always jumped out of. He just pulled up the hand break and looked at his sister. "It'll be fun." he repeated, trying to convince himself more than her.

Isla looked away, leaning against the window. "I want to go home No."

He reached out and was about to take her hand but didn't. Instead he, loudly, slapped his hand palm upwards on the seat. "Isles, do you trust me?" Isla looked away from the window and at his hand and then put her miniature one in his.

"Yeah." she admitted.

He looked at her beautiful little smile and felt his eyes watering, but he just smiled. "Well then trust this." he picked up her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "You and me, we're gonna be just fine. We'll do this, all of this, our way."

Isla looked down to the ground, her eyes watering. "Do what No? I don't know why we can't just go home. Mummy came and saw me today."

Puck tensed and felt his breath quicken. "What happened?"

"Not much." she looked up at Puck with sad eyes. "She said to me that she's going to call you when she makes sure everything is fine with Daddy and then he's not going to go away again. Then she'll call you and we can go home." She sounded sad but understanding. "But I still don't get it, I mean... Daddy is our daddy. Aren't we supposed to live with him? I thought dad was supposed to be there for us."

Puck breathed in and out slowly and shook his head. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Isla, unbuckling her seatbelt and bringing her closer to him. "Remember Isles, last year? When you had that father-daughter dance and you were really upset you couldn't go?"

"I did go." she reminded him. "You took me."

"Yeah, right. And what about last summer when I taught you how to ride your bike."

"You said that didn't count because I still have my training wheels."

Puck smirked and rubbed her arm, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, I guess I did. But um, that's something Dad was supposed to teach you. Also stuff like, tying your shoes and punching."

"I don't think anyone was supposed to teach me that No." she looked up at him with a small smile.

"No, no, someone was definitely supposed to teach you how to punch. I mean, what are you going to do when _boys_ start talking to you?" Noah made a face and Isla just laughed. "Seriously, _boys_." This made Isla laugh harder and Puck just squeezed her hand a bit more as he laughed too. "But, like I was saying, I taught you all that stuff and I've taken care of you over the years. You don't need Dad because..."

"Because your dad." she finished for him. She let go of his and turned around to kneel on the seat. She wrapped her little arm around his neck and pressed her head against his shoulder. Puck rested his hands on her back and held her close. "I get it. And I get you don't like Dad. Will you tell me one day why?"

Puck didn't reply but pressed his face into her hair and hugged her tightly. "I love you Isla."

"I love you too." she said, and pressed a kiss against his cheek, taking his reply for a no. "You're the best brother, ever. And, seeing as I have two dad's now, you're the best daddy too." Puck pushed her head back into his shoulder so he could cry into her hair without her noticing.

He jumped out of the car, pulling Isla out with him. "Come on, we're camping here tonight." Isla snuggled closer to him, hugging him tightly. He grabbed the blanket out of the boot and put Isla in the tray of the truck. "It'll be fun." He said for a third time. Isla didn't look like she'd think it'd be fun, but she went along with it because her brother looked really happy. Well at least he was trying to look like he was and Isla thought that going along with it, would make him really happy.

He climbed into the tray and laid down, pulling Isla down so her head was resting on his arm. He pulled the cover over both of them and smiled. "See? Fun."

Isla nodded and tried to look convinced. "Yeah, fun."

"Okay, okay. You need to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." He stared at his sister, gently stroking her hair.

"Okay Noah." she buried her head into his arm and closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Night." he murmured.

Puck started humming gently, running his fingers through her hair, trying not to cry. Because he couldn't care anymore. He couldn't care because there was nothing left for him but his little sister and his future daughter, and he couldn't take care of either of them at the time. It meant he was letting down the two girls he cared the most about in the entire world. Actually, he couldn't help the three girls he loved the most in the world, but he couldn't think about Rachel just then because he still needed to keep himself and Isla alive.

Once he knew for certain that Isla was asleep, Puck rested his own head on his arm and reached into his pocket and put his phone on silent before texting Quinn.

**[Puck20]: **HRU?

He waited less than a minute before receiving a reply.

**[Q]: **Not fine. U?

**[Puck20]: **Not fine. R isnt talking 2me.

**[Q]: **Finn wont pik up my calls. We screwed up.

**[Puck20]: **Yeh. We did.

This time he did wait a while for the next text message. He had fallen asleep, gripping his phone against his chest when he felt it vibrate.

**[Q]: **Good night Puck.

He didn't even bother replying.

He felt tears fall down his face. Usually when he felt like this, he'd yell at himself or try violently to stop himself, but right now it was just him and his little sister, homeless and alone. He had no more friends, no more family and he knew that blind rage wouldn't help him out of this one. The thought of just going home crossed his mind, but he knew he couldn't be there with his dad and now that he knew that his mum agreed with him, it didn't give him a choice.

It didn't take long. By the time Rachel walked into school the very next morning, everyone knew that Rachel and Puck had secretly been going out, that Puck was the real father of Quinn's baby and that Finn thought that sperm could move through a hot tub.

It could have been fine, if Rachel had let the rest of the Glee club be there for her as they tried to be. But she ignored them. For each time they defended her as some jock jeered and every time they took a slushie for her, she just stepped passed them and continued on her way. She had no interest on even hearing them out as they tried to state their cases, trying to apologise. As her parents were still out of the state, she allowed Mike to sleep on her couch the night before, but apart from offer him blankets, she didn't speak to him. Not even when he drove her in the morning, apologising over and over.

"Come on, Rachel." Kurt whined, walking quickly beside her. "You have to admit, you were happier and nicer when you were with Puck."

To this, Rachel huffed and kept storming towards her next class, trying to not cry at the same time. She eventually made it half way through the day successfully dodging Puck who was the only one to show up apart from her. Quinn, Finn and Brittany were all missing. Brittany most likely because she was with Quinn or she got lost on her way to school.

The only reason why Rachel walked into school that morning was because she wasn't going to let a _boy_ ruin her perfect record. She wouldn't let a _boy_ ruin anything for her. She was of course, Rachel Berry.

But by some miracle, half way through math class, whilst Matt was midway through throwing yet another note at the back of Rachel's head to get her attention, the door to the room opened and Puck walked in holding a set of books.

Everyone looked up perplexed and even he wore a look of astonishment. He looked around the classroom then landed his eyes on the teacher who wore a frown. "Mr… Puckerman?"

"Yeah." Puck responded. "I think I'm in this class… Maybe."

Nodding the teacher looked at his role and said a little confused. "I think you are too."

And Rachel found that a boy had ruined something for her, like being able to sit through a class without needing to cry. "Mr Marx?" Rachel put up her hand as she stood and started towards the door. "I need to go to the bathroom." she said quickly and before she could even get a hall pass, she pushed passed Puck and was half way down the hall, tears straying from her eyes.

_How could he lie to me?_

_How could any of them lie to me?_

_I thought we were friends…_

_You don't have friends Rachel._

She ran into the bathrooms, colliding with something solid as she entered and fell back into the hallway. When she looked up she saw Santana standing there with Brittany beside her. "Sorry." Brittany apologised, helping her up. "You shouldn't run crying. It's how people die."

Rachel frowned and stood up, "I thought you were with Quinn."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "Quinn wanted to be alone and told me that if I didn't go today I'd get expelled. I don't know how to spell ex so I thought I should get it spelled for me."

It took a minute for Rachel to actually understand what Brittany was trying to talk about but before she could comprehend it, Santana was rolling her eyes and stepping in front of Brittany. "Come on Britt, RuPaul wants to be left alone."

"Why?" Brittany asked, stopping Santana from dragging her away. "Wouldn't she want friends right now?"

"Well she's been ignoring the only friends she has all day." Santana sneered. "Because they're too good for her."

Rachel glared at Santana. "They are not too good for me." she snapped. "They did nothing but make a fool out of me. Encouraged me to get into a horrible relationship."

"What relationship?" Brittany frowned. When Rachel stared at her incredulously, wondering if she could quite honestly be that dumb, a small spark went off in Brittany's head. "You mean with Puck? I thought you two were really cute together and would have awesome Jewish babies." Brittany looked back and forth between Rachel and Quinn. "I mean… That's why I wanted you two to get together."

Rachel's jaw stiffened as Brittany spoke then glared at Santana. "Well _some_ people had their own motives that weren't as innocent."

"You want innocent Berry? Go back to Kindergarten. This is high school. Everyone who walks these halls is looking out for numero uno. Get used to it." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and started dragging her away then stopped, turning on her heel. "You know, you can't say shit to me, because if you were in my shoes you would have done the exact same thing. Face it Berry, you're just as ruthless as I am."

Santana started to walk off again, but Rachel stopped her. "What about everyone else? Are they just as ruthless as us? Is the whole school like that?"

"Nope." Santana swung around. "Wanna know the truth, Princess? Finn hoped that by forcing you on Puck, you two would forget about each other, Quinn wanted you off her man, Artie and Tina figured they owed Puck because he got them back together, Mike and Matt thought Puck would make you happy and less neurotic and Kurt and Mercedes just wanted some shit to stir but then found out they really, really liked you and then just wanted you to be happy. Nope, our intentions were far from wholesome but look at it this way. Have any of us been this close since we started this whole crackpot Gleekville experiment? I mean really, Freaks, Geeks, Jocks and Cheerleaders all in the same vicinity of each other and this crazy hoax got us all to get along." she outright laughed. "Even Karofsky hangs out at Artie and Kurt's houses for games night. And it's all because we got you and Puckerman to get together. And we didn't even push you that hard."

For the last time, Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and sashayed down the hall without another word. Brittany waved weakly at Rachel just before Santana tugged her around a sharp corner. Rachel let her mouth hang open unattractively for a moment then walked into the bathroom, leaning back against the cubicle doors to stare into the mirror as silent tears streamed down her face.

She found herself in the rehearsal room straight after that and jigged class to sit there and think. When the bell rang for lunch, Mercedes and Kurt came in, laughing and joking between them then going silent as they spotted Rachel, sitting on one of the steps, glaring at her shoes. "Rachel?" they asked together.

Rachel didn't say anything but kept staring at her shoes. The two of them eventually sat awkwardly on two seat in front of her and texted everyone else in Glee club (apart from Quinn, Finn and Puck) to join them. Artie and Tina came inside next followed by Brittany, Santana and Mike and lastly joined by Matt with Rachel's school bag. He set is beside her and waited, looking at her with concern. "Rachel?"

Rachel's head snapped up and she looked at each of them. "I haven't forgiven any of you for lying to me… I won't. I can't. But… But thank you for all you've done today and for all the other things you have done. Like try to help me with aspects of my relationship with… With Puck."

Everyone looked a little happier with that answer and they all grinned when Rachel stood up and pulled them all into a semi-hug. Even the smug looking Santana smirked as Rachel patted her on the back. She hadn't forgiven them by a long shot but she figured she didn't need anymore enemies.

What Rachel really needed were some friends.

After practice, Puck had showered in the lockers and went out to his truck to grab his school bag. He was pretty surprised to see Quinn was standing next to his truck, holding onto her luggage bags and looking worse for wear with tears running down her face. Puck frowned and tilted his head to the side. "What's with the bags?"

"Brittany's parents don't want me to stay there." she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "They think Santana's already a bad influence on her and she doesn't need a pregnant friend."

Puck shoulders sagged as the weight of the world was once against tossed onto his shoulders. "Shit." he muttered.

"I have no where else to go."

"Mercede's?"

"Hate's me."

"Tina?"

"Love's Artie who's best friends with Rachel thus, hates me."

"Santana's?"

"Since finding out she was bisexual, San isn't allowed to have any one over."

Puck groaned and pressed his head into his hands. "I'm living in my car with my six year old sister Quinn."

Quinn closed her eyes tight and then reopened them with determination. "So? I'll live with you."

"Seriously? Why don't you pop out the sea monkey in the passengers seat?" he joked but the way things were going, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Well we're both homeless." she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "We might as well be homeless together. I mean, that way we can carpool and save petrol."

"You don't have a car."

"Another good point."

Puck smacked his head, not sure of what else to do. He knew that he needed help now. He couldn't have his sister and baby mama sleeping in the back of his truck. So he opened his car door and put Quinn's luggage in the back along with his two duffle bags and his sisters three bags and toys. Quinn looked at the back seat, her eyes saddening. "Why won't you go home?" she whispered.

Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her into the school. "My dad's there."

"But..."

"But he's a jerk." Puck smiled at her, wiping some tears off her face which had tracked silently down with her noticing. "Are you sure Brittany's parents are that strict?"

"Yes." she whimpered. "Their parents found out and..."

"Don't want a pregnant teen on their hands."

"Brittany is trying real hard but she told her parents the _whole _story and they're a bit disappointed with me. Santana is just kicking and screaming." The school halls were pretty empty being after school and all so Puck walked straight into the girl's bathrooms with Quinn so she could wash her face.

"In true Santana style." he joked. "Kurt?" But Quinn just shook her head.

"Finn's side."

"How do you know?"

"It's Finn." Quinn replied. "Everyone is on his side."

"Mike and Matt aren't." Puck said quietly. "Not completely anyway."

"Then why don't you stay with them?"

"Because their parents still like me." he chuckled. "And I can't ask them. I told them I'm fine."

Quinn wiped her face and then glanced at both of them in the mirror. "We're hopeless."

"Not really." Puck smiled. "I've still managed to keep my jobs, minus the cougars and I'm making just enough money to keep me and Isla alive. I don't mind sharing my breakfast with you."

Quinn sniffed and found herself looking to the tiles, "We can't bring up a baby like this Puck. You and I both know that raising a kid in the back seat of a car isn't the most ideal situation."

And that struck home. Because there was nothing more in the world Puck wanted than to raise his daughter. "Hey." he murmured. "I'll figure something out so you, me, Isla and the sea monkey can make it out of this hellhole called Lima alive."

Quinn shook her head, pushing away from the sink. "I'm putting Drizzle up for adoption Puck. I don't think there is anything you can do to stop me either because you can't take care of her, I can't take care of her and I don't think Isla can take care of her so that's that."

Before Puck could say anything more, Quinn left him standing alone in the girls bathroom. He sighed, running a hand through his mohawk and knew he definitely needed help. Now more than ever.

Early the next morning – after an awkward night of attempting to sleep in the bed of Puck's truck – Will looked up to see Puck knocking on his Spanish classroom door with a nervous face. "Hey Puck, how's it going?"

Puck rubbed a hand through his mohawk and was glad that the school was empty. "Not so good Mr Schue." He sat down on the front desk, pulling a chair around so he could rest his feet on it.

Putting down his pen, Will clasped his hands together and waited. "What's up?"

Puck chuckled. "Pretty much everything. Umm, I've got a big, big problem on my hands."

"Does it have to do with Quinn, Finn and Rachel?" Will guessed.

"Partly." he grinded his teeth together, out of nerves rather than anger. "And my sister, and my dad and now my truck. Because three people can't live in it especially when one person is pregnant."

"What?" Will got up and headed around his desk with a large frown on his face. "You're going to have to explain from the beginning Puck."

So he did. And he explained everything. Absolutely everything. Including Rachel. He had to explain Rachel because she was on his mind twenty-four hours a day and every day of the week. He went back into his past, talking about his dad and what he used to do to him and his mum and exactly why he didn't want his sister living with them. And just how he had become homeless and how he had been sneaking into the school early so Isla could have a shower and stuff and how Quinn had been kicked out and now how neither of them had a place to live and how he _really _wanted to keep his kid.

By the end of it, school had started and Puck had missed first period and Will was glad he didn't have any classes until third. Once Puck was finished talking, Will just thought for a few moments. "You're living in your car?" he asked again and Puck just nodded.

"It's a truck." he said a little defensively. "We've got nowhere else right now. Ma doesn't know. She still thinks I'm at the Hudson's. If she found out she'd force Isla and me back there and I don't want to be back there. I don't want Isla to be back there."

"I understand Puck but..."

"Look. I'm not asking for much sir. Just advice." Puck crossed his arms over his chest. "And I don't do that often so can you just like... say some words that'll make everything better so I can walk out of school today with at least some hope I'm not kissing away my kid and probably my sister if we get caught?"

"Puck, I can't do that..." Mr Schue said and Puck groaned about to leave, but Mr Schue put his hands out in front of him blocking Puck's way. "I can't give you some magic catch phrase for this Puck." Puck paused, waiting for this to be over. He regretted the very thought that Mr Schue might help. He was on Saint Finn's side of course. "You're in a lot of trouble right now."

"You think?" Puck bit back. "Thanks for making it crystal clear." Puck went to move again but this time, Mr Schue grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

"Listen to me Noah." Puck blinked, not used to any teachers calling him by his first name unless reading the roll. "Listen carefully. I'm saying I can't give you the right words. There are no words for this situation, got it?" Puck nodded dumbly and then Mr Schue continued. "Now, where's your car?"

"Parking lot."

"And it's got all of you, Quinn and Isla's stuff in it, right?"

"Right."

"Okay... go sign out of school and meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes. Understand?"

"Not really."

"Just do it Puck."

Puck nodded dumbly and went to the front office to sign out for the day, making up some bull about needing to pick his sister up from school. What he hadn't counted on was that when he went out to his car, he saw Miss Pillsbury standing there too. She looked at him with sympathetic eyes and Puck felt deeply annoyed. "I didn't know you were gonna tell anyone."

Mr Schue nodded to Miss Pillsbury. "I had to check if something was alright, by law. As your teacher, there are certain things I'm not legally allowed to do when interacting with my students, but offering them a place to stay is alright."

"What?" Puck's jaw dropped.

"Yeah well, I've got a pullout couch and if Quinn and Isla share the bed and you can sleep on the floor for a while..."

Puck couldn't help it. He really wanted to say he never did it and he was lucky there were no cameras around to prove it.

Puck hugged Mr Schue.

**AN: I'm in my lecture… This guy is so boring…**


	34. Baam!

**AN: Pub lunch between classes… Epic. **

**Review Replies:**

**Karma22:** I am studying! I've exams this week! (love!)

**I have a legend! And it will be Legend… wait for it... Dary!**

**Song 1:**

_Puck_

_**Quinn, Santana, Matt, Mike, Brittany**_

**Song 2:**

_Rachel_

**Puck**

The next time they all gathered for Glee club was more than awkward. No one really looked at Puck, who ignored them too, Finn, who ignored everyone, or Quinn, who shifted between staring at the floor and staring at the ceiling, but tried to chat with Rachel who just stayed silent. Even though everything was awkward though, none of them gave up on Glee club.

It was the first day Finn had been back at school and he only went because he was forced. Apart from his appearances in class and Glee, no on had seen him in the hallways, avoiding everyone who was relentlessly teasing him for thinking the hot tub myth was real.

"Okay, so now that we're heading onto Regionals," Mr Schue started to say as he walked around in front of them. "We need bigger and better ideas because now we have to be perfect. And we all know Vocal Adrenaline already have theirs picked out and are just perfecting their crazily good choreography. Now, here are the requirements. One duet, one ballad, one group performance, one musical and the other two are completely up to us. Now I was thinking we do a mash-up because you guys love them so much and another group performance. Is that cool with all of you?"

Everyone started nodding, chatting about ideas amongst themselves when Artie drove his wheelchair into the back of Puck's chair. "Hey!" Puck said defensively. "Dude..."

"Puck has something he wants to show all of you." Artie said, glaring at Puck.

Puck frowned, "Dude, no I don't."

Tina stood up nodding. "It's really good Mr Schue. We heard him playing here this morning. Seriously. Me and Artie will play with you Puck."

It was only then did Puck realise what song they were talking about. "No way am I playing that."

Artie shoved his wheelchair into Puck's chair again, this time making him almost fall off. "Dude!"

"Get you guitar and sing it once and I won't ever roll over your toes again."

"You do that on purpose?"

Artie didn't answer but instead looked at Mr Schue. "It's a ballad and Puck will be more than happy to sing it." he rammed his wheelchair into his legs again. "Right?"

Tina had already jumped behind the bongo set and was waiting patiently. Artie had gone and pulled out his guitar and Puck was glaring at everyone. "Fine. Mr Schue, I'd like to sing."

Rachel became suddenly preoccupied with the ribbons on her cardigan while Finn just pointedly looked out the window. Quinn was staring at him with the 'what the hell are you doing' eyes but Puck just rolled his own as he adjusted his guitar on his lap. "This is Artie and Tina's fault by the way. Because they caught me in here playing this song and thought it would be _excellent _if I played it for you guys. Now they're tricking me into singing it. Freaking weirdos..."

"Language Puck." Mr Schue warned. "Just get on with it."

Puck nodded and looked at Artie, tapping on floor. "Three, two, one..." They both started playing together. Puck played the basic strumming while Artie played the more complicated adlib. As Tina started playing the bongos in the background with light rain like beats, Puck started to sing.

_I am a victim of my time  
A product of my age  
There was no choosing my direction  
I was a holy man but now  
With all my trials behind me  
I am weak in my conviction_

_And so I walk to try to get away  
Knowing that someday I will finally have to face  
The fear that will come from knowing that  
The one thing I had left was you  
And now you're gone_

The music and the rhythm picked up and Puck in took a breath and looked straight at Rachel.

_You were a victim of my crimes  
A product of my rage  
You were a beautiful distraction  
I kept you locked away outside  
Let misery provide  
And now I am ashamed_

_And so I walk to try to find a space  
Where I can be alone to live with my mistakes  
And the fear that will come  
From knowing that the one thing  
I had left was you  
And now you're gone, hey, hey, hey._

Quinn, Santana, Matt, Mike and Brittany knew what song Puck was singing and joined in the chorus.

_**Is there nothing at all  
**__That I can do to turn your heart  
__**Is there nothing to lean on**__  
That could help erase the scars  
__**Te quiero, mi cielo  
**__And I could use a little strength before I fall  
Is there nothing at all_

Puck gave a small smile of thanks before continuing.

_I am victim of my time  
A product of the age  
You alone are my obsession  
You were the one I left behind  
You've been heavy on my mind  
It's been a lonely road I've travelled  
_Rachel was finally looking into his eyes and he realised with some happiness that she nudged Finn. He turned his head briefly._  
And so I walk to try to get away  
Knowing that someday I will finally have to face  
The fear that will come from knowing that  
The one thing I had left was you  
And now you're gone, oh!  
_Everyone excluding Finn and Rachel joined in._  
__**Is there nothing at all  
**__That I can do to turn your heart  
__**Is there nothing to lean on**__  
That can help erase the scars  
__**Te quiero, mi cielo  
**__And I could use a little strength before I fall  
Is there nothing at all_

Artie shredded the guitar as Mike leaned over to Santana and pulled her to her feet. The two started dancing around in a circle, Mike leading brilliantly. Everyone started singing again.

_**Badum, badum, badum, badum, badaaaaaaaaah.**_

_Ohhhh-oh..._

_**Is there nothing at all  
**__That I can do to turn your heart  
__**Is there nothing to lean on**__  
That could help erase the scars  
__**Te quiero, mi cielo  
**__And I could use a little strength before I fall  
Is there nothing at all_

Puck took another last strum before Artie finished on one of those crazy high notes. Everyone clapped, whistling and laughing but Puck didn't care. He was just staring at Rachel who stared at him with questioning eyes. But she didn't say anything. Rachel pushed herself off the chair and ran out of the room, making everyone fall silent and stare at her. Finn also got up and went to followed her and Puck glared at Artie and Tina.

Mr Schue wasn't sure what to do, so clapped his hands together, "So that's an option."

Puck leaned against the wall out the back of the auditorium, hiding from the rest of the school, right there in the middle of the stage. Now that babygate was out, he couldn't really face anyone, especially seeing as he was sleeping on his teachers couch while his little sister and baby mama shared a bed in his study. He chuckled to himself, thinking about how stupid his life sounded.

Now he was thinking about Glee club too and that stupid stunt Artie and Tina had made him pull. It had only been four days since him and Rachel broke up. Kind of broke up. Did all of that count as a break up?

He was pretty sure it did.

His head darted up as he heard the auditorium doors open. Deep in his gut, he knew who it was. And he half wanted her to find him there. That was probably why he was sitting in between the curtains of the auditorium. For her.

Rachel walked down the steps and saw Puck sitting there, looking out straight ahead. She was about to turn and leave when she decided that she couldn't just run away from him. With whatever courage she could muster, she swallowed and walked over to the piano, laying out sheets on the stand.

And after she played the first few chords to get used to the song, she started singing.

_You breathed infinity into my world  
and time was lost up in a cloud and in a whirl.  
We dug a hole in the cool grey earth and lay there for the night.  
Then you said, "wait for me we'll fly the wind,  
we'll grow old and you'll be stronger without him" but oh,  
now my world is at your feet. I was lost and I was found,  
but I was alive and now I've drowned.  
So now I will be waiting for the world to hear my song  
so they can tell me I was wrong...  
_Puck looked up and he thought he recognised the song so he got lost in her voice, listening to her heart felt words. He stood up and walked over to the piano, placing his hands on the black top.

_But they weren't there beneath your stare,  
and they weren't stripped 'till they were bare of  
any bindings from the world outside that room.  
And they weren't taken by the hand  
and led through fields of naked land  
where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away...  
so I couldn't say "no".  
_The music paused for a moment before starting again. Rachel was about to sing, but Puck started instead.

**You sighed and I was lost in you, weeks could've past for all I knew.  
You were the blanket of the over-world and so I couldn't say,  
I wouldn't say "no".**

Rachel licked her lips and went on.

_But they all said, "you're too young to even know,  
just don't let it grow and you'll be stronger without him"  
__**but oh, now, my world is at your feet. I was lost and I was found,  
but I was alive and now I've drowned.  
So now I will be waiting for the world to hear my song  
so they can tell me I was wrong...  
**__  
__**But they weren't there beneath your stare,  
and they weren't stripped 'till they were bare  
of any bindings from the world outside that room.  
And they weren't taken by the hand and led through fields  
of naked land where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away...**__  
_**Were blow away.**_  
But they weren't there beneath your stare,  
and they weren't stripped 'till they were bare_

**Were blown away.**_  
of any bindings from the world outside that room._

**Were blown away.**_  
And they weren't taken by the hand and led through fields of naked land _

**Were blown away.**

_Where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away...  
so I couldn't say __**"no"**_

They held the last note for a while, neither quite looking at the other. "You know Missy Higgins." Rachel murmured, her fingers trailing the piano.

"I think it's weirder that you do." he said back, just as quietly.

Rachel shrugged, not really looking at him. "I listen to a lot of different sorts of music to broaden my repertoire." There was a hesitant pause before she went on, "And I like how she can paint a picture with her words. No matter how abstract the scenery she describes is, you can just _see _it and feel what it's like to be there. Sad or happy or hopeful. You can feel her emotions."

"Or feel someone else's." he said quietly enough for her to hear but if someone had been standing next to him, they wouldn't have.

She nodded, "Yes, well there is that."

"Do you hate me?" he asked gently.

Rachel just shrugged. "I don't know how I feel towards you. I know what I feel but I don't know how those feelings have shifted my emotions towards you specifically."

"How do you feel?" he asked, still staring at the piano keys.

Rachel was too, not completely sure of what to say. "Betrayed, heart broken, confused... Angry and... well mainly confused. I'm always confused nowadays it seems."

"I'm sorry I've made you feel that." he said honestly. "I'm sorry for pretty much everything. For not telling you, for dragging you along, for lying out right... I'm sorry about all of it."

Rachel looked up at him, her big brown eyes filled with sadness. "I know you are. But I honestly don't think that's enough this time."

"But it happened before you." he added.

Rachel shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I would have understood if you just told me. I would have been angry and jealous for a while, but it happened before me. If you had told me things would have been different but you didn't. I asked you outright if anything happened between you and you lied. And I don't know how to forgive that." Rachel collected her things and got up off the piano.

Puck saw her turning her back to him and couldn't stand it. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, pulling her close to him. Before Rachel could make a sound, he was kissing her.

He tried to make her understand through his song.

Tried to make her understand through her song.

Now he needed to make her understand his way. By showing her just how he felt.

But Rachel wouldn't have it. She shoved Puck back and it was more the action than the force that affected him. In true Rachel fashion, she pulled her hand back and slapped Puck across the face. He pulled back and closed his eyes as he heard her feet marching off the stage up out of the auditorium. As he opened his eyes, the entire place was quiet and he was once again alone.

When Rachel got home, she ignored her fathers and jogged upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. They didn't know exactly what was going on. She'd never really informed them on how serious she had been with Puck. They knew vaguely that the two of them had been spending a lot of time together but she couldn't actually bring herself to tell them she had a boyfriend.

One father was bad.

Two fathers…

She sat at her computer and decided the first thing she needed to do was make a therapeutic video for her myspace. She wanted to sing Missy Higgins originally which was why she went to the auditorium to practice but the song was now laced with double meanings and she was no longer feeling empty. She was furious.

_How dare he think he can just… ugh!_

She started furiously clicking at her computer, searching her library for the perfect song but she just couldn't find one that explained how she was feeling.

Because every time Rachel closed her eyes…

She'd leant into the kiss. She'd wanted it. She wanted it more than anything. When he first started kissing her a small part of herself had said, _finally_. But then there was another part of her entirely that didn't want that. It didn't want to be broken or lied to again.

Furious for letting him make her _that_ girl again.

She was concentrating on her computer so furiously that she didn't realise that there was a rustling noise coming from her window. Nor did she really here someone jiggling at the lock on her window, until they gave up and just started knocking.

She jumped up in surprise and turned around to see Finn hobbled over, sitting on the branch outside her window. Rachel's eyes popped open and she quickly scuttled across her room and opened the window, letting Finn gracelessly fall through onto the floor. "Finn, what are you doing?" she demanded but she also whispered her words because she didn't want her fathers to hear.

"I couldn't take it at home. Mom keeps looking at me like I'm about to break." he shook his head. "Then school is worse. You know Markus left hot tub pool crystals in my locker. Like, filled the thing up. It just poured out all into the hallway and I had no idea what they were until he explained it to me and then I felt even worse." Finn sat on the edge of Rachel's bed and she hesitantly sat beside him. "Everyone knows how big of a loser I am and everyone's making it out like I'm the biggest idiot out there."

Rachel couldn't blame everyone from thinking that… Hot tub pregnancy? But Rachel didn't want to be cruel. He didn't deserve it. So instead, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and tried comforting him. "It's going to be okay, Finn. Everyone will forget about it. In a couple of weeks there will be a new gossip reel in the school and this will be ancient history."

"But to me, it won't." Finn kept saying. "In a couple of weeks, the baby will still be Puck's and him and Quinn will still be playing happy couple in Mr Schue's living room."

"Mr… What?"

"Yeah. Mr Schue's letting them stay on his couch. Kurt told me." Finn looked at the back of his hands and frowned. "How do you cope with it, Rachel?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I don't. I sing."

"Is that working for you?"

She looked hopelessly at her computer with her webcam already set up. It wasn't working. It wouldn't work. As much as she wished it could, singing her heart out wouldn't help this time.

She just wanted Puck back but her pride wouldn't let her. Her heart wouldn't let her. "No, not very well."

There was silence as the two sat in her room, staring intently at her cream carpet as if it held all the answers and a crystal ball into the future. Rachel thought they were both staring at the carpet for a long while, but it turned out that Finn had turned his head and was staring at her. After a while, she felt his breath warm against her cheek and when she turned her head, he leant forward and for the second time in the day, Rachel found herself kissing someone without warning.

This time though, Rachel didn't want it. Had it been four months previous, she would have jumped on the opportunity to make out with Finn. But now she had Noah. Or she wanted Noah.

Quite passively and lost in her own thoughts, Rachel let Finn push her back until he was lying on top of her on the bed. It was only when Finn was removing his shirt did she come out of her thoughts of Puck to come to the realisation of what Finn was trying to do.

She put her hands against his shoulders and shoved him off of her. Finn rolled off her and fell to the ground with a loud _thunk_. She pulled her hands over her mouth as her fathers voice echoed from downstairs. "Rachel?" her father Leroy called out. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." she called back. "Just… just dropped my books to the floor."

"What books are you reading?" Leroy asked but he didn't bother waiting for an answer and didn't bother Rachel again.

Finn got up and frowned at her. "What was that?"

"I don't know why you came here, Finn but… But I can't be anything more than your friend."

"Why not?" he asked. "We used to have such great… Great chemistry. We kissed… That time in the Auditorium."

"That was a different time." she insisted. "When I felt different things for you."

"You were just kissing me back!"

"I…" Rachel had no idea how to explain that or the fact that her lips had betrayed her once again. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"No you just weren't thinking about me." he snapped. "Just like Quinn and Puck. Just like everyone. No one cares how I feel about it." And with that, Finn jumped out of the window and back onto the tree, causing Rachel to let out a frightened squeal. She ran over to the ledge and watched as Finn climbed down the tree then angrily got into his car and drove off.

"Oh no." she murmured then ran back towards her desk and withdrew her mobile. First she called Matt but his number went straight into message bank. She knew that Mike was teaching dance classes and Kurt would be no help. With no where else to turn, Rachel dialled Puck.

"Homework." Mr Schue repeated to them.

Puck looked up at Schue and then back at Quinn who was rolling her eyes. Puck's deal with Mr Schue was that he could live there with Quinn and his sister for as long as he wanted with the rules that Puck showed up to all of his classes, (thus going to Maths class), and that Quinn, Puck and Isla would finish their homework every night before anything else.

That was how every afternoon the three of them ended up sitting around the booth in Schue's kitchen with their books spread out around them. On the plus side, Mr Schue did provide them with constant snacks and Isla didn't leave the table even once she'd finished her homework. Although Puck had an idea that it had to do with the constant cookie stream Mr Schue provided them.

He had his earphones plugged in so at first, when his mobile rung, he didn't hear it. It was Quinn waving it in front of his face that got him to turn off Death Cab and hear that Sweet Caroline was playing on his mobile. His heart literally stopped when he saw ***RB*** flashing on the screen with her matching ring tone.

Usually, Mr Schue didn't let them answer calls during their study time but even he knew who the ringtone belonged to.

When Puck looked up to him, pretty much pleading Schue waved his hand and nodded. "Go ahead."

He pressed the green button on his phone and brought it up to his ear, extremely aware of how Isla and Quinn were probing him with their eyes. "Hello?" he said nervously.

"Noah? I need help."

He raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"Finn."

Puck's gut twisted and he said darkly, "Look if you want my approval to date him, you don't need it…" Quinn's jaw dropped and she almost tackled Puck for the phone and would have hadn't he stuck his foot out and blocked her.

"Don't be so stupid." she said into the phone and Puck could imagine her putting her hand on her hip and rolling her eyes. "This has absolutely nothing to do with that. Well.. Not really. Look…" Then Rachel proceeded to explain what had happened to her. How Finn had climbed through her window and proceeded to make out with her and how she pushed him off when things seemed to be going further. He couldn't lie. He was gripping the buttercup yellow table pretty freaking tight when he heard, but he couldn't say anything without seeming like a jackass.

The fact he took his best friends girl was sitting beside him hidden under a big green jumper and attempting to attack him for the phone. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I think he might do something stupid, Noah. Matt isn't picking up the phone, Mike isn't around… You're the only one I have to call. You or Mr Schue but I assume you're at his house right now, correct?"

Puck nodded his head and reached over the table to grab his wallet and keys. "Alright, I'll go find him."

"Take Mr Schue. Or at least a witness."

"Don't worry babe. If he kills me, you're the last person I want to speak to." he didn't want to give her a chance to respond andruin things for her, so he hung his phone up and nodded to Mr Schue. "I know your rules, but Finn just tried getting his revenge on Quinn and me with Rach and when she rejected him he went haywire. I need to talk to him."

"Rachel rejected him?" Quinn said surprised.

"Of course." Isla rolled her eyes at Quinn's stupidity and dramatically crossed her arms. "She _loves_ Noah."

Quinn looked a little taken aback by being told by a six year old so fell silent. "I'll come with you to find him." Mr Schue said firmly. "Will you two be okay here by yourself?"

Quinn and Isla both nodded their heads and Puck slid Isla out of the booth then himself, grabbing his car keys. "I know where he'll be."

Everyone had their place. When they were angry or upset they would instinctually go there. Puck had the lake and Finn had the cemetery.

Puck had always thought it was sad. Finn's dad wasn't _actually_ there. Just a plaque with his name on it. But it meant the world to Finn so Puck knew he would be there. Mr Schue and Puck got out of Puck's truck, which he parked behind Finn's car. The sun was setting and Puck could just make out the shadow of Finn sitting in the grass, in front of flat plaque on the ground that was just a memorial for the fallen soldiers.

Puck stopped Mr Schue about half way there then made the rest of the journey himself.

Finn didn't even see him approach. He just heard someone sit beside him and when he looked up it was Puck.

He looked up and the two boys just stared at each other quietly. Then, without any warning, Finn shouted and lunged across the small space between them and went to finish what he'd been pulled away from days before in the rehearsal room.

Just as Puck had his skull cracked on the closest headstone, Mr Schue came out of no where and swept Finn up off the ground, shoving Finn to the ground. "That's enough Finn. Enough."

"No!" Finn shouted, pulling away. "He took everything away from me. My girlfriend. My daughter. My pride…"

"He gave it back." Schue whispered. "Your life. You're not going to be the teenaged father, he is. You can have your whole future ahead of you again. He can't. By finding out what really happened, you got your life back Finn."

"But I just accepted my new life. I just accepted everything and now I have to start again." Fin curled up into a ball and pulled his arms over his head. "It's not fair."

Puck pulled himself up onto his elbows and watched Finn totally break down in the middle of the cemetery.

Mr Schue was right. His entire life was now ruined/ Even though he'd always known it was his baby he'd had no duty to take care of her until now. Even if they gave her up for adoption, there was going to be one day in the far off future where she returned and when that day came he was going to carry that burden.

Puck's life was effectively over.

**How about that, hey? Two or three chapters left, depending how intensely I write and they'll all be up within a fortnight… Have midsemester exams then break after this week.**

**Review Replies:**

**Kelston: **Nope, I found my college, but thank you anyway.

**Tate4eer: **I like the Schuster :)

**Lizzybennettdarcy: **You are welcome.

**Kkcnelson:** You are very welcome and yes. Yes you should thank my boring teacher… I don't, but someone most definitely should one of these days.X

**XritaskeeterhatersX: **Thanks!

**SuzQQ: **I like Quinn, despite everything. I think she's just as lost and crazy as the rest of them but I must say, I'm sick of Rachel getting all the hate on the show when the things she does are no less devious as the things everyone else does. When Quinn does something bitchy it's just like, "Well she's the popular pregnant chick" but if Rachel does something it's the end of the world.

**Tomfeltonlover1991: **Don't worry. Your problems will be half sold soon.

**JustAmazing: **Shout out when you catch up!

**Review peeps!**


	35. Little Left of Field

**A/N: Hey! Okay, my exams are finished! They should've finished a week ago but I got really sick and had to defer them. But anywhoo, here is the next chapter. Sorry about the delay. Stomach virus' do not fall neatly into a schedule.**

**P.S. I love writing fight scenes…**

The next morning at school, Puck found himself with a throbbing headache. It had a lot to do with him smacking his head on a headstone the night before, but even though Mr Schue had wanted to take him to get checked for a concussion after he drove Finn home and delivered him to his mother, Puck just told him he'd shake it off. He barely slept because he wanted to make sure he wouldn't slip into a coma or something if he did have a concussion but he couldn't help but nod off near four in the morning.

He'd taken some Tylenol but it wasn't helping very much. What made it hurt more was what happened when he walked around the corner to go to his locker.

As he stepped around the corner, Puck witness Markus slushying Rachel in front of her locker. She gasped at the shock of cold but then slammed her locker closed and stormed away from the laughing baffoons as if nothing had happened. She didn't notice him but as she tried to walk passed he caught her arm and pulled her towards him. Even though the school had learnt of their deception, Rachel still felt weird being with Puck in public in the halls.

"What?" she asked him and when Puck was left speechless she sighed and went onto ask, "Did you find Finn last night?"

His mouth set into a firm line and he nodded with a frown on his face. "Is that how you got the black eye?"

Puck wouldn't have called the bruising around his eye _black_ perse. Maybe light purple. It wasn't too horrible and not noticeable unless someone got in his face as Rachel had. So Puck stayed silent and nodded again. They stared at each other and then once again, Rachel spoke. "Can you please let me go now? This slushie is seeping into my bra."

"I can hurt him." he blurted out. "I can make Markus pay once and for all."

"You're not my boyfriend." she said quietly.

"So?" he demanded. "You didn't let me kick his ass when we were together anyway."

"Well then," Rachel pursed her lips. "I guess there's no need to be chivalrous now that we're over."

"That's bullshit. You know the only reason why I didn't kill him was because you asked me not to." Puck could hear his voice rising slightly and a few people glanced their way but Rachel kept this calm demeanour about her, even though there as orange slushie dripping down her face.

"Well then, yet again I ask you to leave it alone." her eyes became stony as she told him and Puck felt his insides twist up, but he remained as cool as he could be.

He scoffed, "But I thought you said, I'm not your boyfriend. So I guess that means I don't have to listen to you."

"You will listen to me." she commented quickly. "Because in all honesty, you care about me enough to. You're not badass enough not to." She pulled away from his grip and went to the bathrooms.

Puck felt offended that she'd used his own word against him. He was left stunned for a moment before he felt Markus shove him into the lockers, hands right against on his chest. "Hey Puckerman." Markus said as he kept walking passed Puck. He balled his fists up beside him then ripped his books out of his bag before heading to class, ready to be angry for the day.

Finn stood in the middle of the five basketball players, all laughing at him. Well, three basketball players. Two of them were holding Matt and Mike's arms behind their backs so the boys couldn't help their friend out.

Finn looked up to sky, trying to just ignore it but when he looked up he was staring into the fluorescents of the school lighting. Without really wanting it to happen, his eye started to twitch.

The basketball players laughed some more. "Dude, are you seriously that _stupid _to believe you could've gotten some bitch pregnant without actually screwing her?"

Finn clenched his fists. "Don't call her a bitch."

"You're defending the little slut? Are you that much of a pussy?" another of them laughed.

"Dude," the third, Markus Wilson, said to his friend. "He freaking thought he could have a kid in a hot tub. He's not the smartest crayon in the box."

"I'm smart enough to know you got the analogy wrong." Finn said, glad that Rachel had taught him what analogy meant. "It's _brightest_ crayonin the box."

Wilson just looked at Finn. "Oh, Hudson got some balls. Maybe he did knock up the Cheeri-hoe through a hot tub. Cause his sperm his just that _super!_" he said the last part mockingly.

Finn growled and looked around the hallway. Everyone was staring, but no one was helping. Well, actually, that was a lie. He saw Matt and Mike still struggling against their captors. "Stop talking about Quinn like that." He growled.

"Oh." Markus pretended to be offended. "I'm _so _terribly sorry. I forgot that you prefer bagging out that other little slut. The one that was also screwing your best friend. What was her name again?"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Mike yelled.

"We'll fuck you over if you keep going, Wilson." Matt joined in, tugging against the guy who was holding him back.

Wilson ignored Matt and Mike and continued staring at Finn. "You're just a pathetic idiot Hudson. You and that little brigade of sluts and homos are all a bunch of Lima Losers. _Rachel _included."

Finn growled one more time and pulled his fist back, slamming it into Wilson's jaw. For the second time in a little less than a week, he felt his knuckles split but this time it was as they connected with Wilson's jaw. Instantly, the other two jocks were on top of him, grabbing his arms just as Wilson got up. "You're going to pay for that." Wilson said, spitting out some blood. Before Finn could even move, he was being punched in the stomach over and over.

Just as he started bracing himself for the fourth, he saw a blur fly down the hallway and leap at Wilson, knocking him over. It took a few moments for everyone to recognise the blur as none other than Noah Puckerman who was now straddling Wilson and delivering blow after blow to his face. "Stay... the... fuck... a… way... from... him!"

Finn's eyes widened and he felt the grip of the two jocks holding him slip. Instantly, he pulled free and spun around, punching one in the face and the other in the stomach. Matt and Mike had also slipped from the guys holding them and were in the process of fighting back.

Wilson kicked Puck off of him and landed a punch of his own. Puck was dazed for a moment, leaning against the lockers. Wilson took the chance to grab Puck's head and slamming it against the lockers four times. Finn turned around just in time to see Wilson land a kick in Puck's side. Finn turned back to the two jocks he was fighting and slammed the closest one's head into the locker. He was about to turn around to grab Wilson off Puck when Matt grabbed him instead and threw him back against the opposite lockers.

Finn was grabbed around the middle and shoved head first into the lockers by the other guy he had been fighting and just as he was about to be turned around, the hands gripping his back were pulled away. He turned around and saw Puck standing there, looking less alert than he should be. In fact, if he had known that in Puck's mind he was repeating the mantra of, _help first, sleep later,_ Finn actually wouldn't have been surprise.

There were two jocks left plus Wilson, who was trying to get to Matt. Mike was beating the shit out of one of them, landing in swift kicks to the chest which left one that Puck and Finn had to deal with.

Puck yanked him back by his hair and held his arms behind his back with his other hand. He looked up to Finn and nodded and Finn landed a punch in the guys nose, knocking him out instantly.

Finn turned just in time to see Wilson throwing Matt to the ground and Matt clutching his side in pain. Mike turned for a moment and the guy he was fighting landed a well aimed blow to his head. Everyone in the hallway was cheering and booing and Finn could distantly hear someone sobbing. He briefly wondered where the hell the teachers were but then it didn't matter because Wilson was trying to get to Puck again.

He was about to go and grab him when he noticed Mike was against a locker, about to get his head slammed between the lockers and a door, the corner of the door aiming at his head.

"Go!" Puck yelled, just as he got whacked in the head. Finn gave a brief nod before Finn tackled the guy to the ground. Mike yanked himself off the lockers and went over to Puck, kicking Wilson in the groin before he landed another punch on the dazed and confused Puck who was now only fighting because he was trying to determine which of the five Wilson's he was seeing was the right one.

The blow he'd received to the back of the head, really wasn't doing him any favours, especially seeing as it was the same place his head had slammed into when Finn punched him and when he'd slammed it into a table the week previous to that.

Wilson fell to the floor just as Puck stumbled forward, Mike catching him before he hit the ground. Matt was getting back up, just as Finn slammed the last jock into the locker. He fell to the ground unconscious and the four boys stood in the midst of the chaos, watching with slight disgust as a large part of the student body were screaming and shouting for more.

He remembered the days when him and his friends had craved this attention from their peers. He winced when he felt two skinny and long arms wrap around his middle and he stumbled back a little. He looked down and saw Quinn, sobbing into his chest. At that moment, all Finn could do was whisper soothingly into her ear and stroke her hair. He looked up to Puck who was half dazed but awake enough to nod his approval.

From behind where Mike was trying to hold Puck up, Finn saw Rachel, standing there and her eyes filled with tears and sadness. He looked back at Puck and just before he was about to nod back to him, Puck sunk to his knees, Mike barely able to hold him up and his head lolling to the side. Finn heard Rachel scream and saw her run over to him and without realising it, he was letting go of Quinn and tugging her to Puck's side, kneeling down beside him. "Someone call 911!" he yelled out and it was only then did he notice the blood seeping down the back of Puck's mohawk. "Shit." he swore and he looked across Puck to Rachel who was crying silently, holding Puck's hand in desperate hope.

_He'll be fine... _he thought and soon enough the teachers were flooding the hallways. _Where the hell had they been ten minutes ago?_

"Finn." Quinn whispered in his ear. "Grab Matt and Mike and get out of here."

"What?" Finn asked confused, but soon enough Matt and Mike were trying to pull him up and away from Puck. "What? No! I have to wait!"

"No you don't." Kurt said. Where the hell had he come from? "We've got it. Trust us. You'll probably get thrown into jail and, trust me Finn, orange would not match your skin tone. I mean, yellow barely matches it and we all know an orange is just an over cooked lemon."

His head was too dazed to completely register what cooking lemons had to do with anything, but he nodded anyway.

The whole world grew around him and he saw the scene fully for the first time. Wilson was curled up in pain. One of the other players was unconscious, the one he'd slammed into the locker and the one Matt had thrown across the hallway was down, holding his jaw with a pained expression. The other two jocks had run when they saw the blood from Puck's head seeping on the floor. Everyone had their phones out, texting someone on the opposite side of the school. He could only see Artie on the phone with the ambulance. Mercedes was on crowd control, pushing everyone away from the scene as police (or ambulance?) sirens made themselves known. Tina was pulling Rachel into her arms, trying to pull her away from Puck while Brittany (surprise much?) was checking up on Puck to make sure he was still breathing.

Quinn just pressed her hand lightly on his chest. "Go. I'll get you when things calm down. Let Kurt fix you up and you can come back to the hospital looking a little less guilty for when the police want statements."

"They'd all have video..." he murmured, helplessly staring at Puck.

Artie wheeled over to him. "I'll take care of that. The ambulance will be here in five, the police are walking the school. Go, okay?"

Matt tugged him again and this time he went, but he couldn't help but stare at his best friend, lying on the ground with a small puddle of, what he convinced himself was simply cherry slushie. Left over cherry slushie. From the good old days when him and Puck had slushied everyone and had been best friends.

Rachel sat in the hospital chair waiting. Everyone from Glee was there with the exception of Kurt, Mike, Matt and Finn. Tina was holding one of her hands and Brittany held the other. Santana was pacing up and down the hallways, her heels clacking with every nervous step she took. Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury were waiting there, their hands intertwined as they spoke quietly. Artie was getting food for all of them while Mercedes was looking for information.

"Someone..." Rachel said hoarsely, and everyone looked at her. She cleared her throat of the tears and tried again. "Someone needs to pick his sister up from school." Brief surprise crossed all of their faces but everyone just nodded. Mr Schuester offered seeing as Isla was living with him, but it wasn't three yet so he waited as long as possible.

Soon enough, Quinn walked out of one of the rooms, (having gotten in by explaining he was the father of her child), and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "He is... he's still in surgery. He had... has a fractured rib and a punctured lung and..." she sniffed. "And they don't know when he'll wake up because..." she sniffed again. "Because he has bruising... in his head and... and he's not... not showing any signs of... being there?" Her beautiful blonde face became very confused before Mr Schuester went and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest.

"What do you mean he's not there?" Rachel scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's in a coma." Tina whispered and Rachel stood up.

"I know that!" she yelled. "I figured that out! But why is he not there? He's still breathing right? He knows we're all here, right? And he's being operated on, right? So maybe he's just out from the gas! Noah has to be _there_. There is no other place he can be!"

"Rach." He heard her name being whispered softly from behind her. She turned and saw all of the Glee boys standing there, all of them looking forlorn. It had been Finn who said her name, a large swollen bruise was where his eye should be.

"You!" Rachel yelled at him. "You did this! You started it!. You punched him and he hit his head on the stairs last week. I knew it had hurt him more than he let on. I knew it had bruised. I told him he should've put ice on it." Then she paused. "Oh no wait... I didn't. I thought I should have but... I didn't. Because I was so mad at him... Oh god, this is my fault." And then she fell to the ground, but Finn caught her before she fell and pulled her up into his chest.

"No, its mine." he murmured into her ear. "It's all mine Rach, okay? Just let it go. He'll be okay. Okay, he's going to be okay." And he kept saying things he really didn't believe, the whole place echoing with his hollow words.

Puck was still in surgery an hour later and Mr Schue had left to pick up Isla from school, leaving the teens by themselves.

Rachel was lying on Mike, having fallen asleep on his shoulder after tiring herself out with sobbing and Finn was sitting on the ground, unable to get comfortable in the seats, his head resting on one of his arms which in turn was resting on his knee, his other leg stretched out in front of him. Quinn was sleeping on Artie's shoulder, also tired out from tears and Matt was leaning back against Artie's wheelchair, waiting with his legs bundled up. Tina and Kurt had gone to fetch some food and Mercedes, Santana and Brittany had phones and were calling everybody's parents for them, everybody else too tired to do so themselves.

"Finn?" everybody's eyes darted to the doorway and Quinn and Rachel jumped out of sleep, Artie and Mike instantly calming them. Finn's mother stood there, looking crazy and petrified all at the same time. She was wearing tracksuit and a t-shirt and was looking like she had just been about to relax at home.

"Mum?" Finn looked up at his mother, sounding as if he was half-asleep.

"Finn!" Deborah ran forward and fell to her knees next to Finn, pulling him into a tight hug and pulling him tight against her. Everybody watched curiously as Mrs Hudson cried into her sons shoulder. "They told me you were in surgery and you weren't responding and that you'd died twice but they revived you and..."

Finn shook his head, pulling back. Before he could explain, Mrs Hudson grabbed his face. "Your eye! Finn what happened? Why are you all here?"

He opened his mouth to say something but the words didn't come out. He tried again and again and then leaned forward, pressing his head against his mum's shoulder and crying. Mrs Hudson looked around to the other teens, purely confused. Rachel sniffed and felt it was her duty to fill in the gaps, not only for Mrs Hudson, but for everybody else who was wondering why she came. "About a week after Noah moved out, he changed his and Isla's emergency contact details to you." she said weakly, no one mentioning the fact Finn was crying.

"Oh." Mrs Hudson said quietly, gripping Finn tighter. "Oh Finny..." No one laughed at the name, no one thought about paying him out about it later. They just let him be. Because if all of their mothers (or fathers) were here, they'd probably be doing the same thing. "He'll be okay, alright?" Mrs Hudson said, but her voice was thick with tears. She looked up at the rest of the Glee kids, her face full of the confidence the rest of them were lacking. "He _will_ be fine."

**A/N Wow... I didn't even know it'd be that angsty... At first it was just meant to be brutal... mind you I knocked over my bin half-way through writing that so I had the shits at one point... :S**

**And uhh… did anyone see that coming? I tried hinting at it because Puck kept getting hit over the head…**

**Um… I'll review reply soon… Am just caught up at the moment.**


End file.
